Anything But Ordinary
by Marisa
Summary: COMPLETE! Final chap up. Legolas discovers an elf maid held against her will in a land of unknown customs. Finding himself unable to resist her, he faces feelings he can't explain and the serious consequences of his actions.
1. The Kozari

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own anything related to the Lord of the Rings world as seen in the movies or what is read in the books. But I do own Aleera, her family and the race known as the Kozari._

_**Summary** – Legolas discovers an elf maid held against her will in a land of unknown customs. Finding himself unable to resist her, he faces feelings he can't explain and the serious consequences of his actions._

_**Author's Note** – Just a few facts:  
__1) Aleera is marysue-ish in a way, but I don't intend for her to steal Legolas's spotlight. She's just going to add to it.  
__2) This starts out with minimal action, which escalates as the story progresses.  
3) The story __occurs in TA 3008, which is about teny ears before the Fellowship.  
__4) I tried to capture Legolas as an innocent, nature-loving, a little bit egotistic, somewhat cheeky, happy to pick a fight, make-my-day, a bit of a violent streak kind of elf.  
__5) I'm not an ace in Elvish, so for those of you who are experts at it, please let me know if you find any errors so I can make corrections.  
__6) The songs I used in this fanfic are modern with maybe a couple of alterations to fit the times.  
__7) One last thing, don't forget to leave me a review. But please be kind enough not to point out that the characters in my story are out of character. This is afterall just fanfiction done for fun and not meant to be 100 percent canon perfect. If you're looking to read exact book or movie canon, then this is not your story._

* * *

**ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY  
****By Marisa**

**Chapter 1 – The Kozari**

From astride his grey stallion, Legolas stared at the empty wasteland before him, his sharp elven eyes picking out certain irregular features in the otherwise flat desert landscape. The sun baked the ground mercilessly causing heat vapors to rise and hinting of the barely intolerable temperatures. Even though Legolas did not feel the extreme heat as did his traveling companion, the brightness of the sun's reflection on the white sand blinded him if he stared too long at one spot. He curiously noticed a patch of green in the horizon, approximately ten miles to the northwest. Nothing else caught his eye.

"What do you see?" asked Aragorn, seated on a chestnut horse. At the moment the man only saw white sand and did not trust his eyes, for at times they revealed images that were not truly there. Mirages, to be exact.

"I see the start of a forest to the northwest." Legolas focused his eyes once again and picked out multiple wisps of smoke wafting from above the line of trees. It was not the kind caused by volcanic activity, but more like the burning of wood and oil. "And civilization," he added matter-of-factly.

Aragorn squinted, trying to see what the elf saw, but he quickly gave up and reached for his canteen. After gulping some water, he offered it to Legolas who shook his head. He took one final gulp and put the canteen away.

Legolas looked to Aragorn for direction. This fact-finding mission belonged to Aragorn, as assigned by Lord Elrond. Legolas was just along for the ride…anything to get away from returning to Mirkwood and his responsibilities there, or lack of. The idea of sitting idle in the caverns of his home while waiting for something to happen in the woods made his patience wear thin. He longed to be out searching for the enemy rather than waiting for them to come to him. Legolas had been visiting Aragorn in Rivendell two weeks ago. He quickly volunteered to accompany the ranger to the Northern Wastelands, which held little appeal to most of the races of Middle-Earth. But Elrond was determined to map out every region north of the Grey Mountains and west of Forodwaith. Aragorn was to be an emissary for any civilization they came across along the way and to open negotiations for trading and alliances.

Finally Aragorn kicked his horse forward into a leisurely jog and Legolas fell in beside him. With the heat, they didn't want to tax the horses too much. It took them nearly two hours to cross the distance, which was relatively short, compared to the eight days it took them since they had left Rivendell. They had gone in a northwesterly direction, through the Realm of Angmar and Carn Dûmo and finally into the uncharted regions of the Northern Wastelands. It was a known fact that Orcs traveled through these regions, but none knew what business they dealt and with whom. So far Aragorn and Legolas had been lucky in not running into any Orcs along the way. If they had, they would have been forced to engage in battle with the Orcs and drawn attention to themselves.

The moment they entered the forest, the temperature dropped nearly forty degrees. The canopy of trees blocked out much of the sun and left the ground damp and covered with moss. Legolas perked his ears to listen to the sounds around him. Birds chirped and sang. Numerous sounds came from the insects that flitted around in the air. There was the sound of a small predator off in the distance, not close enough to be a threat. Oddly enough he also picked up the sound of rumbling thunder, quite a ways off. He recalled seeing not a single cloud in the sky before they entered the forest. Blocking out the sounds he had already identified, he heard the distinct bubbling sounds of water not far away.

"A river runs through this forest. I can hear it." Legolas motioned further on with a tilt of his head.

Aragorn nodded and maneuvered his sure-footed horse over the branches and twigs that littered the ground. "What do you make of this forest, my friend?"

Legolas understood Aragorn's question. He glanced around, opening his senses and his mind to the surrounding trees. After awhile, he briefly closed his eyes before turning back to the surroundings. "The trees do not speak to me. There is no elven influence in these parts so the trees have not been awakened. Judging by their size, I venture to guess this forest to be no more than five hundred years old."

The man and elf continued on in relative silence until they came across the river Legolas had heard. The water moved slowly through the narrow river, approximately fifteen feet wide. It was hard to tell how deep the water was or what dangers might lurk beneath the surface.

Legolas slid off the bare back of his horse and let the reins drop to the ground as he stepped toward the river bank. He crouched, dipped his fingers into the water and raised them up to lick them. "The water contains no salt. It is freshwater." He squinted his eyes to peer into the water, making out several dark shapes that moved within. "I see fish of varying sizes."

"Fresh fish to dine on, when we have stale bread to eat? I choose the bread tonight," said Aragorn sarcastically.

Legolas smiled and stood up. His ears perked at the sound of approaching horses across the river and he quickly rushed back to his grey, motioning to Aragorn. They hastened to hide behind the cover of the trees. Aragorn heard nothing, but he knew better than to question his elf friend whose ears could distinguish the sound of a buzzing fly from two miles away.

Several minutes passed before eight men on horseback came out from the trees to walk along the bank of the river. They stopped and dismounted, allowing their horses to drink. The eight men were heavily armored and wore a range of weapons. Bows, swords, knives and scimitars.

Legolas frowned. "Corsairs?" He remembered running into a group of them many years back. They had only been traveling through the southern tip of Mirkwood and had posed no threat at the time. These men seemed the same in appearance, perhaps slightly larger in stature.

"Nay," said Aragorn. "They may look it, but they are not. Corsairs would not be traveling this far north unless they traveled along the northern route east of Mordor to avoid Gondor and Mirkwood. Plus they appear a lot cleaner than any Corsair I have ever seen."

Legolas gave Aragorn a teasing look. For as long as he had known the ranger, only twice had he ever seen him clean. Most of the time Aragorn walked with the smell of horses and sweat upon him. "Does that make you part Corsair, Aragorn?"

Aragorn pretended to ignore Legolas's comment. "Shall we see if they want to make friends?"

"I shall be at the ready," replied Legolas.

Aragorn stepped out first, followed by Legolas, who kept his elven bow in hand, but not armed with an arrow. "Greetings!"

The men across the river all jumped in unison, raising bows and swords. One man stepped forward, raising a hand. "Hold fire, men." He walked to the river's edge and looked across at Aragorn and Legolas. "Who are you?"

"I am Aragorn of Rivendell and this is Legolas of the woodland realm."

"What business does a man and an elf have in Kozar?"

"If Kozar is the name of these lands, then my business is with the one who rules here."

The man across the river nodded and turned to his men, motioning for them to lower their weapons. He turned back to Aragorn. "I am Hurrnäd. I rule Kozar."

When Aragorn raised an eyebrow and turned to Legolas, a silent understanding of Aragorn's request passed to the elf. Legolas regarded the man of Kozar across the river briefly, seeing every detail of him clearly. He was large and slightly overweight. His hair was dark and pulled tightly into a single tail that rested high on his head. His face was covered in dark hairs that hung down an inch beyond his chin. Legolas noted the differences in the clothing he wore to those worn by the others around him. Granted, he could simply be a captain in charge of the others, but Legolas studied the steady gaze in the man's eyes and sensed no deceit in his statement of being the ruler. After another moment of scrutiny, Legolas turned to Aragorn. "_E peded i thenid_," he said with a nod. (He speaks the truth)

Aragorn turned to Hurrnäd. "We come in peace, Lord Hurrnäd and seek an alliance with Kozar."

Hurrnäd regarded the newcomers curiously, especially the elf, who had scrutinized him rather thoroughly. An alliance they sought. He found it odd that Men and Elves still harbored an alliance with one another. According to what the historians told, Men and Elves had once fought side by side, but many betrayals should have led them to break ties. It was apparent that they were still allies. The Kozari themselves were descendents of Men, having migrated north many years after the beginning of the Third Age and the battles that sieged the lands. "We Kozari welcome you. Come and join us. We are headed back to our Keep. You will be my guests."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances before they retrieved their horses and walked them across the river, which ended up being rather shallow in some spots. They mounted when the Kozari did and fell into step with them as they entered the woods.

During the long ride to Kozar Keep, Aragorn answered most of Hurrnäd's questions about Rivendell and some of the surrounding provinces. In turn Hurrnäd told Aragorn the history of Kozar. Legolas found it fascinating that these people were able to raise an expansive forest in the middle of a desert. The trees and other greenery thrived here, fed by the continuous flow of the river, which he was told was called River Kozarin and by the power of a wizard born within each generation of Kozari that could bring rains down from a cloudless sky.

The trees finally opened to a large clearing and up ahead was Kozar Keep. Built on a dark rocky hill, it was surrounded by high stone walls containing over a dozen battlement towers. At the highest peak was a palace surrounded by several more towers, some with balconies.

As the procession made their way through the open gateway of the high wall, Legolas glanced one last time at the trees they were leaving behind. He sensed no greenery within the walls of the Keep and he was disturbed by this revelation. How could they have raised the forest surrounding them, yet not plant a single bush within the walls?

All around them were stone dwellings where the Kozari people lived under the rule of Hurrnäd. The people stopped their chores to greet their ruler respectfully and to stare at the man and elf riding with him. Some cheered the return of Hurrnäd, knowing that a great feast would be imminent in the days to come.

As the procession continued through the inclining main road leading to the palace, Legolas observed the people they passed. They looked upon him curiously, yet he clearly sensed some held open hostility or fear of him. It was apparent they had never seen an elf before. Again he turned in the direction of the woods, which he could see over the top of the wall now that they had gone higher up the hill. The trees had been silent, but he felt their pull, urging him to return to their familiarity, instead of moving higher onto this lifeless chunk of rock beneath him. As they passed within the palace walls, Legolas scanned the surroundings, quickly assessing escape routes and the number of Kozari guards to deal with if the need arose. He saw an elderly woman quickly scrambling to herd four other women through a doorway. The women were covered from head to toe in different colored cloaks. He knew they were women just from the way they moved. Legolas tilted his face up to a pair of towers that stood side by side. Something moved in one of the balconies. He focused his eyes and saw a fair-haired woman looking down. When she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, he realized she was an elf. With a frown, Legolas turned to Aragorn, but saw that he was engaged in conversation with Hurrnäd. When he glanced back up at the balcony, the elf maid was gone.

* * *

Upon seeing the elf on horseback, riding into the courtyard of the palace, the elf maid had been curious about him. She saw him look up at her and the brilliance and intensity of his blue eyes unnerved her. 

Her handmaiden, Roxana quickly pulled her away from the balcony. "Nay, my lady. Our monarch approaches and you may not see him just yet, but soon."

"Why am I not allowed to look upon him?" asked the elf maid defensively.

"It is our custom." Roxana sat the elf maid down and tended to her many healing wounds before they had been interrupted by her hearing the sound of hoof falls on the stone ground below.

"I saw a man and an elf among the guards. An elf like me."

"Perhaps our lord has brought back visitors."

The elf maid allowed the Kozari woman to tend to the wounds on her shoulder and thigh, wounds she did not remember receiving before she came to be in the tower which had been her home for many days. It never occurred to her until now to wonder how she came to be there. It simply happened and she knew nothing of her life before. Why didn't she recall who she was or how she got where she was? Even with these haunting and disturbing questions, she could not help but feel as if she was thankful to live.

Aleera…it was what they called her. And she was an elf, unlike Roxana and others that came to see her. She had studied her image in the mirror when she had first awoken there and could not find anything familiar about herself. Long light brown hair with streaks of blonde, pale green eyes that often almost turned to amber. Her ears ended in points and were very sensitive to touch as she quickly discovered on her own.

The village beyond the walls of the palace was beautiful at night. Light glowed from the windows of the small homes…like the many stars in the dark sky. She often watched from the tower balcony, admiring the lights. Then during the daylight hours, she gazed out at the forest beyond the outer walls of the Keep. She longed to be among the trees for some strange reason, to climb up to the highest branch and sleep there beneath the star-filled sky.

Those that whispered outside her door spoke of the monarch she was promised to. They spoke of his return from his travels and now he had arrived. And yet she was not allowed to look upon him. She did not know the customs of the Kozari and only learned what she could from Roxana. Since she knew no better because of her lack of memory, Aleera assumed she had willingly come to Kozar to wed its ruler.

But the arrival of the elf stirred something within her…a disturbing thought in the back of her mind. It was quickly pushed back over her excitement that she would soon get to meet the monarch she would marry.

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas sat across the table from Hurrnäd. They ate and drank in the company of the Kozar ruler and his high officials. The conversation was centered on the many threats that surrounded Kozar. 

"Warg packs raid us from the east and we are constantly in danger of being picked up by a fell beast that happens to wander in from the south. They seem impervious to the rains."

Aragorn took a sip of wine from his goblet. "Fell beasts? It's hard to believe that they would wander so far into the desert from the Grey Mountains. Perhaps the Orcs attract them to this area."

"Orcs? We have seen no Orcs in Kozar."

Legolas looked up from his plate. He studied Hurrnäd's expression, immediately sensing that he lied. "You have had no dealings with Orcs?"

Hurrnäd turned to the elf across from him. His gaze and countenance were slightly threatening. He wondered if his she-elf had the same spirit. "Nay, my friend. We do not deal with scum. The rains keep them away."

Legolas continued to stare at Hurrnäd, even after the Kozari turned back to Aragorn. He knew the Kozari lied about his dealings with Orcs. Kozar was far from any other province, the nearest being Gundabad and there were no trade routes established that he knew of. Hurrnäd was hiding something. Anyone dealing with Orcs had treachery in mind. Legolas aimed to find out what this Kozari had up his sleeves.


	2. Who Am I

_Disclaimer – See Chapter 1_

_A/N – The song partially sung by Aleera is "Here With Me" by Dido.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – Who Am I?**

Later that evening, Aragorn and Legolas were escorted through the palace to the guest quarters situated in one of the towers. Before the guard walked away and left them to their own accord, he indicated a room on the main floor and another at the top of the tower. "We have no other rooms available, so these will have to do."

Legolas waited until the guard was out of sight. "Aragorn, the Kozari ruler lies about his dealings with Orcs."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, I am aware for I saw your expression when he made that statement. Perhaps we should accept his invitation to remain for a few days and help rid them of the growing warg pack he spoke of. We might find out more within that time."

"I agree."

"Do you prefer the top or the bottom?"

"I prefer the top, _hannon le_," said Legolas with a bit of a smile. (thank you)

Aragorn amicably slapped Legolas on the back before heading for the door to his guest room. Legolas jogged up the winding stone staircase until he reached the top. There were two doors set about fifteen feet apart. He tried the door on the left and found it locked. Then he walked to the door on the right. It was unlocked so he entered.

Several candles burned around the small chamber. There was a bed against a wall and it looked inviting covered in white sheets. It had been more than a week since he had last slept comfortably. Being an elf, he did not require much sleep unless he was injured or fatigued. He definitely felt the latter after so many days of travel. He began to remove his weapons, carefully laying them on a small table near the bed and then removed his green outer tunic, folding it over the back of a chair. Against another wall was a small chest where a basin full of water sat. Folded next to the basin was a white towel.

Legolas removed his silver shirt and took the opportunity to rinse away the day's grime. As he used the towel to dry himself, he heard someone singing. He immediately recognized the elven pitch to the pleasant female voice.

"I did not hear you leave / I wonder how am I still here / And I do not want to move a thing / It might change my memory / Oh I am what I am / I do what I want / But I cannot hide."

Legolas slipped his silver shirt back on and drew closer to the open doorway leading to the balcony, remaining still to listen.

"I will not go / I will not sleep / I cannot breathe / Until you are resting here with me / And I will not live / I cannot hide / I cannot be / Until you are resting here with me." Aleera immediately stopped singing and a gasp escaped her throat when someone stepped out of the doorway onto the balcony beside hers. She had not expected anyone to be occupying the chamber. It had been dark for as long as she had been there. Then she realized he was the elf she had seen in the courtyard earlier and he was smiling broadly at her.

Legolas approached the balustrade. "Do my eyes deceive me or do I spy an _elleth_ angel sent by the Valar to grace my presence?" (elf maid)

"I am no angel, sir," Aleera replied shyly.

Legolas knew how to put on the charm when the occasion called for it. "Surely you must be. No _elleth_ of this earth could be so fair and so beautiful." Perhaps he was overdoing it, but she looked ready to flee back into her chamber and he wanted to keep her interest so he could speak to her.

His words charmed and appalled Aleera at the same time. "Your words take much liberty where they do not belong."

"Really? And why is that?"

"I am for the monarch."

"Which monarch is that?" asked Legolas, feigning ignorance. The presence of this elf maid cast more suspicion on the ruler of Kozar.

Aleera blinked in confusion. Regrettably she had no idea which monarch. She did not know his name, but she was not about to inform this elf of that minor detail. "Why, the monarch of this palace." It seemed as good an answer as any.

"Ah. Lord Hurrnäd then." Her hesitation led Legolas to believe that she did not have a clue.

"Of course."

"I did not know the Kozari ruler had an affection for elves. He is a very lucky man."

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"If you are for him, then he is undoubtedly lucky."

Aleera found herself drawing closer to the balustrade of the balcony, as if her feet held a will of their own. She knew she should have gone back inside the moment she had seen him. But her curiosity at seeing another elf overcame her desire to flee. Afterall, he seemed pleasant enough.

Legolas tried to mask his concern upon seeing a fresh cut on her forehead. The flesh around it was bruised, but healing. "I saw you earlier today, but I did not see you about afterward. Were you in your tower the entire day?"

"I am always in this tower. I know nothing else." Aleera entrusted this information to him, knowing that he was still a stranger to her. "I have not even met the monarch," she finally confessed.

Legolas frowned slightly. He wondered if perhaps something had happened to her and Hurrnäd was keeping her safe until her wounds had healed. He hoped that was the reason. "That is strange indeed that he would keep you locked in this tower."

"I know not how I came to be here."

"You do not recall?" he asked, now unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"Nay…Do you know?"

"Nay, I do not."

"Do you know the monarch?"

"I am but a visiting traveler and have only arrived."

"So you do not know how I came to be here?"

"Nay, I am sorry," he said with a troubled look on his face. When she frowned and he sensed the sudden distress in her, he thought of what he could say to ease her panic. "Perhaps Hurrnäd rescued you from a band of wild men."

Aleera felt a smile come to her lips. "Rescued? How gallant of him." She knew perhaps it was false, but she played along with his interpretation.

"Aye, gallant he was, " Legolas continued to fabricate the tale. "Especially when he was seen slaying sixteen ruffians before they could take you from your caravan."

"Caravan? Where was I traveling and with whom?"

"You will have to make your inquiries to the Kozari ruler, my lady."

"My name is Aleera."

Legolas bowed his head. "I will address you as so if you wish."

"Why do you suppose I am kept in this tower?" she inquired.

Legolas voiced his earlier reasoning. "Perhaps it is to keep you safe and out of harm's way. It appears you suffered some injury."

"Tell me about Hurrnäd."

"What do you wish to know?"

"Is he handsome?"

Legolas smiled again. At least he was getting her to open up to him. She was no longer shying away. It gave him the opportunity to study her at great length. "In retrospect to a man, I would venture to say he is fairly so." The elf maid had a pure and natural beauty about her, with long hair of light brown and flaxen. Her eyes were the palest green and shined brilliantly in the light of the moon. Although small in stature, she held an heir of hidden strength that was masked by a desire to gain self-confidence. She had been injured in some manner, but aside from the wound he saw on her forehead, he could only guess that there might be others.

"Tell me more of my beloved monarch."

"Beloved? You know nothing of the monarch, have in fact never even seen him. Yet he is your beloved?"

"Well, what shall I call him then? We are betrothed. I am promised to him."

Legolas leaned closer and gazed into her eyes, trying to find something in them that would tell him more. "Is that what you desire?"

"I desire much, sir."

"Tell me more, Aleera."

Aleera swallowed hard, finding herself unable to resist the intense stare of this handsome elf. "I will not speak of this with you. Such things are meant only for my betrothed."

"Duly noted. I am certain he would be truly fascinated to know your desires."

"And I would be truly fascinated to know his."

"I know what he desires."

"He spoke to you of this?"

Legolas laughed. "Perhaps."

"I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can fulfill them when I see him."

Legolas was not thrilled with the direction their conversation was headed, but he could not stop himself from taking this course. Her innocence and curiosity blended together truly fascinated him. "Even if I told you, these would be things you know nothing about."

Aleera felt warm color rise to her cheeks. "You do not know what I know?"

"Am I to believe that you know the art of pleasure?"

"Well…I…" stammered Aleera.

"You cannot fool me." Legolas decided to end it now before the sudden heated stirrings within him began to surface. These were sensations and feelings he purposely kept locked away. "Forgive me, Lady Aleera, were I not so weary from my travels, I might pass the entire evening conversing with you. Tomorrow is another day."

Before he turned away, Aleera rushed forward. "Might I know your name, sir?"

He turned back with a smile. "You might. It is Legolas." He said nothing further. Even though her memory was lost to her, he could not risk that she might know his status. But he decided to test something that nagged at the back of his mind. "_Elei velui, hiril nin_," he said. (sweet dreams, my lady)

"_Losto mae, hir nin_," she replied with a downward tilt of her head. (sleep well, my lord)

Legolas turned and walked inside. After extinguishing the candles, he reclined on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. Aleera had spoken Sindarin to him. With her light-colored hair, she had to be of high-elven descent, which meant that she would know Quenya, as well as both Silvan and Sindarin dialects. With the loss of her memory, the fact that she had understood him and replied in Sindarin led him to believe that perhaps she had responded subconsciously, without even knowing it. He planned to speak further with her with hope that she might remember who she was and where she came from. It was hard for him to believe that any respectable elf would offer his daughter to the monarch of another province. With the fragile associations between the known provinces of Middle-Earth, marriages for the convenience of peaceful alliances were not unheard of. He simply was not one to condone it. But something nagged at him…she had no memory, she had injuries, she had not met Hurrnäd…and where was her family in all of this? If she were truly betrothed to Hurrnäd, then her family would be guests in his Keep. Then there was the fact that he kept her locked up in this tower. Could he have been right about Hurrnäd trying to keep her from any further harm? Or was he for some unknown reason trying to keep her hidden from others?


	3. No Reservations

Linilya Elf - Something weird happened with chapter 2. Hope you got to read it.

Legolaslover - Thanks a bunch!

Moxie - hehe, snappy Legolas! Just wait til you read the next few chapters. :o)

Maren P - I have committed myself to doing updates at least twice a week. Glad you like it.

_A/N - This is a pretty long chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – No Reservations **

The arrow flew from Legolas's bow and traveled the incredible distance to bury into the skull of a warg lunging at a Kozari guard. Another arrow was notched in the blink of an eye, a skill perfected through the millennia the elf had lived. From astride his stallion perched high up on a cliff looking down into a valley, Legolas found it easy to pick off his targets. It also gave him the opportunity to show off his skills to the Kozari ruler seated on his horse not far away.

Hurrnäd watched the elf in utter amazement. Arrow after arrow the elf released found its target…always. Not a single arrow missed. His grey stallion pranced beneath him, anxious to be in the midst of the chaos in the valley below and despite the movement, the elf's aim remained steady and true. The reins rested on the horse's neck and not in the elf's hands, yet the stallion obeyed the quiet voice commands of the elf in a language Hurrnäd never heard.

With a smile, Legolas took aim again and released an arrow into a warg about to be dispatched by Aragorn. Aragorn stopped in his tracks at the sight of the arrow sticking out of the fallen warg's right eye. He looked up at Legolas with a frustrated look. The ranger had not made a single kill thus far, Legolas made sure of it. It was a game they played at times, stealing victory from each other during the many skirmishes they found themselves battling in.

The camaraderie between the man and the elf was not lost on the Kozari ruler. The two seemed to be joined at the hip, speaking almost as if they knew each other's thoughts even. He wondered if their relationship was more than mere friendship. It was not unheard of among the Kozari, especially among the women. The thought led to other thoughts…his concubines. Their only desire in life was to please him and they had for many years. But he lost interest easily and longed for a different kind of pleasure. The elf maid would surely quench his lust. He would have had her by now if it weren't for her injuries. So he awaited word from the elf's handmaiden on the condition of her wounds. Hurrnäd thought perhaps he was getting too soft. He liked his women hardy and strong, able to withstand his perversions. Seeing the elf before him firing arrows into the hard hides of the wargs in the valley below, Hurrnäd could only imagine the elf maid, Aleera was equally tough as nails.

Aragorn spun in place, his sword raised. All around him were the dead carcasses of the wargs Legolas had so nonchalantly killed from high above. A last surviving warg was chased down by Kozari on horseback and killed. None were left standing. He did not even get a chance to dirty his blade. With a cry of frustration over the stolen quenching of his blood-lust, Aragorn stalked to the nearest fallen warg and buried his blade into its heart. He tossed his head upward to remove the hair from his face as he looked up toward the elf.

Legolas gave Aragorn a smile, knowing he would never hear the end of it from his friend. He looked forward to the ranger's angry curses directed at him. It made for an enlightening conversation. After a moment of watching Aragorn mounting his horse and riding up along the valley road, Legolas turned to find the Kozari ruler staring at him.

"You are very proficient with a bow, master elf," said Hurrnäd.

"There is not much else to do back home but to practice," said Legolas as he strapped his bow to the quiver on his back.

"I am certain you are probably just as proficient with those knives sheathed to your back."

"They have served me well."

Hurrnäd knew very little about elves, except that they were generally peaceful. But looking upon this elf, he could see he was far more than just a warrior. He seemed to take pleasure in killing, turning it into a game. Hurrnäd knew not to even bother asking whether the elf would join his guard. There would be no convincing him. As if in response to the unspoken question, the elf started to move his horse passed him, a look of total defiance upon his appealing features.

"My allegiance lies solely with my friends," he said before whispering something in elvish that made his stallion break into a jog.

Aragorn came up the path and fell into step beside Legolas's horse. His elf friend pretended nothing had occurred. "You denied me the satisfaction of not even one kill."

"Next time," said Legolas, trying to contain a smirk.

"Perhaps I should have invited Arwen's brothers instead of you. They would not have shown off their skill."

"They have no skills to show off."

Aragorn turned to Legolas. "You have seen them in action?"

"Aye. They could not hit a warg if it were standing two feet in front of them and on its back waiting for a belly rub."

Aragorn laughed. In truth Legolas respected the skills of Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond. They were in fact very skilled fighters. But they were forever a favorite target for Legolas's pranks and jests, simply because they naively fell for them everytime. Legolas smiled to himself as he recalled one of those pranks. He had crawled into their bed chamber one evening in Rivendell and upon crying out in pain, both Elladan and Elrohir jumped from their beds to see who it was. Seeing Legolas crawling on the ground, they assumed he had been injured and rushed over to help him. Legolas sat back on his heels, his hands covering his face and he moaned in pain. Then he moved one of his hands enough to drop something on the ground. It was an eye. Elladan and Elrohir both screeched in horror, thinking it was one of Legolas's eyes, until Legolas removed his hands to reveal that it was not. While Legolas laughed, the twins shook their heads in disgust and went back to bed. The eye had come from a wild boar Legolas had killed earlier in the day and he could not help but pull the prank on the skittish twins.

Back at the Keep, Legolas headed up to his room, hoping to find Aleera out on her balcony. He had not mentioned her to Aragorn. He wanted to learn more about her before he revealed her to the ranger. When he stepped out on the balcony, he found Aleera leaning on her balustrade, gazing out at the sun as it was setting.

Aleera whirled around when Legolas stepped out onto his balcony. She had been waiting for him all day, wondering where he had gone. He was clad in a green tunic of soft suede over the silver shirt she had seen him in the night before. On his wrists he wore dark leather vambraces. He also had weapons strapped to his back, a bow, quiver and two knives.

"Good evening, my lady," he said amicably.

"Good evening," she said warily. "Were you out hunting?"

Legolas unstrapped his arsenal of weapons and leaned them against the doorway. "These are the weapons I always travel with. Hunting would be a reasonable description, for today I sought to help rid Lord Hurrnäd of the wargs that threaten the western route."

"Are you a skilled archer?"

"I am a humble elf, but some say that I am highly skilled."

"Is the monarch skilled with the bow?"

"I know not for I did not see him raise a bow."

Aleera's eyes were drawn to his lean physique, slightly broad shoulders and slender waist and hips. When he removed his tunic after removing the vambraces, she felt her cheeks heat up. He was still dressed in a shirt, but seeing him undressing before her caused her stomach to unexpectedly flutter. "Are you a warrior?" she asked, attempting to alter her mind to safer places.

"Aye," he replied

"What war do you wage?"

"I wage war upon those that threaten my home."

"Where is your home?"

"I am of the woodland realm. Mirkwood to be precise."

Aleera tried to remember that name, but it did not come to her. "You wage war even on the women and children?"

"I kill only those that oppose my king. But that does not include women and children."

When she sighed loud enough for him to hear, Legolas smiled. "You seem relieved."

"I abhor the thought of war."

"I abhor it as well. Yet there are times it is necessary."

"Perhaps."

He decided to change the subject. "Is that a new gown?"

Aleera looked down at herself briefly, at the red gown she wore. "Aye. I believe it is a gift from Hurrnäd."

He smiled again. "The color suits you."

She found herself smiling back at him. "I have others. Would you like to see them?"

"I would indeed."

Aleera ran inside and hastily removed the red gown in exchange for a blue one. When she stepped out, she twirled the full skirt around. "Do you like this one?"

"Very much."

She stopped twirling and turned to face him. "Has Hurrnäd ever loved another woman or _elleth_?"

"I do not know him well enough to make such an inquiry."

She twirled around in her gown again. "Do you think he dances?"

Legolas laughed. "Most kings do. I am certain he will truly enjoy dancing with you, my lady."

Aleera became light-headed and stopped twirling. "How shall I greet him? Do I fall to my knees? Do I address him as my lord?"

"As is customary, I believe you would bow to him and address him with respect when others are about."

"But what do I call him when we are alone?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I do not know. Perhaps he will ask you to call him by his given name." Legolas heard footfalls on the stone stairway, coming from inside. The footfalls paused outside his door. "Excuse me, Aleera. I shall return shortly."

Aleera watched him disappear back inside. She bit her lower lip and leaned back against the balustrade. Not having anyone but Roxana to talk to, it was refreshing to be speaking to someone who appreciated what she had to say. Roxana was sweet enough, but Aleera had a sneaking suspicion that the girl was resentful of her.

Legolas approached the door and opened it. Aragorn stood on the other side, his hand raised and ready to knock.

"We are being called to dine with Hurrnäd."

With his outer tunic still in his hand, Legolas quickly slipped it back on and followed Aragorn down the stairs. A guard stood at the bottom of the staircase and he led the man and elf down a corridor and around a corner. He gestured to a room, but it was not the dining hall.

It was a library with thousands of books lining the shelves on the walls. Seated near a stone hearth was Hurrnäd. He held a goblet in one hand and a book in the other. When Aragorn and Legolas entered, he looked up and put the book aside. "Ah, there you are. Come and drink with me, my friends." He stood up and gestured to two goblets and a decanter on a small table. "You must taste our specialty. Made from the finest and ripest grapes in all of Kozar."

Aragorn picked up both goblets and handed one to Legolas. The three of them toasted and drank.

Legolas narrowed his brows at the bitter tasting brew, looking down at it. Then he got a better look at the goblet in his hand. He recognized the reckless craftsmanship for he had seen many in his days. There was no mistaking it. The goblet was made by an Orc. "Tell me something, Lord Hurrnäd," he gestured with his goblet. "Where did you come about these goblets?"

Hurrnäd turned to the elf and the look in his eyes told him that he could no longer maintain the pretense.

Legolas exchanged a glance with Aragorn. "I know the work of Orcs. For over two thousand years have I battled their kind and seen their spoils." He turned back to Hurrnäd, waiting for the Kozari ruler to deny the claim that he indeed dealt with Orcs.

Hurrnäd took his seat once again and drained the contents of his goblet. "You are very perceptive, master elf. And so I have had some _dealings_ with the filthy creatures."

"What you do in your own kingdom is no concern of mine," said Aragorn. "However, it is my duty to inform you that dealing with Orcs will only lead to trouble for you."

"I am well aware of that fact, Aragorn. Only twice have they ventured into our borders. And twice we dispelled them. The dealings I spoke of have nothing to do with trading. By force we took what they had and sent them on their way, tail between their legs if they had one."

"Why did you not mention this yesterday?"

Hurrnäd shrugged. "No reason other than not knowing enough about you and your elf friend."

Legolas felt that Hurrnäd was still hiding something. He decided not to probe him any further for the time being. He also wanted to mention Aleera, but decided against it for now as well. All would reveal itself sooner or later, the longer he and Aragorn stayed at Kozar Keep.

* * *

Legolas stepped out onto the balcony later that evening, hoping to find Aleera there. When he saw that she was not, he leaned on the left side of the balustrade and called out to her. "Aleera, are you asleep?" 

A moment later Aleera stepped out. "Nay, I am awake now. You never returned so I grew weary and went to rest."

Legolas could not stop his eyes from taking in the sight of her small frame nearly visible within the rather sheer nightgown she wore. "I see you have no reservations," he said with a chuckle.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Aleera.

"Your nightgown. An _elleth_ betrothed to the king should not reveal herself to any other."

"What other?"

"Am I not here or am I invisible to your eyes?"

"You flatter yourself too much, Legolas. My heart belongs to Hurrnäd. I mean no disrespect, but I have no interest in you or any other."

"Quite understandable. A crown tends to be irresistible to any maiden," he added with disdain. In truth he could not understand what was so irresistible about ruling a kingdom. It was tedious work as far as he was concerned. He would rather be out in the midst of his people, dwelling as they did, feeling the same hardships. The only thing good about being a prince was that he could make decisions on improvements to the lands and that he also had the privilege of fighting on the frontlines. Every maiden in Mirkwood vied for his attention, wanting to be the next princess. The thought of those maidens left him with an empty feeling in his heart. They cared nothing for him except for his crown.

Aleera glanced up at the stars above. "The sky seems so close from up here. I sometimes imagine myself floating from this balcony and flying into the night sky so I can catch the stars in my hand."

Legolas pulled himself from his depressing thoughts. "It would be a sight to behold."

"When do you suppose Hurrnäd will reveal himself to me?"

"I know not. Perhaps he is very busy these days."

"Too busy to see his betrothed?"

Legolas remained silent for a moment, glancing down at the courtyard. "You are right, my lady. There is nothing more important." He looked back up at her again, a sad look on his face. This betrothal seemed more and more far-fetched to him as time wore on. He was surprised when she smiled and twirled around on her balcony, as if she did not have a care in the world. Such innocence and ignorance of what fate might await her. "Aleera," he called to her.

Aleera stopped twirling and came over to lean on the balustrade facing him. "Aye, Legolas?" She reached out her arms, trying to touch his balustrade, but only making it half the distance.

Legolas could not resist the urge to reach out his arms to touch her fingertips. She laughed when she drew her hands away from his at the last second.

"Such an interesting name…Legolas. It means green leaf, does it not?"

"Aye."

"Are you a green elf then?"

Legolas was curious as to how she would know the origins of elves if she had no memory. "I am a wood elf of Mirkwood. The green elves are from Lothlorien."

"Lothlorien…Lothlorien." She repeated the name many more times in her mind, closing her eyes and trying to remember why the name sounded familiar to her tongue. "I know this name."

"Perhaps it is where you are from," suggested Legolas.

"Where else do elves live?"

"Aside from Mirkwood and Lothlorien, elves live in Imladris, which is known to men as Rivendell. It is where my companion, Aragorn resides."

"Is he the man I saw with you yesterday?"

"Aye. We are here to hopefully form an alliance with Kozar."

"How do negotiations go so far?"

"I am uncertain at this time, but we have only been here a short time." Legolas did not want to tell her that he did not trust Hurrnäd very much.

"_Man gonoded eraid derithach sí_?" (how long will you stay here)

"_Pedich lam edhellen_?" (you speak elvish)

"_Elo_! I knew not that I even spoke it," she said in surprise. (oh)

"But you are an elf," Legolas said, trying to urge her to dig deeper into herself. "Our language should be natural to you. Although we all know the language spoken by Men and most other races of Middle-Earth, the Common Tongue is secondary."

"I truly wish to remember my origin, Legolas. It is difficult not knowing who I am and where I come from, or how I even came to be here, betrothed to the ruler of these lands."

Sensing her sudden depression, Legolas decided to lighten her mood. "Do you know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are the daughter of a king."

"And how many elf kings are there?"

Legolas shrugged indifferently, making up a number far larger than what was true. "There has to be at least… thirty or forty."

Aleera smiled. "You jest. I do not believe that."

At least she was smiling again. "I meant to ask earlier, what did you do all day, Aleera?"

"There is naught to do but to comb my hair, tend to my nails and get lost in my thoughts. I so wish to venture from this tower."

"When I next have an opportunity, I shall speak to Hurrnäd and ask that he let you out."

Aleera excitedly leaned on the balustrade. "Will you really?"

He gave her a smile. "You seem excited."

"Aye, I am. As I say, there is only so much thinking I can do with no one to speak with." And her thoughts had been distressing of late. She had too much time on her hands for those thoughts to surface.

He tilted his head, sensing the change in her mood again. "There is something else you wish to tell me."

She backed away from the balustrade. How did he know she had other thoughts on her mind? "I dare not say."

"_Am man_?" (why)

"It is something I would only confide to a friend."

"Are we not friends, Aleera?"

"You are too close to my lord. You would tell him my secrets."

"Nay, I would not share your secrets with him or anyone."

"And you are an _ellon_. I cannot possibly confide such delicate matters to an _ellon_." (male elf)

"You think me not capable to give advice in delicate matters?"

Aleera smiled at him. "You are quite persistent, Legolas."

"I wish to relieve you of your troublesome burdens." Legolas hopped up to sit on the balustrade, his legs dangling over the side precariously. "I will confide in you a secret I have, if you confide in me what is on your mind."

"_Bado minui_," she said as she leaned on the balustrade again. (you go first)

Legolas glanced to the left and to the right, as if checking to see if anyone else was around to hear. All he accomplished was Aleera growing more impatient. He leaned forward in her direction. "My friend, Aragorn? He is destined to be king someday."

Aleera frowned at him. "Is that it? That is your secret?" She had expected something scandalous, if not worse.

"Aye, what else did you expect?"

"That you have six toes or that the dead speak to you in your dreams. I care not about the secrets of your friend."

"Six toes?" Legolas snorted in abhorrence at the very idea. He was not the most perfect elf in all of Middle-Earth, but he certainly had no such visible imperfections.

"Surely you have a secret you can tell me about _your_self."

Legolas sighed heavily, thinking of only one thing that he could tell her. "Very well, I am ashamed to admit that I fear the Balrogs of Morgoth."

Aleera squinted her eyes at him. "If I had an idea what a Balrog was, I might say it was a justifiable fear or a silly thing. You have nothing else to give me?"

"Nay, that is all."

She gave him a look. "I know of one thing, wood elf. You thrive on conceit," she said in mild antipathy.

When she rolled her eyes and looked away, Legolas took the moment to smile at her brazenness. For some reason he found it amusing to see her feign disgust over him. "So what is this secret you hide in your mind from me?" He reached out his senses to her, feeling that she was actually rather distressed about it.

Aleera finally turned back to him, biting her thumbnail apprehensively. "I am nervous, Legolas."

"I sense it, Aleera. What are you nervous about?"

Aleera conceded to telling him her concerns. "I have a feeling that I have never been with anyone before."

Legolas had suspected as much.

She sighed heavily and leaned on the balustrade again. "Never having been…intimate, it is only fair that I am curious as to what transpires when…you know…"

"I see."

"Will you tell me, Legolas?"

"Do you wish me to speak freely or do you wish me to taint it with pleasantries?"

"Let me hear pleasantries."

"Very well." Legolas reached up to scratch his forehead and spoke whatever words came to his mind. "Your monarch would desire to bask in your inner light, to feel your aura and hear you voice blissfully loud in his ear."

Aleera laughed. "Pleasantries indeed. I know not anything you just said."

Legolas joined in her laughter. "Aye, but the color on your cheeks belies what you think the meaning might be."

"I will hear you speak freely now."

Legolas's jaw tightened slightly. This was the second time since speaking to her the night before that their conversation headed in the direction he had no desire to follow. Since in truth he had been the one to press her into telling him what troubled her, he had no choice but to continue. He chose his words carefully this time, leaning forward with a bit of a smile. "To devour you and taste your essence. To caress you in places you have never been touched before. To hear your cries of passion…calling out his name and wanting more."

Butterflies danced in Aleera's belly at the words he spoke and she had not realized she held her breath until she released it. Then Aleera swallowed hard at her thoughts of Legolas being the one to bring out such cries from her. Unfortunately she spoke her thoughts aloud. "Would you desire it?"

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise and blinked several times after hearing her bold question. This coming from someone so innocent. But he saw that she was quickly flustered with herself.

"Forgive me," she hurriedly said. "I did not mean to ask such a personal thing of you."

"Aye, I would desire it," he finally said softly, surprised at his response. What was even more surprising to him was that he truly meant every word. When had he unconsciously unlocked the door in his mind that led to such thoughts of intimacy? He had steered clear of the female persuasion at every opportunity and had justifiable reasons. So how did this _elleth_ manage to knock down the barrier he worked so hard to erect? And doing so at breakneck speed. (elf maid)

"I know not what to expect," she said quietly, breaking the silence.

Legolas gave her a sincere smile, again trying to lighten her mood. "I would show you, but I fear you would no longer wish to meet your betrothed." He said it in jest, yet he truly wanted it to be so.

At that she smiled in response. "Surely, you do not expect me to believe such a thing. Aye, you are a fair and handsome _ellon_…but you cannot sway me from my king." (male elf)

"And if I were to prove it?"

"You cannot. You are over there and I am over here. Are you to blow kisses into the wind for them to reach my cheeks?"

Legolas laughed. "Nay, my lady." Then he surprised her by standing up on the balustrade and launching himself the distance between their balconies. He reached her balustrade and easily pulled himself over. "And now I am over here."

"Are you insane? You could have fallen to your death, you foolish elf."

"Foolish and insane? I have been called far worse."

When he began moving toward her, Aleera took a step back, but immediately halted herself. She did not want to show him any fear. She knew he would not harm her. When Legolas reached for her hand and softly caressed her knuckles with his thumb, a shiver went through her at such a simple touch. Then he moved closer to her. Immediately she noticed his size. He was not broad-chested as some of the guards she had seen around the courtyard. Legolas was lean and narrow hipped, but he was a whole head taller than her. His presence alone so close to her nearly overwhelmed her.

"Have I swayed you yet, my lady?"

"Nay," Aleera replied too quickly, yet quite nervously.

Legolas leaned toward her. He fought to manage his senses which had suddenly gone completely out of control and that was due to the alluring affect she had on him. Not to mention the fact that he could clearly sense that she was aroused by his presence.

Aleera closed her eyes as his lips brushed against her right cheek. His breath was warm against her skin. He slowly kissed her cheekbone, the hollow beneath it, the side of her jaw, the side of her nose, her chin…and then he moved to the other side. Upon her forehead, he kissed the scar at her left temple, where she knew she had received a blow that forced the memories to fade from her.

Legolas became lost in the feel of her soft flesh beneath his lips, the arousing scent of her breath and the heat that surrounded her. He moved his lips over hers, pressing against them softly. His stomach tightened in knots as a blaze suddenly began building within him. It was the same heat he felt whenever a sense of excitement came upon him unexpectedly.

Aleera felt his lips against hers a second time, this time his mouth was slightly open. The tip of his tongue grazed over her bottom lip and it jolted her out of the trance he had put her in. She slowly and bashfully pulled away. "Nay, no more."

Legolas searched her eyes in confusion, at first not understanding why she would not allow him to continue. And then he woke to the realization of what had transpired. Luckily his tunic hid the evidence of his full arousal.

"Legolas, please go." Aleera rushed inside and prayed that he would not follow her. She fell face down on her bed, clutching her suddenly aching chest. The moment she had left his presence, the ache had begun and tears formed in her eyes as she willed the pain to recede. But to no avail.

Legolas jumped back over to his balcony and went inside. He frowned at the sudden tightness he felt in his chest. There was a decanter of wine and a goblet on the small table where he normally laid his weapons. He quickly filled the goblet and gulped its contents, hoping the heat of the drink would ease the pain and deflate his arousal. After pouring a second time from the decanter, he gulped the contents again, cursing his elven heritage for making him impervious to the affects of alcohol unless he consumed an enormous quantity of it.

After consuming the fourth goblet, Legolas gave it up and plopped down on the bed, cringing at the pain in his chest and clutching at it. Something was happening to him and he had no idea what it could be. Despite the sudden illness, his thoughts drifted to Aleera. How could he have become so fully aroused by merely kissing her? Granted, he had not kissed very many maidens in his lifetime, but none of them had ever affected him in such a way. He was desperate to understand why he could not control the urge to satisfy this sudden primal hunger within him. Aleera was not his for the taking and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.


	4. The Unexpected

_A/N – I'm on a roll, two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy. FYI, the song sung by Legolas is "Twenty-Four" by Switchfoot.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Unexpected **_

In the morning, Aleera sat cross-legged on her bed, clutching her aching chest frantically while rocking back and forth. Tears flooded from her eyes for no apparent reason. Moments later she recognized the sound of Roxana's footfalls coming up the staircase, followed by the sound of the key in the lock. The door opened and Roxana stepped in.

Roxana gave Aleera a look of shock. "My lady, quickly, our lord comes. You must dress."

Despite the constant throbbing pain in her chest, Aleera quickly jumped out of bed and went to wash her face in the basin while Roxana rushed to grab a gown from the armoire. She threw it over Aleera's head and quickly brushed the tangles from her hair.

Aleera heard the footfalls of the monarch the moment his feet touched the bottom step and she gasped excitedly. "He comes."

Roxana steered Aleera to stand at the center of the room and she quickly backed away from her to open the door. Seconds later the Kozari ruler entered the room. He gave Roxana a glance and the girl quickly departed, closing the door behind her.

Aleera received her first glimpse of Hurrnäd. She timidly assessed him. Tall and dark-haired, he had a handsome but rugged face and was broader than anyone she had seen thus far. His smile revealed teeth that were slightly askew. But he seemed pleasant nonetheless.

"My dear, Aleera. I will very much enjoy your company in my bed. As I am certain Gwinn will as well."

"Gwinn?" Aleera asked.

"My wife, the queen."

Aleera's world suddenly seemed to come crashing down around her and she frowned at him. "But, my lord, I was given the impression that I would be your wife."

With that Hurrnäd laughed loudly and at great length. "My dear innocent girl, do you truly believe I would take an elf as a wife? Nay, you are here for the amusement of me and my never-ending lust. A beautiful creature such as yourself, you are merely a toy to heighten and quench my desire." He laughed again. "Tonight you will dine with us. It will be the only meal you will have in the presence of the queen and I."

Aleera's eyes brimmed with tears once again. The excitement of finally meeting him quickly turned to utter disgust. Was this to be her outcome? To be the play thing for the king and queen of these lands? The Kozari ruler approached her and she stood perfectly still as he leaned over and ran his tongue over her cheek.

"Mmm, Gwinn was correct in her assumption. Elves do indeed taste good." Hurrnäd then walked to the door, his mood lightened by the thought of possessing the angelic she-elf. Tonight she would be his to do with as he pleased.

After Hurrnäd left Aleera's chambers, she reached up to wipe her face with her sleeve in utter revulsion. The mere thought of this man kissing her face and her lips the way Legolas had done the night before made her feel ill. She was doomed to a life of torture the likes she had never imagined. What could she have done to deserve such a horrible fate?

She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes, feeling the urge to go into a deep sleep, something she had not done for many days.

* * *

Legolas pushed the fruit around the plate with his fork, occasionally wincing silently at the throbbing pain in his chest. He had hoped the pain would subside during the night, but it still lingered and he had not rested much because of it. Whatever ailment had come over him, he could not decide what might be causing it. One thought was the lack of trees and wildlife. He indeed longed to be back among the trees and off this cursed rocky hill. Another was that his stomach was used to eating light and in the last two days he had consumed far too much rich food. And so he opted for fruit on his plate rather than the meats and breads that filled Aragorn's plate.

Aragorn noted his friend's silence and despite the elf's attempt at hiding it, he saw that Legolas displayed some sort of discomfort. "_Man le trasta, mellonen_?" (what troubles you, my friend)

Legolas did not look up from his plate. "_Im vaer_," he replied quietly. (I am fine)

Aragorn put his fork down and turned himself almost completely around to face Legolas. "You do not look fine."

Legolas frowned slightly, knowing that he would not be able to hide his discomfort from the perceptive ranger. "I feel a throbbing ache in my chest and I know not how it came upon me."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. A pain in an elf's chest? He knew elves and they did not easily succumb to ailments or diseases. They were immortal and therefore felt no aches and pains that accompanied age. He gently placed a hand on Legolas's back. "Are you short of breath or feel numbness in your fingers?"

Legolas shook his head, wincing again at the next throb that assaulted his chest.

"Tell me what transpired when you first felt this ache?"

Legolas looked up and frowned again. "I was speaking to Aleera and…then I went back to my room…"

"_Daro_," Aragorn interrupted, holding his hand up. "Aleera? Who is Aleera?" (stop)

"She is the elf maiden in the tower. Her room is beside mine."

Aragorn could not suppress a smile. "An elf maiden? Here in Kozar?"

Legolas turned to look at him with a frown, knowing the ranger did not believe him. "Do you think I conjured her up in my mind?" he asked in mild irritation.

Aragorn removed the smile from his face. "Nay, Legolas. If you say she exists, then she exists." He rubbed Legolas's shoulder. "What did you and Aleera talk about?"

"We spoke of many things. She does not remember who she is or how she came to be here. I have tried to speak of things that might be familiar to her and it appears that Lothlorien stirs a vague memory within her."

"Lothlorien. Could she be from there?"

"It is possible."

"But how is it that she is here?"

"I know not the answer to that at this time, Aragorn. I do aim to find out though. I have a notion that Hurrnäd is keeping her here against her will. She has not said as much, but I continue to feel suspicion of some kind on his part." He winced at another throb.

Aragorn frowned, reminded that Legolas felt pain for some reason. "Let us put Aleera's plight aside for the moment. What transpired before you began to feel this pain?"

Legolas was reluctant to tell Aragorn everything that had come to pass, but the ranger was skilled at healing and any minor detail known to Aragorn might bring about a remedy. "I kissed her."

Aragorn tried to mask the look of surprise on his face. He was in fact shocked beyond words. Straight-laced Legolas kissed a girl. Never in his years of friendship with him had he seen the elf even glimpse at a female or utter a single word to hint that he had any interest in one.

Legolas saw Aragorn's surprised look. "Do you think me not capable of such an act?"

"And that is all that occurred? Just a kiss?"

"Aye, just a kiss… albeit not heated, but pleasant enough to affect me."

Aragorn had a sneaking suspicion he knew what the elf meant by his statement. He pondered this for a moment. He did not think it was Legolas's first kiss, but he imagined his friend had not engaged in anything beyond that. Then there was the sudden pain in his chest and it had occurred the moment he had left Aleera's presence. With a slight shake of his head, a smile came to his face. The elf had bonded with this unknown _elleth_ and did not even know it. "What do you feel for her?"

"What do I feel?" asked Legolas in confusion.

"Do you enjoy her company? Is she so stunning that she takes your breath away?"

"Aye," Legolas closed his eyes as he recalled the sheerness of the gown Aleera had worn the night before and how she had indeed taken his breath away. He opened his eyes again. "Unbelievably stunning."

Aragorn continued to smile and rubbed Legolas's shoulder once again. "Legolas, my friend, have you heard of what happens to elves when a bond is formed?"

"What!"

"A bond. You have never heard of it?"

Legolas was shocked and appalled. "I am aware of what it is, but I have never experienced it firsthand. And it is certainly _not_ what is happening to me." He could not believe that Aragorn would even consider that the ache in his chest occurred from bonding…with Aleera. A bond between elves occurred over a long period of time, sometimes even decades and then they began to feel the connection, as well as the pain of separation. He had only met Aleera two days ago. Despite the error of Aragorn's belief, Legolas was amused. "You mock me in retaliation for yesterday's warg hunt."

Aragorn's smile broadened and he pulled the elf to him in a friendly one-armed embrace.

It was at that moment when Hurrnäd entered the dining hall. He had caught the man and elf embracing and they quickly parted upon his approach. The Kozari smiled to himself. He had thought right when he assumed the two were more than mere friends. He had just witnessed it right before his eyes and did not know what to make of it. "Forgive my tardiness, my friends."

Legolas narrowed his eyes at Hurrnäd, sensing something about him that made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. And then he knew what it was. He had been in Aleera's presence. He caught a faint scent of her on him and then his chest tightened again, quite fiercely.

Aragorn heard Legolas gasp in pain. "Legolas…"

"_Goheno nin_, Aragorn. I can no longer sit." (forgive me)

Aragorn watched with concern as Legolas got up and quickly walked out of the dining hall.

"What ails the elf?" asked Hurrnäd.

Aragorn turned to the Kozari and made an excuse. "He longs to return to the trees. I sincerely appreciate your kind hospitality, my lord, but we will be leaving in the morning."

"I understand completely. Rest assured that we can indeed negotiate an alliance."

Aragorn nodded and turned back to the door where Legolas had disappeared.

* * *

_Aleera called out to the only familiar being. "Seledred! Do not leave me here!"_

_But the dark-haired elf backed away from her, even as she crawled toward him. He turned his back and walked further away._

"_No! Seledred!"_

_And then she was suddenly surrounded by grotesquely misshapen green faces. With scars and growths and missing limbs. They poked at her with their filthy nails and sneered in delight. She panicked and tried to scream, but the sound would not come to her lips.

* * *

Legolas entered his guest room and immediately stepped out on the balcony as he gasped for air. He filled his lungs too quickly and broke into a coughing fit. After a few minutes, he began to breathe normally and the ache in his chest had faded slightly, almost to something tolerable. He leaned on the balustrade and peered out at the trees in the distance, just beyond the walls of the Keep. He seriously needed to leave this place before he lost his mind. His thoughts quickly turned to Aleera and without even thinking, he hopped up on the balustrade and jumped across to her balcony. Before stepping toward the doorway, he perked his ears and listened for any sounds from her room. All he heard was her steady breathing. She sounded as if she were in deep sleep. He also noticed that the pain in his chest faded even further. Could it be that he had simply needed the clean morning air to fill his lungs?_

Legolas took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then he sat up on the balustrade and leaned his back against the stone wall. With his eyes looking out to the trees, he began to sing.

"Twenty-four oceans / Twenty-four skies / Twenty-four failures / And twenty-four tries / Twenty-four finds me / In twenty-fourth place / With twenty-four dropouts / At the end of the day / Life is not what I thought it was / Twenty-four hours ago / Still I am singing / Spirit take me up in arms with you / And I am not who I thought I was / Twenty-four hours ago / Still I am singing / Spirit take me up in arms with you / There are twenty-four reasons / To admit that I am wrong / With all my excuses / Still twenty-four strong / You see I am not copping out / Not copping out / Not copping out / When you are raising the dead in me / Oh oh / I am the second man / Oh oh / I am the second man now / Oh / I am the second man now / And you are raising these twenty-four voices / With twenty-four hearts / And all of my symphonies / In twenty-four parts / But I want to be one today / Centered and true / I am singing / Spirit take me up in arms with you / You are raising the dead in me / Oh oh / I am the second man / Oh oh / I am the second man now / Oh / I am the second man now / And you are raising the dead in me / I want to see miracles / To see the world change / Wrestle the angel / For more than a name / For more than a feeling / For more than a cause / I am singing / Spirit take me up in arms with you / Twenty-four oceans / With twenty-four hearts / And all of my symphonies / In twenty-four parts / Life is not what I thought it was / Twenty-four hours ago / Still I am singing / Spirit take me up in arms / I am not copping…" He immediately stopped upon hearing Aleera cry out and quickly rushed into her room.

Aleera sat up gasping for air, her face wet with tears. She saw Legolas rushing over to her and she accepted his embrace. Within seconds her breathing returned to normal and the pain she had felt in her chest disappeared.

Legolas held her tightly against him and reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "Are you all right?"

"I saw hideous faces…rotted teeth…they were all around me, sneering and poking at me."

"You are safe. It was just a dream." Legolas suddenly realized with much dread that the ache in his chest had disappeared. He was indeed feeling no pain now that he was at Aleera's side. It meant only one thing and he was ever reluctant to believe it. He could not have bonded with her. It was simply not possible, not in so short a time. The only way to know for sure would be to test it, but he could not leave Aleera in this state.

Aleera closed her eyes, recalling that only a short while ago she had finally met Hurrnäd and he spoke of her role. She was not to be his wife, but merely someone to be used to quench his lust. Where was the queen in all of this? Did she actually condone his actions? Surely Legolas must have met the queen. Why had he not said anything? "You failed to mention that Hurrnäd has a queen," she stated quietly.

Legolas pulled away to look into her face with a frown. "A queen? I saw no queen and have not heard mention of one."

"He came to see me today and informed me, after he laughed in my face, that he thought me foolish to think he would ever wed an elf." Aleera shivered at the recollection of Hurrnäd's laughter, making her feel small and insignificant.

"I do not understand, Aleera," said Legolas with a shake of his head. "Why is he keeping you here then?"

"I am to be nothing more than a plaything for him and the queen."

Legolas jumped up on his feet. "This is appalling. I will speak to him at once. He cannot keep you here against your will. You are an elf."

Aleera stood up and moved toward him. "Nay, Legolas. Please do not start trouble."

"More than trouble will I start if he thinks he can keep an elf as some kind of slave." He did not want to even think about what she would no doubt be forced to do. A plaything…he would never allow it.

Aleera's eyes filled with tears. "Nay, please. I will not have blood spilt on my account." She pleaded with him. "Please…"

"You cannot be what they ask you to be."

"Why not? If this is my destiny in life, so be it."

Legolas grabbed her by the arms, wanting to shake some sense into her. "You know not what this life will bring to you."

"I cannot remember who I am. I do not know where I come from. I have no memories."

"Memories can be remade."

"How old do you suppose I am? I may be twenty years or I may be twenty and three thousand."

"Aleera, I know people that will help you to remember."

She pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. "And what if the reason I forgot who I am was because I did not wish to remember any longer?"

"Nay, your spirit is gentle by nature. I sense nothing in you that you would want to hide from the truth." Legolas reached for her hand and raised it to his lips.

A warmth crept into Aleera's belly as he lingeringly kissed her fingers.

Legolas reached up with his other hand and pushed aside the golden hair from her forehead. He frowned as his thumb traced the small scar there. "This scar tells me that your memories were taken from you. You did not purposely forget them." His fingers strayed down along her cheek, but his eyes remained steadfast on hers.

It was at that moment that Aleera felt the connection between them. As if they were linked by an unbreakable thread. This was the reason she felt so comfortable talking to him from the balcony. She knew that had any other man been in the other room, no conversation would have ever happened. "Legolas," she said as she reached up to brush her fingers over his cheek as he was doing. Her fingers moved across his lips. Perhaps it was too bold of her, but it did not matter. "I want to remember."

"You cannot live this life, Aleera. You will perish."

As Legolas leaned closer to her, Aleera raised her face up to him, waiting breathlessly as he tilted his head and finally brushed her lips with a soft kiss. His lips lingered over hers and he kissed her again. She pulled away from his lips and reached around his neck with her arms. He wrapped his arms around her back to embrace her in return. "I find great comfort with you, Legolas," she whispered to him. "The Valar has blessed me by guiding you here."

"I will be here for as long as you wish me to be." Unable to resist the continuing urge to kiss her, Legolas reached up and tilted her face up toward his, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth and grazed his teeth over her lower lip briefly. This time she returned the kiss and he responded by coaxing her mouth open with his fingers.

Aleera breathed his breath and he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. It was but a brief touch to her own tongue…a brief taste to entice her or perhaps entice him. Then he brought his lips to the scar on her temple and kissed it gently. She clung to the front of his tunic, feeling the lingering affects of his heat and wanted him to kiss her again.

Legolas sensed her desire and lowered his face to hers again, brushing his nose against hers. She willingly parted her lips and it excited him. He wanted to resist her, but he could not. His mind screamed for him to stop…to walk away…to leave her and this place and everything about it. But his heart would not allow it. He would not leave her to live this life of perverse servitude. And so Legolas followed his heart, this new path. He dipped his tongue passed her parted lips and tasted her. One taste was all it took as he was quickly plunged into the unfamiliar world of intimate desire.

The sound of a key in the lock of the door, startled them and they quickly pulled apart. Both had been so lost in each other that they had not even heard the sounds of anyone approaching. Despite the fact that he knew he was not supposed to be in Aleera's room, Legolas instinctly moved to stand in front of her as the door opened.

Roxana stepped inside and froze when she saw the male elf standing in front of Aleera. He was an imposing figure, tall and strung tight as a bow. The expression on his face told her that he was not very happy with her presence. She had the impression that she had walked in on something. The flushed look on Aleera's face hinted to that fact.

"What do you want?" asked Legolas, not masking the contempt in his voice.

"I have come to prepare Aleera," she said meekly to him.

Legolas knew this girl had nothing to do with Aleera's plight. She was merely doing what she was told to do, not having a choice but to obey the orders given to her. But he could not stop directing his building anger at her. "Prepare her for what?"

Aleera moved from behind him and placed a hand on his arm. "_Avo 'osto_, _bad si_, _Legolas_." (do not worry, Legolas, go now)

Legolas turned to Aleera, his expression quickly full of concern. He did not want to leave her alone for a single moment. "_Anírach i dulu nín_? (do you want my help)

She reached up and kissed him lingeringly on the cheek. "_Nay_, _le cenithon ned lû thent_." (No, I will see you in a short while)

Legolas stepped away from Aleera and walked toward the door, passing Roxana with a glare he could not lighten. Once he was outside of the room and the door was closed behind him, an ache came to his chest. He sighed heavily, unable to deny the fact that he had somehow become bound to Aleera. He had not meant it to happen, had not expected it…yet it happened and there was not a thing he could do about it now. Just so the pain would not be so bad, Legolas remained close to the door to Aleera's room, wondering if she was feeling the same ache. Then after awhile he went in search of Aragorn.


	5. Intolerable Pain

**Chapter 5 – Intolerable Pain **

Aragorn felt that this night could not pass quickly enough. The tension exuding from his elf friend sitting beside him had enough power to shoot an arrow into the sun. Everything so far that day had gone terribly wrong. It began sometime after Legolas had left the dining hall during breakfast that morning. Legolas returned shortly after, dragging Aragorn off to angrily tell him that he planned to separate Hurrnäd's head from his body and gave no reason. After Aragorn convinced Legolas it was not such a good idea, the elf sulked the remainder of the day, occasionally grunting in pain from the bond with Aleera he continued to deny. Then later that morning, the unexpected introduction of Lady Gwinn, the queen of Kozar, had Legolas uttering curses Aragorn had never even heard before in his life. Again, Legolas gave no reason for his dislike of Hurrnäd and now the abhorrence of the queen. What had gotten into his elf friend? He spoke of nothing except to make the king and queen of Kozar ancient history. Then during the afternoon meal in the dining hall, behind Hurrnäd's back, Lady Gwinn unexpectedly placed her hand over Legolas's. He stood up from the table so quickly, his chair fell back, causing everyone to turn to him. The look on the elf's face made Aragorn fear he would unsheathe the knife he secretly kept in his boot and sink it into the queen's throat. Luckily all he did was pick up his chair and sit back down as if nothing happened, but Aragorn continued to clearly see the detestation on Legolas's face.

And now Legolas sat at the table during the evening meal, staring daggers at both Kozari king and queen. Aragorn very well knew the look of resentment on his friend's face and that Legolas was doing everything in his power to restrain himself. Only one other time had Aragorn ever seen Legolas so furious and that was when the elf had caught the man who had threatened his father's life. This was the same anger. On top of it all, sitting directly across from him was the one Legolas had spoken of earlier. Aleera. She was covered from head to toe in dark blue wraps, with only her eyes visible. He could not see her ears to tell whether she was an elf. But her pale green eyes held the kind of emotion he often saw in elves, having lived among them nearly all of his life.

Aleera felt humiliated by the way she was dressed. She could not even eat her food because she was told under penalty of a painful lashing that she was at no cost allowed to lower the cowl from her face. She could see that Legolas was enraged. She could feel his anger from across the table and pleaded to him with her eyes not to start any trouble. The thought of any harm coming to him on her expense made her remain submissive sitting beside the loathsome figure of Hurrnäd.

Legolas did not know to leave well enough alone. He was appalled that Hurrnäd would regard Aleera so disrespectfully. There had been no introduction. She was simply brought by Roxana to sit on the Kozari's left side, while the queen sat on his right. He could not stop his words even if Aragorn had covered his mouth with both of his hands. "Why is this maiden covered?" he asked, no longer trying to contain his anger.

Hurrnäd had been laughing at something the captain of his guard had said and at the sound of the elf's voice, he turned to him. "She is but a ghost, my elf friend. A concubine, if you will."

"But why is her face covered?" His anger was clearly evident by the way he clenched his teeth at the end of his question.

The Kozari ruler regarded Legolas curiously. There was open hostility on the elf's expression. "It is the way of our people."

"I find such practice disrespectful." Legolas wanted to launch himself across the table and squeeze his thumbs into the Kozari's eye sockets.

Beneath the table, Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's arm, sending him an unspoken warning to either alter his attitude or keep silent.

There was amusement on Hurrnäd's face. "Surely you elves have your own customs. This happens to be ours. Our women remain covered unless they are wed. As you can see, I already have a wife." He turned to the queen, who smiled regally back at him. "A concubine has her uses and she is never revealed to any man except the one she services."

Aragorn frowned at Legolas's seething expression, his brilliant blue eyes blazing in rage. But at least now he understood what was happening. Hurrnäd referred to Aleera as a concubine and this undoubtedly angered the elf, especially since the two of them had unexpectedly bonded. From just a kiss? Was that even possible? Or perhaps there was a deeper connection between them that transcended the physical aspects of elven bonding.

Hurrnäd waved to someone and four veiled women entered the hall. They lined up behind the monarch. "You may have your choice of them, my friends. I will break two of them from their commitment to me so that you may find pleasure tonight."

Aragorn shook his head, somewhat surprised at this new development. As if things could not get any worse on this night. "I decline the kind offer, my lord, but my heart belongs to a lady whose trust I cannot betray."

"As you wish," said Hurrnäd. He turned his attention to Legolas. "And you?"

Legolas looked upon each of the veiled faces. They looked back at him, their eyes revealing the gratification they were indisputably promising him. He turned his eyes to Aleera. Her innocent gaze spoke more words than the four women put together. Despite the fact that he knew his request would surely be declined, he boldly asked it anyway. "I choose her," he said with a tilt of his head toward Aleera, being careful not to use her name and reveal that they knew each other.

Hurrnäd followed the elf's gaze. Aleera…did he know she was an elf? Then he chuckled. "I am afraid she is not for your choosing, my friend. She is still an innocent one and the privilege belongs solely to me."

Legolas watched as Aleera lowered her eyes down to the plate in front of her and he clearly felt her humiliation. Then he turned to the queen. Her eyes were on him and despite her attractiveness, the lust the women radiated toward him was nauseating. "And this is acceptable to you?" he asked Gwinn.

Lady Gwinn flushed at the elf's intense gaze and she desired nothing more than to be wrapped around him. "It is our way." It was a shame that she would not be given the opportunity to experience him, delightfully fulfilling as it would be.

Aragorn wanted to steer the conversation in a different direction, a safer topic, but did not know what to say that could push them away from the current topic. And then he had it. "Tell me more about the rains in Kozar."

Legolas was not swayed by the change in subject as Hurrnäd began to tell Aragorn about the rain wizards. Perhaps two days ago he was greatly intrigued by the way the rains fell from a cloudless sky. Now he cared less if giant spiders and three-headed dwarves rained down upon Kozar Keep. He glanced around at the guards standing about, mentally counting them, deciding how quickly he could dispatch them before an arrow found its way into his back. Not very good odds, he thought…for them.

* * *

Aleera was not taken back to her room after the evening meal, of which she could not even taste because of the wrap covering her face. Roxana brought her to an elaborately furnished bed chamber and left her there alone. The linens on the bed were made of rich silk. The furnishings were thick wood. Everything about this room made the hairs on the back of Aleera's neck stand on end.

Gwinn entered the room shortly afterward. She gave Aleera a smile that held no pleasantness and then ignored her as she went about removing her clothing and slipping into a red silk robe. The elf maid was a pretty little thing and so fragile looking. Gwinn wondered if the girl would even be able to endure her husband's force. Better the elf maid than herself. It was the way she wanted it. Let Hurrnäd take out his initial violent actions upon another before his motions finally softened for her liking. In truth, Gwinn reaped excitement from seeing Hurrnäd subdue another so violently. Afterall, it was what he wanted as well and she lived and breathed to do his bidding. The thought of Hurrnäd ravaging this fragile little elf made the blood in her veins run hot and she could not wait for her husband to dispense with pleasantries and dismiss himself from his guests so he could come here at last.

Aleera stood in the center of the room, her arms wrapped around herself, trying to contain the ache in her chest that seemed to have started again the minute she was taken from the dining hall. She had a terrible feeling that tonight would cost her many things and the thought of sharing a bed with Hurrnäd, much less both him and the queen, sickened her. "Why am I here?" she asked innocently, hoping beyond hope that perhaps she was wrong in the reason she thought.

Gwinn reclined on the elaborate bed and regarded the she-elf with mild annoyance. "Do not act so coy, Aleera. You know exactly why you are in this room. You will give your lord the pleasure he demands."

"I cannot do what you ask of me."

Gwinn sneered almost viciously. "You will do as you are told or you will receive a harsh lashing to within an inch of your life, elf. Do I make myself clear?"

Aleera shivered and cringed at the ache in her chest. Tears brimmed her eyes and she closed them, thinking of how desperately she needed Legolas at the moment. His fair face filled her mind and she found an image of his smile. He would be leaving soon and she would be alone to live this torturous life. Deep down inside she knew that she would not survive it for long. She needed to be loved. She needed companionship. None of that would she receive from the Kozari ruler and his malicious wife.

The door suddenly swung open and Hurrnäd stood in the threshold. The blood-lusty look in the Kozari ruler's eyes was unmistakable.

* * *

Legolas paced Aleera's balcony, his right hand splayed open over his aching chest, his breath coming out in gasps. Where was Aleera? Why was she not in her room? Had they taken her elsewhere in the palace? He was sickened when he thought of the possibility that she was with Hurrnäd and the queen. Had her time to prove her worth finally come? He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to erase the images that suddenly appeared in his mind's eye.

When the evening meal had ended, the handmaiden, Roxana, had come to take Aleera away. Legolas intended to follow but was stopped by Aragorn's hand on his arm. The ranger gave him a look of warning and pulled him off to the side.

"You have interfered enough, Legolas."

"Nay," replied Legolas. "They will know the full meaning of interference when I am through with Hurrnäd and his wife."

"You care not that Lord Elrond seeks alliances? The Kozari would be useful as allies in battle against our enemies."

Legolas wanted to walk away from Aragorn. The pain in his chest became intolerable and all he wanted was to find comfort with Aleera on this night. "The Kozari will never be our allies. I sense deceit all around. _A han noston ned gwilith!_" (I smell it in the air)

"We will leave in the morning. Perhaps as we put distance between you and Aleera, your pain will subside."

Legolas gave Aragorn a look and shook his head. "Aleera comes with me."

"Legolas, you know not what agreement Hurrnäd had with Aleera's family."

"Agreement? You believe Aleera's family would trade her to this filthy ruler? Nay, she came here in some other fashion. I will not leave her here."

Aragorn was at a loss on what he could do to calm Legolas down. The elf would not hesitate to go on a killing rampage if it was warranted. He had seen Legolas in action too many times to make him think otherwise. "Then we will bargain for Aleera. Will that satisfy you?"

"Aye, but I suspect Hurrnäd will not give her up so easily."

"We will persuade him, my friend. He will know that we are aware she is an elf and let us see his reaction. Perhaps we will discover how she came to be here."

Legolas was satisfied for the moment. He rested his hand on his chest as the pain continued to throb there.

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and massaged it. "Go and rest now. Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

And so now Legolas found himself pacing on Aleera's balcony, wondering where she was. The sudden sound of footfalls in the corridor quickly brought him into Aleera's room, waiting for the door to open. But instead out in the corridor he heard a knock on the door to his room. Legolas went to Aleera's door and finding it currently unlocked, he opened it and stepped out in the hall to find Roxana knocking on his door. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at his unexpected appearance behind her.

"Where is Aleera?" Legolas asked of her, fighting back the urge to grab her by the arms and throttle her.

"She is in the queen's chamber. I could no longer listen to her desperate cries and I came in search of you. You must come quickly."

Fearing the worst, Legolas rushed into his room and retrieved his elven knives, not even bothering with his bow. Then he followed Roxana, his heart heavy with dread that something horrible had befallen Aleera. If such were the case, Legolas would feel no remorse when he skinned the Kozari ruler alive.


	6. Blood Soaks Through

Legolaslover – I love writing about the camaraderie between A L. As for the Orc stuff, you'll soon learn where they fit into all of this. Oh, and I will definitely take those kisses from Leggy:o)

Linilya elf – Glad you like "protective Legolas". Love your story more and more. Get writing already, will ya:o)

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko – Lots more cliffies to come. Glad you like it.

Maren P and Dark Elvish Angel of Shadow – Here's another update. I may have told someone else this, too, but I committed myself to doing at least two updates a week, if not more. It all depends on the plot bunnies that invade my head when I to and from work in the morning. That's where I get all my ideas. Except sometimes I forget them by the time I get to my destination.

Romy – I love writing cliffies. But don't bite your nails!

_**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6 – Blood Soaks Through**

Legolas ran down the narrow corridor, no longer waiting for the Kozari handmaiden to show him the way and so he left her behind. His ears had picked up the distant sounds of Aleera's cries and he forced his feet to carry him faster, knives in his hands, prepared to use them if anyone so much as stepped in his path. He rounded a corner, her cries louder now. Up ahead was a door and he could feel her presence on the other side. Without missing a step, he slammed himself full force at the closed door. It swung open, the doorframe nearly coming down from the extraordinary strength of the elf's force.

The scene that greeted Legolas would be forever imprinted in his mind. Aleera's arms were tied to the post at the foot of the bed and she was naked and rolled up in a ball on the floor beside it. Gwinn stood several feet away, a whip with three tails in her hand.

Gwinn whirled toward the door when it slammed open and seeing the elf's hostile look, she swung the whip at him as he approached. Legolas held both knives in one hand and used his free hand to grab the end of the whip as it reached him. He yanked the whip right out of Gwinn's hand. The startled queen backed away a couple steps before Legolas came up and slammed both knife handles into her face. She fell unconscious several feet away, blood draining from her splattered nose.

Aleera sobbed uncontrollably, unable to catch her breath as the fiery pain ate into her back and shoulders. She had no strength to move, not even to see what was transpiring behind her. All she knew was that Legolas was there. She had felt his presence seconds before she heard the sound of the door crashing open.

Legolas glanced around quickly, expecting Hurrnäd to lunge out at him from some hidden location. But the Kozari ruler was not in the room. Then he finally focused his attention on Aleera. The cuts on her back and shoulder, caused by the multi-tailed whip, were deep and bleeding. Her entire back was covered in blood. He sliced at the leather binds on her wrists where she was tied to the bedpost. As he crouched behind her and touched his fingers to her arms, she cried out in pain, causing him to release her immediately. Legolas knew he had to get her out of this room, but he did not want to cause her any further pain. He was at a loss as to why they had brought lashes upon her back. What could she have done to displease them?

"Aleera, _lasto beth nin_. I must take you from here. Forgive me for any further pain you feel from my actions." (hear my voice)

Aleera nearly screamed in pain when she felt something come around her back. It was a sheet from the bed. She allowed Legolas to help her to her feet and gritted her teeth to the unbearable burning in the lacerations brought upon her by Gwinn's whip. He wrapped the sheet further around her. She bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out as he lifted her up in his arms. The blinding pain caused her to black out.

Legolas was thankful that she had lost consciousness. Her cries as he carried her through the corridors would have alerted every guard in the Keep. Luckily Legolas had not come across any. He had been forced to strap his knives to his belt since he needed both hands to carry Aleera and as he walked, he tried to prevent the sharp blades from digging into his thigh.

Along the way, Legolas came across Roxana, who had decided to seat herself on a bench in the corridor leading to the tower. She quickly stood up at his approach. "What has befallen her?"

Legolas did not stop to explain. The girl had eyes. She could see the blood stains on the sheet. He kept moving down the corridor and finally came to the tower lobby. Then he paused at the wooden door of Aragorn's room, rapping on it with his boot.

A moment later the door opened revealing Aragorn. He stared at Legolas with a questioning look. "What is this, Legolas?"

"Aragorn, Aleera is in dire need of aid." Legolas carried Aleera into the room when his friend stepped aside. Then he turned to Roxana. "Go to my room and retrieve my things quickly."

Roxana nodded and rushed out of the room.

"What has happened?" asked Aragorn, seeing the blood on the sheet. As Legolas gently laid Aleera face down on the bed and gently pulled the sheet aside, Aragorn saw the wounds that had been inflicted upon her back and shoulders. "Ai, Elbereth. Who did this to her?"

"Need I tell you, Aragorn?"

Aragorn understood. Hurrnäd had done this to her. Him or the queen. "Has she any other wounds besides these on her back?"

"I know not. I have not examined her." Legolas could see that Aragorn's expression had turned dark. The ranger was now as angered as he was.

"Clean the wounds as best as you can. I will gather my things. We will take Aleera to the Lady of the Wood. She may be able to help her."

Legolas nodded. "I agree."

Aragorn could not take his eyes off the bloody lacerations on Aleera's back. Finally he turned to Legolas who sat at the edge of the bed beside her. "We will ride hard on this night for I am certain they will pursue in the morning when they discover Aleera is gone and so are we. She may not be able to withstand the harsh pounding of a galloping horse with her injuries."

"She will ride with me, Aragorn. I will protect her from any jarring."

While Aragorn gathered his things, Legolas carried the basin of water near the bed and soaked a towel in the tepid water. He gently began to cleanse the blood from the wounds. Again he was thankful that Aleera was not conscious for she would have been in terrible pain over his ministrations.

When Aragorn had his things together and Roxana had brought down Legolas's, Aragorn turned to the elf. "I will get the horses ready. Complete your examination and tell me what you find."

Legolas nodded, understanding what Aragorn was asking of him.

Aragorn turned to Roxana. "I thank you for your help, but there is one more thing I would ask of you."

"Anything, my lord," replied Roxana.

"I need you to distract the guard at the palace gates."

Roxana nodded. "I know the guard. You will be able to pass unnoticed." She turned to the elf and saw the grateful look on his face. She had made up for her ignorance of what befell Aleera. Had she known sooner, she would have warned them all. Roxana quickly departed to do Aragorn's bidding.

When Aragorn left, Legolas proceeded with examining Aleera thoroughly. She had other minor wounds on her back that had been in the process of healing and some on her thigh. Previous injuries that included the one on her forehead. There were two cuts on her cheek that were already starting to bruise. After the inspection he found that she had no other wounds. His next task was to determine if she had been defiled and he had no idea what to even look for as evidence. As he gently tried to turn her over on her back, he only managed to get her on her side as she stirred and came awake.

Aleera jolted as she felt hands upon her. But she quickly relaxed when Legolas came into her view. She was lying on her side as he crouched in front of her beside the bed. "Legolas…"

"I am taking you out of here, Aleera. Aragorn has gone to prepare the horses."

"Nay, they will pursue us."

"Every bit of strength I possess keeps me from slashing their throats. To even think about committing such vile acts upon an elf. Nay, we must go before I kill every last one standing within the walls of this palace."

"I am frightened."

Legolas brought his hand up to cup her cheek and his expression quickly softened. "Have no fear, Aleera. I will let nothing more happen to you. This I promise." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a soft yet possessive kiss. Then he reached for the nightgown Roxana had brought down. "Come, we must go quickly."

Aleera felt slight trepidation at finding herself so completely bare before his eyes. He gently helped her to sit at the edge of the bed and she slowly raised her arms so he could slip the nightgown on her.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, trying to distract her from the seething pain she felt as the material touched her wounds.

"I would not willingly do what they asked of me," she said in a whisper. "When Hurrnäd came toward me, I kicked out, purely out of instinct, and my foot landed hard upon his…privates, forcing the breath from his lungs. Unable to function any longer, he angrily left the chamber. The queen felt cheated and gave me these lashes." Aleera's eyes watered as she recalled the incident and from the pain in her back and shoulders as the material soon clung to her flesh. "I have never felt such pain before in my life. I am sure of it."

Legolas frowned, feeling guilty over the fact that he could have prevented this from happening. He could have done something in the dining hall. Anything at all to stop what had transpired. But he was utterly relieved to hear that she had not been touched in any other way. He reached down and caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing over the cuts there. "Let us be gone from this place."

Aleera accepted Legolas's help to stand up. He tugged the nightgown down to cover the rest of her. Then he pulled a heavy blanket from the bed and gently rested it around her. She winced in pain, but quickly became accustomed to the weight. He carefully picked her up and carried her out of the room.

* * *

Aragorn was astride his chestnut, while Legolas was on the unsaddled back of his grey, with Aleera seated and nestled in his arms in front of him. They moved their horses at a slow walk, keeping to the shadows. It was late and there was not much activity outside in the courtyard of the Keep.

From various places, Legolas could hear the snores of those asleep. He hoped that he had knocked out the queen hard enough to keep her unconscious for a long time. He would have carved out her entrails if he had not been so concerned about Aleera's condition. The fact rested uneasily in the back of his mind that Hurrnäd could at any moment walk into the bed chamber and find the queen. The guards would be called and they would be hunted. Legolas instinctly drew an arrow from his quiver. With his bow in one hand and his free hand holding Aleera against him, he guided his stallion by voice.

As they silently approached the inner gates of the Keep, Aragorn noticed that they were unguarded. He glanced over at Legolas who gave him a bit of a smile and motioned with his head. Aragorn turned to where Legolas had indicated and he saw something in the shadows. Roxana was distracting the guard successfully, holding him firmly as he was kissing her neck and facing away from the gates. She saw them approach and gave Aragorn an indication that all was well. Then he saw her draw the guard into a passionate kiss, just as they passed the gates.

Moments after passing the unguarded gates of the outer wall of the Keep, they were galloping full speed through the darkened woods, stopping only briefly to water the horses at the Kozarin River before taking up a gallop again.

They rode continuously through the night in the desert sands. Aragorn wanted to be beyond the desert wastelands and in the cover of mountains before the sun came up. But they continued on through most of the next day. Only when darkness came again did Aragorn call for them to stop.

Aleera's back burned terribly, but she had hid her agony from Legolas, fearing that it would have slowed them down. In truth, she had slept many of those hours, leaning against him comfortably. Now that they had stopped, Aleera had an opportunity to assess her pain at great length, cringing with every movement.

Aragorn made a small fire inside a small alcove at the foot of a steep mountain where they took shelter, while Legolas removed the blanket from around Aleera to lay it on the ground.

Legolas noticed the blood on the back of Aleera's nightgown. "Blood soaks through."

"I have athelas," suggested Aragorn.

Aleera cowered behind Legolas as Aragorn approached with a small bag of paste. She did not know the man as well as Legolas and was reluctant to let him even come close to her.

"It is all right, Aleera. Aragorn is a healer," Legolas assured her. He took her by the hand and lowered himself down on the blanket, pulling her down with him. While he sat cross-legged with his back against the stone wall, Aleera was on her knees before him. He unclasped the front of her nightgown and gently lowered it off her shoulders and down her arms.

With her back to Aragorn, Aleera sat down on her heels and leaned forward on Legolas's lap, taking hold of his hand. She felt Legolas move aside the hair that draped over her back while Aragorn knelt behind her.

"It will sting at first, Aleera. But it will heal your wounds quickly with several days of application," stated Aragorn.

As Aragorn gently applied the cool paste upon her deep wounds, the stinging made Aleera whimper in pain and squeeze Legolas's hand. Legolas tried to comfort her by caressing her head and the back of her neck. The paste seeped into the deep cuts and soon she could feel its healing power. But it did not stop the pain immediately and she sobbed quietly.

Legolas leaned over Aleera when Aragorn was finished and he whispered into her ear. "Allow it to work for several moments, Aleera. I know it hurts."

Aragorn walked up again. "Legolas, here are trousers and a tunic. It will be better than the slight shift she wears. And here's my cloak for extra warmth. I will take first watch."

Legolas watched as Aragorn left the small alcove. When Aleera's sobs slowly died down, she slowly raised herself up on her heels. He studied her face and wiped at the tears there. Then he reached for the cloak Aragorn gave him and gently draped it over her shoulders and back. Aleera moved toward him, crawling up to straddle his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, seeking his comfort and warmth. He carefully embraced her in return, conscious of where he placed his hands on her back.

"_Hannon le_, Legolas, for getting me out of there," she said. (thank you)

"Do not thank me, Aleera. I would never have left you to endure the humiliation they had in store for you."

Despite the intense pain on her back and shoulders, Aleera was mildly aroused by the feel of her bare breasts pressed against the soft suede of Legolas's tunic. But she found a warm comfort being in his arms.

As Aleera rested her head upon Legolas's shoulder, he tucked the cloak around her further. Within minutes he heard the steadiness of her breath as she fell into deep sleep. He wanted to embrace her harder to him, but he did not want to cause her any further pain. Instead he opted to just being able to look at her. He slowly reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear and gently caressed the tip of it. She uttered a small moan in her sleep and the pleasant sound tugged at the corner of his lips. He lowered his face down so that his lips were near her shoulder. There he gently placed a kiss upon her flesh and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent into his lungs.


	7. Discovering Feelings

spotnmushlover246 – Killing the queen now would have been too easy for Leggy. Don't want to spoil it, but she'll get what's coming to her later…hehe

Eve6 – Thanks for reading.

Linilya elf – Had to have the distraction, otherwise it would have been hard for them to leave unnoticed. I thought Roxana needed to make up for not warning Aleera of what was expected. By the way, I read your response to one of the reviews on your fic "The World Forgotten" regarding writing the sex parts. I have to agree. It's very difficult. I crack up because I'm usually sitting on the couch with my laptop on my lap, typing away and my husband looks at me and goes, 'what's with the look on your face?' and it's usually when I'm in the middle of a steamy love scene. Haha!

Maren L P – Thanks, here's more.

_WARNING – Some mild sexual content will appear later in this chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – Discovering Feelings**

When Aleera woke, she found herself lying on the blanket, a cloak covering her. The fire was dying down and remnants of daylight began to appear. She saw Legolas standing like a sentinel near the entrance of the alcove, arms crossed over his chest, longbow tucked under one of them. Aragorn was asleep on the other side of the dying fire, his back to her. His arms were wrapped around himself. She realized then that he had given up his cloak to her, suffering through the chilled early morning air.

Legolas heard Aleera stirring and turned to her as she sat up. When he saw her reaching for the clothing Aragorn had given her, Legolas quickly walked over. "Let me help you."

Glancing quickly over her shoulder to see if Aragorn was still asleep, Aleera allowed Legolas to help her up on her feet. She lowered the cloak from her back when Legolas moved around behind her to check on the wounds, touching the lacerations gently.

"They no longer bleed." Legolas came back around to stand in front of her again and could not stop his eyes from drifting down over her bare chest when she let the cloak drop to the ground. He gently helped her into the tunic. "Does the material hurt you?"

"It is all right for now," she replied through slightly clenched teeth, trying to fight back the tears from the pain.

Then Legolas licked his lips and crouched down before her. He pulled the nightgown the rest of the way down her hips until it fell to her ankles. Aleera placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she raised one foot into the trousers he held up and then the other foot. Legolas pulled the trousers up over her, tying the leather strap as tightly as it would go. The trousers were too long so he rolled up the cuffs. Then he saw that even tied as tight as they were, they were still too big and rode low on her hips, but did not fall. Then he stood up and began fastening each of the clasps in front.

Aleera looked up and studied his face as his fingers worked on the clasps. She saw the corners of his lips curve upward "What is it, Legolas?"

"Nay, nothing."

She touched his face. "Tell me."

Legolas smiled briefly and reached down to part the lower half of the tunic she wore, revealing her bare torso and the trousers riding low on her hips. "You make quite an alluring vision."

Aleera pointed to her eyes. "Up here, Legolas."

His eyes came up to hers again with a smile. "Aye, of course." Then he leaned forward toward her.

Aleera did not pull away from him as his lips met hers. "More alluring than seeing me completely bare?" she asked.

"Aye…" he said between kisses.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have seen what is beneath and my eyes long to feast upon that vision once again," he whispered against her lips.

Aleera parted her lips for him and his tongue slowly slipped into her mouth. The heat threatened to consume her the moment she felt its presence. He held such power over her, and whether he knew it or not, she was helpless to resist. The world around her seemed to disappear. All she knew was the feel and taste of him. No sounds except for their breathing and the wet resonance from their lips as they kissed and licked and sucked and nibbled.

And then Aragorn stirred.

Legolas released her immediately and in her eyes he saw a look of sorrow, as if she had not wanted for the moment to end. As Aragorn rolled onto his back and sat up, Legolas moved to a pack on the floor and crouched to rummage through it.

Aragorn stood up and glanced around briefly before his eyes found Aleera. "Your face is flushed, my lady. Are you in pain? What has befallen you?" When he walked over to her he saw Aleera's eyes move to where Legolas stood up with a wafer of Lembas in his hand. He noted the crooked smile on the elf's face and knew that the cause of Aleera's flushed face had much to do with his friend. When Legolas looked up, his smirk immediately faded to a picture of complete innocence.

Legolas held the Lembas out to Aragorn. "Lembas?"

Aragorn turned back to Aleera and it only served to flush her even brighter. A smile crept to Aragorn's face and he shook his head before taking a piece of the Lembas and walking away.

Aleera took the Lembas when Legolas offered some to her and she ate it silently as she watched him and Aragorn break up camp. They tied Aragorn's bedroll and pack to his horse's saddle. She followed Legolas to his gray stallion.

Legolas turned to Aleera. "Do you wish to ride in front or behind me today?"

"My strength slowly returns to me. I will ride behind you."

Legolas vaulted up on the stallion's bare back, then reached his arm down to grab Aleera's. He pulled her up behind him. She scooted closer and grasped the sides of his suede tunic as he nudged the horse forward, falling into a light canter beside Aragorn's horse.

Twice during the day, Aleera lost her grasp and nearly fell from the horse. Legolas urged her to wrap her arms around his waist where he held her hands firmly in place, allowing her to lean against his back and drift off to sleep. He was comforted by her warm body pressed against him. Ever since they had left Kozar, the tension within him had left as well. Aleera was safe with him. He would not allow any further harm to come to her.

Aragorn watched the two elves riding together. Seeing his friend so absorbed in the female sleeping against his back warmed Aragorn's heart. He observed Legolas's movements, the way he held Aleera's hands together around his waist with one hand, while the other hand rested firmly on her left thigh, the way he often glanced over his shoulder to see if she was asleep or perhaps it was just to look upon her face. Aleera was indeed stunning as Legolas had said. Aragorn's lips curved into a smile as he recalled waking this morning to the sound of their whispers and then the silence that followed. He knew they had been kissing. The evidence had been clear on Aleera's face when he looked at her and she blushed.

Then it occurred to him that Legolas never informed him whether Aleera had suffered any other consequences besides the lashes to her back. He edged his horse a little closer and turned to him. "Were there any other wounds upon her?"

Legolas looked over at the ranger. "She had other cuts but they were from previous injuries."

"Did Hurrnäd…damage her?" he asked carefully.

Knowing what the ranger was asking, Legolas glanced over his shoulder at Aleera, seeing that she was still asleep. Then he turned back to Aragorn with a smile. "Nay, she managed to slam her foot into his…royal jewels…before he had the chance."

"Good girl."

"Unfortunately, that was what earned her the lashes from the queen."

Aragorn frowned. "The queen did that to her?"

"Aye, I found the whip in her hands when I smashed through the door."

"And what did you do to the queen?"

"I slammed the handles of my knives into her face. I believe I broke her nose in the process."

"I am certain that Hurrnäd is not a very happy Kozari at the moment."

"Your mission failed because of me, Aragorn. Kozar will not be an ally to Rivendell. _Goheno nin_." (forgive me)

Aragorn would have reached over to grasp Legolas's shoulder, but he did not wish to wake Aleera up. "_Ú-moe edaved_, _mellonen_. I would have done the same thing." (there is nothing to forgive, my friend)

Legolas was comforted that Aragorn did not blame him for the incidents in Kozar. All that had occurred was purely coincidental. That they had arrived in Kozar when they did, that Legolas met Aleera before she had been defiled by the ruler, that he had bonded with her. And now he had taken her from that place.

* * *

Later when Aleera woke again, she glanced at the land around her. They had been crossing over mountains for two days, each looking the same as the one they had just gone over. Of course nothing looked familiar to her because she could not remember whether she had ever passed through there. "Where are we going, Legolas?"

Legolas glanced over his shoulder as he felt her arms tighten around him and the heat of her breath against the back of his neck. "Lothlorien is our final destination. The Lady of the Wood may be able to help you discover your true identity."

"Is it far to Lothlorien?"

"Aye, it is. We will be traveling for many days. But we will stop in Rivendell to rest for awhile and so Aragorn can spend time with his love."

Aleera glanced over at Aragorn who rode slightly ahead of them. "Aragorn mentioned a lady during the evening meal back at Kozar Keep."

"Aye, his love is Arwen and she is elf-kind, like you and I."

"Really? He is in love with an elf maid?"

Legolas chuckled. "I have known both Aragorn and Arwen for a very long time and I never imagined that…" Legolas suddenly brought his horse to a sudden stop and he turned to look into the line of trees to the right. He perked his ears and listened to the sounds coming from there.

Aragorn glanced back and saw that Legolas had stopped. He turned his horse around and moved it to stand beside him. "_Man cerich lasto_, Legolas?" (what do you hear)

Legolas strained his ears and was able to discern the sound of multiple footfalls. "Orcs, approximately one hundred and sixty of them, moving in a northwesterly direction."

"How far?" asked Aragorn.

"Five miles."

"Do we have reason to fear them?"

"Nay, their purpose is not with us. But let us make haste before it becomes so." Legolas leaned toward his horse. "_Noro lim_." And his horse bolted forward, followed by Aragorn as they headed toward the shadows of several mountains off in the distance. (Run fast)

As night fell, they found another alcove to shelter themselves in from the heavy rains that had begun two hours before. There was even room for the horses, so they were brought in as well.

Aragorn made a fire using dried grasses and branches scattered about the alcove. He removed his wet tunic and laid it near the fire to dry. Then he unrolled his bedroll. "There is no need to stand watch on this night. Let us all get some rest." A moment later he rolled over on his side and promptly fell asleep.

Aleera sat shivering against the wall, her clothing soaked all the way through. She looked up as Legolas came and sat down beside her, pulling a dry cloak over them both. "Why am I feeling so cold, Legolas?"

"You are injured. I will keep you warm." Legolas guided her down on the floor and laid behind her. Beneath the cloak, he slid his arms around her from behind and pulled her close against him, mindful of the injuries on her back and shoulders. Aleera's shivers soon died down.

Aleera was ever so conscious of him behind her and the heat his body emanated. With one arm wrapped around her, just below her neck and the other wrapped around her waist, he seemed to be protecting her from more than just the cold. His breath was hot against the back of her neck and she closed her eyes to the sudden desires surfacing within her. She seemed to always be aroused when Legolas was so near her. As if in response to what she felt, Legolas brought his lips to her neck and kissed her there. She replied by wrapping her arms over his arm which was around her waist. He pulled her even closer against him and continued to kiss the back of her neck. Aleera's stomach fluttered at the contact, but she desired more than this. Having tasted his lips before, she had an urge to taste them again. She slowly and carefully turned around in his arms until she was facing him. Their eyes met. "Kiss me," she whispered to him.

Legolas closed the gap between them and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her with a lot more passion than on previous occasions. His tongue sought hers and caressed it slowly. They continued to engage in this manner, her lips soon swollen from him licking and sucking and biting them. His hand traveled up along her torso until it rested lightly over her breast. When he made no further move, she moved her own hand up over his, urging him on whatever task he had hoped to accomplish. He squeezed her breast and traced the outline of her hardened bud with his thumb.

The touch over the tunic she wore brought heat through Aleera, but she wanted him to touch her bare flesh. Again Legolas seemed to know what she wanted as the thought entered her mind. He slipped his hand beneath her tunic and his fingers brushed over her. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from voicing the pleasure she felt from his touch.

But Legolas wanted the lip she bit down on. He sucked it into his mouth while his fingers circled lightly over her bud. It elicited a soft moan from her throat. The feel of her and the sudden sound of her pleasure put him in an instant state of arousal and he had to stop now before he was no longer able to. She voiced her dismay as he reluctantly removed his hand from beneath her tunic. "Shhh, Aleera. I do not want Aragorn to awaken. Perhaps it is not the best time for this." He kissed her lips and nibbled on them one last time. "Let us rest now." Legolas pulled back slightly and remained only a couple of inches away from her lips. Her breath lingered on his face and he inhaled it deeply into his lungs, relishing in the sweet scent that reminded him of the way she tasted. She soon drifted off to sleep. He drew her slightly closer to him so that her face was pressed against his.

* * *

Two days later Legolas and Aleera heard the pounding hooves of many horses a distance away. Aragorn followed them up to a hill where they looked down at the cloud of dust traveling in their direction.

"What do you see?" asked Aragorn.

"Fifteen riders on horses." Legolas concentrated his eyes, trying to penetrate the cloud of dust around the riders. "And I shall give you two guesses as to who leads them," he said with a smile.

"The sons of Elrond," replied Aragorn, confident that his answer was correct.

Legolas turned to him with a broader smile. "I would venture to say that they are on a hunt."

Without another word, Legolas and Aragorn kicked their horses into a gallop, heading straight for the others. They were still quite a distance away, but reached them within a half hour.

Elladan and Elrohir had noticed the riders from afar and quickly discovered their identity as their adoptive brother Aragorn and their long-time friend, Legolas. When the two groups met, they stopped to greet each other.

"_Suilad_!" said Aragorn to the dark-haired twin elves. (greetings)

"_Mae govannen_," they replied in unison. (well met)

"_Mas bennich_?" asked Elladan of Aragorn. (where did you go)

"We traveled into the Northern Wastelands and found a land called Kozar."

Elladan gave Aragorn a frown. "You might have asked us to come along with you, Aragorn. We were dreadfully bored back home."

Aragorn turned to Legolas who raised an eyebrow at him. Then they exchanged smiles as both recalled their conversation many days ago regarding the twin sons of Lord Elrond.

Elrohir noticed the elf maid sitting behind Legolas. "_Man eneth lín_?" he asked her. (what is your name)

"_Aleera i eneth nín,_" Aleera replied shyly, unable to look the other elf in the eye. (my name is Aleera)

Legolas glanced over his shoulder at Aleera, sensing her discomfort under the scrutiny of the others. She tightened her grip on his tunic and he placed a possessive hand on her thigh behind his, reassuring her that he would not let anything happen to her.

Aragorn noticed the small movement. "Come, we still have a two day journey before we reach Rivendell." Aragorn nudged his horse forward and everyone else fell in behind him.

* * *

I'd like to hear from you. Please click on the GO button below and leave me a review. 


	8. Fascination

Romy – Thanks, here's more. Can you tell I'm bored at home and have nothing better to do?

Spotnmushlover246 – Thanks, here's my next quick update. Everything's scrambled in my head and if I don't let it out, I'll explode.

Alysha – Thanks!

Linilya Elf – I love making Legolas do things that are extraordinary. I've got a lot more up my sleeve. I'm like Peter Jackson, who wanted Leggy to have all those great stunts and capabilities.

Legolaslover – Orcs, orcs, everywhere. I've got big plans ahead. I know I said in the very beginning that this was going to strictly be a romance and not have a lot of action, but I just can't help myself. I love action!

Lex – Thanks, here's more.

Maren LP – Thanks, here's more.

_WARNING – This chapter contains some graphic sexual content. If this doesn't bother you, then two thumbs up to you and read on from here. If it bothers you, then skip to the section below the next line or you'll miss out on something important._

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fascination**

When evening came, camp was set up alongside the Hoarwell River. Some of the men built a large fire. There was no risk of an attack from Orcs or anything else. Aragorn knew they were near Rivendell and it was safe from enemies. Although there was the occasional wild animal running loose that had been spied during the day, none ever came close enough to warrant an arrow.

Elladan handed Legolas and Aleera some bread and fruit. She ate very little sitting beside Legolas on the ground. The stares from the other elves still disturbed her and she remained close to his side.

"What troubles you, Aleera?" Legolas asked her, sensing her mild distress. He did not want her to feel that she was not safe with him. He vowed to protect her and as long as he lived and breathed, he would keep that promise.

Aleera shook her head and looked down at the bread that she picked at. She saw him glance around the camp and then back at her, apparently sensing her unease.

"You need not fear these elves. They are loyal to us. They will not hurt you."

"Then why do they stare at me so?" she asked as she raised her eyes and peered at the elves scattered around the camp. Some stared at her openly, while others only looked to her when she looked to them.

Legolas wanted to ease her mind. "Perhaps they believe you to be an angel as I had when I first looked upon you and they wish to be sitting beside you instead of I."

Aleera smiled at him, knowing that he jested. "I am flattered by this fascination they have with me." She accepted his word that she had nothing to fear. She was elf-kind and these were her people. They were not Kozari. But even as she had that thought, another seemed to nag at her. To trust in an elf…one she loved…there was something disturbing about the thought, yet she did not know why it was so.

Legolas glanced around the camp again. With so many elves around, there would be no chance to share any intimate moments with Aleera. All eyes would be on them. He wanted to be alone with her, to kiss her and feel her bare flesh beneath his fingers once again. The mere thought of it made him tighten in his leggings. A mischievous thought quickly came to him, an excuse to get her out of her clothing. "Do you desire a bath in the river to wash away the day's grime?"

Aleera glanced nervously around at the others again. "Here?"

Legolas understood her distress, but he had no plans to allow her to bathe in front of anyone other than himself. "Nay, further up river so you may have privacy. I will go with you. I will not leave you alone."

Aleera turned to him and immediately sensed his desire. Indeed, she knew he would not leave her alone. But she sensed that he wanted to do more than simply bathe. She wanted nothing more than to be encompassed in his arms and to taste his lips once again.

Legolas stood and took her hand, lifting her up on her feet. Before they headed up along the side of the river, Legolas grabbed a blanket from a pile near the rest of the company's provisions. He held the blanket in one hand while holding her small hand in the other. As they walked along the bank of the river, every once in a while he glanced back behind them, determining if they were far enough away from the others. Finally he stopped and tossed the blanket on the ground. As he began to remove his weapons, he looked up at Aleera. "We are safe here, Aleera. You may undress now." Legolas had seen every part of her bare and despite the fact that she should have shown some trepidation, he felt none coming from her as she began to undress in front of him. Then he saw her stop to stare at him when he had removed everything but his leggings. "You make me feel insecure," he told her with a smile.

"I am sorry," Aleera replied with flushed cheeks. "I do not mean to. It is just that I have never…or at least I do not recall whether I have ever seen…"

Legolas brought his finger up to her lips. "Shhh. Do not despair." Then he tugged on the belt holding her leggings up. It loosened and her leggings slipped down her hips and to her ankles. She stepped out of them and once again paused to watch him. He loosened his own leggings and tugged them off by lifting each foot. She stared wide-eyed below his waist and he gave her the opportunity to study him at great length.

Aleera's wide eyes wandered over the perfection of his form. His chest was sculpted with muscles and his torso was hard and flat. A thin trail of dark golden hair grew below his navel and ended at a scattering around his elfhood.

"If you stare too long, it will grow," said Legolas playfully.

Aleera's eyes moved up to meet his and she saw a smile on his face. "What?" she asked while narrowing her eyes.

His smile widened as he reached for her hand, pulling her along behind him into the water. It felt cold at first until his body became accustomed to the climate. They swam together for several minutes, dunking completely beneath the surface. Afterward Legolas came up behind Aleera and gently rinsed the healing paste from her scars. "Your wounds heal quickly, Aleera. You no longer require any healing paste."

His hands caressing her bare back felt good and he continued it before moving along her shoulders and arms. Testing to see if he could truly sense what she desired, Aleera closed her eyes and imagined his hands moving around to cover her breasts. His lips found her bare shoulder first and he gently sank his teeth there before moving to her ear. As he ran his tongue over the tip, his hands came around from behind and slowly squeezed her breasts. She gasped and quickly bit her lower lip. His fingers gently stroked her peaks. An incredible heat began to build in her depths and it elated her to know that he indeed knew exactly what she wanted, or at least what she thought she wanted.

"You desire this," he whispered into her ear.

"I know not what I desire, Legolas."

Legolas had some knowledge of how to please an elf maid. Not firsthand, of course, but from the loose lips of his experienced comrades over the years and witnessing something he should not have seen. "Let us discover it together." He slowly slid his right hand down her torso and cupped her mound.

Aleera gasped and tilted her head back against his shoulder. While his fingers lightly stroked her, her chest and stomach tightened in a grip of heated lust. She wanted him desperately, but she knew not in what way.

Legolas relished in her soft moans as she responded to the feel of his fingers gently parting her and sliding into her. As he continued to pleasure her, she squirmed back against him and he seized the tip of her ear with his teeth before taking it into his mouth. His arousal ached as it was pressed firmly against her round behind. Her movements created friction against him and he gasped at the desire to seek release.

The sensations Aleera felt all at once literally overwhelmed her and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out loudly. She squeezed her thighs tightly together over his hand as a wave of incredible pleasure came upon her with such force that her knees buckled beneath her. Legolas held her with one hand while the fingers of his other hand continued to move in and out of her, deeper and faster. Tears flowed from her eyes as the powerful climax escalated until she could no longer hold back the cries that exploded from her throat.

When Legolas felt her climax finally begin to subside, he slowed the movement of his fingers. Her cries turned to soft moans as he slid his fingers out from within her and leisurely stroked her for a short while longer, simply because he enjoyed the feel of her down there and the feel of her soft behind grinding against his arousal. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him or if it was all an innocent act on her part. Several minutes passed before he turned her around to face him and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her hungrily.

"I do not recall ever feeling such a thing before," she whispered to him.

"I assure that you will desire it again now that you have felt it." He breathed against her cheek.

Aleera moved her hands down his torso, wanting to touch him as intimately as he had touched her. She felt bold enough. Just to be sure though, she waited for him to give her a clue, reaching out her senses to him. And sure enough, she could clearly sense that he wanted her hands to grip him down there.

Legolas was ready to explode from the inside out if she did not touch him soon. It had not occurred to him until that moment that the only relief he would obtain would be by her hands. When she finally wrapped her hands around him, he felt himself stiffen and pulsate. He placed his hand over hers and guided it at the pace he wanted. Slowly at first and then with more speed. It was the first time he had ever allowed anyone to be this close to him, to touch him in this manner. With Aleera pressed closely against him… stroking him, inhaling her alluring scent, seeing the look of determination in her eyes, he knew he was close. He slipped his hand around to the back of her, between her legs from behind and heard her soft gasps of pleasure as he stroked her there. In a matter of seconds, Legolas reached climax, much quicker than he ever had…by himself of course, he thought. He buried his face into her shoulder to muffle his cries. Her cries joined his as she reached another climax from his gently probing fingers.

After several moments, their lips found each other and they kissed leisurely for awhile. When they came out of the water, Legolas wrapped the blanket around both of them as they sat on the ground facing the river. He was sitting behind with his arms around her, holding the blanket closed. They remained silent for a time, each lost in their own thoughts as they watched the water of the river slowly moving along. Legolas's warm breath against the back of Aleera's neck was comforting and she fought the urge to close her eyes and sleep.

"I have not felt such a beautiful release in many years," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Have you…loved many?" she asked carefully.

"Many what?"

"Many others?"

"Would it bother you if I have?"

Aleera frowned, not understanding why it would bother her. "Nay…"

Legolas smiled to himself. It did bother her and the knowledge made him think she truly cared for him. He would ease her mind at a later time.

Aleera leaned back against his solid frame and nuzzled her face against the side of his. "Legolas?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"What if the Lady of the Wood is not able to help me recover my memories?"

"Lady Galadriel has incredible power. She can delve deep into your mind and find out who you are. If she is not able to recover your memories, then as I said to you before, memories can be remade."

"You will help me make more?"

"I will do all that you desire." When Aleera brought her hand up to caress his cheek, Legolas turned her face toward his and gave her a soft, sensual kiss. Moments later he pulled her to her feet and they dressed before heading back to camp.

Aragorn watched their return from the opposite side of the large fire, both of them with damp hair, no doubt from the swim they had in the river. He was uncertain, but he thought he actually saw a look of satisfaction on his friend's face. It was apparent to him that the two had shared intimacy, but to what capacity, he did not know. Aragorn was elated that Legolas had found love, yet he was also concerned about what would happen when Aleera discovered who she really was and recalled her memories. What if she did not feel the same way about him afterward?

Legolas was feeling mischievous when he returned from the river with Aleera. He spied where Elladan and Elrohir had made their bedrolls several feet from the fire. The two were currently in discussion with three other elves he did not know. He managed to convince Aleera to distract the twins with some brief conversation while he casually dropped a dead fish under each of their bedrolls. Then he snuck over to his bedroll as Aleera sauntered over, with a mischievous smile of her own.

Aragorn had watched the prank with a smile. Then he watched Legolas lay behind Aleera, tossing a blanket over them. He saw their display of affection as she turned to face Legolas and then kissed him. The ranger's smile widened when Legolas took the blanket and covered their heads, preventing anyone from seeing what they did.

* * *

In the morning, Aragorn decided to play on Legolas's prank from the night before. He approached the twins and sniffed the air around them. They indeed smelled like dead fish. The twins sniffed each other and then quickly found the stinking dead fish beneath their bedrolls. They exchanged murderous looks, knowing exactly who the instigator was.

Unfortunately for them, Legolas was already mounted with Aleera, laughing playfully as he nudged his stallion into a gallop away from camp.

* * *

A contingent of Orcs marched out of the woods of Kozar and steadily moved toward the Keep. There was no order in their lines, no unification of their movements. They simply walked in the direction dictated to them. Their leader was Hurbag, a yellow-eyed and pointy-chinned Orc with a menacing look. He negotiated only with those that would benefit his cause and the Kozari ruler had done just that on many occasions, paying with lucrative wares and an abundance of food and spirits.

Hurrnäd watched the approach of the Orcs as he sat astride his horse. He was quickly able to pick out the leader of the group. Hurbag was distinguishable by his glowing yellow eyes and the metal plate bolted to the right side of his bald head. When the Orc leader found his way to stand before Hurrnäd, the rest of the Orcs halted. "Good to see you again so soon, Hurbag, my friend."

"I received word you seek my services," Hurbag slurred through gangly, dark-gummed teeth.

"Yours and those of your company."

"To what capacity?"

"To raid and pillage."

Hurbag momentarily glanced to the woman seated on a horse beside Hurrnäd. He barely recognized her as the queen of Kozar. Her face was marred with dark purple bruises and her nose rested crookedly with fresh scars and stitches holding it together. His eyes shifted back to Hurrnäd. "Raiding and pillaging happens to be a favorite pastime of mine. Will there be many spoils to collect?"

"I am certain of it."

"And what do you gain?" asked Hurbag curiously. He had fought against men through many battles and he knew they did not raid and pillage for no reason. Most of the time it was to obtain by force more lands under their rule. Or for something that went much deeper.

Hurrnäd was suddenly shaking with anger, no longer attempting to mask his fury in front of the Orc leader. All there had been to do these last few days was think about what had happened and the more his thoughts dwelled on the golden-haired elf, the more he wanted to rip him apart, one limb at a time. "Revenge."

* * *

_How's this for a cliffie?_


	9. Rivendell

Spotnmushlover246 – Thanks again!

Linilya Elf – I just couldn't help myself. Tormenting the twins is a lot of fun. Hey, where's your next chappie, hun:oP

Legolaslover - Aren't silly elves fun? I'm glad you like the love scenes because more are coming.

Loz-179 – Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the rest!

Sethiel-Undomiel – Thanks. Writing helps relieve my stress as well. By the way, I love your pen name.

Lou – Here's your fix!

Kara – I appreciate you reading up to this point and I'm sorry you feel that Legolas is in it just for the sex. If that were the case then he would have been quite a gigolo back in Mirkwood or wherever his travels took him and not the innocent elf I started him out as. Maybe I didn't do a very good job explaining why Legolas and Aleera have reached the pinnacle of moments when two people in love say 'screw it, let's just get it on', which by the way will happen in Chapter 10. I may later go back to earlier chapters and elaborate more, but right now I'm concentrating on moving forward where things will become clearer. They're attracted to each other mentally and physically and whether having sex before marriage is right or wrong in the elf world, temptation can make it difficult to resist. Elves are not exempt from making mistakes, even Legolas, who I've depicted as falling innocently and blindly in love. In actuality, I think my love scenes are pretty tame compared to some others I've read out there in fanfiction land. Sex is what brings in the readers and you're definitely not going to like the next couple of chapters because it's all about the sex. Lastly, this is just a fanfiction written for "fun" and not intended to be 100 percent canon perfect. I understand that everyone is entitled to their opinion, but I removed your review because I don't want potential readers to draw conclusions through your own. Sorry.

_A/N – The song sung by Aleera is "There You Are" by Martina McBride._

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Rivendell **

By evening of the next day the elves and the man came over a grassy hill. As they crested it, the expansive house of Lord Elrond built into the mountainside came into view. Known as The Last Homely House, it had been a refuge to many of those that found themselves under Elrond's care. In numerous places, water cascaded down from unseen sources. It was breathtaking in its splendor, trees and other vegetation growing around and through the open terraces. Illuminated by the full moon and the hundreds of torches lit throughout, it gave the impression that this was the safest haven in all of Middle-Earth.

Legolas looked over his shoulder at Aleera with a smile. "This is Rivendell," he said before turning back to look upon the view once again. He never tired of the sight of Rivendell, known to elves as Imladris, and always stopped here at this point to admire it.

"It is beautiful," she replied in awe, her eyes taking in the beauty of the elven architecture in the moonlight.

They headed single file through a narrow path alongside the mountain and finally passed beneath an arch and came to a small courtyard. There they all dismounted.

Aragorn turned to the dark-haired elf maid standing near the doorway. He quickly walked over and greeted her with an affectionate hug. It felt as if he had not seen Arwen in months and not just the three weeks he had been gone. She returned his embrace and he knew she wanted to kiss him, but not in front of her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas took Aleera by the hand and led her up to them. "_Suilad_, Arwen." He tugged Aleera forward. "This is Aleera." (greetings)

Arwen smiled at Aleera. "_Suilad, Aleera, baren bar lin_." (Greetings, Aleera, my home is your home)

"_Le hannon, hiril nin_," Aleera replied. (I thank you, my lady)

"_Aníron peded nin_," said Legolas. (I wish to speak to you)

Arwen nodded and Legolas and Aleera followed her and Aragorn through the doorway. They went through many corridors that were open to nature. Finally they arrived in a small sleeping chamber where they sat at a table on the balcony.

"Aleera, you may stay in this chamber," said Arwen.

Aleera nodded in thanks to her.

A servant brought a decanter of wine and four glasses. They drank while Legolas recounted the tale of how Aleera came to be in the company of he and Aragorn.

Arwen listened intently, occasionally glancing in Aleera's direction and understanding the plight the fair elf maiden had endured. She spoke only after Legolas had finished. "I am certain that Lady Galadriel can help you, Aleera. You are welcome to stay for as many days as you need to regain your full strength. I can send word to Lothlorien so they will expect your arrival."

"How far is Lothlorien from here?" Aleera asked.

"It depends on which path is taken. A two week trek through the Misty Mountains or a two month trek around them," replied Aragorn.

Aleera nodded in understanding. Regaining her full strength would be essential for the trip, no matter which path they took. She wanted to be fully rested before she confronted the Lady of the Wood. When Arwen had mentioned her by name, Aleera thought she felt a sense of recollection. Lady Galadriel. The name seemed oddly familiar and she desperately tried to conjure up the face that went with the name…somewhere in her lost memories. But the image would not come.

Arwen stood up and smiled, holding her hand out to Aleera. "_Tolo_, Aleera, I will give you your choice from my gowns. We are about the same in size. I am sure it will suit you better than Aragorn's trousers and shirt." (come)

Aleera stood up and took Arwen's hand. Her eyes quickly turned to Legolas who also stood up. He seemed about to follow, but stopped himself. As Aleera walked beside Arwen through the corridors, she felt her chest constricting and her breath came short. She had not felt this pain since she had been in Kozar. And now it was coming upon her once again.

"Are you all right?" asked Arwen with concern.

Aleera paused in the middle of the corridor and placed her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "Nay, I must truly be exhausted." Then she turned to see Legolas hastening toward her. The pain quickly subsided and she breathed normally.

Legolas gave her a smile as he slipped his hand over hers. "I desire to see what gowns you chose." It was not truly his purpose, for he determined that the pain of separation from their bonding was still an issue. If he was feeling it, then Aleera was surely feeling it as well and he did not want her to feel any more pain.

In Arwen's chamber, Aleera tried on various gowns, changing behind a screen and she revealed herself to Legolas when fully dressed. She knew which dresses he liked, just from the expression on his face. A burgundy gown and a blue one. She remained in the blue one afterward as she and Legolas accompanied Arwen to an undisclosed location.

* * *

Aragorn sat with Lord Elrond in the Hall of Fire. He had spent the last hour telling the elf lord about Kozar and its ruler and how Legolas discovered Aleera. He did not tell him, however, of the bond that had formed between the two. Such matters were better left unsaid for the time being. 

"Did you witness firsthand the fall of rain from a cloudless sky?" asked Elrond.

"Nay. The entire time we were there, the rains did not fall. Only when we left Kozar and were well south of the Northern Wastelands did rain come down on us. But it came from clouds and not by the Kozari."

Elrond stood up from where he had been sitting across from Aragorn. "Strange that the Kozari did not pursue."

"Aye, I agree. We watched for them and Legolas saw no signs of anyone pursuing."

"And you say that Legolas broke the queen's nose?"

"She is indeed lucky he did not kill her. His anger was like nothing I have ever seen."

At that moment, Arwen, Legolas and Aleera entered the hall.

Legolas greeted Elrond first. "_Le suilannon_,_ Hîr nín_." (I greet you, my lord)

"_Suilad_, Legolas." (greetings)

"This is Aleera," said Legolas, nudging her slightly forward.

Elrond gave her a nod. "Aragorn has told me about you, Aleera. I hope you will find comfort and safety here in Rivendell."

Aleera smiled shyly. "Aye, I already feel it, my lord."

Elrond regarded Aleera curiously, noting a familiarity about her features. He knew she had no memory of who she was, but he could not deny the resemblance to an old friend from Lothlorien. "You remind me of someone I once knew. His name was Galadron. We fought side by side in many battles."

Aleera said the name quietly over and over to herself. Galadron. The familiarity in the name took her breath away and tears formed in her eyes for no apparent reason. "Does he still live?"

"If he still lives, he may be residing in Lothlorien."

Standing beside her, Legolas felt Aleera squeeze his hand tightly and when he turned to her, he saw the tears pooling in her eyes. Did she recognize the name? Could it be someone she was related to? "Aleera?"

At the sound of her name, she suddenly turned to Legolas as if she had not known he stood there beside her. "I know the name, but I cannot remember how I know it."

Elrond interjected. "Things will reveal themselves very soon, Aleera. The Lady of the Wood will aid you. Go and rest now. We will have time to speak tomorrow."

Aragorn held Legolas back as he started to follow Aleera and Arwen. He knew the two elves would feel pain from their separation, but Elrond needed to speak to Legolas without the presence of the elf maid. The two continued to look at each other until Aleera finally disappeared through the doorway. He immediately saw his friend cringe and reach up to clutch his chest.

"Tell me what transpired in Kozar, Legolas," Elrond began, mildly curious at the sudden look of pain that crossed the other elf's face. "How did you come to find Aleera?"

Legolas gave one final look at the doorway where Aleera passed seconds ago, then finally turned to Lord Elrond.

* * *

Aleera was unable to sleep while her chest kept constricting, so she left her chamber and wandered the corridors. She soon found herself stepping out onto a terrace that extended out and overlooked a large waterfall nearby. When she reached the stone balustrade of the terrace, she stared in complete awe at the architecture that comprised the dwelling. It seemed to be built into the mountain and around trees and other dense vegetation. There was no glass in the windows and there were no doors. They were covered in multi-layered sheer drapes to provide privacy. Despite the beauty that surrounded her, Aleera closed her eyes and swallowed hard at the pain in her chest, wondering if she needed to seek a healer. 

Then quite suddenly the pain began to fade. Slowly at first and then it was gone completely…just as the silent footfalls of Legolas reached her ears. He approached behind her, but stopped several feet away. Was he trying to avoid alarming her? She smiled to herself and pretended that she had not noticed that he was there while she began to sing.

"There you are / In the early light of day / There you are / In the quiet words I pray / I have been blessed / By the simple happiness / Of the perfect love we made / Everytime I turn around / When I am lost and when I am found / Like an angel standing guard / There you are / Everytime I take a breath / And when I forget to breathe / You are watching over me / There you are / When I am looking for the light / In the middle of the night / Searching for the brightest star / There you are."

Aleera waited for Legolas to make a move, but he remained still as she continued to sing.

"There you are / Standing in a crowded room / There you are / The earth and I am the moon / My desire / Is to stand by the fire / That burns inside of you / Everytime I turn around / When I am lost and when I am found / Like an angel standing guard / There you are / Everytime I take a breath / And when I forget to breathe / You are watching over me / There you are / When I am looking for the light / In the middle of the night / Searching for the brightest star / There you are / When I am looking for the light / In the middle of the night / Searching for the brightest star / There you are."

When she finished the song, Aleera looked down. He was not even close, yet his presence stirred her senses into a frenzy.

Legolas had not wanted to interrupt her song. Her voice was pleasant to his ears, like the singing of birds back in the forest of his home in Mirkwood. The dull ache in his chest had subsided the moment he drew near to her. He wondered how long it took for the pain of separation from bonding to finally settle. It had already gone on for many days.

"Why do you wait for me to acknowledge you, Legolas?" Aleera asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Legolas sensed her desire for him and a smile came to his face. "You are very close to the ledge. I did not wish to startle you." He slowly approached her. "Who were you singing about?" he asked.

Aleera turned to face him with a smile as he reached her. "It was about you, of course."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "But we did not make love…Not completely."

Of all the words she sang, those were the words he remembered? "Aye, we have not…yet." Aleera drew closer to him, running her hands up over his soft suede tunic and then wrapping them around his neck.

"Do my ears deceive me or do I truly hear an invitation?" asked Legolas playfully.

Aleera embraced him. "If it were an invitation, would you accept it?"

"In a heartbeat," he whispered without hesitation into her ear.

"I will come to your chamber, for you know that I cannot sleep without you." Aleera gave him a slow lingering kiss before she released him and moved away.

Legolas turned to watch her rush off. The moment she began to put distance between them, he could feel his chest constricting again. The pain had returned.

In her chamber, Aleera took an hour to bathe and meticulously groom herself. It also gave her much time to think about what she had done. Would Legolas hold her to what she had unknowingly promised? Would he be upset with her if she suddenly changed her mind? Nay, she did not think he would be upset. But the longer she waited, the more she began to pace and the tighter her chest began to feel. Her thumbnail was the subject of her angry attack as her thoughts went rampant. If she went to him, she would surely lose her innocence on this night. If she did not go to him, her insatiable desire for him would only continue to tear her apart. With her mind made up, she threw on a robe and left her chamber to seek his. Luckily he was not far down the corridor. Upon reaching his archway, since there was no door, she was unable to announce her presence. She imagined however that he was already aware she was there, so she simply parted the layers of sheer drapes and stepped inside. It was then that she realized the pain in her chest had faded once again.

The chamber was dark except for what little light came through the doorway leading to the balcony and several candles burning on a stand beside the bed. Legolas lay reclined on a lounge. He wore a bath robe similar to the one Aleera wore. The scent of hibiscus filled the room. He had bathed as well. His unbraided hair was still damp while she had taken the time to dry hers.

Aleera stared at him. The moonlight from the window shone on him and he looked magical. As she moved to the center of the room, she found herself shaking like a frightened doe for some unknown reason. It was not as if they had not already been intimate to some degree.

Legolas silently gazed upon her. The light from the moon reflected on her sheer robe, hiding nothing from his eyes. "Must I admire you only from afar?" He held his hand out to her. "_Tolo_." (come)

Aleera hesitated only briefly before nervously moving toward him, reaching to take his hand.


	10. Bring Me To My Knees

_WARNING – There's a lot of sexual content in this one. If you prefer to skip over this chapter, it will not take away from the plot. You have been warned!_

**Chapter 10 – Bring Me To My Knees**

Legolas pulled her down to lay sideways beside him and turned to face her, his eyes drifting down to the way the sheer material of her robe clung to her. He brought his hand to her cheek and traced it with his fingers, moving down along her jaw line and chin. "Why do you suddenly act so timid?"

"I am not timid," she replied with a smile. Then she closed her eyes to his gentle touch, her stomach fluttering as it always did whenever he touched her in any manner. Her nervousness faded and was replaced with pure excitement.

Legolas devoured her lips sensually. He slipped his hand behind her head, supporting her as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth. She moaned against his lips and he tasted the wine she had consumed when they first arrived. Her fingers buried into his silky hair. Legolas loved when she touched his ears and he tilted his right one into her left hand so she would brush her fingers along his pointed tip. He moaned in response and brought his thumb to her ear as well, watching as she closed her eyes and moaned softly in return. His hunger for her was overwhelming and he could not understand where it came from. He pulled her to his lips again and kissed her long and hard, leaving her breathless with no opportunity to breathe. "Aleera?"

Aleera opened her eyes to look into his. "Aye?" she asked breathlessly.

"Would you think me a troll if we dispensed with any further foreplay?"

"Is this what is known as foreplay?" she asked curiously.

"I have no patience for slow seduction at the moment. If I wait any longer I fear my pace may grow harried and I do not wish to hurt you unintentionally." He saw the look of confusion on her face. "If you prefer, I can seek my own release and then return to pleasure you at great length."

"Nay, I am here for you and I will do as you desire."

Legolas gave her a teasing smile. "I desire passion that brings me to my knees." And indeed he meant it. Finding pleasure with Aleera had opened him up to a whole new plain of desire he never imagined could be so fulfilling. He would no longer have the ability to practice discipline when it came to sexual gratification…as long as she was by his side. And yet in the back of his mind, he continued to wonder why he no longer had control.

"We will accomplish it," she said with a smile.

Legolas looked thoughtfully at Aleera, then repositioned her so that she was lying on her back as he hovered beside her. His fingers traced the seams of the thin robe she wore until he reached the belt. After loosening it, he pushed the sides away and exposed her. His eyes drifted down to follow the motion of his hand as it squeezed her breasts, one at a time. His fingers trailed over her hardened peaks.

Aleera watched his face as his gaze followed the trail of his hand down her flat torso before it slipped down between her legs. She closed her eyes and gasped at the familiar feel of his fingers touching her there. Her thighs opened instinctly, giving him more room to maneuver and she could not control the moans that escaped her throat. The heat building between her legs was overwhelming. She gasped when he slid a finger inside her, followed immediately with a second one.

Legolas brought his lips down to hers and nibbled on them. "You are ready to receive me, _meleth_." He pulled away and stood up on his knees to remove his robe. Then he moved between her legs and reached down to caress her thighs, gently pushing them further apart. (love)

Aleera watched in wonder as he lightly pressed his hardened elfhood against her damp opening. The sight of him about to enter her sent butterflies fluttering out of control in her stomach.

As Legolas lowered himself on top of Aleera, his eyes locked onto hers. He studied her at great length as he slowly slid himself inside and reached out his senses to feel what she felt. She gasped and closed her eyes the deeper he penetrated. "Nay, Aleera. _Edro lîn hin a tir na nin_." (open your eyes and look at me)

Aleera did as he asked and looked at him as he continued to slowly drive into her. "_Im matho haeg_," she said with a gasp. (I feel pain)

Legolas stopped moving and brought his lips down to hers. He was uncertain if her pain came from the healing wounds on her back or if it was from his penetration. Despite his ever increasing desire to thrust himself completely into her in one swift motion, his need to protect her from harm overcompensated everything. But he knew he would not be able to wait too long. He already labored to hold back. Sensing her pain fading quickly, he moved but an inch and was gratified to feel her move her hips upward.

Aleera moaned in pleasure now that the initial pain had subsided. She prompted Legolas to continue his movements and he obliged her without hesitation, sinking himself into her to the hilt of his capacity. When she squirmed beneath him, he fell into a steady rhythm with her, this time without any restrictions. The sensation brought a shiver through her and her body ached to feel the wave of beautiful pleasure he had brought her twice before. She arched upward to meet each of his thrusts and it was not long before the wave came and washed over her as she let out a relieved cry, shaking her to her core.

At that same instance, Legolas reached his climax and filled her, groaning with his own cry of relief. He buried his face against her throat to muffle the sound and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When it was over, Legolas lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. "_Manen le_?" He was truly concerned for her well being. (how are you)

"_Im edregol mae_." (I am especially fine)

Legolas gave her a smile as he stood up and pulled her to her feet by the hand. "_Edregol_?"

"Aye, especially."

Legolas reached around to remove her robe completely and then led her to the bed. She slipped beneath the sheets and he went around to the other side, slipping in beside her. He pulled her gently into his arms, embracing her tightly and wrapping his legs around hers possessively. "Rest now, Aleera. I do not wish to tire you. We will have much time to explore each other fully in the days to come."

Aleera found such comfort in his arms. It felt like a natural thing to be with him, as if they were meant to be together. She felt his fingers slowly caressing her bare back, tracing the healing scars there. As usual his gentle touch made her drift off into much-needed sleep. The kind that promoted elven healing.

* * *

Legolas had only been resting and was not in deep sleep when he heard light footfalls approach his chamber. He got up out of bed and quickly retrieved his robe, slipping it on as he walked to the doorway. 

Aleera woke abruptly to a light knock outside the doorway and saw Legolas walking toward it. A quick glance toward the opening to the balcony revealed that it was nearing dawn, the sky slightly pink.

Legolas pushed aside the drapes. "Arwen."

"Legolas, forgive me for disturbing your rest, but I went to check on Aleera and she is not in her chamber. I am worried about her."

"Nay, _avo 'osto_. She is here with me." (worry not)

Arwen glanced over Legolas's shoulder and saw that Aleera was indeed there, lying in bed. "She is here? Why?"

"Well…she finds solace…with me," replied Legolas, hesitantly. He did not want to imply that there was more happening beside comfort in sleep. But Arwen had already seen Aleera lying naked in the bed. In his haste to see who approached, he had failed to pull the cover back over her completely.

"Are you aware of what you do?" whispered Arwen.

"I will not deny her comfort if she seeks it from me."

"Your heart is pure, my friend. Be careful of what you do."

Legolas chuckled. "If I recall correctly, I spoke those same words to you many decades ago when a certain ranger you fell for."

Arwen replied with a soft laugh and then she turned and left.

Legolas lowered the drapes over the doorway and turned to walk back to the bed. As he removed his robe, he glanced down at Aleera. Her eyes were closed, but he could sense that she was awake, yet still drowsy. He climbed back under the sheets and pulled Aleera into his warmth. She moaned softly as he nuzzled the side of her neck and inhaled her scent before settling with her against him.

Aleera's stomach fluttered at the feel of his slender naked form pressing against her. She instinctly slipped her legs around his. As she innocently brushed her breasts against his firm chest, she could feel him immediately harden.

Legolas's hand went to her cheek and then into her hair. "Aleera, are you awake?"

"Mmm…" she said sleepily. Her hand automatically drifted down between them until she was able to wrap it around his hardened shaft.

Legolas groaned at her touch and his lips covered hers as his fingers quickly found the heat between her legs, stroking her until she was crying out for release. Soon the agony became too much and she squirmed to get beneath him, urging him to mount her. Legolas needed no further coaxing. He gathered her thighs around him and slowly slid into her.

The sounds of their heated gasps filled the chamber with each of his thrusts. Over and over he slid into her until they both reached their climax in a chorus of relieved cries. Once spent, they resumed holding each other tightly. Sleep quickly overcame Aleera once again.

* * *

When Aleera awoke next, the sun was shining through the balcony doorway. The space beside her on the bed was vacant, but she could feel the heat that still lingered there from Legolas's body. She got out of bed when the sounds of trickling water reached her ears and she walked toward the other chamber. She found Legolas reclining in a sunken tub, his eyes closed, his head resting on the ledge. The steam rising from the water told her it was hot. As she stepped further into the chamber, Legolas opened his eyes and turned his head toward her. "You did not wake me," she said. 

"You slept so soundly. I did not wish to disturb you." Legolas could not keep his eyes from drifting over her nakedness in appreciation. He did not think he would ever tire of the sight. "Join me," he said, gesturing to the other side of the tub with his hand.

Aleera walked to the other side of the sunken tub, which was in fact large enough for two. After slipping down into the hot water, every ache in her bones seemed to melt away. But the heat from the water was a bit disturbing to the healing scars on her back. She ignored the slight throbbing there and turned her attention to Legolas who watched her with growing interest. They sat staring at each other for a time until the distance between them became unbearable. He seemed to be waiting for something. An affirmation that she wanted him, perhaps. "Will you not come to me now, Legolas?"

Legolas did not hesitate. He moved toward her, creating waves that splashed over the edge of the sunken tub. His lips met hers in a hungry kiss and she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. Deciding to forego his own need, Legolas brought his hands beneath the water to cover her breasts, caressing them slowly. Then he altered his plan and lifted her out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub. He leaned into her, bringing his lips to her right nipple and stroked it with his tongue before he sucked on it. As he moved to the other one, his fingers slid down her torso to find the heat already building between her legs.

Aleera leaned back and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his lips and his fingers on her. Minutes later, Legolas's mouth traveled down her torso slowly until he reached the very spot his fingers probed. She let out a heated moan at the feel of his warm tongue grazing over her and then cried out, seeking release from this blissful torture. He continued to bring her higher and higher to the peak. She gasped for air until the wave finally hit her. And she felt wave after wave.

Finally Legolas stopped and rose almost completely out of the water to bring them nose to nose. He kissed Aleera hungrily and she tasted her essence in his mouth. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down into the water with him. With him sitting down in the tub, he positioned her on top of him, pulling her legs around his waist.

Aleera could clearly feel his arousal between her legs. Their lips came together again. She could not seem to get enough of the taste of his mouth or the heat that he elicited in her just from a single touch. It had been an endless struggle trying to resist him and she had given up that battle days ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he sucked on her tongue with a groan as he slowly slid himself inside her. A gasp escaped her lips and she closed her eyes to the sensation.

Legolas kept a steady motion, while driving hard into her, penetrating her deeply and moving in long, slow thrusts. She climaxed again and cried out in gasps just as Legolas found his own release. He shivered and shook and continued to pump into her until he was completely spent.

Afterward, Legolas dressed in his usual silver shirt and green outer tunic. His clothes had been cleaned and pressed and he had found them folded neatly near the doorway early this morning. Rather than taking the time to braid his hair, he left it in a tail. Aleera slipped on the robe she had been wearing the night before. He escorted her back to her chambers and waited for her to dress in one of the gowns Arwen had lent her.

They spent most of the afternoon walking around the gardens and he would tell her the names of the flowers or plants and then she would try to remember them as he tested her later. They soon found themselves in the stable where they checked on Legolas's horse. The stallion was pleased to see Legolas and nuzzled against his chest with affection. Legolas spoke to him in elvish and he knickered softly in return. Then the horse turned his attention to Aleera.

Aleera wrapped her arms around his thick neck and hugged him. "Isilrö desires to be out racing with the wind."

"Aye, as do I," replied Legolas. "My heart does not favor sitting idle within the walls of any dwelling, even one as grand as Rivendell."

Aleera turned to Legolas. "What is your home like?" She truly wanted to know, hoping that it would somehow spark a memory within her of her own home.

"Mirkwood is a dangerous place to dwell at this time. Giant spiders still linger in the surrounding woods. We have made every attempt to rid us of them, but they continue to amass with every hundred we kill. I must return home soon, for I am certain my father requires my skill against the vile creatures."

Aleera looked sadly at him, knowing that they would soon be parting company. Once he took her to Lothlorien so the Lady of the Wood might be able to help her discover her identity, there was no reason for him to continue to be her protector.

Legolas sensed her sadness. He reached up to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Do not despair, Aleera. I have every intention of taking you with me, to be by my side."

Aleera brought her arms around his neck. "I desire it greatly, Legolas." She closed her eyes and held back the tears that threatened.

"Then it will be so."

Aleera realized that something had transpired between them since the moment they left Kozar. She was so in tune with everything he felt and he was in tune with what she felt. As if a connection had formed and now they were inseparable. The mere thought of never seeing him again brought a severe pain to her heart. It was the same pain she felt in her chest whenever she and Legolas were parted from each other. It seemed to be the only time she ever felt the pain. The moment he came near, the pain vanished.

Legolas kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Fear not, _meleth_. I will not let you go." (love)

His assurance brought Aleera comfort and she inhaled his elven scent into her lungs, clinging tighter to him and hoping that all would be well in their future.


	11. The More The Merrier

Legolaslover – Thanks so much for the support. I was a bit angry myself about that review. I know there's more that has to be explained, but that's all in upcoming chapters. There would be no mystery if everything were explained upfront. But anyway, on with the story! I have a three day weekend coming and nothing to do but write!

Linilya Elf – Between our two stories, Leggy's getting a lot of "that kind" of action lately. He should appreciate us, right? Let's invite him over later and really "appreciate" _him_. ;o)

Maren L P – Body hair? Oh yeah, I did make reference to a certain happy trail, didn't I? Hehehe. Oh well, but that's all there is, except on top of their head, of course. Too bad there isn't some kind of elf anatomy book we can reference…over and over again.

_A/N – Two elves make an appearance in this chapter, and some of you may recognize them. I'm not very familiar with their backgrounds, so hopefully I rendered them correctly. Hope you enjoy! _

_WARNING – Some mild sexual content in this chapter, but not too graphic._

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The More The Merrier**

Later that evening, while they dined with the others, all Legolas could think about was how much he desired to be alone with Aleera again. His entire body yearned to feel her against him. The moment the thought entered his mind, he sensed a similar feeling coming from her. He glanced at her from across the table and when she turned to him, their eyes locked and her cheeks quickly flushed. She gave him a brief smile and ate the strawberries on her plate. He was unsure why it fascinated him to watch her eat them.

Aragorn was going through his own hot flash. He had spent a glorious night with Arwen, but it had been too short and he longed to spend more intimate time with her. They had already discussed her accompanying him and Legolas to Lothlorien with Aleera. It would be good for her to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn who happened to be her grandmother and grandfather.

Legolas turned to Lord Elrond, who was deep in conversation with Erestor and Glorfindel. He knew of the legendary Glorfindel well, stories of his return from the dead making their way even to Mirkwood. But Legolas was not very familiar with the silent dark-haired chief counselor, Erestor. The three discussed the movement of Orcs and goblins in the regions beyond Moria and the best path for he and Aragorn to take to get to Lothlorien. It seemed that the path that took them east over the Misty Mountains would be the safest.

Joining their conversation was Elladan. "The path over the Misty Mountains is quite treacherous, especially on horseback."

Legolas spoke up for the first time since they began the discussion. "I prefer to cross over the mountains than go around them. It would take three times as long to reach Lothlorien."

"I have to agree," added Aragorn. "Besides, I do not fancy running into a party of Orcs while Arwen and Aleera are with us."

"Elladan and Elrohir will be joining you," said Elrond.

"The more the merrier," said Aragorn disdainfully under his breath.

Legolas heard him and suppressed a smile. He knew that the ranger would not find a moment alone with Arwen while her brothers were with them. And then he realized that neither would he find a moment with Aleera. But what mattered most was their safety as they traveled to Lothlorien. "Perhaps we should take your hunting party," he suggested to Elladan and Elrohir.

"Aye, I think it best, as well," alleged Aragorn. "They would prove useful when from Lothlorien we later head northeast to Mirkwood. Thranduil could use the extra archers to dispel the threat from Dol Guldur."

"Is Thranduil requesting aid, Legolas?" asked Elrond in surprise.

"He would never request aid, but he will also not refuse it if it comes."

Elrond turned to Erestor and it seemed to Aleera that the two were exchanging thoughts in their heads. She stole a glance at Legolas, but he now seemed to be preoccupied with the current discussion.

After a moment of silence between them all, Elrond finally turned to Aragorn and Legolas. "It is agreed then. You will take twenty elves from Rivendell, including Elladan and Elrohir. Glorfindel will accompany you as well."

Aleera turned to Elrond. "My lord, I do not wish to be such a burden to anyone. If you allow it, I can stay here and not go to Lothlorien."

"Nonsense, Aleera, you are not a burden to anyone. As you can see, Mirkwood requires aid. I imagine that Lord Celeborn may swallow his pride and send some of his people to aid King Thranduil as well. These are harsh times in which we elves must put aside our differences and band together."

"_Mae pennen!_" said Glorfindel, raising his cup. (well said)

While they toasted and drank, a hand touched Aleera's and she looked up to find Arwen regarding her. "Are you well, Aleera? You appear distressed."

"Nay, I am fine," she replied, even though she was in fact distressed that these elves would have to risk their lives to see her safely to Lothlorien…just so she could recover her memory.

"Walk with me. I wish to speak with you," said Arwen.

Aleera glanced one final time at Legolas before leaving the table. Immediately she could feel Legolas's senses call out to her at her departure and she fought the urge to turn around and go back. Arwen slipped an arm into hers and led her out onto the large terrace. They paused at the balustrade and looked up at the full moon.

"I have known Legolas for a very long time," Arwen finally said softly.

Aleera's chest constricted painfully. "Aye, he has mentioned it."

"Legolas is no ordinary elf. He has exceptionally strong elven senses that surpass even those of Glorfindel. Yet with all that he has experienced in battle over the years, he remains uncorrupted and pure of heart. He is ever sensitive of those around him, especially those closest to him." Arwen turned to Aleera. "I am certain he did not mention to you that he has never loved before."

Aleera shrugged and looked down briefly. "Legolas has loved many. He told me so."

"Nay, Aleera. He has not," Arwen said. Then she smiled. "I imagine he said it to make you think he has experience in such matters."

"How do you know this, Arwen?"

"Legolas is like another brother to me and I know him better than anyone else, including Aragorn. He has not engaged in intimate affairs with anyone and never would unless he knew for certain that he were in love. It is his nature."

"But I assumed he had engaged intimately with…"

"Some elves have the ability to tolerate freedom of the heart. Legolas is not one of them. It is clear to me that he has fallen for you."

"I can feel what is in his heart. It matches what is in mine. Arwen, I know not who I can speak to."

"I am here to listen, Aleera. Tell me all that is on your mind."

"It is so difficult to understand why I feel what I feel. I sense everything about him. I sense him this very moment and know that he is slightly stressed."

"You sense him from where you stand?"

"Aye. And then I feel an incredible pain in my chest when we're apart."

Arwen was surprised at this. "Do you realize that you have bonded?"

"Bonded? I know not what it means."

"It means that you are connected to each other. A link that is not easily broken."

"I do not recall performing such a link."

"It is nothing performed. It simply happens between two elves that find each other. You and Legolas have bonded. Although it is strange that a bond has formed in such a short time span."

"Is Legolas aware that such a thing could happen?"

"Aye, he is aware and I am certain he knows that it has occurred. It is the reason you can sense him and feel the pain of separation. It is also the reason the two of you are drawn to each other so intimately."

Aleera's cheeks reddened at Arwen's observation. She recalled that Arwen had seen her in Legolas's bed just before dawn.

Arwen giggled and touched Aleera's arm to reassure her. "Fear not, Aleera. It is not wrong when you are bonded."

"Have you bonded with Aragorn?" asked Aleera curiously.

"Bonding only happens between elves. But what Aragorn and I share is similar to it. We have committed ourselves to each other." She leaned closer to Aleera. "But do not tell my father or my brothers. We wish our love to remain secret for now."

"Does Legolas know?"

"Aye, he is the only one that knows. And now so do you."

Aleera suddenly sensed a change in Legolas's mood. He was no longer in Aragorn's company and he sought her. "Legolas approaches."

Legolas could no longer stand the tightening in his chest, so he excused himself from the others, indicating that he sought Aleera for a dance as the minstrels began to play. He went in search of her, knowing that she had gone out onto the terrace with Arwen. Arwen and Aleera turned toward the doorway just as he stepped out of it. Their expressions made him wonder what the topic of their discussion had been. "Aleera, come, let us dance." He waited for the two elf maids to walk toward where he stood in the doorway. "Aragorn seeks your company, Arwen," he said.

Arwen smiled and entered.

Just as Aleera was about to follow, Legolas took her hand and pulled her away. She soon found herself with her back against the wall and the pressure of Legolas's warm body against hers. His lips descended and she hungrily returned what he sought from her. Every fiber of her being was in tune to him. When he released her lips, he nipped the side of her neck none too gently with his teeth while uttering a growl from deep within his throat. Then his lips were on hers again, only to quickly part at the sound of approaching footfalls.

Aragorn came around the corner. "Ah, there you are. I thought you sought Aleera for a dance."

"Aye, I did," replied Legolas.

When Aleera lowered her eyes from Aragorn's gaze, he looked to Legolas who gave him a crooked smile. Then the elf took Aleera's hand and led her inside.

They danced to the music played by the minstrels and Aleera could not stop laughing as Legolas twirled her around until she was dizzy. For awhile longer they stayed to drink and converse with Aragorn and the others. Then Aleera feigned weariness and Legolas volunteered to escort her to her chamber. As they departed, she knew that at least Aragorn and Arwen would know that Legolas would indeed take her to her chamber, but he would not be leaving afterward.

Legolas did indeed remain in her chamber. The moment he closed the door, they embraced and then hurriedly attempted to discard their clothing on their way to the bed. When that task was accomplished, Legolas spent nearly an eternity kissing and licking and nipping at her flesh beginning with her fingertips, all the way down to her toes, leaving not a single inch of her untouched. In return, Aleera explored him as meticulously as he had done with her. He seemed surprised at her boldness and surprised at the pleasure in it. Legolas gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin when she did it.

Later when they were both spent, Aleera giggled when he avoided her lips. "Why will you not kiss me?"

"I have no desire to taste what you tasted."

"I allowed you to kiss me after you tasted me so thoroughly."

"Aye, but you taste far more pleasant than any other."

Aleera decided to see if he would tell her the truth. "And exactly how many have you tasted?"

Legolas looked into her eyes and remained silent for a moment, thinking about how he would respond. His ego told him to lie, but his conscience would not allow it. "I have been with no other but you."

Aleera hugged him tighter for being truthful.

Legolas felt better for telling her the truth. "Do you not feel the bond we have? Do you not feel the pain when we are separated?"

"Aye, I feel it, Legolas. How can we ever be apart when such pain fills my chest?"

"Not much do I know about bonding, but pain from separation eventually fades with time."

"How much time?"

Legolas shook his head. "It can be one day or it can be many months."

Aleera moved so she could look at him. "When did this happen?"

"I know not when or even how it occurred. And now I cannot think of anything else but you, Aleera. Nothing at all but to bask in your scent and your taste and the feel of you against me."

"I have but one curious question. If you have never been intimate before, how is it that you know so much?"

A small smile came to his lips. "I know much about what pleases me. As to what pleases you, I merely assess. I listen to the tiny moans that come from your lips. In this way I have discovered all the places where you delight in my touch." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his smile still evident. "And then there was Laravin and Undoli."

Aleera gave him a confused look. "Laravin and Undoli? What are they?"

"Not what, but who. I was a mere one hundred and five when a friend and I stumbled upon them making love in the forest. We watched the two elves for some time, truly not understanding what they engaged in, only that it affected us strangely."

"How did it affect you?"

Legolas laughed. "A cold bath was required to cool the sudden heat within me. Not knowing any better, I told my mother of the incident and she was quickly uncomfortable and mortified that I had witnessed such a thing. She instilled in me that it is a forbidden act unless love is the driving factor. That is why I never committed to intimacy with any _elleth_." (elf maid)

"Then why with me?" she asked curiously.

"_Le veleth nin_." Legolas kissed her. When she giggled against his lips, he paused. "What is funny, Aleera?" (I love you)

"You are kissing me. Do you not taste your essence on my lips?"

He shook his head with a smile. "I care not." And he kissed her again.


	12. The High Pass

_A/N – Hope you enjoy the antics in this chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The High Pass **

Two days passed in Rivendell before Aragorn and the large company of elves departed. He was familiar with the High Pass road that wound through the snow-capped Misty Mountains. Many times had he taken this road with Legolas back and forth between Rivendell and Mirkwood. But once they reached the eastern side of the mountains, they would immediately head south before the Great Forest Gate of Mirkwood and the threatening giant spiders that dwelled among the dense trees. As they climbed higher into the mountains in the days that followed, Aragorn was forced to don more clothing to ward off the cold. The elves, however did not feel the cold so easily.

Only Aleera felt the cold. Even though her wounds were almost completely healed, she was still not fully recovered and her elven senses were not quite up to speed. She regained them slowly as the days passed…her hearing more alert, her vision more acute. She recalled how overprotective Legolas had been in Rivendell. He had wanted to stay several more days to allow her more time to recover. But she was anxious to head out. She knew he hated being cooped up and idle. And so she told everyone she felt well enough to travel. The cold she felt was a reminder that she probably should have heeded Legolas and waited a few more days. But at least he kept her warm when they stopped to rest, holding her close against him beneath the blankets. With so many others around, he only kissed her and refrained from anything else, even though she knew with amusement that he was itching to climb on top of her and force his name out of her lips in passionate cries.

Legolas had many thoughts going through his mind during the arduous trek on horseback through the deep snow over the Misty Mountains. If they had been on foot, they could have simply walked on top of the snow, as elves often did. Although Aragorn would have sunk down to his nose in the six feet of soft flakes. Legolas would have gotten a good laugh out of it, always quick to show off elven abilities his friend 'the man' did not have. All kidding aside, he knew Aleera felt the cold and he would have warmed her with his body heat if she had been riding behind him on his horse. But Lord Elrond had given her a horse for her own use. Even with the many cloaks that covered her, her teeth still chattered. Legolas offered to pull her behind him on his horse, but she shook her head and suffered through the cold.

To keep everyone in high spirits, Legolas continued his pranks with Arwen's brothers. With them riding ahead behind Glorfindel, Legolas had an opportunity to instigate a playful snow battle. He reached down from his horse and scooped up a handful of snow, packing it tightly into a ball in his hands. With a wink at Aragorn, Legolas took careful aim and hurled the snowball over the heads of ten other elves to land perfectly on top of Elrohir's head.

Elrohir instinctly looked up, thinking the snow had come down from the rocky overhang above them.

Aleera snickered beside Legolas as he bent to grab another handful of snow. This time he aimed for Elladan. When the snowball hit its target, Elladan quickly turned to Elrohir, thinking it had come from him. Then she watched with her mouth open as some of the other elves ahead of them began to grab snow and throw it at the twins, joining in the antics.

In a matter of five minutes, it became a full blown battle to the death. The horses skittishly reared, tossing their masters from their bare backs. Balls of snow came flying from every direction. Cries of triumph and cries of defeat echoed through the High Pass. Aleera laughed hysterically as she took up battle alongside Arwen, only to end up making snow angels with her.

From the side, Glorfindel watched the display in mild amusement from astride his calm horse. He was even more amused over the fact that no one dared engage him, much to his disappointment, but he knew the elves in his company respected his position. Legolas had been the mastermind behind many of the deeds that made them all laugh. Glorfindel was heartened that Legolas thought to raise the spirits of those around him. The wood elf had a good heart and always thought of others and saw to their needs before his own.

Legolas ducked and avoided every projectile of snow that came toward him, while he managed to strike each of his targets flawlessly, centering his attention on Aragorn and the twins. Finally he stood up from behind his rock cover. "I am undefeated!" he yelled out with his arms raised. Twenty snowballs came at him from different directions and he fell backward from the multiple impacts.

* * *

By the eighth day they were making their way south toward the Gladden River, the heat of the sun much welcomed. Far off to the east were the dark woods of Mirkwood, which paralleled their passage, along with the continuing Misty Mountains to the west. 

With Aleera riding beside him, Legolas noticed her innocently glance every once in a while in his direction with a smile. His heartbeat quickened with every move she made. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear to reveal it, letting her fingers touch it. It was enough to bring him to tears.

Then without warning, Legolas moved closer to Aleera and he effortlessly hopped off his horse and onto hers, directly behind her. She tried to not appear surprised so it would not draw attention to them. It was difficult when he leaned against her to breathe into her ear.

"You have enticed me into a frenzy, _meleth nin_," he whispered. (my love)

"I have done nothing to entice you." When he sank his teeth into the side of her neck, Aleera gasped. "Legolas…_daro_!" (stop)

"I cannot."

"_Noro lim_," said Aleera to her horse. (run faster)

Aragorn was riding beside Arwen, directly behind Glorfindel and the twins, when Legolas and Aleera passed them at a full gallop on her horse, both of them laughing at what appeared to be for the fun of it. He watched them moving further ahead and then he noticed Arwen looking at him.

"They run off to steal a kiss," she told him with a smile.

Aragorn glanced at Elladan and Elrohir riding ahead and then turned back to Arwen, returning her smile. "If only I had thought of that."

Arwen's smile widened and she leaned toward him. With another quick glance at the twins, Aragorn leaned toward Arwen, meeting her halfway for a kiss. But then he noticed some of the other elves watching and he quickly faced forward again, hearing Arwen giggling beside him.

Legolas did not want to get too far ahead of the others, but he knew that they could not hide from the eyes of the elves. At this point he no longer wanted to disguise his feelings for Aleera. Let the entire company see and know what he and Aleera felt for each other. When Legolas drew her horse to a stop, Aleera turned her upper body around to him and accepted his lips when he tilted his head toward hers. Unfortunately, instead of sating him, the taste of her lips only sparked his internal flame even further.

"Will we ever have a moment alone on this trek, Legolas?" asked Aleera breathlessly when he released her.

Legolas nudged the horse into motion. "I fear there will be none at this time. Not under Glorfindel's watchful eye. But if you care not what anyone thinks, then when night falls and we make camp, we will sneak away to be alone."

Aleera's horse moved back and forth in a twenty foot line. She peered out as the others approached not far away. "I care not what anyone thinks, but I know you do."

Legolas knew she was correct. As much as he wanted her, he did not want word to get around that they were committing acts of intimacy, which could taint Aleera's image. It was bad enough that Aragorn and Arwen knew. But he knew they would not tell anyone. Legolas happened to know that his friends had shared their own moments together. A certain bonfire he recalled, where they snuck off to be alone in the woods.

"We will have time alone in Lothlorien," she commented.

Legolas drew his arms around her torso from behind and squeezed her tightly as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face. "_Im hartha_," he whispered in her ear and then released her. Legolas called out to Isilrö and the stallion broke from the slow jog among the other riders and charged up to stand beside Aleera's horse. Then Legolas hopped on Isilrö's back and they waited for the others to reach them. (I hope)

* * *

Hurrnäd rode at the front of the formation of Kozari warriors on horseback and Orcs on foot. He knew his wife was riding somewhere behind him. His disfigured wife…her face would be forever marred by the blow she received from the doomed golden-haired elf. The image of her bloodied face would remain with him as long as he lived as would the memory of the entire evening. After the little elf witch connected her foot with his rocks, he had been incapacitated for hours. Gwinn had been far more enraged than he was. She grabbed Aleera by the wrists and bound them to the bed. He was staggering out of the bed chamber when he heard the sound of ripping cloth and then he was halfway down the corridor when the elf girl's screams reached him. The hours passed and he finally returned to see if his wife had softened Aleera up enough for him to take her. He hoped Gwinn had not broken her completely because he still wanted to see some fire in her eyes as he took away her innocence. But what he found instead shocked him into a stoic state of disbelief. There was Gwinn, her nose splattered all over her face, blood pouring from the lacerations. Her eyes were glazed over in unconsciousness. And Aleera was gone. He ordered his guards to look for her and received word that she was no where in the palace and neither were his guests. When Gwinn later regained consciousness, she informed Hurrnäd that the elf warrior, Legolas had stormed into the chamber, struck her in the face and undoubtedly took Aleera. The guards went in pursuit, only to find that there was no sign of them. 

Hurbag got Hurrnäd's attention and he looked down at the gangly Orc leader. He pointed a disfigured finger toward a rock cropping up ahead. Three figures stood nearby, patiently kicking at the sandy ground. Hurrnäd raised his hand, calling for a halt. The company of Kozari and Orcs stopped in their tracks. Hurrnäd looked out at the three figures, unable to make out whether they were men or elves or Orcs from this distance. Then he turned to Hurbag. "Who are they?"

Hurbag grinned. "They are my informants."

"What kind of information do they have?"

"They know many things and may be able to tell us more about what you seek."

As Hurbag jogged ahead toward the rock cropping, Hurrnäd nudged his horse forward. He could hear Gwinn moving out as well. She would not be left uninformed. She had her own plans for the elf who forever marred her face.

The three figures turned out to be men, filthy and in tattered clothing. Hurbag began to speak to them in some strange language and Hurrnäd saw one of them nodding in understanding. The conversation went back and forth for many long minutes and Hurrnäd's patience was wearing thin.

Finally Hurbag sauntered back over to Hurrnäd. "They know of the man Aragorn and the elf Legolas."

Hurrnäd's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"Rivendell is where the man comes from."

"I do not care about the man. Tell me where the elf resides."

"A place called Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood? How far is it from here?"

"I know the place well. Many Orc friends have I lost to the Mirkwood elves. It expands south of the Grey Mountains and east of the River Anduin."

Hurrnäd had no knowledge of the places Hurbag named. He and his soldiers had never ventured further south of the desert. "We will cross over the mountains."

Hurbag shook his head. "Impossible. The Grey Mountains are unsurpassable with no place to camp. If we continue to travel east alongside the mountains, we will come to a place called Withered Heath. Here we can recruit more of my Orc companions."

"How many more?"

"Three hundred."

Hurrnäd contemplated this. He had slightly over two hundred Kozari soldiers and Hurbag's company currently consisted of ninety-six Orcs. An additional three hundred would assure a victory against elves, which he knew were proficient with bow and arrow. "We will head east then."

Hurbag nodded in approval.

"How long will it take to reach this Mirkwood?"

"From Withered Heath, we go around the edge of the Grey Mountains and immediately head southwest. We can gather our forces at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. It will take three weeks to reach our destination. From the Lonely Mountain we march west and storm Thranduil's caverns."

"Thranduil?" asked Hurrnäd.

"He is the king of the dark woods."

One of the men said a few more incomprehendable words and it made Hurbag's snicker joyfully. "What did he say?" asked Hurrnäd.

"It seems that Thranduil has an only son…whose name is Legolas."

"So he is the son of a king," said Hurrnäd with a sinister smile, as he glanced over his shoulder at his wife. "Let us see how the king of Mirkwood deals with receiving his son in pieces."

* * *

_A/N - Come on kiddies, I know you're out there, I get hundreds of hits on my story every day. I would really like to hear from you. Just click on the little GO button in the lower left corner. Thanks!_


	13. Lothlorien Surprise

Romy – Okay, now I'm second guessing myself. Did I make another reference to body hair beside the "happy trail" in chapter 8? Please let me know. Thanks.

Legolaslover – Hm, what can we make Legolas do to Hurrnäd? Hehe, you'll have to wait and see…

Maren L P – Thanks, here you go!

The nutter – Thanks. Love your pen name.

Spotnmushlover246 – Thanks so much. Here's more.

Orlywood – (blushing) Thanks for the nice compliments. Don't be sad. I'll update as fast as I can.

_A/N – For all you Haldir fans, he appears alive and well in this chapter, mainly because this takes place before the Fellowship where he's killed at Helm's Deep. You'll also notice that in FOTR, when they arrived in Lothlorien, it appeared as if it was Aragorn's first visit there. I've altered that so this will be his first visit and in FOTR it'll be his second visit, so please don't flame me._

**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Lothlorien Surprise**

Seven days later as they all walked through the dense woods of Lothlorien, walking among the tall mallorn trees, Aleera felt something familiar about them. This was the first time she had been anywhere that had felt familiar. The trees spoke to her, telling her that they missed her presence. Tears welled in her eyes. Could it be that her home was indeed among these trees? Why would the trees speak to her in this manner?

Legolas was fascinated by the size of the trees in these woods. He knew they were extremely old. Strangely though, they were cautious when they spoke to him. They merely recognized him as an elf and asked many questions. He replied to them mentally and some actually found it amusing that he planned to climb the tallest of them. Aleera squeezed his hand tightly and he immediately sensed her uneasiness. "What is it, Aleera? You seem troubled."

"The trees speak to me," she whispered to him.

"Aye, they speak to me as well. What do they say to you?"

"They welcome me home," she said with tear-filled eyes. "I know these woods, Legolas. For instance, I know that beyond that grove to the left is a large gnarled mallorn where the elflings play many games. And further on is a merchant who makes the best Lembas."

"Memories are coming back to you. You are from Lothlorien then."

"Aye, I believe so."

In the lead was Glorfindel who called for everyone to halt. "Come forth, green elves of Lothlorien."

The trees ahead parted and three golden-haired elves stepped out, bows in hands, but not armed with arrows. One of them stepped ahead of the other two.

"_Suilad_, _Glorfindel o Imladris,_" said the elf. (welcome, Glorfindel of Imladris)

"_Le hannon, Haldir o Lorien_," replied Glorfindel with a nod. (I thank you, Haldir of Lorien)

Haldir, the march warden of Lothlorien, regarded the company of elves with interest. He had anticipated the arrival of the granddaughter of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, but not accompanied by such a large party of elves. And definitely not led by the elusive Glorfindel. There was also a dark-haired man with them, whom Haldir ignored for the moment as his eyes landed on the fair-haired elf standing near Glorfindel.

Glorfindel followed Haldir's eyes and turned to Legolas. "This is Legolas of the woodland realm."

Haldir frowned slightly at the sight of a wood elf. "Mirkwood, once known as Greenwood the Great, ruled by Thranduil, son of Orophor."

Legolas eyed the other elf before him. He had never been to Lothlorien or had any dealings with these elves. He had only known of the Lady of the Wood from what he heard back home. He knew nothing else. "Orophor was slain in the Second Age during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men."

Haldir was aware of the slaying of the Sindarin elf through stories told among those in Lothlorien that had lived in the Second Age. For this elf to be in the company of Glorfindel, there was a reason for his being here now. "You are welcome here, elf of Mirkwood."

"_Hannon le_," said Legolas with a nod of his head. (thank you)

Glorfindel next introduced Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn to Haldir. Haldir turned to one of the elves behind him and they were escorted away from the others. Then Glorfindel nodded to Legolas who brought Aleera before Haldir.

Legolas explained Aleera's plight to Haldir. "Aragorn and I found Aleera in Kozar, a land north of Forodwaith. She had no memory of who she was or how she came to be there. It was apparent that she was there against her will and thus we made off with her under cover of night. We seek an audience with the Lady of the Wood who might be able to help her regain her memory. I also have reason to believe that Lothlorien is her home."

Haldir waited until Legolas was finished, but his eyes were on Aleera the entire time. He knew her indeed. Yet she looked upon him as if she had never seen him before. She also held Legolas's hand tightly and this made his brows draw together. Her frown revealed that she battled her thoughts. Haldir decided he would not mention that he knew Aleera. He would wait to see what transpired. "What reason do you have?"

"The mellyrn speak to her as if they know her and have welcomed her home."

Aleera had been unable to take her eyes off Haldir. He was familiar to her, like everything around her, yet she did not know how she knew him.

"When the Lord and Lady received word of your visit, news traveled through the trees. You have an audience with the Lady in the morning. In the meantime there are those that have come to greet you," Haldir said to Aleera.

"Why do they wish to greet me?" asked Aleera, slightly defensive.

"I can say no more. _Tolo_." (come)

Aleera glanced at Legolas. He gave her a reassuring smile and tightened his grip on her hand, drawing her as close to him as possible without eliciting suspicion of their relationship. As they followed Haldir and the other elf, whom she felt as if she knew as well, the more reluctant she suddenly felt about continuing. Something did not sit well with her.

While Aragorn had accompanied Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir to greet their grandparents, it was decided earlier among them that the others would stay behind to set up camp just inside the Deep Fosse surrounding Caras Galadon.

Up ahead stood another group of elves. The moment Aleera's eyes fell upon the _ellon_ in front, she immediately knew it was her father. She did not know how she knew it, but the feeling was strong within her. She froze in place and Legolas paused beside her. (male elf)

"_Adar_?" she asked softly. (father)

Galadron's eyes brimmed with tears. "Aleera…"

Aleera released Legolas's hand and rushed over to embrace her father. He held her tightly and caressed the back of her head. She could feel his tears on her shoulder.

"Thank Elbereth, my child. We all thought you dead." Galadron released her and looked her over, wiping at the tears in his eyes. Then he turned to someone beside him.

The elf maid next to him was her mother. Again, she knew not how she knew it, but it was true. "_Naneth_…" Aleera embraced her and they both sobbed together. Finally, her mother released her and they wiped at their tears. (mother)

Before she had the opportunity to turn to Legolas, a dark-haired elf stepped up. "Aleera."

Aleera stared at him cautiously at first and then her apprehension turned more into curiosity. Something about him was familiar…a familiar feeling. Then his name suddenly came to her...a whisper in her mind. "Seledred?"

"Aye, _meleth_. It is I." (love)

Without even thinking, Aleera rushed over to embrace him. Betrothed…She was betrothed to this elf. She had been deeply in love with him…had in fact bonded at some point with him…but the bond no longer existed. It had been severed for some reason. She was surprised when he kissed her face in a familiar fashion. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel Legolas's distress, his anger, his surprise. When she glanced up at Legolas, his brows were knotted together and he held his bow so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Legolas watched the elf Aleera had called Seledred. He embraced her as if she belonged to him. And he could feel that she knew him well. He was suddenly feeling violently ill. Could she have loved him? Did she love him still?

"Come," said Galadron at last. "Let us rejoice with food and drink." He put a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Join us, my friend. I owe you all that I have for bringing my daughter back to us."

Legolas turned to him, quite reluctant to join, but he could feel Aleera pleading mentally with him and he finally allowed her father to lead him onward. It did not escape his notice that Haldir followed behind them.

The large grouping of talans in the tree were familiar. Aleera had lived there all of her life, of which she discovered from her mother to be one thousand and fourteen years. They sat around the table, joined also by her older brother Celegmin and younger sister Brithla. She now knew why Haldir had looked familiar to her. She had known Haldir for over five hundred years for he was a close friend of Celegmin.

Legolas opted to remain standing in a corner, his arms folded over his chest, his expression dark and brooding. He was happy for Aleera that she found she had a family. But he could not help the resentful feelings growing within him over Seledred. He watched how the other elf held her hand so possessively. The two had in fact been betrothed as he soon learned in the conversation that went on at the table. He could feel the conflicting feelings in Aleera. He knew she loved him, yet she did not want to release the feelings she had for Seledred. A sharp knife in his heart would be less painful than knowing she loved this other elf.

Everyone knew that Aleera had lost her memory, and since she could not remember, her father recounted the day that she had disappeared. All that had been found was part of a tunic she had worn, along with an abundance of Orc tracks. She had been gone for nearly three months and all hope had been lost that she would be alive if found. When asked by Seledred whether she had been tortured or violated by the orcs, she shook her head in ignorance, not remembering the ordeal at all. Even though she knew for a fact that she had not been violated, for Legolas would have discovered it, she did not tell Seledred and left it that she did not remember. There was no sense in letting anyone know that she and Legolas had had sexual relations. But she could tell from the expression on Seledred's face that her lack of knowledge did not sit well with him. Her betrothed. She could not believe that she had someone waiting for her here. Someone that she was supposed to have wedded. Deep in the recesses of her mind she knew that she was deeply in love with Seledred. In love but never intimate with. Not the way she had been intimate with Legolas.

Seledred stood up then. "You should rest now, Aleera. I will speak with you in the morning."

Legolas saw the Lothlorien elf give him a look of disdain. It was clear to him that Seledred resented his presence in the home of Aleera's family.

Aleera stood up and followed Seledred to the doorway. "It is good to see you again, Seledred."

"Aye, it is good to have you back, _meleth nin_." He reached up to caress her cheek with a frown and then he turned and walked out of the talan. (my love)

Legolas ground his teeth together at the affectionate touch and the fact that he called her his love. He was unable to remove the look of anger from his face. But it served him right to think that Aleera would have been unattached. He had followed his inexperienced heart and the wayward urges of his lust, while pouring out his emotions to her in his weakest moments. He felt like a complete fool.

Sensing Legolas's uneasy emotions, Aleera turned to him. Before she had a chance to say anything, her mother approached Legolas. "You need not return to your company on this night. We have a spare talan for you. I am certain it is not what you are used to, but it is comfortable just the same."

"_Le hannon_," said Legolas gently to Aleera's mother, Nórui. (I thank you)

Celegmin volunteered to show Legolas the talan. Legolas turned to Aleera one final time before following Celegmin.

During the night, Aleera tossed in the bed she had slept in all of her life. It seemed cold and empty to her. And the constricting pain in her chest made it difficult to sleep. Finally she got up and quietly padded through the corridor connecting the many talans that made up her home. She soon found the one Legolas was in. The pain in her chest quickly faded the closer she got to him.

Legolas was standing with his back to the doorway, looking out the window at the many lights in the trees representing other talans. He did not turn to acknowledge her presence. "I know why you come, Aleera. You come to tell me that you no longer wish to continue our bond. I do not know if I am capable of…"

"Legolas, nay," Aleera interrupted him before he could continue. She felt a sense of deep sorrow in him and it made her shiver. "I am not here to tell you that."

Legolas turned to her. "Asking me to stop loving you is like asking the rain not to fall. I cannot stop what lingers in my heart." Tears brimmed his eyes. "And it slowly tears me apart when I think about leaving you here and going on without you."

Aleera quickly moved to him and could not stop herself from embracing him tightly. "Tell me what to do, Legolas and I will gladly do it."

Legolas knew he should not involve himself in her feelings for Seledred, but he could not help but spill the words that troubled him so. "I sense he is repulsed over the idea that you might have been violated by orcs. Were I in his place, I would seek to renew the bond with you and never let you out of my sight. I find him lacking in sincerity, Aleera."

"I may have been in love with Seledred at one time, but I no longer have those feelings for him. I am in love with you," she assured him. "I am bonded to you."

"With every breath in me does my heart ache. I fear that when Lady Galadriel restores your memories, you will feel differently. You will feel the love you once had for him and I will be but a distant thought."

"Nay, you are my life. I swear to you, I no longer love him." She pulled back and wiped at the tears that drifted down his cheeks, pained to see him in such despair. "What must I do to prove my love for you? I will forego Lady Galadriel's intervention."

"Aleera, you must recover your memories."

"I care not about my memories."

He shook his head. "Nay, you will see Lady Galadriel as planned."

"Then I will tell Seledred in the morning that I am bonded to you."

"He may not understand and be very angry with you."

"He will have to understand. I knew not that I was betrothed before now. I knew not that I would fall in love and bond with you."

Legolas caressed her face. "I will be nearby when you speak to him. If he does not understand, then I shall make him see things my way."

"How are you to do that?"

"With the business end of my knife, I will make him understand."

Aleera kissed him on the lips with a smile. "I believe you would do it."

"Aye, I would for you."

She hugged him again, relishing in his scent and in his heat.

Legolas released her. "Go now before someone finds you here with me."

"Nay, I cannot sleep without you by my side."

"Aleera, _saes bedi_. I do not wish to disrespect your father in his own home." But he pulled her to him for another kiss before releasing her. (please go)

Aleera walked out of his talan and was about to head toward hers at the other end of the tree. The talan next to Legolas's belonged to her sister, Brithla. Rather than suffering the pain of being separated by such distance, she stepped into Brithla's talan and casually laid in bed beside her. No one would question her on the need to be close to her sister. And no one needed to know that she did it to be closer to Legolas and not feel the pain of separation so harshly.

Legolas paced the talan briefly, waiting for the pain to seize his chest at Aleera's departure. But the pain felt weaker. She was either not far or the pain of separation was finally beginning to fade. He sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes in relief. She still professed her love to him. He knew she spoke the truth. He had felt it in her heart. And he was elated.

_

* * *

A/N – Keep the reviews coming…It makes me work harder._


	14. Memories Regained

Kay – Thanks a bunch! 

Spotnmushlover246 – Thanks, here's another one for you.

Loz-179 – Thanks. I try my hardest.

Linilya elf – Don't feel bad for Seledred. You'll see why in this chapter. But after you read it, don't think I'm leaving any loose ends. I'll be tying them up in later chapters. By the way, you're reading my mind again, girlfriend, so get out of my head! Hahaha :o)

Screwed By Life – Thanks!

Maren L P – Hehehe, you are so right. I'm kinda happy with Leggy's actions in this chapter. But like I mentioned to Linilya Elf above, I'm not leaving any loose ends. They'll be tied up later.

Romy – LOL. I think we need to move our thoughts elsewhere before I start licking my Leggy screenshots on my computer. Anywho…I'm glad you like the story so far.

SofiaB – All of your questions will be answered in this chapter and I think in the next couple after that. Thanks for reading and by the way, I went into your profile and saw you had some LOTR fics. I'm going to go read them when I have an opportunity so look for my reviews.  
_  
A/N – I did some research on elven sex and marriage and I'm not sure how trustworthy the source is ("Laws and Customs of the Eldar," published in the book Morgoth's Ring, History of Middle-Earth and was referenced in "What Tolkien Officially Said About Elf Sex" By Tyellas), but among other things, it goes on to say the following: _

_1) "It was the act of bodily union that achieved marriage...it was at all times lawful for any of the Eldar (elves), both being unwed, to marry thus of free consent one to the other without ceremony or witness…in flight and exile and wandering, such marriages were often made." 2) "The good news is that elves like sex. The union of love is indeed to them great delight and joy. The bad news is that elves tend to lose interest in sex after they've had kids. With the exercise of the power of generation, the desire soon ceases, and the mind turns to other things…they have many other urges of body and of mind which their nature urges them to fulfill." 3) "They are seldom swayed by the desires of the body only, but are by nature continent and steadfast." _

_Okay, number 1 works great for my story so far! As for number 2, I think I'll just ignore the bad news because it makes too much sense and shocking as it is, I just plain don't want to believe it, so there. :oP. And number 3? Yikes, I didn't see that one coming. But again, it's one of those things I just don't want to believe and I don't really care. Oh well, at least I got one out of the three right. I thought I'd share that bit of comical information. _

_Oh, one more thing, I'm really, really digging deep with the elvish language and hopefully I'm not butchering the hell out of it too badly. Tell me if something doesn't look right._

_And now, on with the story!_

**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Memories Regained **

In the morning Legolas dined on breakfast with Aleera's parents and siblings. They let Aleera rest, but when she came to the dining talan, she seemed surprised that he was still there. After Aleera ate some fruit, her mother hastened her to change into a more formal gown.

"The Lady awaits you, Aleera," said Nórui.

"But Seledred…" she said.

"Never mind Seledred. He can wait. Hurry now."

Aleera went to her room and changed into a gown of white. Then she went with her family to see the Lady of the Wood. As they all climbed the spiral staircase that wound around Galadriel's tree and led to her celestial dwelling, she and Legolas lingered behind the others. They could not stop themselves from stealing touches, their fingers constantly seeking contact.

"_Im matha goe mi le_," he said with a squeeze of his hand. (I feel great fear in you)

"_Im goe i peth o Galadriel_." (I fear the word of Galadriel)

Legolas leaned closer and affectionately kissed the side of her forehead. "_Avo 'osto, im si na le_." (worry not, I am here with you)

At the top of the staircase, they came to a flet that contained Lord Celeborn's audience chamber and at the other end was a staircase leading up to a glowing talan. This was the private dwelling of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. But only the Lady descended the stairs.

Aleera stared wide-eyed at the Lady of the Wood. She knew her face well for Galadriel was her queen. Everything about her exuded radiance, which was why she was named as such.

"Come forth, Aleera," Galadriel beckoned softly.

Aleera could not stop her eyes from wandering over to Legolas first before she turned back to Galadriel and stepped toward her.

Legolas remained standing off to the side with Galadron, Nórui, Brithla and Celegmin. He felt Aleera's uneasiness and warily watched her moving toward Lady Galadriel, who seemed to be made purely from light. This was the first time he had laid eyes upon her and even though the stories he heard about Lady Galadriel depicted her as gentle but powerful, he could not help his protective nature and wanted to rush beside Aleera to put her at ease.

Lady Galadriel gave Aleera a smile, sensing the young one's fear. She was used to the many reactions to her presence and depending on who observed her, she responded in her own way. Aleera was innocent of any maliciousness and Galadriel could also sense the confusion surrounding the girl. She wanted to know who she was, wanted to know her past and what had happened to her. Yet she also feared the outcome of the truth. Galadriel turned her eyes to the wood elf standing with Aleera's family. This one was also pure of heart, but his wariness had much to do with protecting Aleera. She felt his love for the young _elleth_ and it was like a warm blanket surrounding her. He wanted to be trusting of others, including of her, but his love for Aleera was blind to all else. (elf maid)

Legolas could feel Galadriel probing his mind. He had nothing to hide except for the fact that he and Aleera had bonded. But he imagined that if she did not find it out from him, then she would discover it from Aleera. He felt deep in his heart that he had done nothing wrong. So why hide it. He confidently opened his mind to the powerful elf, letting her see all that he was.

Galadriel gave him a brief nod in respect. The wood elf knew her capabilities and revealed himself fully to her. And so she discovered the bonding between him and Aleera. They were innocent in understanding how it had happened when it came upon them so suddenly and were powerless to avoid the effects that came with the bond. Delving in both of their minds revealed the truth to Galadriel and she pondered whether to share the surprising circumstances or allow them to discover it on their own. She would speak to Celeborn about it and seek his advice. She also discovered that his elven senses were far superior than any elf she knew. His hearing, his sight, his ability to sense those around him. She made an effort to block her thoughts from him for she was sure he would attempt to read them.

Aleera waited patiently as Lady Galadriel made her assessments. She also knew the Lady was assessing Legolas and no doubt knew what had transpired between them. Her cheeks reddened at first. But then she recalled Arwen's words about the effects of bonding. She truly did not know what was right and what was wrong, only that she loved Legolas and found comfort in his arms. When the Lady finally made a move, she reached her hand up to Aleera's forehead and closed her eyes. Aleera's eyes suddenly felt heavy and she was forced to close them.

Galadriel spoke into Aleera's mind. "Aleera, your memories forced deep into your subconscious are restored to you. You will remember all that you were and all that happened."

The memories flashed through Aleera in vivid detail, but in images that moved so fast she hardly saw them, only that she knew them well. And then the images suddenly slowed to a time not so long ago…

_

* * *

Aleera stared at Seledred with her mouth open. "How can you say such things to me, Seledred? You willingly bonded with me and now you no longer wish to be?" Tears filled her eyes. _

"_I love another," said Seledred._

"_Nay, I do not believe it. I will not break our bond."_

_Seledred's expression suddenly turned angry and he grabbed Aleera's arm. "You will do it, Aleera."_

"_You expect me to ignore my feelings for you as if they do not exist?" The tears flowed and Aleera hated herself for her weakness. The only one she had ever loved was telling her that he no longer loved her in return. She should have slapped him across the face for his confession about loving another. But her heart could not stand the pain and she had no strength to move._

"_It is over, Aleera. Remove your love of me from your heart."_

"_I cannot do such a thing."_

_Seledred shook her roughly by the arm. "You must."_

_Aleera felt anger rising within her. She had not wanted to love Seledred. But his constant persistence and his flowery promises made her heart grow fond of him and now it was tearing apart. "Nay, I will die now from the broken heart you have inflicted upon me. And all will know it."_

"_Then I do not have a choice," he replied with dread._

* * *

Aleera did not know what he had meant by his words at the time until much later she found herself waking from a drug-induced sleep and suddenly in the company of Orcs, watching Seledred's retreating back. He left her to die in the hands of the vile creatures, eliminating himself of any responsibility for her. What Seledred did not know was that his actions caused Aleera's weak elven heart to harden while dragged and beaten by the Orcs. So she did not die from a broken heart. She thought the Orcs would violate her, but the Orc leader had other plans. It was not long before she knew what those plans were. She was to be sold into slavery to a ruler of a land she never heard of. A futile attempt at escape earned her the blow on the head that had erased her memories. She awakened in the chamber at Kozar Keep and it went on from there. 

Lady Galadriel opened her eyes and removed her hand from Aleera's forehead. She had seen what had befallen Aleera and the images had been disturbing. With a heavy heart, the Lady reached to lift Aleera's chin with her fingers.

Aleera opened her eyes to gaze into the radiant ones of Lady Galadriel. Everything suddenly became clear. She knew who she was, she knew her family, she knew her life here in Lothlorien. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but it was quickly replaced by an incredible fear. A fear that Seledred would hurt her now that the truth was out.

"Fear not, Aleera," assured Galadriel. "He will not harm you."

Legolas felt the sudden fear in Aleera and made to move toward her. Galadron's hand on his arm stopped him. When he turned to Aleera's father, the elf shook his head at Legolas, indicating he was not allowed to go to her. Legolas fought the urge to pull his arm away and go to her anyway. But he did not want to cause animosity between him and Galadron. Elbereth knew there would be enough of it when Galadron discovered the bond between him and Aleera.

Tears formed in Aleera's eyes. "I loved Seledred and he betrayed me," she said slowly. "He no longer wished to be bound to me and tried to have me killed. He took me to the Orc camp and left me there. Before I lost my memory I learned of my fate, to be a slave to the ruler of Kozar."

"Seledred will be dealt with severely for his actions, Aleera," replied Galadriel. "Seek protection from Legolas of Mirkwood. He will see to it that no harm comes to you. The bond you once had with Seledred has been severed. I can feel your bond with Legolas is much stronger."

Legolas felt Galadron's hand slide off his arm and quickly felt the other elf's sudden antipathy. And so now it was out in the open for all to know. Legolas felt somewhat relieved by this, but had concern over the effect on Aleera's family. Perhaps he should not have so foolishly followed the whims of his desires and not made love to Aleera. Then he felt something in his mind.

"Come, Legolas of Mirkwood," said the soft voice of Lady Galadriel in his head.

Legolas moved forward and went to stand beside Aleera, his hand automatically reaching for hers. His eyes drifted up to look upon the Lady and she gave him a sincere smile.

"Regret not what deeds your heart led you to, Legolas." She reached out to touch his forehead and he closed his eyes. "Your love is true and untainted by greed." She pulled her hand away and he opened his eyes again. "Many questions do I sense from you both and I must seek council with my husband. Meet me in my garden later today and let us ponder the answers."

Legolas tilted his head in respect to Lady Galadriel as she backed away from them. Then he happened to glance up the staircase, finding Aragorn and Arwen standing in the chamber above. Aragorn gave him a brief smile. The simple gesture filled Legolas with a feeling that all would be well. He tugged at Aleera's hand and led her to the adjoining flet that led to the spiral stairway. Without any reason but a sudden uneasy feeling, Legolas removed his bow from his quiver and held it tightly in his free hand. Then he briefly glanced over his shoulder to Aleera's family following closely behind them. "Your father does not seem pleased."

"Of course not. I just revealed that Seledred was trying to have me killed."

"Nay, he is not pleased with our union."

"He has no great love for wood elves, Legolas. My grandfather was among those that parted grievously with the king of Mirkwood. Orophor was his name, I believe."

Legolas continued as they began to wind down the staircase. "Those times were long ago. I will have to make amends with him if we have any hope of remaining together."

"My father is indebted to you for returning me safely home."

"Aye, but he respects me as a protector and not one who loves his daughter."

At the bottom of the stairway, they began to turn in the direction of the mallorn containing her home. Suddenly Seledred appeared from behind a tree and things happened quickly. Aleera's mother gasped. Her father rushed forward. Legolas drew an arrow and had it aimed at Seledred's head.

"Do not come any closer!" yelled Legolas. "My aim is true and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand!"

Seledred held his hands up, revealing that he held no weapons. "Stand down, wood elf. I am here to speak with Aleera."

"That will not happen," replied Legolas, not wavering for a moment in his aim on Seledred's head.

Seledred turned his eyes to Aleera. "Aleera, please…I wish to speak."

Legolas stepped in front of Aleera, preventing him from even looking at her. It took every bit of will within him to keep his fingers locked on the bowstring and not release the arrow into Seledred's forehead. The thought of this elf leaving Aleera with Orcs made his blood run cold. He wanted to do more than shoot an arrow into Seledred's head. He wanted to cut out his heart and feed it to him.

Aleera placed her hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Legolas, _saes_." She stepped out from behind Legolas, but he moved around to stand beside Seledred, the tip of his arrow mere inches from his head. One wrong move and the arrow would enter through Seledred's ear and more than likely come out the other side. (please)

Seledred tried to ignore the persistent wood elf. "Aleera, please forgive me. I was under extreme duress at the time, swayed by the dark thoughts of an _elleth_ I no longer see. You once loved me with all your heart…I know it can be so once again." (elf maid)

"Nay, Seledred. It can never be. My heart belongs to another." Her eyes briefly glanced at Legolas and back to Seledred.

Seledred saw the motion and understood completely. "You cannot be serious. An elf from the woodland realm? Have you forgotten the plight of our ancestors under the rule of Orophor, the unscrupulous king of Mirkwood?"

Legolas clenched his teeth and the words flew from his mouth before he had a chance to analyze them. "I warn you to choose your words wisely, traitor. You speak of my grandfather."

Aleera turned to Legolas and could not stop her jaw from dropping. "The current king of Mirkwood is your father? You did not tell me this, Legolas."

Legolas's eyes briefly met hers before returning to Seledred. He slapped the arrowhead against Seledred's forehead with malice. "On with your pathetic apology before I grow old."

"Is this the life you choose?" asked Seledred. "To be at the side of someone we call our enemy? Wood elves have no loyalty but to themselves."

"What I see before me is my own kind, an elf I trusted…who betrayed me…to have me killed in the worst possible way for an elf," she spat out angrily at him. "How dare you accuse Legolas of having no loyalty when you yourself have none to speak of."

"I say again, I was under extreme duress," Seledred tried to counter.

"Extreme duress, indeed," said Legolas with contempt. "I sense evil in you like nothing I have ever known in an elf. You have tasted the spoils of our enemies and seek fulfillment as you please." He sniffed the air. "_Le mad torog eru an nostad lín sui orch_!" Somewhere behind him, he heard Aleera's younger sister snicker. (You must eat troll waste for your smell is like an Orc)

Seledred turned his eyes to the wood elf. He could not turn his head without the arrowhead piercing the flesh of his forehead. "_Dago nin, ae boe na le, glad edhel_." (kill me, if it is necessary, wood elf)

Legolas clenched his teeth in repressed anger. Releasing the arrow would be so easy. Everything in his heart told him to end the life of this evil elf. He sensed nothing good about him. Even when he had admitted he still loved Aleera, Legolas could feel the coldness in Seledred's heart. He could sense that the other elf tried to make amends to save himself from the judgment of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. His fate was in their hands. And so Legolas held his fingers on the bowstring firm and did not release the arrow as he wanted to.

Galadron walked up to Aleera and took her by the arm. "_Tolo_, Aleera." (come)

Aleera allowed her father to lead her away. When she glanced back over her shoulder, Legolas had lowered his bow and was backing away, never taking his eyes off Seledred. She saw him flinch when her mother placed her hand on his arm.

Legolas turned to meet the eyes of Nórui and saw that she did not feel the same anguish he had felt in Galadron. He moved away from Seledred and walked with Aleera's mother. But he glanced back again, feeling the coldness in Seledred's heart, the darkness that crept into it, the minuscule thought of retaliation…before Haldir and his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, led the elf away.

When they reached the mallorn that led to their talans, Aleera pulled away from her father and waited for Legolas to walk up with her mother. Aleera grabbed Legolas by the arm and led him away from the others, much to everyone's surprise, including him. When they were out of earshot from her family, she stopped and turned to face him. "Why did you not tell me you are the prince of Mirkwood?"

Legolas had anticipated this question now that she knew his status. "I do not tell anyone."

"Am I just anyone, Legolas?"

"_Goheno nin_, Aleera. I was going to come around to telling you." (forgive me)

Aleera turned and walked away several steps. "And when was that going to be? When I found myself staring into the face of your father…the king?"

"Please understand my position. Many profess their love to me, some I do not even know. It is disconcerting because I know not if they truly love me or if they desire my crown. It is merely a habit of caution that I have."

"You doubt the sincerity of my love for you?"

"Nay, I know it is true."

"Then why did you continue to hold back your status from me?"

"_Amin hiraetha_." (I am sorry)

She turned to him, but kept her distance. "And what if I do not want your crown?"

"Aye, I do not want it either. But I am destined to be king when my father departs our lands, whether I desire it or not. Of one thing I am certain, Aleera, I wish for you to be by my side. I swear that I shall have no other."

Aleera looked down so he would not see the tears that brimmed her eyes and began to fall. The fact that he was a prince was not what bothered her, but to someday become a queen frightened her more than anything. She did not know what responsibilities belonged to a princess, but being a queen was a different matter.

Legolas closed the gap between them and brought his fingers to her chin, lifting her face up so that she was forced to look at him. "_Amman nallach_?" he asked sorrowfully as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. (why do you weep)

"So much has occurred since last I was here. I was to finalize my bond with Seledred and it did not happen. And now my bond is complete with you."

"_Mar i erui govannen, nauthannem i ned ol reniannen_." He wiped at her tears with his thumbs. "_Gweston lîn bain gwan nin an ú –hwest_. Rarely do I place such high regard on vanity. Yet the more we spoke, the more I desired to see you again. I could not help but fall in love with you. _Aleera, le cuil nín a meleth nín. Ah im ú-'erin veleth lîn?_" (When we first met, I thought I had strayed into a dream. I swear your beauty left me breathless) (You are my life and my love, Aleera. Do I not also have your love)

A strangled cry escaped Aleera's lips and she slipped her arms around Legolas's neck to embrace him tightly. "_Gerich veleth nín an uir_." (you have my love for eternity)

Galadron watched their affectionate display from not far away, hearing their words. His heart filled with mixed emotions. It was clear that the wood elf was deeply in love with Aleera and she returned his love. He had not ever seen this kind of devotion from Seledred when the elf had approached him about Aleera so many months before. Seledred, his own kind, a traitor…yet a wood elf from Mirkwood, a prince no less, cared more for Aleera to help her discover who she was while risking his own life to return her to her family.

Aleera pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. "_Torog eru_?" she asked with a smile. (troll waste)

Legolas smiled back at her as he took Aleera's hand and led her back toward her tree. On the way they came across Galadron. Legolas saw him look first at their joined hands and then raised his eyes up to him. He tried to read the emotion in Galadron's eyes.

Galadron raised his hand up to Legolas's shoulder and squeezed it. "_Le hannon a iest le beleg gell na sell nín_." (I thank you and wish you great happiness with my daughter)

Legolas was slightly surprised at Galadron's words. He had expected anger and extreme dislike of him and all that he represented. But he was sensing genuine fondness and respect. He was unsure what to say, so he gave Aleera's father an acknowledging nod.

"_Goheno nin, ernil nin,_" continued Galadron. (forgive me, my prince)

"_An man_?" (for what)

"For my previous behavior toward you."

"I understand your feelings, Galadron. _Saes henio amin_." (please understand mine)

"_Im caro_." (I do)

When her father looked at her with tears in his eyes, Aleera immediately reached up and embraced him. She felt elated that he had given them his blessing.

* * *

_A/N - Send me a review please!_


	15. The True Bond

Linilya elf – Glad you liked the chapter. It'll get a little more intense in the next couple of chapters. This one's not too bad, with a little more Leggy lovin'. Yeah, I kinda pictured him not wanting the crown and that's why he's always wandering around and not doing his princely duties (whatever they might be, who knows).

Spotnmushlover246 – Yeah, but it's not over yet. You'll see. :o)

SofiaB – I'd be scared too if it were me being thrown into royalty all of a sudden. Let's see how she handles it.

_A/N 1 – In case anyone wonders, mellyrn is plural for mallorn._

_A/N 2 - Legolas makes reference to the Necromancer in this chapter. For all you die-hard LOTR history fans, as quoted on the "Council of Elrond" website, 'The Necromancer was the source of evil at Dol Guldur in the center of Mirkwood during the middle of the Third Age. He was at first thought by the Wise to be one of the Nazgul, but in Third Age 2850, Gandalf discovered that the Necromancer was Sauron himself. After being discovered, the Necromancer/Sauron moved to Barad-dûr in 2941 after the White Council (including Gandalf) drove him out of Dol Guldur. In 2951, Sauron sent three of the Nazgul to occupy Dol Guldur before the War of the Ring.' With that in mind, I'm dating my story to be around TA 3008, since the forming of the Fellowship at the Council of Elrond happened in 3018. And that's our history lesson for today. There will be a quiz later on. Hehe…just kidding._

_WARNING – You'll find some graphic sexual content near the end of this chapter. Skip it if you want._

**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The True Bond**

Legolas descended the steps into Lady Galadriel's garden with Aleera. They had gone down in their bare feet as was advised by a Lothlorien elf at the top of the steps. The bottom of Legolas's feet came in contact with the cool moss covering the steps and he glanced up with a smile at the mighty mellyrn that spoke to him in whispers, daring him to climb their branches.

Aleera giggled beside him. "Do you really have plans to climb a mallorn?" She knew what the mellyrn said to him.

"_O ýr_," he said with a wink. (of course)

At the bottom of the steps, they walked upon the rich lawn of the garden. Aleera recalled coming here so many times, mostly when she felt troubled. Being there always made her troubles seem to evaporate. She took Legolas's hand and led him to a small pool of water. When Galadriel was present, the pool of water turned into a mirror that revealed the past, present or future of the one looking into it. Aleera had always been fascinated by it, but had never experienced it herself. She hoped that it was not the reason Galadriel called them to her garden. As much as she wanted to know what the future held for her and Legolas, she cared not to know if anything tragic would be occurring.

Legolas turned his gaze to Aleera. She was radiant even in the dim shadows of the mellyrn. He reached up to caress her cheek and when she gave him a small smile, he leaned over and kissed her lips affectionately. One kiss led to another and his hand drifted from her face, down along her arm and around her waist where he pulled her closer against him.

Lady Galadriel descended the steps, observing their exchange near the pool of water. They pulled away slowly and turned toward her as she approached them. Galadriel decided to acknowledge Aleera's earlier thought. "The mirror reveals many things, Aleera. It can reveal what lies in the path you have chosen."

Aleera exchanged a quick glance with Legolas before she turned her gaze back to the Lady. "Nay, I will allow the future to come as it may."

Galadriel smiled. "As you wish." She gazed at Legolas. "Ask your questions, Legolas of Mirkwood."

Legolas took a deep breath. "I know very little about bonding, my lady. Tell me how it is possible that a bond formed between Aleera and I in so short a time?"

"Destiny has brought you together when no other way would you have met. The fact that Seledred denounced Aleera's love, that he gave her to a band of Orcs, that the Orcs sold her to the Kozari ruler. The fact that you left Mirkwood to visit Aragorn when you still had responsibilities to tend to, that you accompanied Aragorn in his travels, that you traveled to Kozar, that you chose the room directly beside Aleera's."

"What is the reason?" asked Aleera.

"The reason will be clear to you in time. Unnaturally intense circumstances drew you together to seek comfort with one another. The bond you have is true and strong. Do I sense correctly in that you still feel severe pain when separated?"

"Aye," Legolas and Aleera replied in unison.

"It is unnatural for the pain of separation to last this long. Again, there is a reason for this."

"Can we know the answer?" asked Legolas.

"The answer may be closer than you think, Legolas."

Legolas wondered why Lady Galadriel did not just come out and tell him what he needed to know. Her answers only seemed to form more questions in his mind and it served to frustrate him even more.

Galadriel sensed Legolas's desire for complete answers. But after discussing matters with Celeborn, he thought it best to not disclose the main reason for their bonding. The course of things would change for the worse if they had that knowledge in advance.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Legolas.

"Return to Mirkwood with Aleera at your side."

The thought of revealing to his father that he had bonded with an _elleth_ of Lothlorien made Legolas's heart sink. He had not bothered to think through any of the consequences. Thranduil would not be pleased with him. "What will that accomplish?"

Galadriel's eyes seemed to glaze over briefly. "I sense an evil force moving toward Mirkwood."

"As you must know, my lady, evil lurks in the woods of Mirkwood at all times. It is nothing new."

"This evil will come from the northwest…over a great desert."

Legolas was rendered speechless. The desert? He immediately understood what the threat was. The Kozari. They were going to invade Mirkwood. With news of an invasion coming to their home, most anyone would have been fearful. Not Legolas. He lived for the excitement of battle and he felt the adrenaline rushing through him at the prospect of sinking an arrow between the eyes of his enemies. He decided that he needed to consult with Aragorn as soon as possible.

Aleera looked at Legolas. His blue eyes widened and seemed to light up excitedly. Then a crooked smile came to his lips. Without another word, she watched him suddenly move away and bolt up the steps. "Legolas!" But he was gone in seconds, ignoring the sudden rush of pain she felt at his departure.

* * *

King Thranduil was bored to tears as he tried to feign interest in the happenings of Mirkwood. A giant spider nest was found and burned in the southeast sector just inside of East Bight. Twelve Orcs were killed in the Narrows of the Forest where they had been cutting down trees. More Orcs were killed on the northwestern foot of the Mountains of Mirkwood. The Orc population in Dol Guldur was reported to be increasing and sightings of Nazgul were also reported. A band of Beornings sought permission to use the Old Forest Road as a quick route to travel to Rhûn. Lake-Town requested funds and aid to build a new Hall after it had been smashed by Orcs and a rampaging cave troll. An Istari named Radagast wanted freedom to build a homestead in Rhosgobel, on the western borders of Mirkwood. It went on and on and on. The only topic that actually peaked Thranduil's interest was the Nazgul sightings in Dol Guldur. And even then he had little to say about it.

In many ways, Thranduil was much like his rebellious son, Legolas. Both sought to be in the midst of battle. Thranduil would have been happy leading his armies into the thick of things, but the death of his father, Orophor, forced him into the crown sooner than he had wanted. And Legolas was ten times worse, shunning his duties in search of skirmishes that sated his blood-lust. When meetings were called to discuss the tedious matters of the kingdom, Legolas seemed to always disappear without a trace. Then he simply waited for the orders to be given to the guards and he always led them out.

Dagnir, the captain of the guard, knew his king went through the motions everyday, listening to the daily happenings of Mirkwood, but not truly engaging much curiosity. Not that the king wished to see his people come to any harm, but Dagnir often sensed that Thranduil longed for something significant to threaten Mirkwood, and not just the minor scuffles involving small bands of Orcs and giant spiders.

And then it happened…

Emlin, second in command, entered Thranduil's Hall and rushed passed Mirkwood citizens coming to pay homage to their king.

Seeing the determination on the face of Emlin, Thranduil straightened up in his throne and gestured to those in front of him to stand aside.

"_Aran nín_," said Emlin with a quick bow. (my king)

Thranduil understood Emlin's desire to speak privately. The hall was full of Mirkwood citizens, which was far too many ears for certain matters. A quick glance at Dagnir had the captain rise and call for the hall to be emptied. It happened expediently and without complaint. When the doors to the hall were closed, Thranduil turned his attention to Emlin, sensing the urgency in the other elf.

"Our scouts in the Grey Mountains have witnessed a group of Orcs making their way east to Withered Heath. Among them ride nearly two hundred men."

Thranduil rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Men? Are they Dúnedain?"

"Nay, _hîr nín_. They are unlike any men I know. Their horses are small and swift." (my lord)

Thranduil turned to Dagnir. "Men rarely travel on the northern side of the Grey Mountains and they do not travel in the company of Orcs."

Dagnir pondered for a moment. "If they head for Withered Heath, it is likely to gather more troops."

Thranduil nodded slowly. "_Im matho dagor nef Mirkwood._" (I sense an assault on Mirkwood)

"A just assumption, _hîr nín_," said Emlin. "What will you have me do?" (my lord)

"Discover their intent," ordered Thranduil.

"_Sui le iest, Aran nín_," replied Emlin with a nod of his head. (as you wish, my king)

As Emlin hastily departed to do his king's bidding, Dagnir turned to Thranduil. "What of Legolas? Shall I seek him out?"

"Nay, it will not be necessary. _Alag e innas na telli."_ (He will be coming soon)

Dagnir did not know how Thranduil knew the whereabouts of his errant son or how he knew he would be returning to Mirkwood soon. But it seemed that whenever trouble came to Mirkwood, Prince Legolas always arrived just in time to help in quelling the threat.

* * *

"Rain from a cloudless sky?" asked Lord Celeborn, who was seated beside his wife, Lady Galadriel. "What threat is that to an army of elves?"

Aragorn exchanged a quick glance with Legolas. "I never said it was a threat. I am merely pointing out that they have wizards with power, but all the Kozari ruler mentioned was rain."

Legolas decided to interject, no offense to Aragorn. "Their wizardry is not what concerns me, my lord. It is apparent that Hurrnäd had dealings with Orcs."

"You are so certain of this?" asked Celeborn.

Legolas did not want to sit there and argue over who would be going to Mirkwood with him. Whether Celeborn aided or not, it made no difference to him. But he needed to make the effort since it had been Lord Elrond's wish. "Let us for the moment forget the fact that an elf traitor gave Aleera to Orcs, which is beyond my principle of reasoning. And then she was bartered to the Kozari ruler by those same Orcs. I have battled many Orcs and I know them well enough to recognize that they would not give up anything willingly. Nor do I believe for a moment that the Kozari ruler won a battle against those Orcs and found Aleera among them, slightly harmed but not violated."

"Why do you think that?" asked Celeborn.

A smile came to Legolas's lips as he recalled how the Kozari ruler was fascinated and impressed with his archery skills. "They are weak-minded. I sensed Hurrnäd's treachery from the start. I knew not what dealings he had with Orcs, but when he denied the dealings, I clearly sensed that he lied. Aleera may not be the first female bartered to the Kozari by Orcs."

Celeborn gave Legolas's words some thought. "Galadriel spoke to me of your far from ordinary elven senses, Legolas. They must serve you well during battle."

"_Hain car_." (they do)

"So it is your belief that the Kozari are in collaboration with the Orcs?'

"Aye and as a unified group they will march against Mirkwood."

Glorfindel spoke for the first time since they all sat together an hour earlier. "Our grudges must be cast aside, Lord Celeborn. Let us aid the elves of Mirkwood."

Celeborn turned to Glorfindel. "I have no grudge against Thranduil. I find it difficult to comprehend why men would merge forces with Orcs."

"They are not men," added Legolas. "They are Kozari." He said the word with unrepented disgust.

Celeborn turned back to Legolas and thought a moment more. "What do you seek from Lothlorien?"

Legolas regarded the Lord of Lothlorien, sensing what was in the other elf's mind. "Lord Elrond mentioned you might be willing to send a force to aid Mirkwood. But I understand if you do not wish to risk your people."

Celeborn remained silent. Only a moment ago had he made the observation about the possible loss of life to his people and the wood elf sensed it. His wife indeed had mentioned those special traits in Legolas, but he had just witnessed them firsthand. Legolas was watching him now, studying his expression.

Legolas continued. "I am not pleading for aid, my lord. Since the Grey Mountains cannot be easily traversed, the Kozari will head east around Withered Heath. There they will have an opportunity to gain an additional three hundred Orcs. If we rid ourselves of them all now, we can later concentrate our efforts on Dol Guldur and the Nazguls ordered there by the Necromancer, for I know they are a constant threat to Lothlorien. Our joined forces will guarantee our success in their elimination." Legolas thought his father would be proud of the way he was negotiating with the lord of Lothlorien. "What say you?"

Celeborn glanced around the table. Sitting beside Glorfindel were his grandchildren, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, born from his daughter Celebrían, who had sailed to Valinor many years ago. Beside Arwen was the Dúnedain man. Being of the Dúnedain, Aragorn lived three times longer than ordinary men. His age of over sixty did not show on his youthful bearded features. Also with them was Galadron, who sat beside his daughter, Aleera. She had unexpectedly bonded with Legolas and would be following him back to Mirkwood.

"I will be traveling to Mirkwood with my daughter, my lord," said Galadron when he saw Celeborn's eyes meet his. "My son, Celegmin and I will aid the prince in his effort to rid us of the growing Orc threat."

Legolas was not surprised that Galadron volunteered. Now that he had a chance to truly feel out Aleera's father, Legolas sensed the other elf's desire to prove he supported their union. He turned to Galadron and gave him a smile and a tilt of his head in acknowledgement.

"To attest that I favor our alliance, I will also accompany you to Mirkwood," said Celeborn finally. "As will Haldir, my march warden."

But Legolas had already sensed his decision and he also gave Celeborn a respectful nod in acknowledgement.

"Do you think it wise to leave Lothlorien unprotected?" asked Glorfindel.

"Lothlorien is protected for the time being," stated Galadriel. "The enemy's attention is centered elsewhere."

Aragorn stood up. "It's settled then. We'll leave at first light."

* * *

When the meeting ended, Aleera took Legolas to a place she used to go from the cover of the mellyrn to watch the sunset from atop the green wall surrounding the large mound of Caras Galadon. On this particular day it was raining heavily and the dark clouds covered all signs of the sun setting in the west.

They were far enough away from any talans to feel secure that no one watched them. When Legolas started to unclasp his tunic, Aleera knew what he wanted. His eyes met hers as she lifted her gown up over her head, revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

"_Tolo si, penneth nin_," he beckoned to her as he worked on removing his boots and leggings. (come here, my little one)

"Not until I have danced in the rain," Aleera replied with a cheerful grin. She knew he watched her as she edged out from the protection of the mellyrn and raised her face up to the pelting rain. It felt cool and refreshing on her exposed skin. She stretched her arms out and twirled around.

Legolas sat down on the ground and leaned his back against a mallorn, his legs stretched out in front of him with ankles crossed. He continued to watch her with amused interest. When she slowly began to move toward him, his eyes admired every inch of her with appreciation and it quickly affected him.

Not wanting to torture him for too long when she reached him, Aleera placed her feet on either side of him and lowered herself onto his thighs. She slid her hands up along his bare chest and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I fear the rain has made me wet," she teased.

Legolas smiled to himself as he held her against him. "I do not mind you wet. _Ú-na pân_." (not at all)

Aleera pulled away from him and he brought his hands up to her face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. The more she tasted, the more she wanted. She also knew that there would not be any moments like this while they traveled to Mirkwood. Her whole family would be traveling with her and Legolas. She traced the sensitive tips of his ears with her fingers and he moaned softly against her lips. He followed her example and touched her ears as well. As they continued to kiss in this manner, she could feel his arousal pressing against her open thighs. She moved her hips to rub herself against it, creating the friction that made both of them groan.

Legolas bent his legs upward and when he released her lips, he maneuvered her back against his legs. His hands moved down to her breasts briefly before he quickly headed further south to her damp center. She gasped and closed her eyes, her head falling back. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her throat, kissing and licking her damp skin. His mouth soon found her peaks and he relished in the soft moans coming from her.

It was not long before Legolas's probing fingers sent Aleera into a wave of pleasure. And just as she climaxed, he raised her up slightly and slid himself inside her with little effort and a blissful groan. Then they moved together, with her rolling and him pumping. With her climax yet to die down, she concentrated on the sweet sensations caused by their joined bodies. Within a matter of seconds Legolas found his release quickly and was joining her cries of pleasure.

When it was over, they held each other tightly, arms wrapped around each other in silent comfort. The sound of the rain pelting the leaves around them was lulling. The only other sounds were birds chirping happily and the occasional comment from the curious mellyrn. But a response was not necessary. The trees were always curious of the behavior of the two-legged creatures that walked and lived among them.

Aleera broke the silence after a few moments. "What we have together frightens me, Legolas."

Legolas pulled back to look into her eyes. "Why does it frighten you?"

"We have become so close in such a short time. I had known Seledred for many years and even as he courted me, I never allowed him to kiss me, much less touch me in any intimate way."

"Of that I am glad," he said with a smile.

She returned his smile. "As am I."

Legolas reached up to brush the hair from her face. "We have an eternity ahead of us."

"Arwen told me that our bond draws us intimately to each other."

"In all likelihood, her assumption may be accurate." When Aleera kissed him hard, Legolas responded without hesitation. He wanted to spend the rest of the night there with her, but knew he needed to return her to her family. There would be no opportunity for any private moments on the way to Mirkwood with her family traveling with them. But Legolas was glad they were making the trip. It told him that they accepted him into their lives. He wanted to prove to them that he accepted them as well and whether his father approved or not, Aleera's family would be well taken care of in Mirkwood while they were there. Legolas would make sure of it.


	16. Deep Fosse

SofiaB – You'll get to read about Thranduil's reaction soon. Just need to tie up one loose end in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Romy – Can't…stop…writing…Haha. Sorry I'm making you nuts with my updates. Nah, I'm not sorry at all. :o)

Slshadowfox – Thanks for reading. You'll see that I update pretty quickly. Not that I don't have a life, I just have to write to maintain my sanity.

Linilya Elf – I find it pretty hard to write Thranduil. There isn't much information about him out there and I don't want to base him on what others have written in their fanfics. I don't want him to be a wimp, but I also don't want him to be an ogre either. I hope I'm portraying him in an interesting way. What are your thoughts on Thranduil's disposition? I'm curious to know.

123456789 – Thanks for reading. Here's more.

Legolaslover – Yep, after this chapter, we're off to Mirkwood.

_A/N – After reading something about Aragorn and Arwen, I learned that they actually met in Lothlorien and not in Rivendell. With that in mind, I decided to alter the history a little bit, otherwise I'd have to go back and change a whole lot more and that just won't work in this story. Besides, this is fanfiction and I can do whatever I want, right?_

**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Deep Fosse**

Elves preferred to ride their horses bareback and because of this, five additional horses would be used to carry personal effects and supplies for the fifty-three in the procession. The travelers consisted of Legolas, Aleera, Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Celeborn, Haldir, Galadron, Nórui, Celegmin, Brithla, the original twenty elves from Rivendell and now an additional twenty Lothlorien elf warriors.

Aragorn had wanted Arwen to remain in Lothlorien, but she would not hear of it. The day before, they wandered through the glades together and ended upon a hill known as Cerin Amroth. There they vowed to each other that they would marry one day soon. They had not decided on any particular date, only that it would be done. Aragorn feared that something would befall her, with the inevitable Kozari and Orc invasion of Mirkwood. But he knew that Arwen was very formidable with her sword and he worried for no reason.

Legolas tightened the cinch around the horse carrying Aleera's personal effects. Luckily she decided not to take much after he promised he would give her anything she desired once they reached Mirkwood. But it still seemed like a lot of items and clothing. Galadron stood beside him as he turned away from the horse. "I hope this is it," he told Aleera's father, lightheartedly.

Galadron chuckled and took the reins of the horse, guiding it to where the other four horses stood patiently waiting.

Legolas glanced around the mass of elves in the glade, preparing for departure. Aragorn and Arwen were standing with Celeborn and Galadriel. Elladan and Elrohir were loading bundles of additional arrows they had made onto one of the pack horses. Glorfindel was speaking to Haldir and several other elves. Nórui and Brithla were braiding Celegmin's hair in warrior plaits. Legolas casually began to walk around, looking for Aleera and paused near her family. "Have you seen Aleera?" he asked Nórui.

"Aye, _hir nin_. She rushed back to our talans after realizing she had forgotten something of value to her." (my prince)

"What more of value can she possibly have? She has taken everything but the tree."

Celegmin laughed. "She may surprise us yet."

Legolas laughed in return and continued walking around. But upon leaving the presence of Aleera's mother, brother and sister, he began to feel a sense of unease grow within him. He felt the usual pain in his chest so he knew she was not close. After a moment of concern, he decided to trek in the direction of the family's mallorn. As he approached it, however, his pain did not ease, telling him that she was not there. He even called out to her to make sure and received no answer. His uneasiness began to grow. For a moment he paused to listen to the sounds around him, blocking out the familiar sounds of the trees, birds and rustling leaves. And then he heard it.

"No, please, do not do this," said the distant voice.

Legolas recognized Aleera's voice and immediately sensed the fear in her words. Out of instinct, he pulled his bow from his back and drew two arrows as his feet carried him in the direction of Aleera's pleading voice. There was no doubt in his mind who caused her fear.

* * *

Aleera was helpless with her wrists bound as Seledred dragged her. When she would not keep silent, he gagged her mouth to prevent her from saying anything further. Why had she left the safety of the others and gone off on her own? The minute she had neared her family's mallorn, Seledred jumped out and grabbed her, holding his hand over her mouth to prevent her from calling out for help.

Seledred was furious with the way things turned out. His punishment was banishment. It was certainly not a horrible one, but to an elf…being banished from the clan was like a death sentence. No other elf clan would accept him and he would be forced to fend for himself. Not to mention that he would be free game for any of the foul creatures that lurked wherever he went. Without any weapons, he would not survive long if attacked. He blamed his predicament on the elleth he currently dragged against her will. Aleera…he had loved her once. He had bonded with her and she refused to accept him in any way other than friendship until she was ready. His lust for her led him into the arms of Tofniâ, a devious human woman who dwelled in the forest of Fangorn. Even though Seledred knew she was not to be trusted, she enchanted him in every way possible, leading him to break his bond with Aleera. The evil temptress willed him to kill Aleera if she did not agree to break their bond. And so he ended up giving her to a band of Orcs traveling north to the Grey Mountains. Everyone would believe she had been taken by them and no one would suspect that she had in fact died of a broken heart that he had caused. But then she ruined everything by miraculously reappearing in Lothlorien under the protection of a wood elf from Mirkwood. He had expected the Orcs to repeatedly violate her, the worst kind of torture for an elf and then kill her if she did not die from their foul ministrations. The Orcs had failed to complete what he had asked of them.

Aleera's eyes grew wide as they neared the green wall surrounding the mound. On the other side of the wall was the Deep Fosse, an impassable ditch dug around the entire perimeter of Caras Galadon. It consisted of sharp rocks that cut the feet of anyone or anything attempting to cross through. The only way into Caras Galadon was via the bridge at the southern gate. Upon reaching the wall, Seledred knocked her off her feet and quickly bound her ankles with leather, even as she kicked out at him, trying to scream through the gag around her mouth.

Seledred delivered a blow to her face to knock her senseless and immobile so she would not fight him as he slung her over his shoulder and began to climb the wall using one hand. A moment later he had her lying on the top of the wall where she remained breathing heavily and staring at him through wide, frightened eyes. He would have his vengeance. If he was to suffer, then she would die for it.

Aleera turned her head and stared wide-eyed down the opposite side of the wall. It was a drop of over fifty feet onto the sharp rocks of the Deep Fosse. She would never survive the fall if he intended to push her over the side.

Seledred pulled her up on her feet and she found it difficult holding her balance with her ankles bound tightly together. He held her in place and then slowly removed her gag. "_Navaer, meleth nin_." (farewell, my love)

Aleera narrowed her tear-filled eyes furiously and spat into Seledred's face. "_Mîbo orch_!" (go kiss an Orc)

Seledred sneered. "Such spirit for one who faces death. Perhaps I should take you once and for all, right here upon this wall. You will know the true meaning of pleasure, unlike what you think you have had with your cursed wood elf."

"I will find no such pleasure in your rotted corpse," she said with venom. Then she uttered a cry as he yanked her toward him to bring his lips to her throat.

"Seledred!" came a cry from below.

Seledred pulled away from Aleera and glared down the side of the wall. It was the wood elf, two arrows notched in his bow and aimed directly at him.

"Release her! Now!" yelled Legolas.

Seledred laughed. "I certainly plan to, but she will be falling down the other side of this wall."

"I warn you, I will not hesitate to kill you this time around!"

"Very well, then shoot me. If I go down, she will go down with me."

Legolas clenched his teeth, very aware that Aleera had no way of maintaining her balance on her own. If he fired his arrows at Seledred, he would fall and she would end up falling with him.

"Hold fast!" came a shout from one of the trees on Legolas's right.

Legolas turned to the source and found Rúmil standing on a mallorn branch, his bow aimed at Seledred. A sound to his left made Legolas turn to find Orophin atop another branch, his bow also aimed. Haldir's brothers had come to aid Legolas.

Seledred laughed again. "I am not surprised that the two of you have showed up. But I am surprised that it took you this long to discover me gone from my dwelling."

"Release Aleera slowly, Seledred," said Orophin.

"Then kill me."

Rúmil edged closer on his branch. "We will indeed kill you, for death is all that is left for you. But we will see that Aleera is safely set down first."

"I will release her if we can renegotiate my punishment."

"There is nothing to renegotiate," said Orophin. "It is apparent that the punishment of banishment previously served to you failed to make you see your flawed ways."

Legolas allowed them to continue debating while he kept his eyes firmly on Aleera. Her eyes were on him and he sensed her undeniable fear. Finally he decided to break into the debate. "What is it you seek, Seledred?"

"I want amnesty and forgiveness for a crime I was under duress to commit."

"It will be done," replied Legolas, knowing that there was no way Seledred would get what he wanted. "Now release her carefully."

Seledred slowly shook his head. "Nay, I think not. I place no trust in wood elves. I will see you fall to your knees and beg me, oh great prince of Mirkwood."

Aleera watched Legolas's expression. His eyes narrowed in anger. She could almost feel the tension with which he held the bowstring back and how intensely he wanted to release the two arrows he had notched on it.

"I did not think you would do it. No son of a king would bow to a commoner." Seledred locked eyes with the wood elf. There would be no good outcome from this confrontation. But he would have the satisfaction of taking Aleera down to her death with him. "I grow weary of this," he said as he finally pushed Aleera over the side of the wall. Seledred heard her scream just as two arrows lodged deep into his chest and then two other arrows, coming from opposite directions, joined the others. Instead of falling backward into the Deep Fosse, he leaned and fell forward from the wall to land on the soft grass below.

The second the arrows left his bow, Legolas dropped it and quickly scaled the wall. He expected to find Aleera's broken body lying in the sharp rocks below. Instead he found her dangling precariously from the leather binds on her wrists that were lodged on a rock jutting out sharply. Her frightened eyes raised to meet his. But he quickly saw that the sharpness of the rock was beginning to cut into the leather. She tried to reach her hands up to grab the rock, but had no leverage. Legolas lowered himself on his stomach and reached his hand down to her. "Reach for my hand!"

Aleera looked up at his hand. It was a good two feet above her. How did he expect her to reach it? "I cannot reach!"

Legolas pushed himself further over the side, reaching as far as he could without tumbling off the wall. Then he heard movement beside him. Orophin and Rúmil were on either side of him. As he pushed himself even further, the two other elves grabbed his legs so he would not fall.

The leather ripped and Aleera screamed as she felt herself falling. Legolas hurled himself down and quickly grabbed her wrist firmly. Orophin and Rúmil quickly pulled Legolas back up on the wall while he had a hold of Aleera. She was light so he had no trouble pulling her up the rest of the way by himself.

Aleera threw her arms around Legolas and could not stop her uncontrollable sobbing. So many times did he come to her rescue. His selfless acts to protect her were endless. He loved her unconditionally, risking his life and everything for her.

Legolas comforted Aleera as best he could, caressing the back of her head and whispering gentle words in her ear. "You are safe, _meleth_. Everything will be fine. He will never harm you again. I promise." As he continued to hold Aleera close to him, he glanced at Orophin and Rúmil. "_Hannon le_," he said to them and they nodded in response. (love) (thank you)

After several moments, Legolas cut the leather binds around Aleera's ankles and she managed to slowly climb down the wall. Legolas did not bother with the tedious task, he simply jumped from it and landed in a crouch. Orophin and Rúmil were standing over Seledred. The elf was still alive.

"His fate is in your hands, Legolas," said Rúmil.

Legolas sneered at the dying elf before him, coughing up blood in spasms. "If he survives long enough to make the trek, feed his dying carcass to the wolves of Isengard." He put an arm around Aleera's shoulder and led her away, stopping only to pick up his bow from the ground.

* * *

Aragorn was about to go in search of Legolas and Aleera, hoping that they had not stopped somewhere to engage in their favorite pastime of late. He exchanged a glance with Celeborn as the elf lord walked up to him.

"We are ready to depart. What holds up Legolas and Aleera?"

Aragorn sighed and tried to think of an excuse he could make for his friend. He was about to tell the biggest lie of his life when he suddenly spotted Legolas and Aleera returning to the glade. He had an arm around her shoulders and she looked as if she had been dragged through the mud.

Legolas released Aleera into her mother's care and turned to a confused Galadron. Aragorn and Celeborn approached, as did Glorfindel and Haldir.

"What happened?" asked Aragorn.

"Seledred escaped the confines of his dwelling and managed to snatch Aleera. He threatened to push her over the wall of Caras Galadon to her death upon the sharp rocks of the Deep Fosse."

"Why was Seledred left unguarded?" asked Haldir.

"I know not," replied Legolas.

"I will have the hides of my brothers for their lack of attention."

Legolas put a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Nay, do not put the blame on them. If not for their help, Aleera would be lost to us."

Haldir was still angry that Orophin and Rúmil had left Seledred's dwelling unguarded. He would still have words with them upon his return from Mirkwood. "What has become of Seledred?"

"He still lives, even with four arrows in his chest. But he will not survive if he does not receive the attention of a healer."

"He will receive no such attention," said Celeborn. "I will convey this request to Galadriel." He walked away from them and headed in the direction of his wife.

Aragorn pulled Legolas off to the side, seeing the sudden look of utter despair on the elf's face. "What is it? Are you all right?"

Legolas glanced in Aleera's direction, watching her quietly talking to her mother and sister about the incident. He looked down, willing his troubled heart to slow its rapid beating. "I was very close to losing her, Aragorn." He looked up into Aragorn's eyes. "I vowed to protect her and I nearly failed."

"Do not blame yourself, _mellon nin_. You cannot be at her side every moment." (my friend)

"I am regretting my decision to take her to Mirkwood, knowing that an assault is eminent. Perhaps it would be best if she remained here with her family until the battle is over."

Aragorn smiled and clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do you truly believe you can convince her to stay here while you go off to battle in Mirkwood without her? I am certain she is as stubborn as Arwen in that capacity."

"Aye, you are right. There is nothing I can say that would convince her to stay behind."

"Come, let us be off. I look forward to your father's pleasing face and cheerful countenance."

Legolas knew Aragorn spoke with sarcasm. Thranduil was not known for his kindness to any of Legolas's friends. He wondered how his father would behave before the elf maiden he unknowingly took as his wife.


	17. The Old Forest Road

SofiaB – Glad you liked it!

Slshadowfox – Glad you liked the chapter. As for the elvish, I've managed to take some common phrases and pieces of others from the movie scripts. There are also some sources at the Council of Elrond website (won't let me type the actual web address, for some reason) where you can take a course (I didn't have time to take the course, so I'm just making due with what I have). They also have a dictionary that translates from English to Sindarin. I use this a lot. I'm not sure if the order of my words in the sentences are correct, but it sounds pretty good, doesn't it? Besides, I'm hoping that someone reading out there might know more than me and tell me if I need to make corrections.

Legolaslover – Thanks for the advice on Thranduil. I hope I portray him as everyone likes.

_A/N – Thranduil is a little creepy in this chapter, in a Hannibal Lector kind of way. But you'll figure out why._

**

* * *

Chapter 17 – The Old Forest Road **

Seven days had passed since the procession had left Lothlorien and traveled north through Gladden Fields, over the River Gladden and then across the Anduin River by way of the Old Ford. From there they entered Mirkwood and took the Old Forest Road east.

"There! There!" yelled Glorfindel as he vaulted up on a low branch to avoid the spider that came at him from the bushes. He had long since run out of arrows and had no time to draw his sword.

Both Elladan and Elrohir rushed forward and shot arrows into the creature's body. The spider spun around to face them and Aragorn darted out of the bushes to swing his sword at its massive legs and then delivered the killing blow by burying the sword into its back.

But their job was not finished. Glorfindel jumped to the ground and grabbed spare arrows from Elrohir as the four headed toward camp. They had been searching for branches for fire when the attack came. He imagined there were more spiders lurking around and the camp was probably under attack.

Not far away, in an open glade where they had made camp, elves let fly arrows into the spiders that attacked from the trees around them. Those not armed remained protected in the center. There was no great fear among them, even though the number of spiders was overwhelming.

Aleera was rooted to the spot where she stood with her mother and sister, watching the pandemonium around her. She watched Legolas shooting arrows with precision into the large bodies of the spiders and the shrieking of the dying creatures echoed through the glade.

Legolas felt the blood rushing through his veins like fresh air. He aimed his bow and tracked the moving spider, finally releasing the arrow to bury deep into one of its multiple eyes. The creature shrieked and he sent a second arrow into its parted mandibles. Then with a grin, he rushed over to help Celegmin with a spider moving toward him.

Celegmin was no stranger to spiders. He had dealt with many outside the protected walls of Caras Galadon. He released an arrow into the body of one and dodged out of the way as the creature lashed its fangs at him. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw a whirlwind of green and gold flash passed him. When he looked, he saw Legolas jumping on the spider's bulky body and bury his elven knives deep into the back of its head. Then the Mirkwood elf jumped down from the still body of the creature and gave him a hearty pat on the back before moving onto another kill. If he did not know any better, Celegmin could have sworn the wood elf was enjoying himself.

Legolas went to join Celeborn and Haldir to hold back six spiders trying to get passed them. Having dropped his bow at the other end of camp, he used his knives to slice and dice limbs, heads…anything that came in his path. He buried his knives into their stomachs and kicked them out of the way. It was pure mayhem and he exhilarated in every second of it.

When the attacks ceased, the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien walked among the carcasses, dragging them into a large pile where they would be burned. Aleera and Arwen did their part by going around and collecting the arrows with the help of some others.

Aragorn stood with Elladan and Elrohir, checking them for injury when Legolas walked up.

"Any injuries?" Legolas asked.

"We are all fine," replied Aragorn, noting the impeccable condition of his friend. Not a scratch on his face, not a wrinkle in his tunic, not a hair out of place. Not even a single drop of spider blood had reached him. He wondered if Legolas had the power to create an invisible shield around himself to prevent anything from touching him.

Legolas was relieved to see that Aragorn and the twins were unharmed. He handed something to Elladan. "_Si, garo sen anim_," he said with a serious look on his face and walked away. (Here, hold this for me)

Elladan looked down at the black object Legolas had handed to him. It was the severed limb of a spider. Before he had the chance to wonder why the other elf wanted him to hold it, Elladan realized it was a joke and shared a stilted look with Elrohir. Then he tossed the spider leg away in revulsion while Aragorn laughed outloud.

* * *

Emlin rode up to the Great Gates of Thranduil's caverns. With him was another horse bearing the weight of a bound Orc. Emlin dismounted and was greeted by his captain, Dagnir. "I have news for the king." He walked to the second horse and unceremoniously dragged the Orc off its back to land hard on the ground. The Orc gave a grunt and shied away from Emlin's hands. "On your feet, Orc." 

The Orc glanced around the surrounding area. There were guards at the gates and more standing near the bridge. All hope of escape was lost to him. The elf who had captured him pulled him up by the armor and pushed him forward.

Dagnir led the way through the narrow corridors with Emlin and the Orc behind him. They took him directly to the innermost cells, tossed him inside and slammed the door in his face.

Ruk grumbled to himself as he stared at the small cell they had thrown him in. He knew where he was. Only one surviving elven king lived in caverns and that was the king of Mirkwood. Things were not looking up for him. One minute he was out looking for food and the next he found himself tied and strapped to the saddle of a horse. He was no fool. He knew he would be tortured for information. He would have to endure it and if need be, he would take the information with him to his grave. But in truth he was the most weak-minded in his company, having lied his way to his current rank. If Hurbag had known of his weakness, Ruk would have been killed on the spot.

Several minutes passed before the heavy wooden door slammed open. Ruk whirled around to face a golden-haired figure, tall and formidable. His penetrating clear blue eyes made the Orc shudder where he crouched on the floor. Then the elf that had captured him moved to stand beside the tall one.

"He is second in command," stated Emlin.

Thranduil studied the filthy Orc, noting the sparse clothing, but recognizing the armor as one in command. He stepped into the cell, fighting the urge to recoil from the stench that emanated from this creature. He had fought against Orcs for thousands of years. But never had he been in such tight quarters with one.

Dagnir and Emlin quickly grabbed the Orc and forced him up against the wall. The Orc fought them furiously as they attempted to chain his wrists and ankles tightly to the wall so he could not move.

"Do what you must, but you will never get anything out of me," Ruk spat out, trying to mask his fear.

Thranduil stood in front of the Orc. "You will tell me everything, Orc. With your last dying breath."

Dagnir pulled an elven dagger from his belt and walked up behind Thranduil, handing the dagger to him.

Thranduil held the dagger up in front of the Orc, turning it slowly so that the reflection from the torch on the wall caught its curved silver blade. "I have not had the pleasure of skinning an Orc before." He sensed the Orc's fear and decided to play on it to his advantage, repulsed as he was at his next statement. "Nor have I had the chance to taste the flesh of one."

Dagnir and Emlin exchanged surprised expressions, but they remained silent behind Thranduil, wondering where their king was going with his topic.

Ruk stared at the glittering dagger in the elven king's hand. Elves did not feed on Orc flesh. He was convinced the elven king lied to frighten him, but his feeble certainty was based loosely on things he had heard about elves, not personal experience.

Thranduil moved the blade to the Orc's chest and drew a thin line of blood between the creature's breastbone. "I will cut out your heart and have it served to me in a stew for the evening meal. Perhaps with mushrooms, carrots and potatoes. And just a hint of sweetener."

Ruk let out a terrified howl that surprised everyone in the cell including himself and he soiled the ground beneath his feet. No matter how hard he tried to keep silent, the words tumbled from his mouth with a will of their own. "We march with the Kozari to attack Mirkwood!" he said before he could stop himself. He hated himself for being weak, for showing fear before these elves.

"Kozari? Who are they?" asked Thranduil, threatening with the blade again.

"They are the people from the north, beyond the desert. King Hurrnäd commands the army of Kozari and Hurbag commands the Orcs. Together they march from the Lonely Mountain in six days."

"I know Hurbag, my lord. He has eluded us many times," said Dagnir.

"Why does the ruler of Kozari from beyond the northern desert march against Mirkwood?" asked Thranduil.

Ruk figured there was no sense in keeping secret anything further. The Kozari and Orc force would annihilate the elves of these woods, whether they had advance warning or not. "Your son stole something of value from him and then disfigured the Kozari queen's face."

Thranduil turned to Dagnir and Emlin with a frown.

"He lies, my lord," said Dagnir. "The prince would never harm a woman and he finds no value in trinkets."

"Not a trinket. A she-elf. "

Thranduil moved closer to the Orc and nearly brought himself nose to nose with the foul creature. "Why would an elf maid be in the possession of these Kozari?"

"She was given to Hurbag and he traded her to the Kozari king. Your son stole her from him. But the king is far more angered by what your son did to the queen. He delivered a blow so hard to the queen's nose, that it just about sank into her skull." Ruk sneered and started to laugh. "I'm thinking he probably enjoyed smashing her face like that."

"My son finds no pleasure in violence against women, Orc!"

"Hurrnäd seeks vengeance against your son and he will get it. Your pathetic elf army will be no match for the force that marches upon you, king of Mirkwood. You will be but a distant memory while Hurbag takes command of this region and makes his home in your own caverns."

In anger, Thranduil buried the dagger into the Orc's side and twisted it, relishing in the blood-curdling screams that came out of his mouth. Then with clenched teeth, he handed the bloody dagger back to Dagnir. "Throw this stinking creature into the woods. Let the spiders finish him off." Thranduil stormed out of the cell, his thoughts running rampant. This was by the far the worst thing Legolas had ever done, and there had been many careless happenings in and around Mirkwood caused by the elven prince.

Dagnir followed Thranduil while Emlin took care of taking the Orc down from the wall. "My lord, I find the Orc's words troubling. Prince Legolas must have good reason to do what he did."

"I will not judge my son by the words of a cowardly Orc. I will hear the words from Legolas's own mouth when he arrives."

"But we do not know when he will be coming. The last we heard, he went to Rivendell."

"My son is close." Thranduil worried about the sort of trouble Legolas had brought upon Mirkwood and he strongly hoped there indeed was a good reason for it.

* * *

Upon reaching River Celduin two days later, Legolas led them north along the outskirts of the forest for ease of travel and to avoid any further spider attacks. 

"How much longer before we arrive, Legolas?" asked Aleera from where she sat near the fire of their camp on the ninth night.

"We will arrive by midday tomorrow."

She watched the light of the fire reflecting on his face and knew the look of worry on it. "What is it?"

Legolas looked up at her, sensing that she was concerned over his troubled heart. "I worry what my father will say when I introduce you to him." He had not thought about it much until they began to get closer to his home.

"He will no doubt be upset the way my father was when he learned of our bonding."

"Aleera, please do not be mad, but I cannot tell him upon our arrival."

"Why not?" she asked with a frown.

"He will be overwhelmed when he sees the arrival of Glorfindel and Celeborn, as well as forty Rivendell and Lothlorien elven warriors. He will want an explanation. In the shadow of telling him of the impending attack on Mirkwood, as well as the reason behind it, to also tell him of our bonding would be a mistake. I must tell him alone."

Aleera reached for his hand. "I understand. You need not explain yourself. I will follow your lead in whatever manner you chose and I will inform my family of this. They will also understand."

"_Hannon le_," he said as he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and together they watched the fire in silence, well aware of the many eyes on them. (thank you)


	18. Judgments and Repercussions

Legolaslover – Glad you liked my creepy Thranduil. But he won't always be like that. There's more of him in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Raider-K – Thanks so much for the compliments. I really appreciate it. Gotta love the villains too. :o)

Linilya Elf – Softball tryouts in 30 degree weather? You're nuts, kiddo! But then again, I have a horse I ride in the same weather. Haha. So I'm just as nutty! I wasn't sure what kind of relationship to create between Leg and Thran and as I was typing away, it just sort of came out as you will read in this chapter. So I hope you think it fits the story. And get cooking on your next chapter!

Romy – Big trouble is definitely ahead for Leggy and the gang.

_Author's Note – I can't seem to stop typing! And my mind just keeps coming up with visuals on how the action will be played out. I think I need to start recording my thoughts because by the time I sit down at my laptop, half of the thoughts I had in my head throughout the day, are suddenly gone. Noooooo! But here's a nice long chapter for your enjoyment._

**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Judgments and Repercussions **

Thranduil stood just outside the Great Gates of his caverns. A short while ago he had been informed by Dagnir that a large procession of elves approached. In single file they crossed the bridge over the Forest River. Leading them was his son, Legolas. Behind him rode Glorfindel from Rivendell and Celeborn from Lothlorien. Also amidst them was Aragorn, Legolas's Dúnedain friend. There were others he did not recognize, as well as elven warriors from both Rivendell and Lothlorien, judging by the clothing they wore. He narrowed his eyes in restrained anger. The arrival of these additional elves led Thranduil to believe that his son was well aware of the threat on Mirkwood…which meant that Legolas was indeed guilty of the things the Orc had spoke of.

The closer Legolas rode to the Great Gates, the more he sensed his father's displeasure. The smile on the king's face did not fool Legolas into believing Thranduil was happy to see him, or those riding behind him. But knowing his father, his wrath would be for him alone while the others would see a king joyful to see the return of his son. Upon reaching the Great Gates, Legolas dismounted and moved toward his father to greet him. "_Suilad, adar_." (greetings, father)

"_Mae govannen bar, ion_," said Thranduil, grasping Legolas's shoulder. (welcome home, son)

When Legolas turned to the others, he found they had dismounted and were moving forward. The first to approach was Celeborn.

Celeborn stepped up and placed his hand on his chest before giving a small bow. "_Gil síla erin lû_, Thranduil." (a star shines upon this hour)

"_Mae govannen_, Celeborn," replied Thranduil, returning the bow. (well met)

Celeborn motioned to Haldir beside him. "This is Haldir, march warden of Lothlorien."

Haldir bowed his head to Thranduil in respect. "My lord."

Glorfindel was next to greet Thranduil and then the others. Legolas felt sorrow over the fact that he could not introduce Aleera as his love. Aleera and her family were introduced as handmaidens and warriors.

"Come forth, my friends," announced Thranduil. "You must be weary from your travels."

The Rivendell and Lothlorien elf warriors tended to the horses while the others went through the Great Gates.

Servants showed everyone to chambers under Thranduil's direction. Thranduil watched Legolas briefly as he made for his own chambers, making note of the way his attention was drawn to the handmaiden introduced to him as Aleera. They exchanged meaningful glances and the glow on her face made Thranduil suspect something.

Legolas sensed his father's desire to speak to him. Even though he desperately wanted to put off the confrontation, it was inevitable and he headed for his chambers, knowing his father followed not far behind. When he entered his quarters, his personal servant, Randir came to retrieve his weapons.

"Welcome home, my prince."

"How were things while I was away, Randir?"

"As well as expected. No trouble in the kingdom at all." Randir placed the quiver on a stand. The bow and sheathed knives he hung on the wall beside similar weapons that hung there. Upon seeing Thranduil in the doorway, Randir bowed and quickly left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Legolas removed his green tunic and folded it over the back of a chair, knowing his father stood behind him. "Say what you have come to say, father. You know I have not the patience for idle chatter between us."

"Tell me what you have done, Legolas."

Legolas did not respond. He reached down to smooth the front of his silver shirt as if the king was not even in the room with him.

"Tell me what you have done to warrant an invasion from people I know nothing about."

"I have done nothing wrong," Legolas finally replied, still not turning to face his father.

"I am aware of your exploits in Kozar and am at a loss to the reason for your actions."

"Where did you hear of it?"

"An Orc told me the Kozari ruler wants your blood for stealing something of his and for breaking the queen's nose."

Legolas turned around with a frown. "An Orc willingly gave up that information to you?"

"Have you not lived with me long enough to know my means of persuasion?" The fact was, Thranduil had not needed to use much force at all. The Orc had been weak and gave up the information easily.

Legolas was well aware of his father's means and was repulsed by them at times. "What else did this Orc tell you?"

Thranduil walked around the chamber. "Other than the fact that the Kozari ruler, who goes by the name of Hurrnäd, wants to see you dead, his forces are currently amassing with Orcs at the foot of the Lonely Mountain."

"Then they will be marching against us soon."

"Aye."

"And this troubles you?"

"Of course it does! No king wants to see his people killed in battle!"

"Nay, but no king seeks the thrill of battle as you do."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "Am I to understand you did this to bring war upon Mirkwood?"

Legolas was stunned at his father's accusation. War upon Mirkwood had not been his intention at all. "Aye, aye…I did it for you father! I did it so you can quench the thirst you have for blood. The same thirst you passed on to me." Legolas did not deny his own desire to do battle and the thrill he received from killing his enemies, but for his father to think he had intentionally brought war upon Mirkwood was a blow to his chest. "I did what I had to do!"

"I did not teach you to strike a woman!"

"The queen is no woman!" Legolas spat out. "She is the spawn of a demon! I found her bringing lashes upon the back of an innocent elleth. The sight ran my blood cold and I fell blind to my own actions."

Thranduil had never seen his son so full of hatred for anyone. Perhaps both of them needed to ease their flaring tempers before they came to physical blows. "And why do you cast affection upon the eyes of a handmaiden?"

Legolas was surprised at the sudden change in topic. Had he been so obvious to Thranduil? All he had done was glance at Aleera before he left her presence. But the mention of her brought her fair face to his mind and now he could no longer hide his feelings from his father. He closed his eyes and felt the pain in his chest from being apart from her.

It was at that very moment Thranduil discovered what he had witnessed earlier between Legolas and Aleera. "My guess is that Aleera is no handmaiden. She is the elleth you found in the possession of Hurrnäd. The one you stole from him."

Legolas opened his eyes and stared daggers at Thranduil. "Very clever deduction, father. You must have gained intelligence in my absence."

"Enough of your insolence, Legolas."

Legolas had so much more he wanted to say, but he held back the curses and went to the real reason for his anger. "You accuse me from words passed on by an Orc before I am given the chance to explain! Has it come to this now? Do I no longer have your trust?"

Thranduil lowered his gaze from Legolas's angered eyes. "You are correct." He took a deep breath before looking back up at his son. "I am wrong to accuse you without knowing the reason behind your actions. But it is difficult for me to contain my anger when the sight that greeted me only moments ago was of my son leading elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien."

Legolas could feel his father's anger beginning to fade and he sighed inwardly, knowing that the angry wrath of Thranduil had come to an end. "I sensed you would be angered by the sight of them."

"Why did you bring them?"

Legolas's anger slowly began to fade as well. "They will help us defend Mirkwood."

"Emlin counted over three hundred Orcs in Withered Heath. He said the Kozari numbered just below one hundred."

"We have battled greater numbers before and have been victorious, even without outside aid."

"I am aware."

Legolas stepped closer to his father. "Father, please understand. I could not leave Aleera there to bear the horrors Hurrnäd and his wife had in store for her." He reached up subconsciously to place his hand over his aching chest, a motion he had nearly grown used to. "She would have perished," he grunted out in mild pain.

The motion did not escape Thranduil's eyes. "What is this? Are you injured?" he asked, looking Legolas over from head to toe and back.

Legolas frowned. "I do not wish to burden you any further."

"Burden me? I will not hear of it. Tell me what ails you? Were you hit with an arrow? Did you receive a blow from an axe? Were you poisoned?"

"Nay, it is nothing of that nature."

"Then what is it?"

Legolas took a deep breath and prepared for another round of Thranduil's wrath. He even cringed slightly before he spoke. "Aleera and I…well, somewhere along our travels from Kozar, we…we bonded," he finally uttered and cringed again.

Thranduil blinked several times and wondered if his ears were deceiving him, for he thought his son had just told him he had bonded with the elleth he had rescued. "Bonded?" A laugh suddenly escaped his throat.

This was not the reaction Legolas had expected from Thranduil upon news of his bonding. "Do you laugh because you find it funny?"

Thranduil reached out with a grin and placed his hands on Legolas's shoulders. "Nay, my son. I laugh because I am reluctant to believe it. For long have I wanted you to seek the company of an elleth."

"I know it and I shunned the attention."

Thranduil let his laughter die as he looked sincerely at his son. "This news brings me great joy, Legolas."

"I did not expect your happiness, father. I imagined you wanted me to select an elleth of your choosing. One of royal lineage."

"Royal lineage. It is all such a load of warg droppings," he said as he waved off the notion and gave Legolas's shoulders a squeeze. "Tell me something, and do be honest now. Has the bond been completed? Have you joined in body and in spirit?"

Legolas was not comfortable with the topic of conversation with his father, but he answered truthfully. "Aye, it is complete."

Thranduil moved beside Legolas and put an arm around his shoulders. "Then this calls for a great feast to announce the princess of Mirkwood."

"Nay, please, father. It is not necessary." He knew Aleera would not want a feast in her honor.

"Nonsense. Make me happy, Legolas. I desire to show off the mother of my future heirs."

Legolas groaned as his father led him toward the door. Aleera would be furious with him. As much as he liked her fiery spirit, he feared her wrath far more than he feared his father's. To keep his mind off the inevitable confrontation between his father and Aleera, he changed the topic quickly. "Let me guess at the method in which you persuaded an Orc to render information to you. Something about a meal to be served for dinner, and that he would be the main course, I venture to say."

Thranduil laughed. "Aye, and you should have seen the Orc humiliate himself before Dagnir, Emlin and I. The stench still lingers in the upper cells."

"I find it hard to believe that you would resort to cannibalism again, father, after all the discussions we had with the counselors," Legolas said in jest, knowing that Thranduil would never have eaten Orc flesh if it was all that were left to eat in the world and he were starving to death.

* * *

Aleera could not control the rapid beating of her heart as she glanced around the large hall full of elves. Mainly elves from Mirkwood and those she had traveled with from Rivendell and Lothlorien. They all sat around tables, enjoying food and drink, laughing outloud over things being said among them. Sitting around the table directly in front of her were her mother, father, sister and brother, Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. With them also was Glorfindel, Haldir and two high-ranking Mirkwood warriors. At the king's table sat Lord Celeborn to Thranduil's left. Aleera sat to the king's right and on the other side of her was Legolas. There was no queen present. Legolas had told Aleera that his mother had perished when he was a child. 

Legolas sensed Aleera's nervousness. He had sensed it the moment Thranduil announced to her and her family that he knew about the bond and was planning a feast for the evening. It was clear that she did not like being the center of attention. Legolas knew that he would have to do something in the immediate future to prepare her for the responsibilities ahead. With no queen in the throne, as the next in line, the princess of Mirkwood would be responsible for much of the political dealings among the citizens, which included renovations in the caverns, the expansion of the village and the happenings in Lake-Town. But most of all, she would need to be a strong force beside him and the king and if necessary, be able to command the Mirkwood armies into battle. If he and Thranduil were to fall, she would be required to rule Mirkwood alone.

"Legolas," she said as she leaned closer to him.

"Aye, _meleth_. What is it?" (love)

"There is a group of elleths sitting at the table in back. They stare at me as if they wish me to burn in flames."

Legolas glanced at the table Aleera referred to. He recognized some of the elleths. They were the ones that constantly vied for his attention, that spoke to him of love when he had no interest, that wanted his crown so badly they camped outside the Great Gates, waiting for him to make an appearance and notice them. "Ignore them, Aleera. They are those who desire my crown."

"I care not for this attention. I wish it were one of them up here instead of me."

Legolas reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I know you do not mean that."

Aleera turned to him. "But I will endeavor to get used to it. I know it means a great deal to your father." She leaned closer to him to whisper. "Does he trust me to rule beside you?"

"Thranduil does not easily trust in anyone. But do not despair."

She smiled at him. "I feel no despair when you are with me."

Legolas lifted her hand up and kissed her fingers affectionately. Then he purposely opened his ears to pick out the distinct sounds of several angered elleths. He heard their words of cruelty toward Aleera. If Aleera's family were not present, he would have pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard in front of everyone. But he made a mental note to himself that if those elleths persisted in their disrespect of their princess, they would be severely punished. In fact, he would see them bow before Aleera by the end of the night.

At the end of the meal, Aragorn approached Legolas and Thranduil while Aleera went to speak to her mother. The king glanced up and looked down his nose at him. Pompous ass, he could be at times. "I commend you, my lord, on the wonderful spread. How do you find the time to bake such wonderfully scented breads?"

Thranduil had known Aragorn for many years. His son persisted on befriending the Dúnedain, who often spent weeks in Mirkwood when he visited. "I bake bread as well as you wear skirts, Aragorn."

Legolas looked on in amusement as Aragorn chuckled and slapped Thranduil on the back, in a manner not quite befitting to a king. His father tolerated Aragorn because he knew the man was heir to the throne of Gondor and respected the skills taught to him by Elrond and his children. There were not many who Thranduil allowed to even touch him, much less slap him on the back. Which prompted an evil idea to form in Legolas's head. "Excuse me, father, Aragorn." He glanced around and found Elrohir speaking to an elleth. "Elrohir, there you are. The king wishes to speak to you."

"To me? The king wishes to speak to me?"

"Aye. He is with Aragorn at the moment. Go to him and be sure to greet him in the Mirkwood manner."

"What manner is that?" asked Elrohir curiously.

"A slap right on the back," Legolas said with a smile. "The king will be thrilled that you know the greeting."

Aleera watched the exchange between Legolas and Elrohir. After Elrohir excused himself and headed in the direction of the king, she walked up beside Legolas. "What foul deed have you done now, Legolas?"

"_Tirith sen_," replied Legolas, still grinning as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. He watched as Elrohir approached Thranduil and promptly slapped him on the back. The look on Thranduil's face was priceless. His face turned a bright red and Elrohir immediately knew he had been tricked. Even Aragorn looked shocked at Elrohir's behavior. Legolas laughed and pulled Aleera away by the hand. "It is time for our exit." (watch this)

"We are leaving the festivities?" she asked.

"Unless you prefer to stay."

Aleera frowned. "Nay. Let us be off."

Legolas purposely led Aleera through the middle of the hall, bowing his head to those that bowed and curtsied as they passed. When he saw the disrespectful elleths refuse to bow, Legolas paused with Aleera on his arm and turned to them. He was about to say something but Aleera beat him to it.

"What is this? I find it hard to believe that Mirkwood has discourteous citizens among them. Bow before your prince, you insolent miscreants!"

Legolas stared in disbelief as the five elleths at the table stumbled out of their seats and quickly curtsied before them. He sensed their sudden dread and fear upon hearing Aleera's angered words and the rage in her eyes.

"If you wish to gain my favor," she continued, "do not ever let me catch you offending the prince again."

"Aye, princess," they replied in unison.

Legolas led Aleera away toward the doors. Once they were out of the hall and moving down the corridor to his chamber, he let out a laugh that startled her. "_Mae carnen_, Aleera! You have placed the fear of Morgoth in their hearts. I do not believe they will ever think twice about disrespecting you." (well done)

"I care not if they disrespect me, but I will never see them disrespect you, the son of their king." She allowed him to lead her down the corridor and then wondered where they were going. "Where are you taking me, Legolas?"

"My chamber. You will share it with me from this day forward."

Aleera's stomach fluttered suddenly at his words. She had forgotten that this would now be her home and that she would be sharing everything with Legolas. There was no need to hide their love for one another from anyone. It was expected that she would be sharing his bed.

When Legolas brought her to his chamber, he watched as she nonchalantly walked around, making note of her gowns hung in the space where his own garments hung. Some of her personal effects sat on the dresser beside his items. The servants had brought her things to his chamber during the festivities. He sensed the warmth and comfort she felt from seeing her things among his and knew that she accepted everything. She turned and rushed over to kiss him. He was surprised at the aggression she displayed as he made love to her on his bed. She wanted him to take her fast and furious. He obliged her every whim and then caressed her gently as they lay in silence afterward.

"When will the attack come to Mirkwood?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"In three more days. But knowing the truthfulness of the source, or lack thereof, I estimate it to be much sooner. My father will hold discussions with Lord Celeborn in the morning."

"Are we invited to attend the discussions?"

"Of course we are. We must both be aware of what will transpire, especially you. If something happens to Thranduil, or if I should…"

Aleera quickly reached up to cover his lips with her fingers. "Nay, do not speak the words aloud. I cannot bear to hear them. Nothing will ever befall you, _meleth nin_. Never." (my love)

* * *

The area around the Lonely Mountain was barren as a desert. Hurrnäd was used to this kind of environment. The desert was what surrounded his oasis home of Kozar, right in the middle of the desolation. But the mountain here brought a breeze that cooled the burning of the morning sun on the sand. A servant brought a cool goblet of water which he drank at his leisure, watching the approach of Hurbag from a short distance. 

Hurbag sauntered over in the direction of the Kozari king, unsure of how he was going to break the news to him about his missing second in command and the repercussions behind it.

"You look troubled, Hurbag, my Orc friend."

Hurbag decided to just come out and say it. There was no use in delaying it. "Ruk has gone missing."

"Ruk? Who in blazes is Ruk?"

"He is the second in command of my troops. The last I saw of him was just before we left Withered Heath. I sent others back to search for him, but there was no trace."

"So what is it you are trying to tell me, Hurbag? Was he kidnapped?"

"That is my guess," he hissed, dark spittle shooting from between his sharp gangly teeth.

Hurrnäd's eyes narrowed. There had been no sign of anyone tracking them. Who could have dragged the Orc away unnoticed? Elf spies. These were their lands. Surely they were hidden in the unlikeliest places, watching their assembly. And if they were witnessing this, then it was a sure thing that the king of Mirkwood knew what was coming. Hurbag obviously thought the same or he would not have bothered him with the news.

"What will we do to rectify this situation?" asked Hurbag, his sickly yellow eyes glittering in the sun.

"Prepare your people. We march upon Mirkwood in the morning."

Hurbag grinned menacingly and rushed away. It was only a matter of time now. For long had he wanted to take the caverns of Thranduil. And now he would have them and all the spoils of the Mirkwood elves, along with a few females he would make his own.

Hearing the sounds of clanging metal, Hurrnäd walked around a rock cropping. There he found Gwinn practicing with her sword against Kozar's mentor, Roxon. He watched her moves for awhile. She was skilled with the sword and had proved herself an asset in many battles. Roxon paused upon seeing him and Gwinn turned in his direction. The swelling and bruising on her face had almost faded. But there was nothing to be done about her ravaged nose. The most practiced healer in Kozar was not able to do anything more than stitch it together. He saw the fury in her eyes. She wanted to inflict the worst kind of pain on the elf that forever disfigured her face. He had faith in her ability with the sword, but he did not believe she could win in hand to hand combat with the elf. The elf would kill her easily. But Hurrnäd had allowed her to come. He would give her the chance she so wanted, even if she died trying.

When Gwinn dismissed Roxon, Hurrnäd held a hand up. The mentor waited while his king walked to the makeshift table containing weapons and armor. The king donned full battle armor, making Roxon groan in dismay. A foul mood the king seemed to be in and he would be feeling the brunt of it.

Hurrnäd picked up a sword and a lightweight axe and walked over to Roxon. It had been a long time since he had held these two weapons together, his preferred method of hand to hand combat, which had proved itself during the many battles against the men of the far north. He held up both weapons and prepared to give his mentor a fair beating, his mind conjuring up the image of the golden-haired elf he would soon confront. His heart raced with fear…a fear he did not comprehend and hated with a passion. He would inflict the worst kind of pain on Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and then his fear would be gone.

_

* * *

A/N – I would love to hear your thoughts! _


	19. Vengeance and Fear

Spotnmushlover – Thanks. Here's the next one.

Legolaslover – OhmyGod, will you get out of my head already! LOL. You're reading my thoughts before I can get them on my laptop. :oP Aleera actually won't need any training. You'll see why in this chapter. I can't seem to come up with anymore pranks that Leggy can pull on the twins. If you come up with any, email me at **marisap7 at direcway . com** (without the spaces) - my email address can also be found from my profile.

Laebeth – Thanks for the compliments. Yep, Leggy's got some trouble coming his way. As for angst, I haven't really put too much in this story, but there may be some coming up with all the action. He knows he's got troubles, but he doesn't seem to be too worried about it.

Lou – Thanks, Bro. Okay, there'll be some intense fights coming up in the next few chapters and I promise there will be some Orc killings…hehehe. Here's your fix, you junkie:o) Maybe I should have Legolas break out in song somewhere during the battle scenes because elves love to sing. He can do Elvis…Luv ya.

Raider-K – I like a strong heroine too and Aleera will get to see some action.

_Disclaimer – See chapter 1._

**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Vengeance and Fear **

Seated around the large table were Thranduil, Legolas, Aleera, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Haldir, Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Galadron, Celegmin, Dagnir and Emlin. The gathering of the minds…to determine the best course of action against the enemy. Even though an Orc had told Thranduil when the attack would come, none put any trust in the source and deduced that the attack would come much sooner. So they needed to be prepared.

"I say we bring the battle to them," suggested Aragorn. "Why risk the lives of the citizens of Mirkwood?"

"The citizens will be departing for refuge in the Mountains of Mirkwood," Thranduil answered. "I have no concerns. Their well being will be looked after by thirty of my guards. However, Aragorn, I am not against the idea of taking the battle to the Lonely Mountain rather than it coming here."

"I agree," said Celeborn. "But do not forget that elves have an advantage over Orcs. We can climb trees and shoot from above."

"Then we do both," added Legolas. "We attack them in the open and drive the survivors into the trees to be finished off."

"What about these Kozari? How proficient are they in battle?" asked Thranduil.

"We did not see much battle while in their company, my lord," replied Aragorn. "But they wear heavy armor and carry heavy weapons. Their horses are small and swifter than ours. Carrying the extra weight does not seem to hinder the agility of their mounts. I saw them fight against wargs and their movements were rather fierce and efficiently precise."

Legolas recalled the day in Kozar when in jest he would not allow Aragorn the glory of a single kill. But he had made note of the fierce manner with which the Kozari warriors fought against the attacking wargs. He imagined Hurrnäd had the same skill, even though he had not witnessed the Kozari king raise a finger to aid.

Aleera sat in silence as she listened to their battle discussion. She felt that all of this was all of her doing. If Legolas had not been forced to rescue her from the clutches of Hurrnäd, the attack on Mirkwood would not be happening. She glanced around the table. Any one of them had the possibility of losing their life in this battle. What if her brother, Celegmin lost his life, or her father, or Legolas? Her heart pounded harshly in her chest and she willed away the tears that threatened her eyes.

Legolas's attention was drawn away from the discussion for a brief moment as he felt Aleera's sudden panic. He glanced at her. She was looking around at the faces around her and he knew she was close to tears. He opened his senses to her and felt that she thought herself at fault for all that was happening. How could she think she was at fault? She was but an innocent pawn in the doings that had played out up to this point. He wanted to reassure her, to eliminate her feeling of guilt.

"Legolas," called his father.

Legolas's attention was jolted back to where his father sat across the table. "Aye?"

"What drives this Kozari king?"

"Vengeance and fear," he replied without hesitation.

Thranduil nodded. "We have all come to the same conclusion on why he seeks vengeance. But why do you think fear brings him here?"

"He fears me and he has never feared anyone or anything before." Legolas dug deep into himself, recalling the sensations he had felt while in Hurrnäd's company. "He does not understand this fear and it eats away at him. I sensed this while in his company, but I knew not how deeply it affected him until I began to question his practices. Aleera had been led to believe that she would be his wife, but she later learned of his true intentions and told me. It angered me to know the manner in which she would be treated and I did not hide my feelings when she was brought to dinner covered up for none to look upon. Hurrnäd saw my anger and I sensed his fear of it."

"Is it your belief that Hurrnäd will not join in the battle?" asked Glorfindel. "That he will watch from afar?"

"Nay, he will come after me, if I am anything but his sole target. He will desire to prove to himself that his fear is nothing but a fabrication of his own mind."

Thranduil studied his son from across the table. Legolas was a successful warrior. He rarely returned from battle with any serious injuries. He knew his son was quite capable of taking care of himself. But the thought of a madman wanting Legolas's blood worried Thranduil. Any father would be concerned for the well-being of his children. He hoped Legolas was up to the challenge against someone whose sole purpose was to see him suffer greatly in death.

Legolas immediately sensed his father's concerns and looked up at him. "I will be ready for him. What I was unable to do in Kozar for lack of time, I will definitely finish this time around."

"You will have our help, Legolas," Celegmin reassured.

"_Hannon le_," he said, nodding in Celegmin's direction. (Thank you)

* * *

Later that afternoon, Legolas stood with Thranduil on the bridge of the Forest River. Together they watched as the citizens of Mirkwood passed them before heading southwest to the Mountains of Mirkwood. It would be a walk of a little over fifty miles through the forest. Most of the elf citizens were excellent archers, so there was little concern over spider attacks. When they reached the foot of the mountains, they would set up temporary talans in the surrounding trees and await word that the battle was over. 

"_Galu na le, Aran, Ernil_," they each said as they passed the bridge. (good luck to you, king, prince)

Legolas nodded to them along with his father. "I have decided to take Dagnir with us while Emlin leads the people and thirty guards to the mountains."

"That is a wise decision, Legolas," commented Thranduil.

"Haldir of Lothlorien is a superior archer. He can take his elves through the eastern path toward the Long Marshes. They will draw attacks away from Lake-Town. Glorfindel will lead his Rivendell elves north through the woods and hide in the trees. They will take the second wave, if there is one. Dagnir and I will lead our troops directly east toward the Lonely Mountains. We will draw the first attack."

"How many in total?"

"Twenty Lothlorien elves with Haldir, twenty Rivendell elves with Glorfindel, thirty Mirkwood elves with Emlin and the people, fifty Mirkwood elves with Dagnir and I. which leaves you with forty Mirkwood elves to protect the caverns."

More elven citizens walked passed, bowing to the king and prince. "What of Aragorn and the others?" asked Thranduil.

"Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and Celegmin ride with me. I leave Galadron and Celeborn with you."

Thranduil nodded and continued to nod to his people as they passed him on their way to their temporary sanction. After a few moments he turned to his son. There was a faraway look in Legolas's eyes. He seemed to be staring wide-eyed at the wooden planks of the bridge, but not truly seeing them. He knew Legolas sensed something. "_Man car le matho_?" (what do you feel)

"_Tôl acharn. Ihan mathon ned gwilith_." (vengeance comes. I feel it in the air)

"_Min innas nagellui_." (we will be triumphant)

Legolas blinked and turned to Thranduil. More times than not, he did not see eye to eye with his father. He had no desire to rule Mirkwood. He only wished to lead the troops into battle. And when there was no trouble, then he wanted to travel to places he had never been to. There were placed south of Gondor that he desired to see, places west of the Misty Mountains, beyond Rivendell. He wanted to visit the Grey Havens where he planned to build a ship to sail west to Valinor with Aleera one day. There would come a day when the age of elves would come to an end and those that did not sail west would become corrupted by the changing times. But while there were still battles to be won in Middle Earth, Legolas had no designs to leave it just yet.

Legolas studied his father's profile. Many of Thranduil's physical qualities were passed on to Legolas. They were of the same build, same height. While Thranduil's facial attributes were brutally handsome, Legolas's were more refined and delicate. However, behind the delicate features lived a being who had seen many battles and was skilled in all that he endeavored. He was also an extremely sensitive being, aware of his surroundings and the emotions of those around him. This was passed on to him by his mother, a rare gift seldom seen in elves. His empathic abilities were an asset in many situations, especially if the other party was unaware of his capabilities.

And so Legolas was aware of his father's emotions. He sensed the thrill of battle in him, yet also sensed in him the uncertainty in his own abilities against a force he was unfamiliar with. Thranduil had fought Orcs many times in his many millennia, but he was unfamiliar with the abilities of the Kozari and it worried him. It saddened Legolas to sense apprehension in his father. Perhaps none of this would have played out as such if he had only negotiated with Hurrnäd in a calm, controlled manner. "_Goheno nin, adar_," he whispered nearly under his breath. (forgive me, father)

"_An man_?" (for what)

Legolas felt tears stinging his eyes. "_An pân gerin car rûth le_." (for all I have done to disappoint you)

"Nay_, ion. Ú-moe edaved. Ú-gerin matho rûth ned le_." Thranduil placed an arm around his son's shoulders and then leaned to plant a kiss on the side of his forehead. (Son. Do not ask forgiveness. Never have I felt disappointed in you)

Legolas closed his eyes to the contact of his father's lips on him and he continued to fight the tears that threatened. It had been a very long time since his father had shown him any tenderness and perhaps Legolas himself had been the cause of it. He missed the affection and made a promise to himself that he would make every effort to do all his father asked of him from that moment on, regardless of whether he agreed with his father's ways or not.

A moment later, Legolas heard Aleera and her family approaching from the other side of the bridge. He turned to greet them and waited while they parted company. Aleera's mother, Nórui and sister, Brithla would be accompanying the rest of the Mirkwood people to the mountains for safety. Aleera's father, Galadron and brother, Celegmin would be aiding in the battle. As for Aleera, she was a whole different matter.

Nórui and Brithla embraced Galadron, Celegmin and Aleera before the two elleths turned to head across the bridge. They both bowed their heads to Thranduil and Legolas before moving on.

Legolas moved from Thranduil's side. "_Dartha_," he called out to them. He walked over to where they stood at the other side of the bridge. Then he bent to the ground and picked a handful of uilos, a small white flower that grew near the river. He separated the bunch into two, handing one bunch to Nórui while kissing her on the cheek and then the other bunch to Brithla as he kissed her on the cheek as well. (wait)

"_No i Melian na le, ernil nin_," said Nórui with a sad smile, bringing the uilos up to her nose to smell. (May the Valar be with you, my prince)

"_A le_," replied Legolas with a respectful tilt of his head. He turned his gaze to Emlin, who stood several feet away and gave the second in command a nod. Emlin returned Legolas's nod and waved three other guards to follow. The four of them had been given strict orders from Legolas himself that they were to protect Nórui and Brithla with their very lives. (and you)

Aleera watched from the center of the bridge, tears stinging her eyes. She leaned into her father while his arm was around her shoulders. She knew her mother and sister would be well taken care of. It just felt wrong to her to be parting with them in this manner. She watched as Legolas turned to make his way back toward the center where she stood.

"_Bedi lin hervenn_," urged Galadron as he nudged her forward. (go to your husband)

Legolas sensed Aleera's sadness and he embraced her as she came up to him. "_Beria innas hain, meleth nin_. _Gar bronwe ned gwaith nin_." (They will be safe, my love. Have faith in my people.)

"_Im ista a im car gar bronwe ned gwaith lin_," she replied with a heavy sigh. (I know and I do have faith in your people)

He kissed the side of her face. "I wish you would reconsider and go with them."

Aleera pulled back to look into his eyes. "Legolas, I cannot leave you here to fight alone."

"I am not alone."

"Nay, I will fight at your side."

Legolas frowned at her. "You cannot fight."

"I can so fight."

Legolas looked into the depths of her pale green eyes, seeing the confidence in her statement. "I have not seen you fight thus far, Aleera."

"That is because I was unaware I had the ability until I regained my memory and I have been with no weapon to defend myself."

"What is your weapon?"

"Sword."

"Very well. If you are able to convince me that you are capable, then I will allow you to fight at my side." Legolas took her hand and pulled her along with him toward the Great Gates of the caverns.

Celegmin glanced in their direction and then just as they entered the caverns, he decided to join them.

Minutes later, in the largest of the halls, Legolas handed Aleera a lightweight sword. Even though it was light, the blade was extremely sharp and capable of slicing flesh and bone with a single swipe. He glanced at Celegmin who hopped up to sit on a table that had been pushed aside to give them room. Legolas decided to use a similar sword, though it was not his weapon of choice. He moved to stand before her. "Try and disarm me."

Aleera gave him a smile. "I will try not to hurt you, _meleth nin_." (my love)

Legolas smiled back. "You cannot hurt me," he said confidently.

"Careful, Legolas," Celegmin called out. "She has bested me on many occasions during her training."

Aleera lunged forward, swinging her sword to Legolas's left. He blocked it and blocked the next that came at him from the right. She tried different variations and he blocked her each time.

"You are moving far too slow, Aleera. I can sense your every move."

Aleera paused abruptly and glared at him. "Then stop sensing me, Legolas. My enemy does not have your abilities. It is not fair that you fight me with them."

Legolas nodded. "You are right. I will cease." He raised his sword again and blocked his mind of his surroundings.

Aleera tried her variations again, this time putting more force into her blows. Legolas still blocked her easily. But she had not used her secret tactic yet. While briefly stepping out of the fighting circle, she lifted the hem of her gown and tucked it in her belt.

Legolas's eyes immediately went down to her legs, bare nearly to her thighs. She swung again and he blocked. But he found himself distracted by the sight of her bare flesh. He even heard Celegmin chuckling behind him as he blocked each of Aleera's swings. With the next series of hits, he was surprised to find himself suddenly without a sword in his hand as she struck it hard, sending it clear across the room. Then the tip of her sword was at his throat. She smiled confidently at him and he frowned. "You cheated!"

"I did not cheat."

"Aye, you did. I have never fought an opponent with…legs."

"Really now, Legolas? Am I to understand you fight an enemy that has no legs?"

"Not like yours."

Aleera gasped when she saw that the tip of her sword had drawn blood under Legolas's chin. "_Ai_, I have drawn blood!" She moved closer to him and swiped her thumb at the bead of blood on his skin. It was not much, but she felt terrible. "_Goheno nin_." (Oh. Forgive me)

Legolas could not feel where she had pierced his skin accidentally. All he felt were her lips suddenly on his throat and the side of his neck, kissing and licking him. He brought his hand to the back of her head and she turned her face up toward his. His lips descended upon hers and he kissed her without reserve.

Celegmin waited a moment, hoping they would end their sickening display of affection. When Aleera dropped her sword on the floor with a loud clang, he decided it was best he left before other things dropped to the floor.

Legolas heard Celegmin's light footfalls as he left the hall and closed the door behind him. Then he returned his attentions to Aleera who was deviously attempting to slide her hand down the front of his leggings.

* * *

**Are any of you interested in reading a fanfic I'm not sure I'd be allowed to post on this sitebecause of the NC-17 rating I've given it? Here's a short write-up. If you are interested, please email me at marisap7 at direcway . com (without spaces) and when I am finished with it I will email it to you. It's not very long, less than 50 pages. **- my email address can also be found from my profile. 

_Story Summary – Legolas is provided with a consort to sway him from fornicating with the rest of the kingdom. Not a comedy._

_Rating – NC-17_

_**WARNING** – This story contains the following:  
__1) mushy, sappy romance  
2) __a Mary-Sue character, written in first person  
3) __mild Mary-Sue angst  
4) __EXTREMELY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT  
5) __representation of Legolas in an out of character manner  
6) __no violence  
7) __no significant plot (I know, you're thinking, "huh?")  
8) __imperfect elvish language, but it sounds so pretty_

_If any of the contents of the above list is not to your liking, or if you are faint of heart when it comes to SEX, then I urge you not to read this story. You have been warned._

_Just to let you know, I was inspired to write this after I received a not-so-complimentary review on one of my other stories. It's kinda like my retribution because this story contains everything that the reviewer thought was not appropriate. Hehehe…Even though I wrote it out of spite, I still had fun putting it together._


	20. The Road to Battle

Spotnmushlover246 – Glad you liked it.

Tiffiany-45 – LOL, thanks for those nice compliments!

SofiaB – I kinda wrote it just as a joke because I'm thinking, would Legolas really let her employ that little tactic? I don't think so. But read on…

Storiesworm – Thanks:o)

Linilya Elf – Thanks! I've got my hands full with two stories going at the same time. But this one is my priority and also the one that plagues me at night so much that I can't fall asleep sometimes. Have you ever had one of those nights where you just can't sleep and you end up staying up? I've done it a couple times and ended up going to work at like 4:30 in the morning. Hello Starbucks coffee!

Legolaslover – Thanks! And Aleera will definitely be kicking some serious butt.

Lou – Thanks for the gag!

**

* * *

Chapter 20 – The Road to Battle **

"Are you sure this is his horse?" asked one voice in the dark.

"Aye, I am sure," replied a second voice. "His saddle is here. _Echad celeg_. Hand me the canteen." (Hurry)

There were sounds of shuffling feet and the sound of a slightly agitated horse. Then the feet moved away, laughter echoing inside the enclosure. A door opened, letting in some moonlight and revealing two silhouettes rushing out into the night, their laughter continuing.

* * *

Even though the elves preferred riding bareback, saddles were a necessity during battle. It was to protect the horse's back from the armor worn by the rider, as well as provided places to strap weapons and additional arrows. Legolas hated to burden Isilrö with the armor that protected the horse, but could not help the excitement at seeing his horse in full polished silver armor. There was a head piece on the stallion's head, with holes for his eyes and a crest that went all the way down to his shoulders. Sharp spikes stuck out in various places, including the center of his forehead and just above his flaring nostrils. The armor extended from the back of his saddle and covered the horse's haunches. Spiked armor was strapped around his forelegs to protect him and to cause damage to the enemy when he ran into them. While Randir strappedmore armor to Isilrö's back legs, Legolas moved to the horse's head and leaned into his forehead with his, avoiding the sharp spikes on the headgear. "_Tollen i lû, mellon nin_." (It is time, my friend) 

Isilrö exhaled calmly against Legolas's chest. After another moment, Legolas moved to the horse's side and mounted him. Legolas also wore heavy armor, something he was not quite used to. But Thranduil had strongly insisted and this time Legolas heeded his father's request. He wore his usual quiver of arrows with attached elven knives. An elven sword with a long curved blade and a long handle hung from the belt at his waist. Randir handed Legolas the final piece of the armor, a helmet with a full face plate containing two small holes for him to see through and one for his mouth. Not ready to don the helmet just yet, he tied it to the saddle. Then to the other side of the saddle, he tied an additional quiver of arrows handed to him by Randir.

"_No i Melian na le, ernil nin_," said Randir with a sad look on his face. (May the Valor be with you, my prince)

Legolas touched Randir's head briefly with affection. Randir had served him since Legolas was an elfling and there was great fondness between them. "_Ú-goe. Im innas tol ad alag_, Randir." Then he nudged Isilrö forward. (Fear not. I will return soon)

The Mirkwood elves were armored in mostly the same manner as their prince, except their helmets had no face. Their horses were also not quite as elaborately armored as Isilrö. Legolas jogged his horse in front of the ranks, casually inspecting them to make certain all was in order. Then he drew his horse to a stop before Aragorn, Celegmin, Elladan and Elrohir. The four were provided with armor for themselves and their horses so they blended with the Mirkwood elves.

Legolas gave Aragorn a quizzical look. "Where is Arwen?"

"I have convinced her to remain here and aid Thranduil if the need arises."

Legolas gave a nod of understanding, then provided Aragorn with some additional information. "My father will show Haldir the way to the Long Marshes before returning to the caverns, while Lord Celeborn will be accompanying us to the perimeter of the trees with several scouts. They can warn Thranduil if the enemy approaches."

"A wise strategy."

Legolas turned his horse and moved forward. Aragorn, Celegmin, Elladan and Elrohir fell in behind him, followed by the rest of the Mirkwood elves. He glanced to the right where Aleera sat astride her armored horse. She wore heavy armor similar to his own. He had made sure the night before that the armory constructed it to fit her size. After much debate the night before, he had agreed to let Aleera come along. Her tactic to distract him had worked, but he was not going to allow her to use such a tactic against Orcs. The truth was, Aleera was very good with a sword. Legolas was far superior, but he was that in many things. So dueling her had not been fair to her. But he gained the needed knowledge that she was skilled enough to battle Orcs. Even after a brief conversation with Galadron, her father mentioned she had fought against wargs, goblins, Orcs and even a cave troll in her years. It had been Celeborn who had finally convinced him. Without her presence, he would feel the pain of their separation, which might distract him from battle.

Standing beside Aleera astride his own horse was Celeborn. He wore no armor since he had no intention of leaving the safety of the trees. The two of them nudged their horses forward and fell into step beside Aragorn. Aleera glanced over her shoulder for a final look at her father. He raised a hand in salutation.

Elladan and Elrohir kept exchanging glances before Elladan finally leaned toward his twin brother. "The canteen is not on his saddle," he whispered.

"Perhaps he already saw it," replied Elrohir in the same inaudible tone. "And he pretends that nothing occurred."

Over the sound of clanging armor and hoof falls, Legolas picked up on the words of the twins and immediately knew they spoke of him. He turned his head slightly, hoping they would say more. Then he heard Elrohir gasp.

"_Thîr ennas_! The king! It is on his saddle!" grunted Elrohir under his breath. (Look there)

"_Le hell orch_! That was the king's horse, not Legolas's!" Elladan nearly screeched. (You naked Orc)

Legolas turned to where his father sat astride his grey stallion, who happened to be Isilrö's sire. The two stallions were alike in every feature. He wondered what the twins put on Thranduil's saddle, thinking that it was his.

"_Man men car_?" asked Elrohir. "_Man ae e sag_?" (What do we do? What if he drinks?)

A smile came to Legolas's face. So there was something in the canteen tied to Thranduil's saddle. A prank about to go awry. Legolas had no concern that the water contained any poison. The twins would never do anything to intentionally harm him physically as he had never done anything to physically harm them. But he wanted to see their reaction.

Thranduil jogged his horse up to fall into step beside Legolas. "All is in order, Legolas?"

"Aye, all is in order." Legolas smiled mischievously. "_Adar_, you look parched," he said loud enough for the others behind him to hear. "You should have a sip of water." (Father)

Thranduil turned to his son and noted the smile. There was something in his smile that told Thranduil something was not right. But he humored Legolas and reached for the canteen tied to his saddle. He began to remove the cap.

Elladan and Elrohir gasped at the same time. "_Baw_!" (No, don't)

Thranduil was surprised to hear Elrond's twins behind him. He turned to them with a frown while Legolas reached for the canteen and removed the cap. Almost immediately a small snake emerged from the mouth of the canteen. "What is the meaning of this?" uttered Thranduil in rage.

Legolas grabbed the snake by the head and pulled it completely out of the canteen, then tossed it into the nearby bushes. "A prank meant for me."

Thranduil shook his head in disgust. "When you children have finished playing your games, there is a battle to be won!"

Legolas glanced back and saw the look of complete terror on the faces of Elladan and Elrohir. But he quickly felt sorry for them and gave them a reassuring smile. They finally managed to blink their eyes.

Thranduil turned to Legolas as he was handed the canteen back by him. The incident had been forgotten. "_Galu na, ion nín_." (Good luck, my son)

"_Galu na le, adar_." (Good luck to you, father)

Thranduil nodded to Aragorn and the others, then moved away from the Mirkwood elves to join Haldir and the Lothlorien elves who waited at the edge of the glade.

With Haldir was Arwen, astride her own horse. She met Aragorn's eyes as he turned to her. A small smile came to her lips. He would return to her. She had every bit of confidence in his abilities. Then she exchanged a nod with her brothers.

Glorfindel and his twenty Rivendell elves waited to join the Mirkwood procession where they would later continue north while Legolas led his troop east out of the forest and in the direction of the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

Later in the morning, the sun began to peak through the treetops, casting an ethereal glow in the dense forest. Because the trees were so close together, The elven troops were forced to weave through them in broken formation. 

Aleera rode beside Celegmin, purposely remaining behind Legolas so as not to distract his thoughts of battle. When she had seen him riding in front of his troops before she joined them, her heart had swelled with pride. The sight of him in his deadly, yet elaborate armor drew a gasp from her throat. He truly was a warrior, bred to skillfully fight the most dangerous enemies. If she did not know him, she would have run from him in terror…a silver spectre with a billowing green cloak in the early morning fog. She watched him now, riding ahead of them all and wondered how his mind worked. Did he have concerns for his people, his troops, his father? Was he concerned for her?

Legolas glanced at the woods ahead of him as he led everyone forward. His eyes and ears were open to all that was around him. All sights and sounds were familiar. What was not familiar were the wandering thoughts of those behind him. He purposely tried to shut his senses from them. So many emotions rushing toward him, seeking his leadership, his skills, trusting him with their lives. He had led his troops to hundreds of battles over the years, but never did he feel the weight of his responsibilities so heavily as he did this time. Aleera was behind him and he knew her thoughts were of him. He was about to turn around to look upon her face when Lord Celeborn rode up beside him.

"_Aníron peded na le_," said Celeborn. (I wish to speak to you)

From the expression on Celeborn's face, Legolas understood he wanted to speak privately. Legolas glanced at Dagnir, who was riding behind him on his left. "Keep to this pace."

"Aye, my lord," Dagnir immediately replied.

Legolas nudged Isilrö ahead into a light canter and Celeborn matched his pace beside him. When they were out of hearing range, they slowed back to a jog. "_Man na ha_?" (What is it)

"It is time that I tell you what has drawn you and Aleera to bond." Celeborn noted the troubled expression on Legolas's face the minute his words left his mouth. The other elf sensed his emotions, so Celeborn quickly blocked them from him.

"Why do I sense misery in what you are about to say? Are we cursed?" asked Legolas with a deep frown.

"Think not of it as a curse, Legolas. The union of an elf prince of Mirkwood and an elf maid of Lothlorien has brought our two realms to fight side by side against an enemy both known and unknown."

"But that is not the main reason," said Legolas.

"Before I tell you anything further, I desire to know your knowledge of the Istari."

"I know only one. He is Mithrandir, or Gandalf, as he is known to men. The Istari are of the Maiar sent by the Valar and who have taken the form of men in mortal bodies."

"So you are acquainted with Gandalf?"

"Aye. He sends much time in Rivendell and is usually there on the occasions that I have visited."

"Has he ever spoken of an Istar by the name of Alatar?"

Legolas searched his memories, but found nothing familiar about the name. "Nay, he has not."

"Alatar was one of two _Ithryn Luin_. They had no mortal names because they spent little time among men and then ventured east, never to be seen again." (Blue Wizards)

"And what does this Alatar have to do with Aleera and I?"

"Aleera is a direct blood descendent of Alatar."

Legolas turned to Celeborn with a look of surprise. "How is that possible?"

"When Alatar came to Middle-Earth, he spent a short time in Lothlorien. There he met Aewen. From their union came Thavron, who begot Rýn, who begot Galadron. Three generations of elves separate Alatar and Aleera."

"Does she know this?"

"Aye, she knows."

"Why did she not tell me?"

"Would the knowledge have deterred you from the feelings of your heart?"

Legolas could not stop the urge to turn around in his saddle and look in the direction of Aleera. She was casually riding beside Celegmin and they were cheerfully engaged in conversation. No matter what the circumstances were, not that he had anything against the Istari, he loved Aleera and nothing would change that. Legolas turned back to Celeborn. "Nay, it would not." Then he had another thought. "Celegmin and Brithla are also direct blood descendents."

"One descendent of every other generation born is gifted with the power of the Istar. Rýn was one."

Legolas knew Aleera was the other. Celeborn did not have to say it for him to think it.

"Destiny plays an important factor in the events that led you toAleera," continued Celeborn.

Legolas frowned and stared into the trees ahead. "Am I to believe then that destiny has brought Aleera and I together?"

"And the help of Gandalf."

"Gandalf? I do not understand."

"Was Gandalf not present when Elrond chose the direction of Aragorn's quest?"

"Aye, Gandalf suggested heading into the Northern Wastelands."

"And so the journey toward destiny began."

Legolas's jaw dropped and he suddenly grew angry. "Gandalf was aware of Aleera's presence in Kozar and did nothing?"

"Do not think ill of Gandalf. He knew your path was to cross with Aleera's and that the circumstances of it would lead you into your union. All that has occurred has been dictated by destiny."

"A destiny I have no clear vision of."

"It is not your destiny that must be fulfilled, Legolas. It is Aleera's. You are but an element of a much grander event that will be affected by a power Aleera has yet to know."

"An element? That is all I am?"

Celeborn turned to Legolas with a smile. "An extremely important element."

"Why do you tell me this now?"

"I wanted to make certain that you would not prevent Aleera from coming with you."

"This news does not sit well with me, my lord. I may yet prevent her from going any further. What harm will come to her?"

"Galadriel was not able to foresee the path ahead. But she told me to tell you this. Be on your guard, Legolas Greenleaf, for if something should befall you, Aleera will not survive. And thus she will not fulfill her destiny."

Legolas turned away, wishing Celeborn had not said anything at all. His thoughts would now be filled with the possibilities of what could happen to Aleera. And what was her destiny? Why did it fill his heart with dread?

_

* * *

Thank you toallwho have emailed me requesting a copy of my new fanfiction, which is titled "NO CONTROL". I will have it finalized this week and email it to you all this weekend. For those that don't know what I'm talking about, please read my note at the end of Chapter 19. _


	21. Something Evil Lurks

Dreams of Darkness – Thanks. I'm glad you like it!

Greensoxs - Thanks. I'm glad you like the pranks on the twins. Hopefully I'll have more to come.

Hypersquishy – Thanks. I will send you my other fic when I am finished.

Sauronaslytherin – Thanks for the nice compliment about my writing abilities. I will send you my other fic when I am finished.

Legolaslover – Thanks. I'm glad you liked the armor. I saw a drawing someone made of Legolas with a bit of armor and I just thought he looked so cool, so I decided to write in the armor for all the elves. I should have "No Control" finished by tomorrow night. I'm currently staying at a hotel in downtown Chicago. We have a car at the VetteFest in McCormick Place, so I'm typing away in the hotel room when I get too bored sitting around the car and listening to people ask my husband questions about it. Have fun on your vacation.

Spotnmushlover246 – Thanks!

SofiaB – I'm so glad I'm keeping you guys surprised. I have a few more surprises up my sleeve. (evil grin)

Tiffany-45 – I really want Legolas to be my main focus, but I have to throw some element of surprise in there somewhere to create a bit of angst for him. By the way, I love South Park, too.

Linilya Elf – Gotta add a bit more plot twist into the story. Read my Author's Note below for some additional information.

Shero – Thanks so much!

Beechiki – Thanks so much!

_Author's Note – _

_The battle that occurs is of my own fabrication and is not part of the history of Middle-Earth. But I did borrow some interesting characters from Tolkien. There is very little written about the Istari known as the Blue Wizards in the resources from Tolkien, but I thought they would work well in my plot. God, that Tolkien was a genius. What a world he created! After digging deeply into some of the characters, places and things…there are so many storylines one can pursue…I've managed to intertwine one additional plot. I found that I could intertwine a hundred more at this point. But if I did that, then this story would go on forEVER! This is just way too much fun! I'm so glad I discovered Tolkien's world. I immerse myself in it for a few hours a day and everything around me just fades away. _

_Also, I just wanted to give you more of a visual of what Legolas's sword might look like. Picture a Samurai sword, with a curved blade and a long handle. I know he used a broadsword in the Two Towers and Return of the King, but somehow I don't think that would be his weapon of choice. Especially after seeing the brief clip of him in the Extended DVD of Return of the King where we see him walking in a forest wearing elaborate clothing and the long-handled sword strapped to his waist. The clip was one of the deleted scenes that was supposed to appear at the end and was cut because the ending just kept going on and on._

_Just wanted to share that. On with the story…_

**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Something Evil Lurks **

"If the enemy manages to get passed you, I will return to the caverns to warn Thranduil," said Celeborn.

Legolas nodded, but he would never let it get to that. The enemy would be stopped well before they came anywhere near the edge of Mirkwood. He was far more concerned that they would intentionally attack Lake-Town to draw the Mirkwood troops from the caverns. He hoped Haldir and his twenty Lothlorien elves had the ability to hold off any attacks. He also hoped his father was smart enough to keep the forty Mirkwood elves Legolas had left there and not send them to aid Haldir in Lake-Town.

Glorfindel led his assembly of twenty Rivendell elves into the trees. Each of them found a strategic branch to hide in, in the event Orcs and Kozari stormed into the woods. He gave Celeborn a nod that they were ready.

"Do not take any chances, Legolas. If your troops start to fall, retreat to the trees. Glorfindel has a better advantage here than you do in the open. It is pointless to risk your…" Celeborn stopped talking when he realized Legolas was no longer listening to him. The other elf was staring blankly at nothing in particular.

Legolas concentrated on the sounds that reached his ears from afar. The sounds of horses and armor clad riders. He could also hear the familiar grunts of marching Orcs. Above all, a soft breeze that came from the direction of the Lonely Mountain carried the scent of the foul creatures and it made him briefly clench his teeth. "_Im lasto a nostad ti. Hain ú-haeron_." (I hear and smell them. They are not far)

Celeborn nudged his horse to the edge of the line of trees with Legolas following behind him. He watched as Legolas peered out at the barren landscape ahead. Celeborn looked and saw faint shapes in the distance, but they were too far to make out whether they were Orcs or the men of Kozar. Dark shapes against a cloud of sand and dirt raised by their movements.

Aragorn rode up as well, his eyes watching his elf friend. "_Man cenich_?" (What do you see)

Legolas stared at the approaching formation. They were approximately five miles away, but he saw them as clear as if they were a thousand feet away. "Orcs march in the frontlines. I estimate two hundred. Behind them are the Kozari on horseback. One hundred and fifty." He scanned the Kozari, but could not tell if Hurrnäd rode among them. When he had seen the Kozari ruler for the first time, his armor had been different than his men. The riders ahead all wore the same armor. He wondered if it was done intentionally, so he would not know which of them was the king. "This leaves nearly two hundred Orcs and fifty Kozari to attack Lake-Town." Suddenly Legolas felt a sensation that nearly shook him off Isilrö's back. A dark, brooding emotion came over him and he closed his eyes tightly to the evilness that tried to consume him. "Nay…" he uttered with a shaky voice.

Celeborn silently watched Legolas. "_Man le trasta_?" (What troubles you)

Legolas attempted to open his eyes, but it seemed as if a force was trying to keep them closed. "_Nad no ennas. Nad um_." (Something is out there. Something evil)

Aragorn turned to the arid landscape. "Something marches with them? An unseen enemy?"

Legolas sought to comprehend the feeling of evil that threatened to possess him. He put his senses out, trying to determine from which direction it came. In the recesses of his mind he heard Dagnir order the troops forward and out of the trees. Isilrö pranced beneath him, eager to move out with the others. A slight sensation drew his eyes up toward the sun. The sensation quickly became stronger and his eyes widened. "_Dúath tôba i Anor_." (Darkness covers the Sun)

Both Celeborn and Aragorn turned to the sun the moment the words left Legolas's mouth. At that very instant a dark shadow began to slowly move along the left side of the sun. An eclipse was approaching.

Aleera had followed the troops to the edge of the woods and stared up at the sun as it began to darken.

Legolas shook himself out of his reverie. "Nay, do not look upon it!"

Everyone averted their eyes from the shadow that was moving across the sun…except Aleera. She continued to watch the slow progress of the eclipse, not understanding why it drew her attention and why it was making her heart race. Her gaze was pulled away when Legolas trotted his horse up to her. He watched her expression with concern and she knew not why she felt annoyed by it. "_Man_?" she snapped at him with a frown. (What)

Legolas was surprised at her sudden annoyance with him and he searched her eyes for the meaning behind it. "_Nâ nad raeg_?" (Is something wrong)

Aleera took a deep breath and released it slowly, feeling her heart slowing to a normal beat. She looked up at Legolas and felt bad for snapping at him. "_Goheno nin. Nad nâ raeg_." (Forgive me. Nothing is wrong.)

Legolas moved Isilrö closer to Aleera's horse and he reached for her hand. He watched her smile as he raised her hand up to his lips. After he kissed it, he nudged Isilrö away several steps before turning back to her. "_A eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas_." (Show them no mercy)

She nodded. "Aye."

Legolas trotted back over to Celeborn and Aragorn. He felt Dagnir following his every move and knew that the captain awaited his orders to march. He turned back to the advancing legion of Orcs and Kozari. The sun was now completely blocked by the shadow that had fallen over it. He wondered what caused the sudden eclipse. These phenomenon were usually predicted by the Wise Ones. There had been no word of an eclipse for this particular day. The only other explanation was that it was caused by an unknown force. The blotting out of the sun cast a gloomy shadow over the land. To make matters worse, the rumbling sound of thunder was heard overhead, just as a sudden downpour dropped from the cloudless sky.

The elves looked around uneasily, their fear passing to their horses, which began to spook at the slightest sounds. Aragorn had seen this before while in Kozar. It was evident that Hurrnäd's resident wizard had a hand in the rain. But did he have the power to block out the light of the sun as well? He turned to Legolas. The elf was scanning the landscape in front of them, his eyes seeing things Aragorn could not see.

Legolas could see that the Orcs had picked up their pace and were now running in their direction. He saw their gloomy outlines reflected by the blue-tinted aura around the blocked sun and also saw the armored riders behind them. He reached down for his helmet and slipped it on over his head, leaving the face tilted up. Then he drew his curved elven sword and raised it up. Adrenaline began to rush through him in powerful waves. He let the feeling consume him entirely. "_Mín edrinc_!" Isilrö reared and jumped forward, breaking into a gallop. (We ride forth)

The elves of Mirkwood, accompanied by Aragorn, Aleera, Celegmin, Elladan and Elrohir, rode forward.

As Legolas watched the space between him and the enemy beginning to decrease, he sheathed his elven sword and reached for his bow. He knew that his movements would be matched by his warriors. They were like a single being when in battle, shooting arrows as one unit while at a safe distance. He reached for two arrows and notched them both. The pounding of Isilrö's hooves on the muddy ground echoed in his ears, nearly drowning out the savage cries of the Orcs ahead. Legolas drew back the bowstring and waited until he knew he was close enough. He released the arrows. Two Orcs running side by side were surprised to find arrows imbedded in their chests. Seconds later a volley of arrows passed Legolas and he watched as they found their targets.

As Orcs fell, those behind them stumbled over their fallen comrades, creating a mass of confusion. Legolas notched two more arrows and released them, followed by those that came behind him. More Orcs fell and the air was filled with cries of anguish. Lightning flashed brightly in the sky above, followed by the loud booms of thunder.

Legolas lowered the metallic face of his helmet after released several more arrows into the Orcs. They were drawing closer. The arrows continued to fly from behind him even as he drew his elven sword again. He smiled to himself at the terrible strategy of the force ahead of him. Their horses would roll through the legion of Orcs like a tidal wave, leaving none standing. Was Hurrnäd trying to save his soldiers for last, letting the orcs take the brunt of the initial attack?

* * *

In Rivendell, Gandalf raised his eyes from the ancient book he was immersed in. A shadow had fallen over the sunlight that had been reflecting through the open window of Elrond's library. At first he thought it to be a cloud and looked back down to the book to resume reading. As the moments passed, the shadow seemed to darken more and more, until Gandalf began to wonder what storm approached. He stood up, taking his long-stemmed pipe with him. The moment he stepped out onto the terrace, Gandalf knew something was not right. He turned to the sun and saw that it was nearly covered in shadow. An eclipse? But how could it be? He would have known if one approached. 

"What foul sorcery has come upon Middle-Earth?"

Gandalf turned to find Lord Elrond stepping out onto the terrace. "Foul sorcery indeed. This eclipse is not one caused by the shifting of the planets."

Elrond stepped up beside Gandalf to watch the sun finally blot out completely, leaving only a surrounding aura of blue that caste a gloomy glow over the lands. "I sense a great disturbance in the east."

"Enemies march upon Thranduil's realm," said Gandalf. "But there is one among them that seeks far more than mere revenge on the prince of Mirkwood. He hides behind the shield of the king from beyond the Northern Wastelands."

"You know this man?"

"He is no man. He is an Istar."

Elrond turned to Gandalf with a look of surprise. There were only three Istari that he knew of presently in Middle-Earth. Gandalf, Radagast and Saruman. Radagast had forsaken his Istari responsibilities to concentrate on his love for birds and plants. He currently sought residence on the western edge of Mirkwood. Saruman dwelled in the tower of Orthanc in Isengard, but the white wizard traveled abroad often. Neither of the two were likely to seek an allegiance with men from beyond the Northern Wastelands.

"He has caste this shadow over the sun," continued Gandalf. "There are only two Istari capable of such power."

Elrond knew immediately who Gandalf spoke of. Though he did not know which of the two wizards. "_I Ithryn Luin_." (The Blue Wizards)

"One has betrayed Oromë." Oromë was one of the Valar, who sailed last to Valinor. He had also been the first to witness the awakening of the elves and led them to the Undying Lands where they could live their immortal lives in peace. Oromë had chosen Alatar to travel to Middle-Earth along with Gandalf and Saruman. Alatar took his friend Pallando with him and they were named the Blue Wizards because of the sea-blue color of their robes. The two traveled with Saruman to the east and were not heard or seen from again. And now it appeared that one had returned with evil intentions in mind. Gandalf knew not whether the Istari was Alatar or Pallando. But if he had to guess, it would be Alatar. Alatar's powers were far superior over Pallando's. They were stronger even than Gandalf's.

"You assume it to be Alatar," said Elrond matter-of-factly.

"Aye," Gandalf replied with a nod.

"He is the great-great-grandfather of Aleera, daughter of Galadron of Lothlorien."

Gandalf nodded again. "Then you are aware of her history?"

"I was aware she was the daughter of Galadron when she first arrived here with Aragorn and Legolas less than a month ago. She had no memory of who she was so all I said to her was that she reminded me of Galadron."

Gandalf chose his next words carefully. "Oromë has become angered. He has chosen Aleera to confront the Blue Wizard. Only she has the power to vanquish him. Yet she knows not at this time the power she can wield against him. I must go to her before the battle reaches its peak."

Elrond frowned at Gandalf. "It will take you over a week to reach Mirkwood. You will not reach her in time."

"Gwaihir will carry me there in less time than it would take by horse." The great eagle had served Gandalf in many difficult situations before. He had only to call him and the eagle would come on swift wings to carry him to Mirkwood.

"What quarrel does he have with elves?" asked Elrond. "Why does this Blue Wizard return now? Surely it is not to aid the Kozari ruler in his vengeance against Legolas."

Gandalf glanced up at the darkened sun, pondering Elrond's questions. "I fear we may not know the answers right away. But things may become clearer when I confront him."

* * *

Legolas leaned forward in his saddle. The Orcs were only a few more feet away. He quickly glanced to his left and then to his right. His troops had formed two lines and their formation was much like an arrow, meant to obliterate anything that stood before them. He hefted his curved sword and Isilrö lowered his head with a snort. The Orcs scattered in a sudden panic, a bit too late as the oncoming wave of elves on horseback crashed through them. As the Orcs fell, they were trampled underfoot and those that were not trampled were disemboweled by swinging swords. Legolas reached behind him and seized one of his elven knives. Sword in his right hand and elven knife in his left, he reached both arms out and swung to kill any Orcs left standing. Their cries filled the air, heard even above the sound of thunder and pouring rain. 

Aleera swung her sword and sliced the throat of an Orc trying to dismount her. Then she swung her horse around to trample over the fallen creature. Her hatred of Orcs had grown tenfold since she recalled her memories of being dragged on the ground on her hands and knees by them, kicked and prodded and leered at. With an angry growl, she swung her sword again and nearly sliced the arm off another Orc rushing at her. Directly behind her was her brother Celegmin. He buried his sword into the chest of an Orc and into a second one that had come up behind the first.

Aragorn fought off the Orcs surrounding him, while his attention was drawn to his elf friend, who had moved passed the final line of Orcs. He kicked at another coming up and urged his horse forward. Legolas had stopped and Aragorn drew his horse to a stop beside him. The Kozari had stopped advancing several hundred feet away. They remained still, twenty soldiers at the front, nearly ten lines deep. "_Amman car dartha hain_?" (Why do they wait)

Legolas peered through the small holes of his silver mask, scanning the grounds beyond the two hundred warriors before him. He saw three people on horseback. Two he recognized as Hurrnäd and Gwinn. The other he did not recognize. Then he glanced back at the chaos behind him. His eyes fell upon Elladan and Elrohir. The twins had their horses side by side, facing the opposite direction from one another, covering each other's backs. They were like a single entity, slaying Orcs coming at them from every direction. When his eyes fell upon Aleera, a small smile came to his face. She was cutting Orcs down with a ferociousness he admired. Celegmin was close at hand, but he knew Aleera could hold her own ground successfully. He finally turned to Aragorn beside him. "They assess our ability. Hurrnäd seeks to learn how he can best us."

Aragorn motioned toward the three riders astride mounts on a small hill. He guessed one rider as Hurrnäd and the other unmistakably a woman. But the third rider? "Who is the rider in black robes?"

"He is the sorcerer responsible for the rain."

"What about the eclipse? Did he also cause it?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the question. He knew of no wizard that could bring a shadow upon the sun. Not even Mithrandir was capable of such power. "It is not likely. Yet this was not predicted as all others have been. I sense it is the power of an evil entity." When he opened his senses, he was assailed by the pure hatred pouring from the rulers of Kozar. Upon closer inspection, he saw the vivid scars around the queen's nose. But he felt no remorse for his actions. She deserved it, if not worse. And he would have done far worse if he had not been so concerned about Aleera's condition. As his senses reached the black clad rider, he was blocked from feeling anything from him.

Dagnir rode up beside Legolas. "The Orcs retreat into the woods, my lord."

Legolas glanced behind him again, watching the few remaining Orcs heading for the trees. "Glorfindel and his people will finish them off." He glanced at Aleera. She rode her horse at a walk, looking down at the fallen Orcs, making sure none were alive. He smiled at her method of determining their status. Her horse stepped on a limb here or there. One Orc cried out from the weight of the horse on his hand and Aleera bent sideways in her saddle and buried her sword into his chest. "Fatalities?" asked Legolas needlessly. He knew his warriors were all standing, some even giving chase to the Orcs that ran blindly into the woods, unaware of the fate that awaited them.

"No fatalities. Some scratches here and there, nothing serious."

"What of Hurbag? Is he among the dead? I cannot imagine he is fleeing into the trees."

"Nay," replied Dagnir. "He is not among them. He may be leading the attack on Lake-Town."

"Let us hope Haldir is faring well for I know Hurbag desperately seeks ownership of my father's caverns."

"Legolas," murmured Aragorn, motioning with his head in the direction of the Kozari troops.

Legolas turned. The three riders were making their way unhurriedly down the small hill. The Kozari soldiers began to part down the center, allowing the riders to pass among them. He only felt apprehension the moment Aleera rode up beside him.

"Is that them? Is that the king and queen?" inquired Aleera.

"It is them," replied Legolas. He immediately sensed her anxiety. "Perhaps it is best if you remain hidden behind the troops, Aleera."

Aleera frowned at him. "I will not cower behind soldiers. I stand with you."

Legolas nodded, admiring the courage she revealed on the outside but did not feel within her. He would allow her to stay. Then he turned his attention to the approaching Kozari ruler, noting that the black clad rider had lagged behind and came to a stop amid the soldiers. Legolas studied the man's face, the man's dark eyes, the fierceness of his gaze. Although he could not sense him, for the black clad rider continued to block his attempts, Legolas quickly came to the conclusion that he was not from Kozar. He turned his attention to the rulers of Kozar as they drew their horses to a stop about twenty feet away from them.

Hurrnäd regarded the riders before him. He recognized the Dúnedain man, Aragorn. And he recognized the she-elf, Aleera. Both were clad in silver armor that appeared to be quite heavy, but probably was not. "I seek the elf named Legolas," said Hurrnäd with an authoritive voice. He said it even though he knew the elf stood before him, his helmet containing a mask that covered his face.

Legolas reached up and removed his helmet, not bothering to utter a word.

Hurrnäd smiled in a menacing manner. "So we meet again, elf. Did I hear correct that you are the son of a king?"

"My status is no concern of yours."

"Now that is where you are wrong, my friend. Status means everything."

Legolas sneered. "I am not your friend."

Hurrnäd ignored the comment. "I can bargain for your life, for I am certain it is of great value to your realm."

The left side of Legolas's mouth curved from a sneer into a half smile. "What makes you think you will have me to bargain with?" Legolas's eyes shifted to the Kozari woman beside the king. He could feel her hatred radiating from every pore. She was seething, her mouth partially open to allow her breath to enter and leave her lungs. Legolas heard faint sounds of bubbling coming from her demolished nostrils. Apparently his blow had caused her nose to stop functioning completely. He felt slight vindication for what this soulless woman had done to Aleera.

Hurrnäd regarded the elf with caution and fear. As he glanced at the other elves around him, he found that he did not feel any fear of them. So what was it about this particular elf that made cold chills shoot up his spine and sweat like a coward, quaking in his boots? Was it the intensity of his pale blue eyes that stared with determination not to look away? Was it because they seemed to be looking into his very soul, finding his weaknesses? He had briefly looked away to Gwinn, perhaps to revel in the fact that he had nearly killed her with the blow he had delivered to her face. And now the elf's eyes had turned back to him. There was a confidence in them that threatened to bring him to his knees. He needed to end this elf's life, to restore order to the turmoil within his mind. To restore the certainty within himself…that no one in this world could bring fear upon him. The only way would be to fight him, hand to hand, with no interference. "Give me the she-elf and we will leave your lands, prince of Mirkwood," he said, hoping to elicit further argument.

Legolas's smile faded. He no longer found amusement in the situation. "You must think me a fool, king of Kozar," replied Legolas, using a formal title as Hurrnäd had. "She will not be going anywhere with you."

Aleera had a sudden feeling of confidence well up within her. She trusted Legolas would never give her up to the Kozar king. She trusted that he would see her die before the day he handed her over to Hurrnäd. The sight of the queen's face had startled Aleera at first. She had not seen Legolas strike her because she had been in intense pain at the time. But she could imagine the anger in him when he had struck Gwinn with the handle of his knife.

"You underestimate the abilities of my soldiers," said Hurrnäd with confidence.

"You underestimate the abilities of these elves," exclaimed Aragorn before Legolas could.

"In truth I am only interested in battling one."

Legolas tilted his head, sensing the cold fear in Hurrnäd. But he could also feel a sense of confidence in his abilities. Did he have some hidden talent Legolas was unaware of? "You wish to fight me, then let it be so." He dismounted without missing a beat and stepped forward.

"My prince," protested Dagnir. "I must object."

When Legolas turned to him, he saw Aragorn put a hand across Dagnir's chest to prevent him from moving forward. He appreciated his mortal friend's interjection.

Hurrnäd dismounted as well, retrieving both his sword and axe from his horse's saddle. He patiently watched as the elf removed his quiver of arrows and removed the belt from around his waist. They both wore armor and since the elf was not removing his, then there was no sense in taking it off.

Legolas put the helmet back on his head and unsheathed his elven knives, twirling them once around his hands. It was a habit he had, which sometimes instilled further fear in his enemies. He was skilled with them and preferred knife work when the enemy was too close for bow and arrow. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gwinn take the reins from Hurrnäd and she nudged her horse back toward her people, Hurrnäd's horse tagging behind her. Legolas moved to a safe distance between his people and the opposing side, twirling his knives once more.

Hurrnäd stepped forward until he was four feet away from the elf. He held his weapons up, preparing to fight.

Legolas lowered the mask of his helmet and twirled his knives one final time.

"It will be necessary to cover your pretty face, elf, for otherwise I would mar it as you have done to my wife."

"After I am through with you, king of Kozar, I will finish the queen off as well," said Legolas in an attempt to stir anger in the Kozari king.

It worked. Hurrnäd charged him.

* * *

_I am astounded by the overwhelming number of requests to receive my new fanfiction "No Control", which is an extremely erotic, sexually oriented story. Thanks to everyone who replied via email, and to those who have requested it in their reviews. I will have it finished by tomorrow night and will email it out to everyone. If anyone else is interested, please be sure to email me._


	22. First Blood

Beechiki – I sent it. Hope you got it.

Spotnmushlover246 – Thanks!

SofiaB – I love entering elements that no one has thought of. Like I mentioned in my note in chapter 21, there are so many things in Tolkien's world to write about. Glad you liked it.

Linilya Elf – Thanks! I hope I can create more tension in this chapter for your computer screen.

Storiesworm – Good questions. You'll know the answers soon enough.

Daphne – I discovered that I really love to enter new elements that no one else has thought of, or at least I haven't read anything that contained the Blue Wizards. But I've got a pretty good plan for them.

Romy – Whoa, was that you that just flew by here?

ElvenRanger13 – Thanks!

ETphomehome – Thanks! I might be able to use your prank suggestion. Sounds pretty Legolas-like to me. Thanks for the idea.

Meekah Greenleaf – Leggy poo? That is just too adorable.

Legolaslover – Hey, welcome back from vacation. :oP

_

* * *

Author's Note – It's a little short, but I had to leave the cliffie. _

_WARNING – There will be some rather graphic acts of violence in this chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 22 – First Blood **

Haldir buried his sword into the belly of an Orc and then used his foot to push the dead creature off his weapon. He turned to deal with several others that came at him. From the corner of his eye, he could see his troops holding their ground. They had taken the brunt of the battle ten miles north of Lake-Town, to keep the residents safe from the invasion. Despite the large number of Orcs, the elves of Lothlorien killed nearly half of them with arrows before the rest rushed in, including the heavily armored men on horseback that had kept their distance at first before charging in with on the tail end of the Orc horde. The Kozari men were fierce fighters and Haldir saw many of his people fall. He glanced at the darkened sun, wondering what caused the eclipse before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Hurbag knew his army of Orcs would be defeated. These elves were not from Mirkwood and he had been surprised at their perfect aim with bow and arrow. He hadn't anticipated that the king of Mirkwood would send his people to defend the city on the water. Lake-Town had been Hurbag's secondary target for many years and even though he lost many Orcs each time, he always left with many spoils and the satisfaction that he had caused death and destruction in his wake. His primary target was always the caverns of the king of Mirkwood. It was always heavily guarded and unapproachable. But not anymore. The loss of his Orc army mattered little to him. Hurrnäd had promised him the caverns and he intended to take them. While his army and the Kozari fought with the elves, Hurbag headed in the direction of the woods. Surely the king sent his people to battle the horde coming from the Lonely Mountain. Thranduil's caverns would be left unprotected. This was his chance.

Glancing toward the line of trees, Emlin, second in command of Thranduil's armies, just witnessed an Orc entering. He recognized the distinguishable saunter of the Orc leader, Hurbag. Emlin scanned around quickly, calling for his horse and mounted. The horse sensed his eagerness and galloped in the direction of the trees. Emlin knew that he needed to catch Hurbag before he had a chance to get any closer to the caverns. The king would not be expecting any Orcs to make it into the woods. Even though there were forty Mirkwood elves protecting the caverns, Emlin could not take the chance that Hurbag might possibly sneak passed them all and threaten the king. He urged his horse to run faster.

* * *

Legolas blocked Hurrnäd's sword and ducked the axe that came from the other direction. He swung his knives and was blocked by Hurrnäd's weapons. The Kozari's movements were fast and strong. Legolas countered the blows, fighting with both hands to block the powerful hits of Hurrnäd, who was twice his size in body. The armor worn by Hurrnäd was also strong and deflected the knives that would have delivered fatal wounds to the Kozari's chest. Legolas aimed for Hurrnäd's exposed face, but the Kozari skillfully turned his face away so the blade struck his helmet harmlessly. But a carefully placed swing to Hurrnäd's exposed waist had Legolas drawing first blood. Legolas swung forcefully again with both knives, driving the Kozari ruler backward. 

Hurrnäd blocked the elf's knives and then brought his leg up, delivering a powerful blow into the elf's side. The elf fell sideways and rolled several feet away. Hurrnäd saw his chance and rushed forward. But the elf was quickly on his feet and driving him backward again with his twin knives. The wet ground made it difficult to keep his footing as the rain continued to fall, courtesy of his personal wizard. But he had no time to signal the wizard to stop the rainfall.

The armor was hindering Legolas's movements. It did not weigh him down, as the metal was not heavy, but it prevented him from reacting quicker to his assailant's hits, even though he knew it protected him. Several times did the Kozari's sword and axe collide with his armor and it warded off the fatal strikes. Legolas swung high with his right hand and low with his left hand, catching a piece of Hurrnäd's thigh. The Kozari howled in pain and drew back away from Legolas. Legolas took the moment of reprieve to tear away the armor at his chest, legs and arms. He wanted to end this fight as soon as possible and he needed more freedom to move.

Aragorn watched from astride his horse. It was difficult to see with the shadow blocking the sun and the eerie darkness caste a gloomy glow on everything. And with the heavy rainfall, it was even more difficult to see. His elf friend had removed his armor in what appeared to be frustration. He had faith in Legolas's abilities, but was unfamiliar with what the Kozari ruler was capable of. When Legolas lunged forward, his movements were swifter without the bulky armor. The clashing of metal against metal was loud as knives struck sword and axe.

The sight of Legolas clashing weapons with Hurrnäd made Aleera's heart beat faster. She had never seen Legolas fight like this before. He aggressively swung the knife in his right hand to strike Hurrnäd's armored shoulder and then blocked Hurrnäd's axe with his left knife. Over and over, their weapons struck, each looking for an opening. Aleera's eyes were wide with terror, knowing that at any moment, a single blow from the Kozari's weapons could harm Legolas.

Legolas felt Hurrnäd's sword bite into his left arm and he quickly pulled away, whirling around to his left to strike with first the knife in his left hand and then followed by the one in his right. He caught the side of Hurrnäd's face as his blade lodged into the helmet. In an attempt to dislodge the blade, Legolas received a knee in the ribs. He countered it by slamming the faceplate of his helmet into Hurrnäd's forehead. The blow drove Hurrnäd backward and Legolas was able to loosen his knife from the Kozari's helmet. The rain started to hinder Legolas's sight and with only two small holes to see from, he decided to forego the helmet, tearing it off his head. Then he swung left again and right, his knives blocked. He struck the side of Hurrnäd's helmet with his left and repeated the blow twice more in rapid movements before Hurrnäd swung his axe at Legolas's midriff. Legolas pulled back at the last second, the axe catching a bit of his torso. The pain in his arm and torso nearly brought Legolas down to his knees. He knew he was bleeding from his wounds and did not know how serious they were. But he remained standing and staring furiously at the Kozari ruler.

Hurrnäd felt himself tiring. But he knew he had hurt the elf somewhat, if not much. The sight of blood on the elf seemed to renew a measure of his strength and he swung his sword. The elf blocked the sword with both knives and suddenly sent it sailing through the air to hit the muddy ground twenty feet away. In rage, Hurrnäd swung a hard fist into the elf's face, driving him back briefly. Then he swung his axe with both hands in a downward arc to hopefully lodge it into his skull, but the elf crossed his knives and blocked it.

Legolas held the block for a few seconds before slashing his knives outward, cutting the underside of Hurrnäd's forearms. He watched with satisfaction as a shower of blood sprayed from the open lacerations. In the brief reprieve, he spit out whatever blood had accumulated inside his mouth from Hurrnäd's punch and then swiped the back of his hand across his face. The Kozari ruler swung the axe again, his movements much slower. Legolas stepped out of the way and twirled around to plunge the knife in his left hand just beneath Hurrnäd's chest armor. The knife sank into Hurrnäd's stomach and Legolas drove it in deeper. Then Legolas pulled it out and came around with his right hand, slicing the blade across Hurrnäd's throat.

Hurrnäd stared in shock. Air no longer entered his lungs. He felt a sickening pain clenching his stomach and an even worse one gripping his throat. The elf stepped back, his teeth clenched in furious rage. What was happening? The axe dropped from his hand. It no longer wanted to cooperate with him. But his left hand still moved. He had been clutching at his stomach and when Hurrnäd looked down at his hand, it was covered in blood. His blood. The last thing he saw was the bitterness in Gwinn's face that he let an elf beat him.

Legolas stepped backward as the Kozari ruler took several tentative steps backward before falling dead. He turned in the direction of Aragorn and Aleera and starting walking toward them. The battle was over. Just then Legolas felt something slam into his upper back with such force that it pitched him forward into the muddy ground and everything immediately went black.

Everyone saw the arrow hit Legolas in the back. It had come from the Kozari side. Gwinn still had her bow raised so they all knew who had shot the arrow. When it happened all hell broke loose. Dagnir charged toward the other side, followed by the Mirkwood elves. But Aleera had charged first upon seeing Legolas's still form. Just then a wall of flames rose out of the ground in front of the advancing elves, forcing them to stop where they nearly all collided into one another. The flames stretched across for a mile in either direction and expanded thirty feet in the air.

Aragorn's eyes widened in horror as through the flames he saw an invisible force throw Aleera from her horse to land several feet away. Several of the Kozari gathered their dead king while another tied a rope to Legolas's ankles and began to drag the elf on the ground behind his horse. Another picked up Aleera and carried her off on another horse.

"Aragorn! Do something!" cried Elladan.

Aragorn kicked his horse forward and the frightened animal blindly leapt through the flames. He gave chase to the rider dragging Legolas, raising his sword in preparation to cut the rope.

Gwinn set her horse in motion and she raised her hand toward the wizard before pointing to Aragorn. To her satisfaction the black clad wizard made a small movement with his hand which sent the Dúnedain man and horse flying backward from a force similar to what had knocked Aleera down.

Aragorn's horse nearly landed on top of him, but he felt the bone in his right leg shatter before darkness claimed him.

Elladan, Elrohir and Celegmin watched helplessly through the wall of flames as the Kozari people raced off into the darkness, Legolas being dragged behind one of them. They did not even know if he still lived after being hit in the back with an arrow. He could already be dead. Then they saw Aragorn go down, his horse falling on top of him. Even after the Kozari had gone, the wall of flames continued to burn. The three elves turned to Dagnir who paced his horse back and forth in front of the flames, a look of utter despair and panic on his face.

"We ride around it!" Dagnir finally yelled to the others.

The elves charged down the length of the wall of flames, leaving Elladan, Elrohir and Celegmin alone. The three remained mounted on their skittish horses, contemplating their next move.

* * *

The Kozari rode back in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. Gwinn glanced back over her shoulder to see the wall of flames still holding the elves back. She turned her attention to the rider beside her. "You have done well." 

Pallando turned his gaze to the queen. "And so the kingdom belongs to you now, my lady."

Gwinn smiled evilly. "I knew Hurrnäd could not win against the elf."

"You have what you want and I have what I want. It has all gone according to my design." The Blue Wizard glanced at the guard riding up ahead, pulling a horse behind him. Slumped across the front of the saddle was the unconscious elvenprince. When they had gotten far enough away, Pallando ordered the elf to be tied and thrown on the back of a horse for the remainder of the ride. No sense in killing him before his time. As for the she-elf,the Kozari queen had her owndesigns, of which Pallando had no interest. He had waited far too long for this moment and nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

Haldir and his Lothlorien elves returned to Thranduil's caverns. Six elves had died in the battle. They were taken to a special chamber where they would be prepared for the trip back to Lothlorien and their proper burial. 

"What of the Orcs and Kozari units that attacked you?" asked Thranduil.

"None of them lived," replied Haldir. "All were slaughtered and burned in the plains north of Lake-Town."

"Good." Just as Thranduil was about to exit the Upper Halls, Celeborn entered from the other doorway. "What news do you have of the contingent with my son?"

"Grave news, Thranduil. Legolas killed the Kozari king in battle and was shot in the back with an arrow. They dragged him away by his ankles with them and formed a wall of fire to prevent pursuit. We know not if Legolas lives." Celeborn turned to Galadron, who stood beside Thranduil. "Aleera was also taken."

Thranduil took a deep breath, trying to contain the raw emotions that threatened to burst from within him. "From where did this wall of fire come?"

"It appears the Kozari have a Blue Wizard among them."

"_Ithron Luin_? How do you know this?" (A Blue Wizard)

"Have you looked at the sun, Thranduil? It is shrouded in shadow. Only the Blue Wizards have power to do such."

Thranduil frowned. "_I Ithryn Luin an gwann_!" (The Blue Wizards are dead)

The doors to the hall swung open, revealing Gandalf the Grey. "One still lives, king of Mirkwood and I believe you know which one."


	23. Revelations

Beechiki – LOL, here's more!

Softballgirl32 – You'll learn of a few things in this chapter.

Linilya Elf – Yes, poor Leggy. I was trying to convince myself not to hurt him in this story, but the evil "me" took control. Hehehe…

Brownie24 – LOL, you hope that the queen and wizard die a painful torturous death? I will do the best that I can to fulfill this request (evil thoughts start popping up). Oh, the horror!

Dark Elvish Angel of Shadow – Love your penname. Glad you liked the chapter.

Loz-179 – Thanks. I am to please.

Legolaslover – Hey there. Glad you still had fu on vacation. Thanks for reading "No Control". It was a quickie, but I thought it turned out pretty good.

SofiaB – Thanks and oops, hope you weren't late for school.

Laebeth – You're making me blush, kiddo! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

Felicity – Wow, I'm amazed that you actually read the whole thing and all you had to comment on was that elves don't wear heavy armor and not liking the Blue Wizards? Did you not see the movies? Did you not see the elves at Helm's Deep wearing armor? Did you not read my comments in the Author's Notes in the first chapter about this not being 100 percent cannon? If you actually have the nerve to enter this chapter and read my response, you're obnoxious, so go away!

Dreams of Darkness – Thanks. You'll learn what happened to Aragorn in this chapter.

ElfPrincessLarien – Thanks for that wonderful review. I'm trying to stay as true to Tolkien as possible, but I know that some actions or dialogue may be out of character. I'm just trying to make it exciting. Eeeeek, you like my elvish? I agree, to the untrained eye, it doesn't matter and I just think it's soooo pretty. And thanks for catching my booboo in chapter 21. I must have had the twin towers in my head when I meant the Two Towers.

Tiffiany-45 – You crack me up! But I'm not done doing damage, so be on the lookout.

_

* * *

IMPORTANT Author's Note – I made a correction in Chapter 22 in the scene with Pallando and Gwinn riding away from the battle. Pallando has an interest only in Legolas and not Aleera. There is more dialogue in this chapter that explains a lot of things. Also, since there is absolutely no reference ANYWHERE as to the name of Legolas's mother, I have made one up for her._**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Revelations**

On the count of three, Elladan, Elrohir and Celegmin charged their horses toward the wall of flame that continued as strong as when it first started. The reluctant horses put their trust into their elf masters and jumped through the fire. Because of the rain, the flames did not singe their drenched hair and clothing. Unfortunately, it was doing nothing to douse out the fire. Elladan was the first to reach his adoptive brother. He slid off his horse and fell beside Aragorn.

Aragorn regained consciousness the moment he felt hands raising his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at one of the twins. Which one? Elladan. It was Elladan. He closed his eyes again and cringed at the pain in his right leg. But he was not about to let a minor thing such as a broken leg stop him from going after Legolas. He clenched his teeth and moved to stand up.

"Nay, remain where you are," insisted Elladan. "Your leg is broken."

Aragorn pushed Elladan out of his way as he stood up and hopped on his left leg. He spied his horse standing several feet away and when he called to him, the horse walked over. Aragorn studied his movements to make sure the horse was not lame after the fall they had been in. Then he mounted from the left side, swinging his broken right leg over to the other side with a stifled cry of pain. Since he could not put his right foot into the stirrup of his saddle, he kept his left foot out of the stirrup as well so he would remain balanced. When he was ready, he turned to the twins and Celegmin. "I follow the Kozari. Are you with me?"

"I will go," volunteered Celegmin. "They took my sister."

Aragorn nodded to Celegmin and turned to the twins. "Return to the caverns and inform Thranduil that we pursue the Kozari. It is my judgment that they return to the Lonely Mountain to hide within the caves." Aragorn knew not whether Legolas lived. He felt his lips tremble at the thought of his friend possibly already being dead. The image of the arrow slamming into Legolas's back would be something he would never forget as long as he lived. "I will bring him back, whether alive…or dead." He nudged his horse forward and Celegmin fell in beside him. A loud shrill sounded from the other side of the wall of flames. Aragorn drew his horse to a stop and turned him around.

Isilrö paced frantically on the other side of the fire, searching for his master. He knew his master's friend well and upon seeing him moving away, the stallion panicked. The fear of fire was strong in him, but his devotion for his master was stronger. Isilrö leapt through the flames and galloped up to Aragorn, stopping just short of him.

Aragorn reached out and removed the stallion's head armor, then caressed his forehead. "Of course you can come, Isilrö." Aragorn was amazed at the stallion's devotion to Legolas. As he turned back around with Celegmin and picked up the pace, Isilrö followed close behind them.

* * *

Thranduil paced along the side of the table in the Upper Halls. He knew Gandalf watched him from where he sat, smoking his pipeweed. The Istari had a way of making him feel inferior, even if he did not mean to. The fact that Gandalf had come to Mirkwood only confirmed what Celeborn had stated earlier. One of the Blue Wizards had indeed returned…from the dead, if Thranduil recalled the fate of the Istari in question. He turned to confront Gandalf. "I saw him die with my own eyes four millennia ago. It cannot be Pallando."

Gandalf removed the pipe from his mouth. "At first I thought it to be Alatar. But now I am of a mind to believe it is Pallando."

Glorfindel was seated beside Gandalf. The Rivendell elf had witnessed the entire incident from where he had sat perched on a branch in the woods. He had seen the battle between Legolas and the Kozari king. He had seen the arrow lodge into Legolas's upper back, the wall of flames rise from the ground, Aleera knocked from her horse and then Aragorn knocked from his. Glorfindel had immediately relayed the events to Celeborn and they both returned to the caverns with unrivaled speed to inform Thranduil. "The Blue Wizard is also responsible for the wall of flames that prevented pursuit."

"And he is responsible for the shadow over the sun, which has yet to be removed," added Gandalf.

Thranduil walked over to stand near Gandalf and took a deep breath before speaking. "Pallando came to Mirkwood four millennia ago. Back then it was called Greenwood, before the evils of Sauron entered the woods to make residence and drive the elves away. The Blue Wizards had departed company with Saruman in Orthanc and they came through Greenwood on their way east to the Iron Mountains. Pallando saw Alfirin and I knew immediately that he had an interest in my wife. Alatar was aware of Pallando's growing obsession with Alfirin and urged his companion that they move onward. Two days later Pallando returned unexpectedly, covered in blood. He said he and Alatar were attacked by Orcs and Alatar was killed."

Celeborn, Haldir and Arwen sat together on the other side of the table, listening intently to Thranduil's tale. Celeborn was only vaguely aware of the events that linked Thranduil and Pallando, but he listened intently in hopes of understanding what Aleera's role was in all this.

"Alfirin tended to Pallando's injuries, against my better judgment." Thranduil clenched his fists at his sides as he recalled the night he felt his wife's terror. "A strong bond existed between Alfirin and I. I felt her plight and charged into the healing chamber to find Pallando on top of her." He clenched his teeth in repressed anger. "If I had arrived a moment later…My rage blinded me and I took my dagger and repeatedly stabbed Pallando in the back. He was so engrossed in his attempt to rape my wife that he had not even known I was behind him until it was too late. I ordered my guards to toss his corpse into the river. It was the last I saw of him."

Gandalf could not imagine the anger Thranduil might have felt at the sight of someone trying to rape his wife. He could see the incident still affected him, even though his wife was long gone into the Halls of Mandos, where the souls of elves that died in Middle-Earth went. She had been killed by spiders when Legolas was just an elfling of only fourteen years. Gandalf stood up and faced Thranduil. "Pallando has returned to extract revenge on you, Thranduil. He will take his retribution out on your son."

"Then I will go to him and trade my life for Legolas."

Gandalf nodded. "I am certain it is what he expects you to do. But he will not release Legolas. He will want to end your line."

"I cannot sit idle while this madman tortures my son!"

"I will go with you, my friend," said Gandalf.

Galadron, who sat by himself at one end of the table, had listened in silence and spoke for the first time. "What of the fate of my daughter?"

Gandalf turned to Galadron who had walked up to Thranduil. "In a dream I was confronted by Oromë. He told me that the son of Thranduil would be going on a quest with a Dúnedain man. He told me to suggest the lands north of Forodwaith. Oromë gave no reason for this, but I assure you, he was quite angry and adamant."

"My wife had seen that the union of Legolas and Aleera came about by the influence of Oromë," announced Celeborn to Thranduil and Galadron. "But at the time it was not clear to Galadriel what evil threatened you or your son, only that Aleera had a vital part in its destruction."

"Am I to understand from all that I have heard that the reason Legolas and Aleera were brought together was so that Pallando could be vanquished?" asked Galadron in surprise.

"Everything seems to point to that," affirmed Celeborn.

"The blood of Alatar is in her veins," declared Gandalf. "She is the only one left in Middle-Earth that has his power. If Pallando discovers this, I fear he may have evil plans for her."

Thranduil held a hand up. "What is this I am hearing? Aleera has the blood of the Istari?"

"Alatar was my great-grandfather," replied Galadron. "The only other in my line that has Alatar's power is my father, Rýn and he sailed to Valinor five centuries ago."

"What powers does Aleera have?" asked Thranduil.

"The power of the Blue Wizards," interjected Gandalf. "They control the elements that surround us. The air, the earth, the sea…the skies."

Galadron held a hand up and shook his head. "She is not aware of these powers, my lords. We kept her sheltered from outside influences in hopes that she would never discover her Istari abilities. But now that she has left the sanctuary of Lothlorien I fear that things may take a turn for the worse."

All eyes turned to the doors as Elladan and Elrohir entered noisily, their clothing covered in Orc blood from the battle they had fought. The twin sons of Elrond stepped forward and Celeborn moved toward them, grateful to see his grandsons alive.

Arwen stood up from where she sat. "Where is Aragorn?"

Elladan spoke first. "He and Celegmin went in pursuit of the Kozari. He thinks they head for the caves in the Lonely Mountain."

Gandalf took a puff from his pipe. "That is where we must go."

Thranduil turned to the twins. "What of Dagnir and his troops?"

"They rode to get around the wall of flames," replied Elrohir. "We found that with the rains we were able to pass through the fire untouched. But the rains have ceased and passage will be impossible."

"Then Gandalf and I will follow Dagnir's path if the flames have not died." Thranduil turned to Haldir. "Was Emlin among the dead?"

Haldir shook his head. "Nay, my lord. The last I saw of him he pursued an Orc into the trees."

Thranduil imagined the Orc that Haldir spoke of was his old nemesis, Hurbag. Emlin would have returned by now if he lived. This meant that Hurbag must have gotten to him and now lurked close by. He turned to Celeborn. "While I am gone, be on the lookout for an Orc who will want to take control of the caverns. He will stop at nothing to claim them."

Celeborn nodded in understanding. "I will see to it that your caverns remain defended from any further attacks."

Galadron touched Thranduil's arm. "I will go with you, my lord."

Thranduil shook his head. "Nay, I cannot allow it. You have a wife and a daughter to see to when we send word that it is safe to return from the Mountains of Mirkwood."

"But you are a king," insisted Galadron. "You must not go. The people here need their sire."

Thranduil reached for Galadron's shoulder and squeezed it. "I will bring our children back safely...or I will not return at all."

* * *

Legolas awoke with a start as a bucket of cold water was thrown at him. The first thing he felt was severe pain in his upper back. He glanced around from where he was lying on his stomach. He was in a cave and from the darkness he knew it was not his father's caverns.

"It is about time you awake, elf."

Legolas clenched his teeth as he tried to turn toward the voice. When he finally managed it, he was confronted with the sight of an elderly man in black robes. His grey hair was tied in back and his grey beard nearly reached his chest. At first glance Legolas almost thought he was staring at Gandalf, but this man's eyes were dark orbs that held no compassion. Legolas remembered the black robes as those worn by the rider with Hurrnäd and Gwinn, although he did not remember whether he had seen a beard or not. "Who are you?" he asked, his face contorted in pain from the mere motion of speech.

"Who I am is of no concern to you," replied the other man.

"What is it…you want from me?"

"Oh, there are many things I will be wanting from you in time. But for the moment I simply want you to remain awake."

Legolas tried to reach behind him, to where the pain was coming from. He could feel that there was something lodged in his back, but was not sure what it was.

Pallando moved toward the elf. "Allow me," he said as he placed a foot on Legolas's lower back and gripping the arrow with both hands, he began to extract it slowly, intending to inflict as much pain as possible.

The second Legolas felt the object being extracted, he cried out in agonizing pain. By the feel of it, he knew it was an arrow and the old man was purposely twisting it as he extracted it. When it was out, the man crouched in front of Legolas and showed him the arrow. Blood dripped from it. Legolas clenched his eyes tightly shut from the pain that continued.

Pallando watched as the elf lost consciousness once again. He sighed heavily and tossed the arrow aside, hearing it clatter against the far wall. Then he reached down to grab a handful of Legolas's hair, lifting his head up. "You have not even begun to feel pain, son of Thranduil. I will see you beg for mercy and then I will kill you before the eyes of your father." He abruptly released Legolas's hair and the elf's face slammed hard into the cold stone ground.


	24. Catacombs

Brownie24 – So many questions…but I might have some of the answers in this chapter. I haven't decided yet if I want Emlin to be dead or not.

DreamsofDarkness – Thanks so much!

Spotnmushlover246 – Hehe. Thanks!

ElfPrincessLarien – Thanks! I kinda thought my plot was getting a bit complex and I've been trying to tie up some loose ends as I go along. You're right about needing to mention who certain characters are if I haven't mentioned them for awhile. I've forgotten how many characters I've incorporated into this story. I'll go back and re-read the story after I'm finished with it and make whatever changes I need to. Thanks for the advice.

SofiaB – You will know in this chapter. Read on.

Legolaslover – I'm trying to come up with a good moment for Aleera to discover her powers. Maybe in the next chapter.

Lou – Sorry for making you wait. Here it is.

Aidan – In one sitting, huh? Yay, gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling to know that the end of my chapters prompt you to read on. Hope I can continue to live up to it. Aaaahhhh, the pressure!

_

* * *

A/N – There are some graphic descriptions and some mild torture, but not sexual, in this chapter. The song Legolas partially sings is "Away from the Sun" by 3 Doors Down._**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Catacombs**

Aleera made her way through the narrow passage, the walls lined on either side by crevasses containing the remains of people. She knew not what kind of people, only that they were not elves. The downward pitch of the floor led her to believe that she was descending further than ground level. Behind her was a Kozari guard whom she heard was named Luxin. He was armed with a sword and occasionally nudged her with it in the direction he wanted her to go each time they came across a fork in the passageway. Gwinn walked behind Luxin. Whenever Aleera glanced back, the Kozari queen gave her an amused look.

"What have you done with Legolas?" Aleera finally asked.

"I would relish telling you that he is dead, but unfortunately he still lives." Gwinn wanted more than anything to see the elf dead. She had no idea what Pallando's plans were for him except that he wanted revenge on the elf's father. "Besides I have done nothing to him. He is Pallando's responsibility."

Aleera stopped in her tracks and whirled around. "You have done nothing to him?" she spat out with venom. The guard raised the blade of his sword to her throat, but only threatened her with it. "I saw with my own eyes an arrow hit Legolas in the back. It was an arrow that came from your bow."

Gwinn regarded Aleera curiously. When the she-elf had been captive in Kozar, she had been passive, listless, even cowering at times. She showed none of those traits now. Gwinn almost admired her courage…almost. "Although Pallando had instructed me to incapacitate the elf, let us say it is my retribution for what he did to my face."

Aleera tried to get passed the guard to get at Gwinn, but he persisted in keeping her at bay. "He should have killed you like the warg bait that you are!"

"My, such spirit from an elf who knows nothing of her own fate."

"Keep moving," directed Luxin forcefully with his blade.

Aleera allowed her gaze to remain on Gwinn for a moment longer before she turned around and continued down the seemingly endless passageways of these catacombs. She knew not what Gwinn had planned for her as they headed deeper into the ground. If they left her alone somewhere with no torch to light her way, she would be lost in these catacombs forever.

"You're in love with him and he with you," Gwinn iterated after a moment of silence between them.

"It is none of your business," Aleera stated curtly. She heard the Kozari queen laugh. Aleera narrowed her eyes at the callous behavior of this woman who lost her husband only a short while ago. "You seem rather cheerful after the death of your husband. I am suspecting that you had no love for him."

Gwinn barked out a laugh. "Your suspicions are correct. How could a woman of respect continue to watch her husband pleasure himself with others right before her eyes? He actually thought I enjoyed watching it."

Not that Aleera cared much, but she asked anyway. "Then why did you tolerate it?"

"I tolerated it because I did not want to bear the brunt of his despicable violent whims. Once it was out of his system, toward me he was gentle as a pup afterward. But he forever disgusted me."

"At least we agree on one thing," muttered Aleera under her breath. "So you feel no loss from his death then."

"Who do you think convinced him to pursue Legolas? I did. I knew he did not have the ability to beat the elf. And now, with Hurrnäd finally gone, Kozar is mine to rule as I see fit. I have my kingdom, Pallando has his elf."

Pallando. Aleera repeated the name in her mind. She knew she had heard the name before Gwinn mentioned it. It was a very faint memory, from many years ago. She thought her father had said the name in conjunction with her great-great-grandfather. But she was not certain.

"In there," said Luxin as he pointed to the left.

Aleera had to duck to get through the tight opening that led into a small darkened cavern. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she spied an aged man seated on what appeared to be a stone bench dug directly from the cave wall. He smoked his long-stemmed pipe and ignored her as she entered. Aleera glanced several feet away from the man and saw a slumped figure, lying face down on the floor. "Legolas!" She rushed over, falling to her hands and knees and visually inspected his injuries before she touched him. There was a bleeding gash on his left arm and she knew he also had one on his torso. But it was nothing compared to what drew her widened eyes. There was a bleeding wound on his upper back, slightly to the left of his spine, where he had been hit with an arrow. Another inch and he would have been either dead or crippled. The arrow was gone, no doubt pulled out by the old man sitting nearby.

Gwinn sat down beside Pallando, who seemed deep in thought. The wizard never had much to say, never volunteered anything unless she probed him in a way that did not threaten him.

"What took you so long to get her down here?" Pallando finally asked.

Gwinn sighed impatiently. "It took some time for the guards to subdue her and to remove her armor once she regained consciousness."

"An army of Kozari warriors cannot subdue a single she-elf?"

Gwinn ignored the comment and turned her attention to the two elves. "What do we do now that we are all together?"

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For the rescue party."

Aleera carefully ripped Legolas's tunic at the hole made by the arrow, then ripped the fabric of the shirt beneath. Her eyes watered at the sight of the bright red blood on his back and the way it bubbled from the deep wound. She looked up at the stoic figures seated against the wall. "His wounds need tending."

Pallando turned to the she-elf. "You mistake me for someone who has an interest in seeing him live."

She narrowed her tear-filled eyes. "So you will let him bleed to death?"

"Bleeding to death is perhaps the least cruel way for him to die. But I have visions of something far more exciting."

"Who are you?" Aleera asked.

Pallando turned to Gwinn, who folded her arms and shrugged indifferently at him. He turned his attention back to the she-elf who he realized had some kind of connection with Legolas. "I am Pallando."

"You are an Istar."

Pallando raised his eyebrows. "You are incredibly clever, elf."

"What do you mean to do with us?"

"While I will decide the fate of the son of Thranduil, your fate lies in the hands of the queen of Kozar."

Aleera's eyes shifted to Gwinn and the Kozari queen smiled sadistically at her. "I did nothing to you. Your quarrel was with your husband who is now dead."

Gwinn regarded her with curiosity and disdain. "So you think I should release you?"

"I will not leave without Legolas."

Gwinn turned to Pallando. "I am of a mind to believe that they are in love."

"But of course they are," agreed Pallando. "I think this will most certainly serve my cause."

Aleera stared down at Legolas's wound again. Neither Pallando or Gwinn looked as if they were going to help Legolas. She needed to stop the flow of blood. She reached down and tore the edge of her tunic. Then she placed the strip of cloth over the wound and held it firmly in place.

* * *

A young elfling of eight years ran through the woods. He came out into a clearing and ran over a bridge across a fast-flowing river. Up ahead were great wooden doors and standing before them was an elf maid of extraordinary beauty. She smiled warmly and crouched as the elfling rushed up to embrace her.

"_Naneth, mas gar le_?" (Mother, where have you been)

"_Im gar an Esgaroth_, Legolas." (I have been in Lake-Town)

Young Legolas kissed his mother's cheek with great affection and she returned it by kissing his brow.

"_Im gar ant an le_, _meleth nin_," said Alfirin as she reached for a large box wrapped in soft green suede. (I have a gift for you, my love)

Legolas stared wide-eyed at the box and promptly sat down on the steps. He carefully untied the suede ties holding the fabric together around the box. Then he lifted the lid. Inside was a black bow with leaf etchings painted in gold. "_I cû_!" (A bow)

"_Le andrann si_, Legolas." (You are of age now)

"_Hannon le, naneth_," Legolas choked out in tears as he hugged his mother again. "_Nâ bain_." (Thank you, mother. It is beautiful)

"_Bad rado lin adar. E innas dulu le echadi philinn_." (Go find your father. He will help you make arrows)

Legolas rushed off in search of his father, pausing only to stretch the bow in mock battle. "_Hado i philinn_!" he yelled and released the bowstring as he made a whooshing sound. He stopped and turned again in the direction of his mother. He could sense her unconditional love for him, something that his young mind did not fully comprehend. (Release arrows)

* * *

"_Naneth_…" whispered Legolas. (Mother)

Aleera bent over Legolas when she heard him speak. Earlier she had carefully pulled his upper body on her lap so she could continue to keep pressure on his wound. The flow of blood had slowed slightly after she had used many more strips of cloth torn from her tunic. "_Dar ú-rinc_, Legolas." (Remain still)

"Aleera," Legolas uttered painfully. "_Am man le si_?" (Why are you here)

"_Mar im teli an le hain raeda nin_." (When I came for you they caught me)

"_Car hain naegra le_?" (Did they hurt you)

"Nay," Aleera whispered back into his ear. She glanced up and saw the Istar observing them. She now knew who he was. Pallando was the friend of her great-great-grandfather, Alatar.

Legolas made a move to get up, but he cried out in agonizing pain, his upper back searing from the wound there. He slumped back down on Aleera's lap, feeling utterly helpless. His inability to move would hinder any chance of protecting Aleera if he needed to. "_An man car le tolo an nin? An man le ú-dartha an Aragorn_?" (Why did you come for me. Why did you not stay with Aragorn)

"_Im tiri le dannen. Aníron ú-dulu ha_." (I saw you fall. I could not help it)

"_A i ingem si_?" (Is the old man here)

"_Aye_, _e a en Istar_." (Yes, he is of the Istar)

"Your exchange in Sindarin is quite touching, elves," announced Pallando from where he sat. "It is only fair to advise you that I know your language."

"Why did you tell them that?" asked Gwinn, her mouth agape in annoyance. "You could have heard if they were planning something."

Pallando shook his head confidently. "They have no plans. He cannot move and she cannot protect him."

Aleera raised herself to look Pallando in the eye.

"I would not underestimate her," interjected Gwinn. "She inflicted a number of injuries to my guards when she awoke."

Legolas slowly turned his head so that he was able to look at the old man sitting beside the Kozari queen. He attempted to probe the Istar's mind once again, but was confronted with an impenetrable barrier. Not often was Legolas able to penetrate the mind of Gandalf, so he assumed the Istari had the ability to ward off those that tried. But the queen of Kozar had no such abilities. He explored her mind and discovered that she had no knowledge of what Pallando planned. He only sensed her hatred for him and Aleera, and of all elves, it now seemed. She was conjuring up many ways to inflict pain upon them, some that made him shudder. He also noted that she felt no loss over the death of Hurrnäd and was in fact elated that he was gone. Legolas wondered how he had missed this particular emotion when last he probed her mind. "You are an Istar. Why do you side with this despicable woman who calls herself a queen? She is good for nothing but food for wargs."

Gwinn got up furiously and was about to walk over to the elf to give him a proper beating, but Pallando grabbed her arm to hold her back. "Watch your pretty mouth, elf or I will shove the business end of my sword down your throat." Gwinn sat back down, fuming over the elf's reference to her. "I grow tired of this, Pallando. Why do we wait?"

Legolas's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name uttered by Gwinn. Pallando was a name he knew well. It was a name his father had uttered many times and always with a deadly silent anger Legolas sensed even from afar. Only once had his father told him why that name brought anger upon him. Pallando had tried to hurt his mother, Alfirin. Legolas did not quite understand how until he was older and the thought of rape made him ill. But Thranduil had killed Pallando and never did his father mention to him that Pallando was an Istar. Could it be that this Istar merely had the same name?

"I am expecting the company of a certain elf soon. So have patience," said Pallando in a soothing, yet malicious tone.

Pallando's statement only confirmed Legolas's suspicions. "What quarrel do you have with this elf?" asked Legolas, not yet hinting that the elf could be his father.

"He tried to kill me once, long ago. Over a she-elf."

Legolas immediately lost his fortitude. "My father told me you were dead!" he shouted, startling Aleera. He tried to get up, only to be held down by her. "How is it that you still live?"

Pallando looked at the elf with renewed interest. "So you have heard then?"

Legolas could not suppress his anger and hatred now that he knew for certain that this was in fact the Pallando that tried to rape his mother long ago. "My father told me what happened."

"I loved her!" Pallando confessed.

"You know nothing of love. To try and take someone by force is not love."

Pallando sneered evilly. "Oh, but she was willing. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me."

"You are delusional. My mother loved my father. She would never betray him. Elves do not betray each other." Legolas felt tears stinging his eyes, even though he knew he spoke the truth. But there was still a small inkling of doubt in his mind as he thought of what Seledred did to Aleera and he quickly pushed it away with loathing. Alfirin would never be unfaithful. It was just not possible.

Pallando continued to push the elf's sanity. "Her actions were suggestive toward me. Perhaps your father couldn't satisfy her. So she wanted me to take her like the whore that she was."

"I will kill you and this time you will be dead for good!" shouted Legolas as he attempted to get up again. But his arms and legs would not cooperate with him and he slumped back down. He turned his face away and heard the Istar laughing.

"You cannot even move, elf. How do you think you will be able to defeat me?"

"_Im dan nesto_," whispered Legolas under his breath. (I have but to heal)

Aleera leaned over Legolas and brought her lips close to his ear. "Do not listen to him, Legolas. He tries to elicit pain unto you with his words."

"He lies," he continued to whisper. "My mother would never betray my father."

"I know." Aleera gently lifted the cloth from Legolas's wound and found that it had stopped bleeding. "Heal yourself, _meleth nin_ so we can find a way out of this." (my love)

Legolas quietly began to sing. It was the one thing that relaxed him and made him concentrate on healing. "I miss the life / I miss the colors of the world / Can anyone tell where I am / And now again I found myself so far down / Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place / I am so far down away from the sun again / Away from the sun again."

Gwinn turned toward the elves. "Keep quiet, elf!" She did not want to find anything pleasant about him, nothing to make her sway from her hatred of him and of her and of all their retched kind.

Legolas only paused briefly before taking up the song again. "I am over this / I am tired of living in the dark / Can anyone see me down here / The feeling is gone / There is nothing left to lift me up / Back into the world I know."

"I said keep quiet!" Gwinn yelled.

"And now again I found myself so far down / Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place / I am so far down away from the sun."

Gwinn could stand it no longer. She stood up and stomped over to the elves. Pallando did not stop her this time around. She delivered a kick into the elf's ribs and was satisfied to hear him grunt in pain. But it did not stop him.

"That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms that care about the ones like me / I am so far down away from the sun again."

Gwinn raised her foot and slammed her heal into the wound on his back. The elf cried out in pain. "I told you to keep quiet! Are you deaf?" Then with a speed she had not thought possible, the she-elf was on her feet. Gwinn felt the pain in her face before she even realized she had received a blow.

Aleera stared at the screaming Kozari queen after slamming the heel of her hand into her damaged nose. She had acted on impulse, without even thinking of the consequences. Just as she had acted earlier when the Kozari guards were trying to remove the armor from her.

Pallando approached and pulled Gwinn away. "Luxin," he called out. The guard entered immediately. "Take him."

The second Luxin approached Legolas, Aleera lunged at him in fury. He tried to get away from her, but she jumped on his back and sank her teeth into his ear. Luxin cried out, trying to shake her off his back.

Pallando sighed heavily and grabbed Aleera around the waist, pulling her off the Kozari guard. She lashed out with her arms and legs like a wild animal and he tossed her aside.

Aleera was far from finished. She came to her feet and moved toward Pallando again. He extended his hand and she was knocked backward into the hard stone wall by an invisible force.

"Pick him up and take him to the surface," said Pallando to Luxin, who held a hand up to his bleeding ear.

Aleera shook her dazed head and looked up in time to see a large stone moving in front of the narrow entryway. The small cavern was soon bathed in complete darkness.


	25. Consequences

Angelofdeadlydarkness0010 – You won't be disappointed. :o)

HyperSquishy – Yes, poor Legolas. But he's a tough little elf. You'll see.

Linilya Elf – Thanks! Pallando's definitely seeking revenge, but you'll have to wait to find out whether Leggy believes his mother did.

Dreamsofdarkness – You're so funny. But I can't spoil it, you'll have to wait and see.

Lou – I know you are. Here's a new chapter just in time for when you get back from Arizona.

ElPrincessLarien – Thanks so much! I'm trying to keep some of Pallando in the dark so all can be revealed at the best time.

Legolaslover – Oooooo, you're in my head again. I really want Leggy to save the day, but you never know…Hehehe.

Tiffiany-45 – You're funny. There's a lot happening in this chapter and probably in the next couple. But I'm close to the end and there will be some happy times.

Storiesworm – Thanks! Here's more!

Sauruna – Okay, okay, okay. Here's more:o)

Tommy14 – Thanks! Here's more!

Lil'Annie – Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, thanks! I'll send you "No Control". Thanks for asking.

_

* * *

A/N – Sorry for the delay, but there's so much happening in this chapter that it took me a while to regurgitate it from my head. Also, I've embellished on the history of the Lonely Mountain a bit._

_WARNING – There's some torture in this chapter with some graphic acts of violence toward the end. But it's not too bad._

**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Consequences**

When Emlin approached the Great Gates, he had expected to find his king, but found Glorfindel and Lord Celeborn instead. "My lords," Emlin said as he bowed his head to them.

"We thought you dead, Emlin," stated Celeborn. "You did not return with Haldir and the others."

"I have been in pursuit of a cunning Orc who has been a constant threat to Thranduil's Realm."

"Aye. Thranduil mentioned Hurbag. Have you captured or killed him?"

"Nay, but I know where he is going."

* * *

Hurbag grinned as he peered into the Portcullis from where he stood chest-high in the Forest River. There was no light inside and a dead silence except for the bubbling sounds of the water as the underground stream flowed out into the river. He wanted to laugh outloud at his luck. For many years he had thought of a way into the elf king's caverns and had only vaguely heard that an underground stream flowed through. And now he had found the exit.

For the last two hours he had fought the river, moving against it's current, trying to stay as covered as possible in case an elf wandered the area. Then he finally reached the opening of the Portcullis and giddily pushed his way inside. The current was even stronger there and the temperature of the water had dropped twenty degrees, making Hurbag's jagged teeth chatter.

It wasn't long before he saw a small patch of light up ahead. When Hurbag moved closer, he realized that the light came from the ceiling of the passage. Once he was beneath the light, he reached up to push open a wooden trapdoor. Expecting to be assailed at this point, Hurbag jumped away to pin himself to the rock wall and held his scimitar ready. But no one appeared and there was no sound of movement from above. So Hurbag approached the trapdoor and pulled himself up into a large room containing hundreds of barrels. He glanced around warily before approaching one of the barrels. A cork covered a hole on the side. Hurbag pulled the cork out and red wine began to pour out. He brought his mouth to the flow and let it slosh all over his face with a chuckle. "They make good wine, I will give them that."

Without bothering to recork the barrel, the wine continued to spill out on the floor. Hurbag wiped his mouth with his sleeve and headed for a wooden door. He paused to listen for sounds. After opening the door silently, Hurbag poked his head out to glance down the narrow passageway. There was not a sole in sight. He thought perhaps they were still out fighting his fellow Orcs and the crazy Kozari people. With a bit more confidence, Hurbag waltzed down the passageway for some time before he came across an intersecting passage.

Up ahead he heard faint voices. But there were no sounds coming from the other passage, so he decided to change course. A few minutes later he came across a doorway. His eyes widened at what he discovered inside. He could not believe it, but he had found the king's treasure. The small room was filled with gold and silver items, goblets and vases, statues encrusted with jewels. Hurbag entered the room and began to scrounge through the items.

The door suddenly slammed shut with a loud bang. Hurbag whirled around in time to see the face of an elf in the small window on the wooden door. He recognized the elf as one of those he had constantly fought against.

Emlin smiled faintly. "The king will be so thrilled to see you again, Hurbag."

Hurbag lunged at the door, forcing the elf to take a step back. "The king will be dead soon."

"Your own vision of grandeur." Emlin checked to make sure the lock was secure before he walked away to inform Glorfindel and Lord Celeborn that the plan had worked.

Hurbag turned back to the room and glared at the treasures before him. How could he have been so stupid to fall for this trap? The elf king would never leave such a treasure unguarded, especially in what looked to be a prison cell. Hurbag blamed his stupidity on his blind desire for elven riches. He slumped down on the cold floor to await his fate.

* * *

Thranduil and Gandalf reached the blazing wall of fire just as Dagnir and the Mirkwood elf army rode up.

With a look of frustration at the flames, Dagnir then turned to Thranduil. "We rode south along the line of flames and everytime we thought we were reaching the end, the flames continued to stretch onward. They move with us and do not allow us to go around."

Gandalf stared at the flames. "This is indeed Pallando's doing."

"Can you quell these flames, Gandalf?" asked Thranduil.

Gandalf was about to respond that he could not when the flames suddenly vanished as if they had never existed.

"I thank you," replied Thranduil with a nod.

"I did not quell them," said Gandalf.

The elven king exchanged a curious glance with the Istar. Both came to the same conclusion. The flames had been extinguished purposely. Pallando was aware they were en route to the Lonely Mountain and allowed them passage.

"He awaits us," said Thranduil in a nervous tone. He feared what his old nemesis had already done to Legolas. His son was resilient in many ways, but he had never suffered extreme pain. There was no telling how Legolas would react if Pallando inflicted serious pain upon him. He had already been injured, possibly gravely, when he was hit in the back by an arrow.

Gandalf studied Thranduil's blank stare and knew the elven king was thinking of what could be happening to Legolas at the moment. "Do not dwell on dark thoughts, my friend. Let us continue forward."

Thranduil turned to Dagnir. "Take half the regime back to the caverns. The other half ride with me."

"Aye, my lord." Dagnir motioned to his team leads and when he raced in the direction of Mirkwood, half of the troops went with him while the other half followed Thranduil and Gandalf.

* * *

Aragorn and Celegmin slowed their horses about half a mile before reaching the Lonely Mountain. He saw men on horses up ahead, but did not know how many. "What do your elven eyes see, Celegmin?"

Celegmin studied the sight before him. "The Kozari are assembled at the foot of the mountain. I estimate the same number that were present earlier."

Aragorn's hopes dwindled. How could one man and one elf go against over a hundred Kozari? Aleera's brother was skilled with a sword, but he was not quite so skilled with a bow and not able to dispatch a large number from afar. Not the way Legolas could. Aragorn turned his gaze to the blackened sun that was close to setting. He wondered if the sun would rise bright in the morning or if it would continue to rise covered with a dark shroud.

* * *

Legolas clenched his teeth firmly, determined not to utter a single sound as the pain became intolerable. Not a moment of solace did he receive when he had been tossed into another cavern. The air was cleaner there so he knew he was closer to the surface. When Legolas had tried to get up earlier, someone kicked him in the face repeatedly. But he did not go down without fighting. He grabbed his assailant's foot and pushed him away. Then he mustered every bit of strength he had to pull himself up on his feet. He grabbed the Kozari around the waist and pushed him hard into the rocky wall before reaching up and snapping his neck like a twig. The movement had not gone without pain to Legolas's back from his injury. That was all before five others surrounded him and began beating him with chains and kicking him in the ribs and back.

"Is he dead? He's not even crying out," said one of the Kozari.

"Come on, elf, I want to hear you scream," said another.

"I bet I can make him scream," said yet another as he brought his chain down across the back of the elf's head.

Legolas made no sound. He closed his eyes and thought about being somewhere else. Anywhere but here. His thoughts turned to Aleera and he prayed to the Valar that she was not experiencing the same as he.

* * *

Aleera carefully felt along the wall where Pallando had knocked her into. The only light came from the elven glow she emitted in the darkness, which did not reach very far. Her toe kicked something on the ground and she knelt to pick up the object. It turned out to be an arrow and the tip and half the shaft were sticky with blood. She wondered if this was the arrow that had been in Legolas's back. A sudden groan made Aleera whirl toward the sound, but she could see nothing in the dark. The nasally sound alerted her that Gwinn was also trapped in this cavern.

Gwinn shook her head to clear it and reached up to feel that the stitches around her nose had opened up and blood dripped to her lips. The darkness in the cavern told her that Pallando had sealed her inside. But before she could dwell on that disturbing thought, she noticed a glow coming from the other side. When Gwinn turned, she saw that the faint light came from the she-elf. Licking the blood from her lips, she drew her sword and moved toward her.

Aleera heard the Kozari woman's steps and saw the reflection of her aura glint across the blade of the sword. When Gwinn swung her sword with a furious cry, Aleera was able to easily duck it. The woman was tired and her moves were slow, but she had a lethal weapon while all Aleera had in her possession was an arrow. And unfortunately, with the glow Aleera emitted, she was an easy target.

"I have had enough…" Gwinn uttered as she swung her sword again, but Aleera ducked once again. "…of you. It's time for you to die!"

As Gwinn altered her movement to swing downward, Aleera shifted to the left and forward. She plunged the arrow into Gwinn's stomach, burying it to the fletching.

Gwinn gasped at the unexpectedly sharp pain that seized her belly and the sword dropped from her hand with a loud clatter. She reached down to her stomach and felt the foreign object imbedded there. It didn't belong there so she yanked it out with a loud cry. It was one of her arrows. How had the elf girl come to have it? She hadn't even seen anything in her hands.

Aleera stepped backward, the glow of her aura casting a gloomy light on Gwinn's mangled face, which was now contorted in shock. The Kozari queen gave Aleera a sneer before she slumped dead to the ground. "Correction…it is time for _you_ to die," said Aleera as she reached down and pulled the arrow out of Gwinn's grasp. It might come in handy elsewhere, if she could get out of this cavern. She stepped over Gwinn's body and moved along the wall until she came to the place where the opening had been. Leaning a shoulder against the rock, Aleera gave it a shove, even though she knew it would be too heavy for her to move. After several more attempts, she knew it was futile and she fell to her knees in exhaustion and despair.

* * *

Aragorn turned to the advancing cloud of dust. Something was approaching, but it was difficult to see in the dark, even in the faint light of the moon that had risen high above. "What do you make of it?" he asked Celegmin.

"Elves approach, led by King Thranduil and Gandalf."

"At last," Aragorn said with a sigh. He turned to the mountain where he knew Legolas and Aleera were being held. This mountain had been the setting of a previous battle many centuries ago against a fearsome dragon known to many as Smaug. After the death of the dragon, a kingdom thrived beneath the mountain for a little over another century before it was abandoned by the people due to the constant attacks of Fell beasts and giant spiders that made their homes in the higher caverns of the mountain. Aragorn had heard that the lower levels contained elaborate mazes of catacombs where one could easily become lost. How in Arda would he ever find Legolas and Aleera if he even managed to get passed the horde of Kozari that blocked the only entrance into the mountain?

Beside him, Isilrö snorted and whinnied loudly at the approaching elves. He broke from his standstill and trotted circles around Aragorn and Celegmin, his tail raised proudly. Aragorn had witnessed the effect Legolas had on certain animals, but Isilrö had been at Legolas's side since his birth fifteen years ago. Isilrö's behavior might also be due to his sire's approach.

Thranduil urged his horse faster, which was not necessary. The stallion sensed his offspring's anxiety over his missing elven master. Thranduil saw Isilrö rear and finally bolt in the direction of the mountain briefly before Aragorn's call brought him reluctantly back.

Aragorn clung to the mane of Legolas's stallion, speaking soothingly in elvish to calm the rage and to keep the animal from bolting once again. It was apparent Isilrö knew that his master was inside the mountain and he was anxious to go to him.

When Gandalf finally reached Aragorn and Celegmin, he quickly dismounted and took several steps forward toward the mountain and the rows of Kozari man obstructing the way. "Damage has been wrought in the last two hours," admitted Gandalf as Thranduil walked up beside him.

Thranduil tried to maintain his composure. "Aye, I have sensed Legolas's misery for some time now."

Gandalf turned to the elven king. "I was unaware the bond you have with your son is strong enough to span this distance."

"I regret to say that it has not always been. But we developed a stronger connection in the last few days, since his return home from his travels with Aragorn." Thranduil looked down and sadly shook his head. "I fear for his life, Gandalf."

Gandalf placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "There is yet hope, my friend. Hope of an unlikely kind."

"Aleera," whispered Thranduil. "What can she do?"

"It is time your son's mate discovers her abilities."

"How will she discover them?"

"A simple link into her mind and all will be revealed," assured Gandalf with a melancholy smile.

* * *

Legolas rolled in agony, unable to avoid the pain no matter which way he turned. Twice one of the Kozari had pulled Legolas's right hand out while another slammed his boot heel on it, breaking the bones of three of his fingers. Despite the incredible pain, Legolas refused to cry out.

The Kozari named Luxin crouched in front of Legolas and grabbed him by the front of his tunic, raising him up so he could stare into the elf's eyes. The elf had a blackened left eye and blood dripped from his nose and mouth and a number of cuts on his face. And still the elf made no sound. He was actually taking the thrill out of the beating which Luxin so relished in. "I've been instructed to beat you to within an inch of your life, elf." He clenched his teeth. "This is what I thrive on, do you understand?"

Legolas stared into the Kozari's eyes, revealing no fear to him. His expression remained stoic, trying to prove that no matter what harm they brought upon him, he felt none of it and refused to give them the satisfaction they sought.

Luxin grinned crookedly. "Maybe what I'll have to do is see if that pretty little elf girl of yours wants to bed down with a real man like me."

That was all Legolas needed to hear. Summoning strength he thought he no longer had, he slammed his forehead hard into Luxin's, forcing the Kozari to fall backward. Before any of the others could stop him, Legolas jumped on the Kozari and grabbed his dagger. With a quickness only he possessed, Legolas repeatedly stabbed Luxin in the chest, just above his armor, blood splattering everywhere as the other Kozari tried to drag him off. But not until Legolas managed to whirl and slice the throats of two before they threw him into the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of his lungs.

Pallando entered the chamber at that moment and shook his head as he glanced around in disgust at the three dead Kozari. "What is the matter with you people? Have you no ability to cause damage to one single elf?"

Despite the continuous pain in Legolas's upper back from the arrow, he rolled over on his back, his breathing labored. His eyes turned to look up at the Istar dressed in black.

"I must say, son of Thranduil, you are quite the performer. I have never been so entertained in my entire life. Surely you must be in considerable pain by now."

"I feel…nothing," expressed Legolas.

Pallando smiled to himself. "Just as I would expect you to say. I have to admit, I should have paid more attention to you when you first came to be in Kozar. I should have seen the resemblance you have to your father."

Legolas tried to recall when he had seen Pallando in Kozar. He had seen many people in the streets and many more in the dining hall during the time he had spent in Kozar. But he did not remember seeing Pallando at all.

"I know what you are thinking. You wonder when we met. The wizard you met in Kozar looked nothing like me. You see, I have a tendency to alter my appearance. In truth, your father would not recognize me as I am today. I probably could have walked into his realm and pretended to be someone else. Then I could have killed him." Pallando sighed. "But I prefer complexity and I find satisfaction in toying with the minds of others. By making you suffer, young elf, I make Thranduil suffer. Then I will take your life and watch him falter before I take his life as well." Pallando took a deep breath and smiled smugly to himself. He knew the Istar that stood outside with the king of the woodland realm. Mithrandir was what most elves called him, while others called him Gandalf. Did he really think he could interfere or influence Thranduil in any way? Pallando was interested to see what the other Istar had in mind by coming to the Lonely Mountain, getting involved in his affairs.

Two Kozari guards came in to replace those that had been killed. With a nod from Pallando, the Kozari chained Legolas's wrists and ankles before five of them picked him up. He fought them, even in his weakened condition as they dragged him out.


	26. Feeling Incomplete

Lil'Annie – I tried to email you "No Control" to the email on your profile, but I received a sent failure message. Do you have another email address? Or you can email me with it. My email is in my profile.

Hypersquishy – We all vote the same. Not too much longer now.

Angelofdeadlydarkness0010- Thanks. Here you go!

ElfPrincessLarien – Sorry it took so long. I'll try very hard to spit the next one out quicker. Yeah, I decided Emlin needed to live. By the way, I love your elvish.

Anithrarith – Thanks and sorry for making you wait. Maybe I'm just delaying it because I know I'm very close to the end. Waiting does suck. I know it because I'm reading some other fanfics and waiting patiently for new chapters to post. Hope you received "No Control".

Legolaslover – I promise you there will be some serious butt-kicking. No mercy for Pallando.

TammyLuvsLeggy – Hehehe, you'll find out why I did that to him.

DreamsofDarkness – The Kozari guards will get what's coming to them. Hehehe.

Elvnchic9 – Thanks so much! I love compliments. :o)

FanficVirgin – Thanks so much. Happy ending? But of course. I can't write a bad ending. I hate unhappy endings! Hope you received "No Control".

Tat – It's a bit too explicit for this site. I haven't decided yet, but I may post it on adultfanfiction (dot) net. I'll let you know.

Tiffiany-45 – Ah yes, a wizard duel. Now that would be something, huh? You'll just have to wait and see. I haven't seen Sin City yet. Is it as good as the trailers make it out to be?

_

* * *

A/N – Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I wasn't sure which direction I wanted a certain part to go._**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Feeling Incomplete**

Aragorn watched the exchange between Gandalf and Thranduil, trying to pick up on what they talked about. But Thranduil's stallion and Isilrö were making such a fuss nearby that he could barely hear Celegmin speaking directly beside him. "Forgive me, Celegmin, what did you say?"

"The guards at the back of the line have run into the opening at the foot of the mountain," replied Celegmin.

Even though he knew he would not be able to see it, Aragorn looked toward the mountain anyway. "We need to get closer."

"I am of the same mind," Celegmin stated flatly as he glanced at the king of Mirkwood. "Why do we wait?"

Aragorn nudged his horse forward and stopped beside the elven king, who seemed to glow much brighter in the darkness than any of the other elves in his company. Thranduil turned to him just as Aragorn noticed the concentrated look on Gandalf's face from the other side of the ancient elf. "Why do we wait, my lord? We need to engage these warriors and quickly," he implored.

"I understand your anxiety, Aragorn, for I feel it just as strongly within me," intoned Thranduil before he turned back to Gandalf.

Aragorn was beyond simply feeling anxiety. His rage was on the verge of a full-blown eruption and one he was powerless to control. If he was not so aware of the folly of his thoughts, he would have charged the Kozari soldiers long before Thranduil and Gandalf had arrived. But to do so would only result in his death and it would not save Legolas and Aleera. Releasing a loud breath of frustration, he glanced at the Istar once again, noting that Gandalf had closed his eyes and lowered his face. Thranduil had given no explanation of what the old wizard was doing. But Aragorn had seen him in this state. He was attempting to communicate with someone. Perhaps Legolas or Aleera.

Gandalf stretched his oral and audible ranges toward the far off mountain, concentrating deeply on seeking the soul of the half-Istari elf girl. He avoided the minds of the Kozari regime and fought the desire to make contact with Legolas, to assess the young elf's damage. But upon feeling his presence, he quickly skimmed forth to discover that Aleera was nowhere near him. He also avoided running into the mind of Pallando, although he realized that the other Istar was more than likely already aware of his presence. The darkness of the catacombs was encompassing as he floated onward through layer upon layer of underground caverns. The rock walls were thick and not easily penetrable, but Gandalf poured his heart and his mind to the task, feeling from the effort the fatigue within his mortal body, sweat forming on his brow. Only once had he ever been beneath the Lonely Mountain and that had been long ago when the dragon Smaug threatened the inhabitants before they vacated not long after. But the remains of the dead were left untouched in the catacombs even further beneath the many residences that were undoubtedly caved in from the constant threats of the giant spiders and fell beats. Gandalf hoped that Aleera would not have to confront those creatures on her way out. But first he needed to locate her.

Thranduil glanced to his left, beyond Gandalf, to look upon his expectant captain and elven warriors. They were prepared to fight to their deaths to rescue their crowned prince and only awaited a signal from him. His patience was wearing thin as with every moment wasted meant more pain and suffering brought upon Legolas. The elven king felt a shudder run through him at the thought of finding his son near death and that no amount of elven healing would be able to save him. The sudden love he felt for his son was inconceivable. For almost three thousand years did he have his son, but he felt that only half of those years had Legolas spent at home, while the rest were spent in travels and on patrol to defend the woodland realm. When this was over, he hoped that the presence of Aleera would keep Legolas home, only occasionally patrolling the borders instead of traveling abroad for months, sometimes years at a time. When this was over…

"I believe I have found her…" exclaimed Gandalf.

* * *

Aleera had never known such utter defeat. Even when she had been in the clutches of Seledred back in Lothlorien as he threatened to throw her over the edge of the wall to her death in the Deep Fosse, she had felt some kind of hope that Legolas or someone would come to her rescue. But here…in the dark underground catacombs of a mountain appropriately named Lonely, for that was what she felt, she had no hope whatsoever. With nothing else to occupy her thoughts, the sudden realization of the stench of rotting bones that filled the air made bile rise to her throat. Legolas was badly injured and the wayward relief she felt was solely due to the fact that she knew he was alive or she would not still feel the pain of their separation. If Legolas's life had been extinguished, the pain in her chest would have vanished and her heart would feel a void so empty that she would fade into oblivion, never to recover. She felt no comfort with that end, even though she knew she would find Legolas in the Halls of Mandos. But there their final fate would be determined, to either be sent to the Undying Lands together or return reincarnated to Middle-Earth. With the latter, they would be met with an existence where they would not even know each other. The thought brought tears to Aleera's eyes…never knowing Legolas…the overwhelming love they had for each other would not exist.

"Nay…" she cried out in a desperate whisper before her tears came flooding forth like the strongest falls of Rivendell. Her desperate sobs echoed loudly in the cramped cavern. She wanted to scream out to someone, to anyone that would hear her plea for help. There would be no one. With the many passages through the catacombs, even if someone managed to get passed Pallando's defenses, they could wander the passages for days, weeks, even months, never to find her.

Then her sobs caught in her throat at the sound of a meek voice. At first Aleera thought the Kozari queen might still be alive and she turned in the direction of the crumpled form only several feet away from her, the glow of Aleera's aura barely touching the top of the fallen woman's head. Aleera took a step toward her until she was able to look upon her face. Gwinn's eyes were open and lifeless. Her chest did not rise with the intake of life-giving breath. Nay, Gwinn was dead.

"Aleera…"

Aleera whirled around the cavern, trying to find the source of the faint voice that had called her name. "I am here!" she called in response.

"Focus…" the voice started to say, but the rest of the words faded away.

Again Aleera whirled around and then moved to the rock blocking the entryway. She believed that someone was on the other side of the rock. "I am behind this rock in this cavern. Are you there? I cannot hear you very well."

"I am not physically there, Aleera. Focus on my voice." The voice seemed stronger now, distinctly one of male origin and even though it had only uttered four words, she felt the authority and wisdom behind it. "Listen and feel me."

Aleera closed her eyes and opened her mind. "I hear you clearly now. Who are you?" A gasp escaped her throat at the sudden image that came to her mind. An old face with long grey hair and beard. She knew the face…had seen it perhaps once or twice in her life. Although she had never personally known him, she recognized him to be one of the Istari, like her great-great-grandfather, Alatar. "I know you, or rather know of you. You are Mithrandir."

Gandalf smiled in his image to her. "I have many names, young one."

Aleera's thoughts went wild as hundreds of questions fought their way to her lips. Yet only one manifested. "Are you here to aid Legolas? He is badly injured and needs immediate attention."

"As I said, I am not before you in physical form, nor can I intentionally interfere in what has transpired. It is against the rules for Istari."

Aleera's brows narrowed. "Then why do you come to me in spirit?"

"I may not be allowed to interfere, but it is not said that I cannot influence you in your endeavors, Aleera. This is your destiny and it must be fulfilled by you."

"What am I to do? I am trapped within this dark cavern with an unmovable stone lying in the path of my freedom. And even if that stone were not present, I could never find my way through the twisting passages of the catacombs beneath this mountain."

"You have the capabilities, young one, for you have the blood of the Istari within you."

"I know not the capabilities you speak of."

"Heed me quickly, Aleera, for I cannot hold this manifestation much longer from this distance. My mortal body grows weak with the effort it takes to bring myself to you."

Aleera swallowed hard and concentrated on the image in her mind. She knew of the Istari law. They were not allowed to use their powers to aid the people of Middle-Earth, or certainly Mithrandir would have already done something to stop Pallando. "I am listening."

"Look within yourself for the energy that courses through you. You will know it when you discover it."

Aleera knew what he spoke of. Yet this energy that she knew existed within her had never been something she had ever questioned. It was there and to her it was without a purpose. She had assumed all elves had it. But now she knew that it was not something borne from the elven part of her. It was of her Istari part. "Aye, Mithrandir. I feel it."

"The rock before you is a mere obstacle. Concentrate your energy to your fingertips and move it."

With narrowed brows, Aleera took a deep breath and concentrated. She felt the energy suddenly gaining strength, as if it was what brought her life, made her breath. She raised her hand up and glanced at her fingers with her mouth open in wonder. The very tips of her fingers glowed a pale green. She turned them toward the rock, thinking how she wanted to move it away from the passage. A sudden flash flew from her fingertips, like lightning, which struck the rock. Aleera screeched and nearly fell backward as the rock shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Very good, Aleera," said Gandalf.

With the arrow still in her hand, Aleera moved toward the doorway and carefully climbed over the pile of shattered stones. Once she had made it into the passageway, she glanced left and right, remembering that she had come from the right when the Kozari guard and queen had brought her there. Several feet later she came across an intersection of other passageways. "Mithrandir, which way do I go?" she asked desperately.

"The catacombs of the Lonely Mountain are a series of mazes. The Kozari must have created maps and memorized the passageways."

"How will I find my way out?"

"Your bond with the prince of Mirkwood is strong. If I am not mistaken, you still feel the pain of your separation."

"Aye, intensely do I feel it."

"Use it to your advantage, Aleera. You will know which direction you will need to go. I must leave you now. Be swift, young one, for Legolas needs you."

The image of Mithrandir suddenly vanished from her mind's eye and Aleera found herself utterly alone again in the darkness. She tried to contain her panic in this enclosed place, her longing to breathe the outside air, to hear the call of the trees…Of the three other passages, she chose the middle one and found that as she moved forward, the pain in her chest began to lessen in minor degrees. Had she chosen correctly? Just to prove it to herself, she turned and headed back to take another path. The pain did not lessen. A sudden sense of relief came to her. Backtracking again, she entered the passage she had first taken. Indeed the pain was decreasing. She hastened her steps, her hands reaching ahead in the darkness and attempting not to touch the bones of the dead in the dug out tombs along the walls.

* * *

Gandalf opened his eyes and turned to Thranduil. He had been so focused on locating and communicating with Aleera that he had not noticed Aragorn had approached. "Aleera is deep in the catacombs and is attempting to make her way to the surface."

"Is she well?" asked Aragorn with concern. "Are there guards around her?"

"She is well, Aragorn," replied Gandalf. "Though I saw no guards, I did happen upon a woman lying on the ground. She appeared dead, her face bloodied beyond recognition."

Aragorn turned to Thranduil. "The Kozari queen, Gwinn. I do not regret saying that I find relief in knowing she is dead."

"Then all that stands in our way are these Kozari soldiers," observed Thranduil. "Let us dispose of them once and for all." When Thranduil turned toward his horse, who stood closely with Legolas's horse, both stallions began to move toward him. Thranduil stroked the nose of Isilrö, sensing his anxiety before he mounted Alagos. He waited for Gandalf to mount his horse. "Let us ride, friends and elves of Mirkwood."

Thranduil, Gandalf, Aragorn, Celegmin and the elven army advanced as one upon the Kozari soldiers less than half a mile ahead just to the west of the Ruins of Dale. They kept parallel to the Running River and then turned sharply north.

Aragorn stayed close to the elven king. The darkness in the Dale made it difficult to see anything ahead, much less the Kozari soldiers. But he drew his sword when he saw Thranduil draw his, followed by Gandalf. Directly behind him, the elves released arrows. It seemed from an impossible distance, but Aragorn knew the arrows hit their marks as the cries of the Kozari filled the air. Volley after volley of arrows passed him to hit their marks, until they had finally come upon the Kozari. Aragorn swung his sword, finding that he needed to strike in specific places, for their armor was quite strong. The neck and limbs seemed to be the best targets. To his immediate left he spied Gandalf brandishing his sword. Not many battles had Aragorn actually seen the old wizard fight. He knew that Gandalf was banned from using his Istar powers to fight in battle. But no matter what manner Gandalf fought, Aragorn was glad he was present.

Gandalf stole a glance at the sky. Much time had passed and the sun had begun to rise. But the sun continued to be shrouded by Pallando's magic. He wondered how long his fellow Istar could maintain this spell upon the sun and what it was going to take to break it.

* * *

Legolas received a kick in the gut just because he was moving too slowly along the dark and narrow passageway. He had had enough of this treatment and no matter how much pain he received afterward in the resulting consequences, he punched and kicked and sent an occasional elbow at his assailants. To know that he was causing them just as much pain and suffering was a small consolation to him. Aside from that, Legolas began to notice the air within the passageway was no longer stale and reeking of rotting bones of the dead. His left eye had been pounded on so often that it had swelled and he was no longer able to open it. With only the use of his right eye, Legolas glanced up from where he had fallen on all fours, the broken fingers of his right hand throbbing intensely. Blood dripped from his open mouth and he coughed to expel whatever had tried to creep down into his lungs.

"Get up!" said the guard directly behind him as he roughly probed the elf with his toe.

Legolas feigned a move and the guard jumped back out of the way, not wanting to receive the same from him as had his fellow Kozari. With a smile of satisfaction on his face, Legolas pulled himself slowly to his feet, the pain from the wound in his back burning a path all the way down to his feet. He heard the Istar laughing to himself several feet ahead.

"Extremely strong-willed you are, son of Thranduil," observed Pallando.

"I suppose I inherited that trait from my father," Legolas weakly replied. "Which reminds me. Whatever it is you ask of him, he will not provide."

"I ask for only one thing, elf." Pallando nodded to the guards and they nudged the elf forward. "The death of Thranduil and his son."

Legolas used the wall to help keep himself upright as he moved slowly. "What will that accomplish?"

"The Thranduil line will end."

Legolas uttered a laugh, even though the pain it rendered made his breath catch in his throat. "Your retribution is misguided," he declared through clenched teeth. He winced as he tried to keep his broken fingers from touching anything. "The vile act you attempted on my mother is grounds for your own termination."

Pallando paused to turn toward the broken elf. "You still believe your precious mother was unwilling?"

"I believe it with all my heart. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

Pallando's lips curved into a twisted smile. "I am an Istar. I take what I want."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "It seems you have forgotten your vows, Istar." The Istar was dropping his defenses. Legolas received a glimpse of all that was Pallando.

Pallando turned back around and continued forward. "I merely wanted companionship, such as the kind my dear friend Alatar had found in Lothlorien."

"Alatar did not take Aewen by force. She was not bonded with anyone. His love for her was true. My father and mother were bonded. An elven bond is not easily severed."

"An elven bond…such a pitiful excuse to make others believe your kind is innocent and honorable. It is my belief that all you happy elves run around fornicating anything with legs. Male, female, animal…it doesn't matter."

"You are no Istar. You are something borne of an unholy union between an Orc and a warg."

"Enough. I am finished speaking to you, elf."

Legolas realized that the more agitated the Istar became, the more open his thoughts became. "So loathed are you are that you must force yourself upon another man's wife."

Pallando stopped again and this time moved to stand nose to nose with the elf. "Shut your mouth now or I will chop off that pretty hair of yours."

Just as Pallando turned away, Legolas had to have his final say. "Try it and I will rearrange your face." Another moment of satisfaction as Legolas sensed the Istar's will beginning to crumble. But Pallando continued walking and the guard behind Legolas nudged him forward with the tip of his sword. The air was even cleaner now and up ahead was the archway leading to the outside. The second Legolas was out, he inhaled the air and ended in a coughing fit. One of his lungs was no doubt bruised from the beating he had received by the hands of the Kozari. Even as he felt relief at no longer being confined in the caverns of the mountain, his thoughts shifted to Aleera. He felt the familiar tightness in his chest at being separated from her. Pallando had moved a rock in front of the entryway to the cavern where she had been left with the Kozari queen. He knew that if he did not get to her soon, she would have no air to breathe. Legolas pondered all that he and Aleera had been through since he first met her. Such a short time he had known her and yet he felt as if he had known her all of his life. Without her beside him, he felt incomplete.

The elf's words had put Pallando in a foul mood. After stepping out of the archway of the mountain, his mood somewhat lightened as he heard the sounds of battle not far away. Thranduil and his minions had engaged the Kozari. It was a battle Pallando wanted to observe. But the dimness prevented it. Despite his desire to keep this world shrouded in darkness, he greatly wanted to see Thranduil's expression when Pallando sliced the young elf's throat and the elven king was forced to witness his only son bleed out. Pallando closed his eyes and raised his hand up.

Legolas was aware of the battle sounds coming from below. He focused his right eye toward the sounds and saw elves battling the Kozari. Among the elves and Dagnir, the captain of the elven guard, Legolas glimpsed Mithrandir, Aragorn, Aleera's brother, Celegmin and regrettably his own father. No others did he see. Where was Lord Glorfindel, Galadron or Lord Celeborn? He watched with a longing to be in the battle, fighting side by side with his father.

All activity seemed to immediately stop as the sky began to lighten. The eclipse slowly moved from in front of the sun and its heat washed over the elves. But the moment of relief ended as the battle soon continued.


	27. Deep Troubles

Brownie24 – Glad you like it. Hm, I have something good planned for Pallando, don't worry.

Legolaslover – Hahaha…I love your idea!

Elvnchic9 – Here's more. I think I'm close to the end. Or maybe not? Hm, I'll just leave you guessing.

SofiaB – Thranduil's reaction will be in this chapter.

Aidan – Glad you like Leggy's spunk.

Sebstar – Thanks! But don't die! Your whole email address didn't come up on your review. Please email me so then I can respond and attach "No Control". You can find my email in my profile.

Meekah Greenleaf – Yikes! Sorry! But what good is a story without a cliffhanger? Hmmmm?

ElfPrincessLarien – Leggy is distracting Pallando in a way that makes Pallando unaware of anything else that's happening, so that's why he didn't realize Aleera escaped. I can't remember if I elaborated on that in this chapter or not. But thanks for the heads up because I will go back to chapter 26 and maybe change a couple things around to make it clearer.

Arwen101 – Thanks!

Amylikes2hug – Thanks! Please email me so then I can respond and attach "No Control". You can find my email in my profile.

Tia-blue – Don't die! Here's more!

Jessi – Okay, here's more!

Lady Ione Athene – Holy Moly! I got back from vacation and there were 26 reviews from you! I Love You! Your reviews are so entertaining. They cracked me up when I read them. So you stayed up until 5:30 in the morning? You go girl! I'm sorry to say that you predicted something in your review of chapter 23. Sorry…don't kill yourself…But I can't stop raving about your reviews. Keep them coming!

jackSparrowsLover – Okay, okay…here's more.

FanficVirgin – Sorry it took so long. Here you go!

_

* * *

A/N – Sorry for the delay. I've been on vacation and bombarded with work when I got back. Plus I had to go back and re-read all the other chapters to make sure I didn't have any loose ends I forgot about._**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Deep Troubles**

Legolas stared wide-eyed, with his good eye, at the elves battling the Kozari force. Three elves had fallen, but there were a larger number of dead Kozari. Aragorn fought side by side with Thranduil, both on their horses, but Legolas could see that his friend's leg was wounded, for the man struggled to maneuver his horse with it. His father was quite skilled with a sword and clashed with a vigor worthy of a king, golden hair flying with every move he made. As Legolas tried to pull away from the guards holding him, one Kozari wrapped a chain around his neck and yanked it hard. His breath was nearly cut off and he fought to free himself, still focused on the battle below on the dale.

Pallando was distracted by the battle going on below and the brief battle behind him where the elf was making every attempt to free himself from the five Kozari guards holding him with chains. His eyes darted around the figures, picking out the flowing grey robes of his fellow Istar, Gandalf. He knew Gandalf wouldn't use his powers in this situation because he always upheld the Istar rules of engagement. The Istari were not allowed to use their power to aid those of Middle-Earth and Gandalf was on good terms with the Maiar of Valinor, but it didn't mean that Gandalf was not allowed to use manual force, which he was currently doing as he fought the Kozari. Pallando on the other hand didn't like rules. He especially never followed the Istar rules. His attention shifted to the elven king, who was fighting rather brutally for an elf. The elves of Greenwood, or Mirkwood, as it was called nowadays, were not very conventional. They were not trusting of outsiders and had no qualms about killing anything that threatened the peace in their realm. Pallando recalled his first encounter with Thranduil. The elven king hadn't trusted him, but had maintained a small measure of respect because he was an Istar, thanks to Gandalf's dealings with the Mirkwood elves. But things had changed when Pallando met the elven queen. Her beauty entranced him. Never had he wanted another being as much as he wanted Alfirin. It was not like an Istar to feel desire, but something had possessed him the moment he had stepped foot in the elven colonies. His counterpart, Alatar had discovered love with an elf maiden of Lothlorien. He recalled her name. Aewen. But duty pulled Alatar away from her and Pallando followed Alatar onward until they came to the woodland realm ruled by Thranduil. When the fair Alfirin rejected him, Pallando left with Alatar, spurned and angry, only to return days later to claim what he felt was his to have. He was possessed by a dark force that spoke to him, telling him to take Alfirin by force, that the realm of Thranduil would fall in ruins without her. It was the same dark force that spoke to him now, telling him that the elven king needed to be destroyed. Him and his heir. Without them, the forces of Dol Guldur could successfully claim the woods and kill the remaining elves there. Then he would concentrate his efforts on the other elven kingdoms. The elves needed to become extinct…every last one of them. It needed to be done. And he, Pallando, would then be in good favor with the great Sauron. But first he needed to deal with the immediate situation. The presence of the other Istar could hinder his plans.

The Kozari numbers dwindled until there were only ten soldiers left and they retreated to the shadow of the mountain. Thranduil held a hand up to halt his squad before they could pursue and then he turned his attention to the mountain. With the return of the sun's light, the elven king was able to discern the figures near the front gate leading to the chambers inside. A path of endless steps lead to the front gate. But the bridge at the top had long since been broken, which meant that Pallando had used the secret door at the west side of the mountain. Thranduil's attention went to Legolas. He could clearly see that his son had been brutally handled. But Thranduil was thankful to see Legolas alive. After hearing that Legolas had been hit in the back with an arrow, Thranduil imagined he would find his son already dead.

"Legolas," uttered Aragorn. Even though the distance was great, Aragorn could easily pick out the golden-haired elf among the Kozari guards on the small cliff of the mountain. He nudged his horse up beside Thranduil's. "Now what?"

Thranduil momentarily turned his gaze away from his son to look at Aragorn. "How is your leg, Aragorn?"

"My leg is fine. I have had worse damage before."

"At the west side of this mountain is a secret door. You must find it and make your way through the tunnel. At the end of that tunnel is a stairway. Take it up to another tunnel. It will lead you to a chamber. From there you will find the front gate." Thranduil pointed up to the cliff. "I know not how many guards you will encounter along the way, but you must be there when I climb up to that ledge."

"I will be there," replied Aragorn.

"Take Celegmin with you."

Aragorn nodded and moved his horse away. He turned to Celegmin and motioned for him to follow. Then he turned his horse toward the west and raced away, Aleera's brother galloping behind him.

Gandalf turned to Thranduil. "The tunnels may no longer be passable. They may have collapsed over the years."

"I am aware."

"What do you plan, Thranduil?"

"I know not what to do, my friend." Thranduil turned to the captain of his regime. "Dagnir, remain a hundred paces behind. No closer."

"But sire…" exclaimed Dagnir. But a stern look from the king quickly silenced the elven captain.

Thranduil turned to Gandalf. "Will you ride forward with me?"

Gandalf nodded with a faint smile. He could see that Thranduil was deeply troubled over the condition of Legolas. Gandalf had seen the young elf when he had been mentally searching for Aleera. Aside from the wound to his upper back, Legolas had received numerous injuries from the guards that had beaten him senseless. But he still lived. As Thranduil rode forward, Gandalf fell in beside him. A moment later a young stallion charged ahead of them.

"Isilrö!" Thranduil called out. "_Darna nin_!" Legolas's devoted stallion reluctantly slowed his pace and fell beside him as they headed up the steep ravine alongside the steps. (Remain with me)

Legolas watched the progress of his father and Gandalf as they made their way closer, nearly reaching the broken bridge, his faithful stallion trailing close beside his sire. He would be lying if he said that he had no concerns over this confrontation between Pallando and his father and what the outcome would be. The evil Istar was adamant about seeing Thranduil dead. The turn of events made Legolas's head spin. What began as a Kozari's vengeance on him ended up being overshadowed by the vengeance of an Istar over an incident that happened three millennia ago. It was far from what he had imagined. Even from the current distance, Legolas could feel that his father's emotions were running high. He sensed Thranduil's concern over his condition and an utter rage at the way he was being brutally handled by the Kozari guards. Legolas wanted to shout out to his father, to warn him of Pallando's plans. Regardless of whether Thranduil agreed to take Legolas's place, Pallando planned to kill both of them. "_Bad da_," Legolas whispered to himself. "_Saes, bad da, adar_." (Turn back. Please turn back, father)

Pallando was curious about the horse riding alongside the elven king. Then he recognized the armor on the animal. Legolas had been riding this horse during the Orc attack. Thranduil obviously believed he could free his son and therefore brought the horse for Legolas to ride. "How touching," he said. "Your father brought you your horse."

Legolas narrowed his brows, wondering why the Istar had his sights on Isilrö. He turned to the approaching group and then back to Pallando.

Pallando turned briefly to the four Kozari directly beside him. "When they are within range, I want the four of you to take the riderless horse down with arrows."

Legolas panicked upon hearing the words and tried to break free. But the Kozari holding him tightened the chains. He turned his gaze back to the dale, fearing for the life of his faithful steed. If Isilrö came any closer he would be within range of the Kozari's arrows. "_Noro drego_," he whispered to himself, trying desperately to send the message to the stallion. Suddenly Legolas was gratified to see Isilrö slow his gait and then stop. An instant later the stallion turned and bolted away, just as four arrows flew in his direction, narrowly missing him. (Run away)

Thranduil and Gandalf quickly drew their horses to a stop, thinking more arrows would be coming their way.

Pallando turned to Legolas, knowing that the elf had somehow transmitted some kind of thought to the horse to make it run away at the last second. "Now that was not very nice, elf. You cheated me out of my fun."

Legolas would have smiled in satisfaction if his face did not hurt so badly. But it was short-lived when he saw the wizard raise a hand to the sky. "Nay!" he yelled out. An instant later a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the fleeing horse, sending Isilrö sprawling to the ground…motionless. He knew Isilrö was dead and a sudden rage washed over him. As the guards tried to keep him from moving, Legolas swung himself around, sending one guard slamming into another. Feeling the hold on him momentarily lessen, Legolas slammed himself into the guard before him. The Kozari lost his footing and slipped from the edge of the cliff, crying out as he fell to his death on the rocks below. The other guards tightened their grip on the chains holding him and slammed him against to the wall. Legolas cringed from the pain and fell forward on his hands and knees. But he quickly forgot his pain as his gaze fell back upon the lifeless form of his four-legged companion, his eyes filling with tears.

Thranduil had watched the commotion on the cliff and knew Legolas had acted because of what had happened to Isilrö. The elven king regretted not attempting to convince Legolas's stallion to remain behind. But the animal's free spirit matched his master's and many times even Legolas had a difficult time controlling him. Thranduil's own stallion, Alagos, was extremely agitated over the death of his offspring and he snorted angrily and pawed the ground with his right foot. Thranduil reached down to caress Alagos's neck, trying to calm him. He turned his gaze back up to the cliff. "You resort to killing defenseless animals now, Pallando?" yelled Thranduil in the direction of the wizard.

"Defenseless?" countered Pallando, his voice carrying down to the two on horseback below. "I am quite certain the stallion would have trampled me to pieces if it had been given a chance!"

Legolas fought back the desire to weep outloud, the memories of Isilrö flashing through his mind. The day the colt was born and Legolas held him in his arms. And when he tried to ride Isilrö for the first time, the young stallion bucked him off thirty-seven times before finally allowing him to stay on his back.

"Well," Thranduil called out. "I am here! Release my son!" The elven king knew the wizard would not simply turn Legolas loose.

"Not so fast, king of Greenwood. Oh no, wait a moment. They call your woods Mirkwood now. How sad that you are not able to quell the evils that lurk around your realm. Perhaps your people should consider finding themselves another king. One that can protect them from the sudden attacks they face on a daily basis."

"You have staged all of this simply to debate the rule of my people?"

Pallando let out a laugh. "You do not rule, Thranduil. You merely exist until you see fit to sail into the west. Contrary to what everyone probably believes I did not stage any of this. Things happened to transpire in my favor and I have the upper hand over you. And so now I will have my revenge."

Gandalf studied the surroundings. They were near the steps leading to the broken bridge that would have led them to the cliff where Pallando and the others were. There was no way to cross on horseback. On foot one could negotiate the rocks and climb toward the cliff, but would be an easy target for the Kozari guards.

Thranduil helplessly watched as Legolas tried to regain his feet. The pain he felt was evident on his face. His heart clenched tightly in his chest at seeing his son suffering. "You were the one who came to my home and tried to rape my wife. Did you think I would stand by and allow it to happen?"

"If Alfirin left with me she would still be alive today. What kind of protector are you that you could not prevent spiders from killing her?"

Thranduil had attempted to keep locked away the memories of what ended the life of his precious Alfirin. Guilt had consumed him for centuries afterward, thoughts of all the things he could have done to prevent it. Everything always pointed to his own neglect. It was the main reason he built an army for the sole purpose of protecting the woods surrounding the kingdom. He found it difficult to trust anyone or anything and was consistently harsh and suspicious of outsiders. Thranduil continued to bear the guilt on his shoulders. But to have this traitorous Istar pointing out his failures was something he would not accept. "What is it you want from me, Pallando?"

Pallando raised his chin. "I want your blood spilt right where you stand."

"Will you release Legolas if I agree?"

Pallando smiled and gave a nod.

"_Nay, adar_," yelled Legolas. "_Avo lasto na hon_! _Ho innas dago nin mae_!" One guard yanked roughly on the chains while another swung a hard fist into Legolas's face. (No, father. Do not listen to him. He will kill me anyway)

Thranduil clenched his teeth and dismounted from Alagos. He came to the conclusion that he would have to climb to the cliff and deal with Pallando up close.

* * *

Aragorn and Celegmin reached the west entrance and left the horses outside. The passageway was dark, but with Celegmin's elven glow, they were able to see their way. It was not a difficult path since there were no other passageways that intersected. Several minutes passed before they saw two sets of stairways. One leading up and the other leading down. Just as Aragorn placed his foot on the first step leading up, Celegmin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him against the wall. When Aragorn gave him a questioning look, Celegmin put a finger up to his lips, telling him to keep silent. Then he pointed toward the stairway leading down. Someone was approaching.

* * *

Aleera kept her eyes and ears open when she realized that the walls of the passage she had recently entered were smooth. The pain in her chest had lessened considerably. She knew she was getting closer to Legolas and hoped that she would not run into a large number of guards that she could not possibly deal with. The fact that she felt the energy sizzling at the tips of her finger gave her the confidence she needed to proceed. If anyone came at her, she would simply slam them into the wall and use the arrow she held in her hand if needed. She regretted not grabbing Gwinn's sword before leaving the small cavern she had been trapped in earlier. Aleera heard no sounds as she made her way down the long corridor. When she reached a stairway leading up, she took a deep breath and began to climb it slowly. At the top of the stairway she glanced down another long corridor of which a pinpoint of light could be seen. Somehow going in that direction did not seem right to her. She felt around to her right and came upon another set of stairs leading up. The minute she began to climb, something slammed into her from around a rock wall and tackled her to the ground, forcing a scream out of her. A hand quickly clasped over her mouth. She opened her eyes and stared up at Aragorn.

Aragorn removed his hand from over her mouth. "Forgive me, Aleera. I mistook you for a Kozari."

Aleera's eyes shifted to the right where Celegmin came out from the same rock wall Aragorn had been hiding behind. "Celegmin. What are you two doing in here?"

Aragorn pulled Aleera up on her feet. "We came to rescue you and Legolas. I see you need no rescuing."

"But where did you come from?"

Celegmin pointed down the corridor to where the pinpoint of light was. "That is the west entrance."

"Where are the guards?" asked Aleera suspiciously.

"We saw no guards," replied Aragorn. "They must all be at the south entrance, whatever is left of them. We battled their forces in the dale and killed a great portion of their numbers."

Celegmin pointed to the stairway leading up. "Let us continue on before it is too late."

Aragorn took the lead up the stairs with Aleera behind him and Celegmin bringing up the rear.

Aleera noted Aragorn's movements. He was favoring his right leg. "You are injured, Aragorn. What has happened to your leg?"

"Just a minor break. I am fine." Aragorn continued up the stairway, his sword in hand in case he needed it. The top of the stairs revealed no guards. He motioned for Celegmin to come forward. "Do you see or hear anything?"

Celegmin concentrated further down the corridor. "There is a curve not far ahead and I can hear two Kozari just beyond it."

"Just two?"

Celegmin nodded and withdrew a dagger from his belt. "I will take care of them."

As Celegmin moved forward, Aragorn and Aleera followed several feet behind. All three of them were walking lightly to prevent any sound from reaching the Kozari guards around the curve of the corridor. When Celegmin held a hand up, both Aragorn and Aleera paused. Then he disappeared around the curve. But Aragorn could not stay put, concerned that Celegmin might become injured. He moved forward and realized his concern was misplaced. He watched as Celegmin quietly moved behind one of the Kozari guards and silently sliced the man's throat with his dagger. When the second Kozari began to turn, Celegmin rushed forward and buried the knife into his throat, preventing the Kozari from crying out in alarm. He turned and signaled for Aragorn and Aleera to follow. Up ahead, standing at the archway leading outside was another guard, his back to them.

The three of them moved quietly forward. Aragorn signaled that he would take care of the guard. He pulled his dagger out of his boot and snuck up behind the guard. Before the guard knew what was happening, Aragorn buried his dagger into the back of his throat. Only a small strangled sound came from the Kozari's throat before Aragorn dragged him backward and out of sight of those outside.

Aragorn waved Celegmin and Aleera forward. Then he peered around the edge of the doorway. What he saw was Pallando standing near the edge of the cliff, Legolas being held with chains by four Kozari guards and five other Kozari guards standing nearby to help wherever they were needed. He glanced over his shoulder at Celegmin and Aleera. "There are a total of nine guards, four of them holding Legolas. The other guards are armed with bow and arrow. And then there's also the Istar."

"What do we do?" asked Aleera.

Aragorn shook his head slowly as he glanced at his sword and dagger, then at the bow carried by Celegmin. "I know not. We do not have enough resources to kill them if we make our presence known."

"They do not know that you and Celegmin are here. I can lure them into the corridor where they can be disposed of properly by you," suggested Aleera. "I will make my presence known."

Aragorn exchanged a glance with Celegmin. There was no other way. If Aleera could draw their attention, the guards would come through the archway, not expecting him and Celegmin. The element of surprise was in their favor. He turned to Aleera and gave her a nod.


	28. Culmination

Linilya Elf – I know, I'm a terrible person for killing off Isilrö. But Leggy will feel better. I promise.

DreamsofDarkness – Thanks!

SofiaB – Yes, poor horsey.

Lady Ione Athene – LOL. You sure know how to predict things, don't ya. claps at all the muses surrounded you

ElfPrincessLarien – Thanks a bunch!

Legolaslover – I promise that when the battle is over, more fun is in the works. Hehehe.

Elvnchic9 – Sorry, don't hit your head with a rock. It hurts. As to whether I will kill off Thranduil? You'll have to read to find out. But keep in mind that I'm not that heartless. :o)

Linwë – Thanks for the wonderful review. I know, I love writing about Legolas playing pranks on the twins. You rock, too!

Anithrarith – Thanks, but if you do happen to remember what those glitches are, let me know. I'll eventually go back to each chapter and make corrections to typos and such.

Lou – Here's your fix, bro.

Lullaby87 – Here you go!

_

* * *

A/N – I've got good news and bad news. _

_The bad news: This is the last chapter. _

_The good news: It's really long._

**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Culmination **

There was no place on him where Legolas did not feel any pain. Blood dripped from his nose and into his mouth. He was unable to wipe it away with his wrists chained and pulled away from him. But his aches were not his main concern when he realized that the pain in his chest had diminished. He could easily distinguish the pain from his injuries over the pain of separation from the bond he shared with Aleera as he had felt it for so long that it was almost a part of him. Mixed feelings began rushing through him. He was elated to know that she was alive and had no doubt escaped her confinement. Yet he was troubled to know that she was so close to the danger. Even as his thoughts lingered on her, he watched in growing despair as his father made his way up the long stone stairway leading to the broken bridge. He feared what Pallando would do and listened intently to the Istar's muffled rumblings.

Pallando was grinning. "That's right, you fool of a king, come to me so I can feed you the heart I will cut from your son's chest." He envisioned it and felt the hatred flowing through him like a warm tide. In reality had he wanted to, Pallando could have ended this confrontation quickly. Yet he wanted to savor the moment. He wanted to see the king grovel on his hands and knees, begging for mercy and for the life of his son. He wanted to see the king's shocked expression when the blood flowed from his son's body. He wanted to see the king die right before him. Savoring the moment up close was far more important to him than killing the king and his son from afar.

Gandalf watched Thranduil's progress up the stairway. In moments Thranduil would be at the broken bridge where he would then have to climb the rocks the rest of the way to the cliff. Or if the elven king really wanted, he could actually jump across effortlessly, being an elf. Gandalf wondered if Aragorn and Celegmin had made it into the mountain and he wondered if Aleera had found her way through the catacombs. He wished that he could do something, but he knew that it was Aleera's task. He hoped that she knew what had to be done.

"Psst…"

One of the Kozari guards standing behind Pallando turned to the source of the sound. It came from the doorway. A moment later a she-elf stood there, blowing him a kiss and urging him with her finger. He nudged his elbow into the guard directly beside him who also turned. Both moved away from their formation, momentarily glancing in Pallando's direction before they followed the she-elf through the doorway. Neither of them knew that death was only five seconds away.

Legolas's sharp hearing picked out the sounds coming from inside as he watched the two guards disappear into the doorway. There were sounds of scuffling and then faint whispers. He knew the voices. Aleera, Aragorn and Celegmin. Elated he was to know that Aleera was not alone. More sounds followed and the two remaining guards that stood behind Pallando headed inside.

"When the elf king reaches that bridge, I want an arrow sent into his shoulder." Pallando waited for an acknowledgement. "Did you hear what I said?" When he received no response he turned around and found that the guards were no longer standing behind him. "Where in blazes did they run off to?" He turned to the guards holding Legolas. "Get in there and find them."

Two of the guards handed the chains they had been holding to the other two guards and then rushed through the doorway.

"Do you fear me so much that you cannot fight me hand to hand, Pallando?" yelled out Thranduil.

Pallando's attention was drawn back to the elven king who had finally reached the crest of the broken bridge.

"Are you not skilled enough with a sword that you resort to your magic?" continued Thranduil, walking across the twelve foot section of the broken bridge to the very edge. He hoped to engage the Istar with a sword, mainly to buy Aragorn time to plan a way to rescue Legolas.

"I have no fear of you, Thranduil. If swordplay is your preference, then so be it."

Aragorn had just enough time to catch a quick glimpse beyond the doorway before the Istar moved passed his line of vision. Pallando moved to the two holding Legolas and angrily unsheathed a sword from one of the Kozari. Aragorn ducked again as Pallando walked by, then his attention turned to Legolas, now being held by only two guards. He ducked back inside and turned to Aleera and Celegmin. "Two guards left."

"Then let us finish them off," exclaimed Celegmin.

Aragorn grabbed Celegmin's arm before the elf could move toward the door. "Nay, Celegmin. It will draw the Istar's attention and he will use his power against us." He turned back toward the doorway and Celegmin and Aleera moved to peer from the other side.

Aleera glanced to where the two Kozari guards held Legolas with chains. "Oh Valar, look what have they done to my Legolas." His face was bloodied and one of his eyes was swollen shut. His hair was caked in blood and his posture was bent slightly forward, from what appeared to be broken ribs or perhaps worse. The wound on his back must have started bleeding again because she noted the blood stain around it had spread widely. She wanted to rush out and embrace him.

Pallando glanced across the thirty foot gap that separated the cliff and the broken bridge. Far below were the jagged rocks. The only way across was to scale down the side of the cliff and walk across those rocks to the stairway, then climb the stairway to the bridge where Thranduil stood. That would take far too much time. Pallando moved several steps backward and then took a running start to leap across the gap, using his powers to remain airborne until he was directly above the bridge. He landed behind the elven king and quickly raised his sword to strike. But Thranduil quickly unsheathed his sword and spun around to block the blow.

"Your magic you still use, Pallando."

Pallando laughed. "It was merely a short hop." He swung his sword to the left and was blocked again.

"Perhaps for an elf," Thranduil replied with a grin.

Pallando's grin slipped. "I will use no magic to defeat you, Thranduil. But be assured that I will not kill you until you witness the death of your only heir."

Thranduil clenched his teeth and swung twice at the wizard, his efforts blocked by the other's broadsword. "You will not harm a hair on his head, Istar."

Pallando laughed. "Too late for that warning, king. As you can see he has not been treated very gently."

"Aye, I have seen it and you will suffer for it."

They continued to clash swords, blow after blow, their feet skirting around the twelve foot stretch of broken bridge. While Thranduil's moves were geared toward delivering a killing blow, Pallando's on the other hand were aimed toward striking a harmful, yet not deadly blow. Thranduil struck left and then swung quickly around to strike at the right, catching Pallando slightly off guard. Pallando's sword slipped and Thranduil cut into the wizard's left arm. The force would have been enough to dismember his arm if his sword had not partially stopped the momentum.

Pallando jumped backward and gripped his stinging arm. His teeth clenched in rage at the small smile that graced the elven king's face. "Do not think you will be the victor in this, Thranduil."

Thranduil realized that Pallando was easily swayed into distraction, causing him to err. He figured that he could gain the upper hand if he continued to play mind games with the Istar. Pallando was nothing like Mithrandir. While Mithrandir was in good standing with the mighty Maiar, Pallando no longer had such a connection with his Gods and Thranduil could clearly see Pallando's confidence waning. "Where did your spirit go when last I killed you, Pallando? I am convinced that the Maiar did not greet you with open arms after the cruelty you planned to bestow upon my wife."

"The Maiar? I have no association with the Maiar. My loyalty lies elsewhere."

"With Sauron? You have allegiance with the dark lord?"

"Please…your concern is touching," he sarcastically spat out.

"What foul deeds does he ask of you?"

"Your kingdom slips through your grasp as we speak, Thranduil. You are gullible to think your people will continue to follow you to their deaths. The dark forces are strong in Dol Guldur and they will continue to strengthen as time passes. If you must know, I will lead them through your woods and every living soul will be wiped out, including your precious trees. Your realm will be a barren wasteland after I am through with it. And then I will concentrate on other elven realms. Before long Sauron will rule Middle Earth, as it should have been over three thousand years ago." Pallando lunged forward with his broadsword.

Thranduil continued to block each strike. "Sauron will be defeated as he was in the Last Alliance."

"There is no Isildur to defeat Sauron."

"And Sauron has no Ring of Power."

"He will find it. He knows it has not been destroyed."

"You are a fool, Pallando. The Ring is lost. It disappeared when Isildur was murdered by Sauron's minions."

"It will turn up. I have seen it predicted. I have seen the vision in the palantir."

"No truth do the Seeing Stones tell of the future. They are merely a device for communication between the evil forces."

The two continued to battle upon the broken bridge, their swords clashing loudly between their dialogue.

Legolas tore his eyes away from where his father valiantly fought against Pallando. The chains wrapped around his neck were nearly cutting off his supply of air and he pulled at the Kozari guards holding him. One guard stepped up and slammed an elbow into Legolas's face. Legolas abruptly dropped to his knees from the blow and he fought to remain conscious, breathing heavily to allow the oxygen to enter his lungs.

Without another thought, Aleera rushed out from the doorway, avoiding Aragorn's hand as he tried to grab her. Still clinging to the arrow that had originally been shot at Legolas, she jumped on the back of the Kozari attacker and stabbed him repeatedly with the arrow. The Kozari cried out in pain and tried to dislodge her. The other guard moved to his aid, realizing his mistake too late. Legolas regained his feet and slammed into him, forcing him into a run that sent him off the cliff.

Unfortunately the guard still held the chains tightly and Legolas found himself suddenly sliding to the edge from the weight of the Kozari guard and his armor, the chains digging deeper around his throat. Aragorn and Celegmin rushed out at that moment. Celegmin punched at the guard who was slamming his sister into the wall, while Aragorn jumped on Legolas to prevent him from sliding any further.

The Kozari dangled freely from the chains and he cried out in fear as he saw the drop beneath him that would assuredly cause his death if he fell. He began to climb the chains, his weight dragging both Legolas and Aragorn toward the edge.

Aleera released her hold on the last standing Kozari and fell to the ground in a heap. She slowly raised her head and saw Celegmin wrestling him to the ground. Her eyes turned to where Aragorn was futilely attempting to stop Legolas's slide to the edge of the cliff. From the corner of her eyes she spied the Kozari raise a dagger, about to plunge it into Celegmin's heart.

Pallando struck two blows at Thranduil and was gratified to feel that one of them hit their mark. The elven king cried out from the deep cut to his chest. Pallando drove on, slamming his sword hard while Thranduil arched to intercept, but the wizard could almost smell his victory at hand.

The Kozari guard reached up to continue his climb up the chains, unaware that by doing so he was pulling his only anchor down with him. He glanced down and saw the contorted body of his fellow Kozari who had been forced off the cliff by the elf. He gritted his teeth, swearing that he would send the elf flying from the cliff to see if he liked the sensation.

Aleera thought quickly and reached her hand out toward Legolas and Aragorn. A surge of power flew from her fingertips and the links of the chain suddenly came apart, stopping the two from sliding any further. Then she turned and sent the same force in the direction of the dagger in the Kozari's hand.

Aragorn and Legolas found themselves no longer sliding and they both heard the cry of the Kozari guard who finally fell to his death.

Celegmin stared at the Kozari above him and witnessed the dagger suddenly coming out of his hand and turning to sink into the guard's chest. The Kozari slumped dead upon him.

Legolas was thankful when Aragorn pulled him up on his feet and quickly proceeded to unwrap the chains from around his neck, allowing the air to finally rush in. He barely had a chance to take a second breath before Aleera rushed over to embrace him, kissing his bloodied face.

Aragorn moved toward Celegmin and helped push the dead Kozari off him before helping the elf up on his feet.

Thranduil was briefly distracted by what was happening on the cliff and did not react in time to avoid Pallando's sword as it sank into his shoulder. The sudden excruciating pain drove him backward and he felt his entire arm go numb. Then the sword dropped from his hand.

Legolas saw his father take the hit and his eyes widened in fear. "_Adar_!" (Father)

Pallando swung around and was surprised to find Legolas free from his chains, no Kozari guards in sight, the she-elf Aleera present, as were two others. In anger he raised his hand and sent the four slamming into the far wall and held them there, applying more and more force to eventually crush them into the rock. He had already grown tired of this game. With his other hand he sent Thranduil flying from the bridge and the elven king fell hard upon the rocks below.

Gandalf helplessly watched all of it unfold. Yet he still had confidence in Aleera and that she would continue to find her power.

Aleera cried out as she felt like the back of her head was about to crack open from the weight of the force Pallando was pushing them with. She instinctly summoned up her own energy and the force suddenly ceased, sending her, Celegmin, Aragorn and Legolas pitching forward to the ground. Aragorn and Celegmin immediately lost consciousness. When Aleera looked up, she saw Pallando raise his hand again.

Pallando could not understand how the she-elf had managed to break his force. He studied her briefly before deciding on a different strategy. "Let us see how you fare against lightning." He sent a bolt from each of his hands.

Aleera reacted without thinking, raising both of her hands up. The effect was a force field that blocked the lightning from striking her or the others.

Gandalf took the opportunity to begin the ascent toward where Thranduil lay unmoving on the rocks. He had seen the elven king receive the blow to his shoulder and then witnessed him falling from the bridge. It was a fifteen foot drop from where he had fallen and Gandalf was deeply concerned that he would not find Thranduil alive.

Pallando stared with his mouth open at the she-elf across the gap. How could she have stopped the lightning from striking them? Was there more to her than he first thought? She appeared as any other elf to him…fair complexion and pointy ears. As she glared back at him, he found himself looking into her green eyes and finding something familiar about them. Green eyes…"Who are you?" he asked, his voice loud and menacing.

Aleera did not respond. She merely met Pallando's eyes and held his gaze fearlessly. Perhaps days ago she would have cowered from such a powerful wizard. But now she knew that she held as much power as he. She felt it within her, knew how to channel it, knew the strange words to chant to bend the forces around her to her will. The words had come to her as if she had known them all her life and that they had only been locked away from her memory until recently. To prove to the wizard that she played no games, she channeled her power and rain began to pour down over Pallando.

Pallando looked up in surprise at the rain that was falling around him and nowhere else. Was it some strange coincidence that this elf found the powers of the Blue Wizards? How had she come by them? He lowered his gaze back to her and she held it without fear. She even had the gall to smile smugly at him.

Legolas had no energy left to stand and even with the threat of Pallando still existing, he was unable to look anywhere but where his father lay crumpled on the rocks. He saw no movement, sensed no feelings emitting from him. Was he simply unconscious or was he dead? A moment later he saw Mithrandir reach him. The Istar reached to touch Thranduil. Relief flooded through Legolas when he saw his father slowly sit up with Mithrandir's help. Tears quickly flooded his eyes. His father was alive.

Gandalf left Thranduil sitting up and took several more steps forward as he looked up in Pallando's direction. "Give it up, Pallando. You have no chance of defeating Aleera."

Pallando turned his gaze down to Gandalf. "Perhaps you know something about her that I do not, my old friend."

"Never have I been your friend, you sorry excuse for a wizard. You will answer to the Maiar for your actions. It was you who killed Alatar. The vision came to me in a dream, passed on by Oromë."

Then it suddenly all made sense to Pallando. He turned to Aleera and looked her up and down as if seeing her for the first time. The color of her hair, the distinct green tint of her eyes. "You are a descendent of Alatar."

Aleera raised her chin proudly. "And you, traitor of the Maiar, have lost this battle."

"So you say…" Pallando sent another wave of lightning, aiming it directly at her with all of his strength.

Aleera raised her shield, but felt the strength of his force and it nearly brought her down to her knees. Not letting up for a second, Pallando sent a ball of flames which engulfed her completely. She cried out from the heat, but the flames did not touch her.

Legolas summoned up the rest of his strength and crawled to where Celegmin lay unconscious. He pulled the bow from him and retrieved an arrow. Then Legolas pulled himself up on one knee. Holding the bow with his left hand, he desperately tried to notch the arrow and pull the bowstring with the broken fingers of his right hand. The pain was tolerable, but it was difficult getting his fingers to work. When he had it, he shifted to aim at the Istar standing on the broken bridge and let the arrow loose.

Pallando felt the elf's strength begin to wane and he intensified the heat of the fireball surrounding her. How foolish of her to believe that she could have defeated him. No one could defeat him. Even Alatar had been unable to. And then quite suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his face, causing him to break the force and stumble backward. His left eye had gone dark and when Pallando reached up, he discovered an arrow sticking out of his face, just below his eye.

Legolas pulled two more arrows out of Celegmin's quiver and notched them both. Forcing his broken fingers to cooperate, he drew back the bowstring and released. One arrow ran through Pallando's throat, while the other found its mark between his eyes.

Aleera had dropped to her knees when Pallando's force had evaporated. Her strength had all but left her from the attack. She raised her eyes to see what had made the Istar stop. She saw the arrow and immediately knew that it had come from Legolas. Then two other arrows struck him. Pallando held a look of shock on his face before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backward. She turned to Legolas just as he dropped the bow and fell on his hands, trying desperately to keep from collapsing. Aleera crawled over to him and pulled him upright again before she embraced him. She was elated when Legolas found the strength to wrap his arms around her. And in each other's arms they cried.

* * *

Three Days Later… 

Aleera hurried into the sleeping chamber upon seeing the look of desperation on the face of the frazzled healer. It had seemed the longest trip of her life as she ran down the corridors thinking that Legolas had taken a turn for the worse from his injuries. What she had not expected was to find Aragorn and Legolas mock fighting with their walking sticks. Both were still reclined on their beds, which were situated side by side, and were sitting up and leaning toward each other, laughing and slamming their walking sticks together.

"What is going on here?" inquired Aleera with her hands on her hips.

Legolas and Aragorn froze in mid-swing and turned to her, looking like two children caught doing something they were not supposed to be doing.

Aleera walked between the two beds and pulled the walking stick from Legolas's unbandaged hand. "You should not be sitting up, Legolas. The healer warned that any abrupt movements will render you blind in that eye."

Legolas slunk back down on his pillow, a frown upon his face at being reprimanded by his wife. "It was only for a moment."

"I care not if it was for three seconds. Do not move. Am I clear?" Aleera whirled around to Aragorn and yanked the walking stick from his hand as well. "And you, future king of Gondor," she said as she pointed her finger at him. "Stop provoking him or I will separate you."

Aragorn lowered himself back on his pillow. "Aye, aye, my lady. I will heed your words," he said as he raised the sheet up over his nose.

"Good." Aleera tossed both walking sticks into the corner and walked out of the room.

Legolas turned his head to Aragorn. "I told you she would yell at us."

Aragorn smirked. "Whipped you are, Legolas, to allow your wife to treat you in such a manner. When I marry Arwen, she will know not to raise her voice to me."

Legolas laughed. "How wrong you are, _mellon nin_. How very wrong you are." (my friend)

* * *

Three more days later… 

Legolas opened his eyes and trained them on Aleera, where she sat beside the bed. "_Mas gar le na_?" (Where have you been)

"_Im gar na cared bach sui treneri an i aran_." (I have been tending to matters as instructed by the king)

"_Ha nin adar sa heb le o nin_." (So it is my father that has kept you away from me)

Aleera stood up and moved closer. "It is not your father that kept me away. I wanted you to get as much rest as possible." When he reached his hand out to her, she took it. "Forgive me, Legolas, but I can no longer bear to be apart from you."

Legolas pulled her roughly toward him and smiled at her squeal as he managed to get her on the bed and on her back. Heedless of the pain in his back, he rolled himself on top of her. The look of surprise on her face was well worth the pain and so would be what he had next in mind. "I have regained more strength than you think, _meleth_ and I will beg you not to stray from my side again."

Aleera smiled up at him. "You, beg? I find that hard to believe."

Legolas lowered his lips to hers, tasting her for the first time in what seemed like an eternity since the last time. The humor of the moment quickly faded as he found himself becoming instantly aroused. "Stay with me, Aleera. Do not leave my side even for an instant. _Saes_…" (Please)

"But Aragorn might return at any moment," she said.

"Nay, he is out with Arwen. He will not return until dusk."

Aleera carefully slid her arms around Legolas's neck and opened her mouth again to his persistent tongue. She had missed the intimacy they shared and was not surprised at how quickly he was able to persuade her out of her gown. He had been unclothed beneath the sheet and the sudden sight of the scars upon his normally flawless skin brought tears to her eyes. She made an effort to kiss every single one of those scars, which would be a constant reminder to her of the sacrifices this elf had undergone for her, starting with the day they first met.

As Legolas made love to her, he knew that her tears were born of guilt. She had expressed this guilt to him upon their return to Mirkwood after the battle at the Lonely Mountain. He did not want her to blame herself for all that had happened. It was not her doing. She had been a victim of circumstances that were beyond her control. He kissed the tears from her cheeks, then kissed her damp eyes. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. His heart swelled as he felt her tighten her grip around him. She would forever belong to him. And one day, they would sail together to the Undying Lands, with their children and grandchildren.

"Do you feel well enough to walk with me?" Aleera asked him later as they laid together in bed.

Legolas turned his head toward her. "Walk where?"

Aleera grinned and jumped off the bed. "It is a surprise."

Fifteen minutes later, Legolas was fully dressed and being carefully led by Aleera down a stone path. The moment he realized where the path led, he stopped in his tracks, staring at the gate leading to the stables. His heart clenched in his chest as he recalled that Isilrö was dead. "Nay, Aleera, I cannot go in there just yet."

Aleera tugged at his arm. "But I want to show you something."

Legolas frowned and looked down. He knew what Aleera was trying to do. She wanted him to see the horses. "I cannot."

"Legolas, _saes_…" (Please)

Legolas looked up into her pleading eyes. He missed Isilrö terribly and was not ready to choose another horse at this time. But he allowed her to continue leading him forward. The closer he got to the stable entrance, the more he was losing the battle with the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. When they reached the threshold, Aleera made him stop.

"Close your eyes," said Aleera.

Legolas did as she asked and he let her lead him inside. The strong scent of horses brought comfort to him and he let it drift into his lungs. When he felt that she had led him to what had to be the center of the barn, she stopped him again.

"Sit on the floor here." Aleera helped Legolas lower himself down and he crossed his legs.

Legolas heard a small sound in front of him and sensed the uncertainty of whatever horse was in the stall.

"Open your eyes," said Aleera as she sat down beside Legolas.

Legolas opened his eyes. Standing on wobbly legs three feet away was a pure white colt. The timid creature nickered in Legolas's direction. An odd sensation came over Legolas. He somehow had a feeling that this colt belonged to Isilrö. He had bred the stallion to several mares, but had lost track of the time that passed, forgetting that some would already have given birth.

Aleera did not speak. She knew that Legolas would understand and did not require her to explain what he was looking at.

Legolas reached a hand out and the colt hesitated, watching him warily, with its mother just behind. Then the colt took several tentative steps toward Legolas until it touched his fingers with its nose. Tears filled Legolas's eyes and he reached out to caress the colt's face. The colt nickered again and suddenly moved closer to him, practically crawling on his lap. Legolas wrapped his arms around the white colt and wept.

Aleera's eyes filled with tears as well and she brought her arms around Legolas to comfort him as he held Isilrö's offspring.

"I will name him _Brassenglos_," Legolas finally said through his tears. (white moon)

"It is a fine name," replied Aleera.

Legolas turned his face toward Aleera. "_Hannon le,_" he said as he leaned closer and kissed Aleera on the lips, the tears on their faces mingling. "For knowing what I need to make me feel better." The colt began to lick Legolas's face, making him laugh. (Thank you)

* * *

Hurbag sat on the cold floor of the cell, elbows resting on his knees, hands holding up his face. He had been in this cell for at least ten days. Maybe more. All he had to look at were the trinkets lying about, the things that had drawn him into the cell to begin with. But he had looked at everything at least five times over, just to pass the time and he was now bored with the shiny gold objects. If he never laid eyes on them ever again, it would suit him just fine. He wondered what was happening outside the caverns. Had Hurrnäd successfully killed the king's son? If that had been the case, then he surely would have been freed by now. So what was taking so long? Did the Kozari kill off all the elves and leave him to rot alone in this cell with no food or water? Perhaps they were unaware he was in Thranduil's dungeons. He stood up and moved to the small window with the bars and was about to cry out when he heard faint voices approaching. They were coming to rescue him…He stepped back from the door and rubbed his hands together. Food…it was the first thing he would request upon his freedom. But when the door swung open, the last person he had expected to see was an elf. Curses upon the Kozari for failing! 

Emlin grabbed Hurbag and dragged him roughly out of the cell. Then he threw him out into the corridor. "Orc scum! Get on your feet and walk!"

Hurbag dragged himself to his feet, turning back to sneer at the elf before finally moving forward. His mind conjured up a dozen images of what the elves would do to him and none of them were in any way compassionate. The elf led him through a maze of corridors and finally through a pair of doors flanked by more elven guards. A moment later he was thrown to the floor at the feet of Thranduil. When he looked up, the elven king had a stern look upon his face, head held high, looking at him passed his pointed nose. To the king's right sat his son and only a small bit of consolation did he feel at seeing the healing cuts on the elf's face. Even with those wounds, the elven prince looked upon him as if he were a slab of fly-infested meat. He glanced to the right of the elven prince and saw another familiar face. It was the she-elf he had sold Hurrnäd many months ago. He recognized her cold green eyes. Turning back to the prince, he sneered. "You are supposed to be dead," said Hurbag in fury.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Hurbag," replied Legolas.

With a sigh, Thranduil turned to the group of elves seated on the right. Among his advisors sat Celeborn, Glorfindel, Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, Galadron, Aragorn, Arwen and Gandalf. "Allow me to introduce a source of great annoyance to me and my realm. This creature is Hurbag, captain of the Orc horde that no longer exists." He emphasized the last three words in Hurbag's direction.

Hurbag winced at the news that his fellow Orcs were all dead. In actuality he had known they would be defeated against the elves that had fought viciously near Lake-Town. But the manner in which the elven king had relayed the news to him made his blood run cold.

"What shall become of this creature?"

Legolas had no pity for Hurbag. Many elves had died by his hands, many that were his close friends. "I say we burn him alive, douse him out with cold water and then burn him again."

Hurbag cringed. That was not one of the ways he had imagined the elves killing him.

Gandalf stood up and walked from the rest of the group. He stepped up to the left side of Thranduil's throne and looked down at the cowering Orc. "Although this goes against my better judgment, Thranduil, I say we release him."

There were gasps among those in attendance. Thranduil looked up at Gandalf. "Why do you come to this conclusion?"

Gandalf had a faint smile on his face. "He will run south to join the mass in Dol Guldur. There he will inform the Necromancer that the elves of Mirkwood are a force to recon with and that the Necromancer would be wise to take his order and leave these woods immediately."

Hurbag spat on the floor. "I will do no such thing!"

Gandalf continued to smile at the Orc. "Perhaps not. But he undoubtedly is already aware of your captivity, Hurbag. If you are released, you will be hunted down by the minions of the Necromancer. Any torturous death exacted by this realm will pale in comparison to what the Necromancer will do to you for your lack of ability."

Hurbag was well aware of that fact and he lost all control of his dignity as he crawled to the feet of the elven king. "Please, please, do not release me, great king of elves. Do with me as you wish, but do not release me."

Thranduil scowled at the hideous creature pawing his feet and looked up at Gandalf, who gave him a wink. Then he turned to his son. "Legolas?"

Legolas glared at Hurbag for a moment before turning to Aleera. "What say you, Aleera? You have just as much right to deal out his fate as I do."

Aleera met Legolas's eyes and in a flash she recalled the treatment Hurbag had bestowed upon her while in the company of the Orcs before she was sold to the king of Kozar. They had beaten her, dragged her in the dirt, treated her like a captured animal and taunted her with vile threats to her virtue. It was not a time she wanted to ever recall again. His fear of the Necromancer was obviously greater than his fear of how he would die in the hands of elves. "Release him to the Necromancer."

Hurbag straightened and stared at the she-elf. "Nooooo!"

Legolas turned toward Emlin, who was standing just behind Hurbag. "Release him and make sure he ends up in the hands of the forces in Dol Guldur."

"Aye, _ernil_," replied Emlin with a nod. (prince)

* * *

That same evening… 

Legolas waited for the servant to bring a tray of wine goblets. "Leave it." After the servant walked away, Legolas leaned toward Aragorn and reached beneath the table, feeling the small packet Aragorn handed him. Then while Aragorn stood up and sat on the edge of the table, blocking him from being seen by anyone, Legolas opened the packet and poured the powder into two of the goblets. He carefully stirred the contents by moving the goblets around. "It is done."

Aragorn scanned the large hall and found where his adoptive brothers stood speaking to Celegmin and his younger sister Brithla. He walked in their direction.

Legolas remaining seated at the table, attempting to flex the three broken and bandaged fingers of his right hand. Soon they would be healed enough so that he could practice with his bow once again, although he knew he could still shoot straight, even with broken fingers as he proved at the Lonely Mountain when he killed Pallando. He glanced at where his father stood with Gandalf, Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel. They were undoubtedly thinking of ways to put a dent in the forces at Dol Guldur. He knew Gandalf had an inkling that the Necromancer might in fact be Sauron himself. But no one had been able to prove it thus far. Legolas then glanced in Aleera's direction. She stood with some of the elf maidens of the court. Against his better judgment, he agreed to let her befriend them. He sincerely hoped that none of them ever crossed Aleera in any way, for her retribution would be harsh and swift, knowing the Istar powers she possessed.

A moment later Aragorn returned to the table with Elladan and Elrohir. The three sat down and Legolas handed out the goblets on the tray. Then he held his goblet up. "To our brothers that perished in battle." The others held their goblets up and then drank. Legolas exchanged a small smile with Aragorn.

Fifteen minutes later, Aragorn walked with Elladan while Legolas walked with Elrohir. The twins could barely walk as they were led down the corridor.

"Where are we going again?" asked Elrohir, his words slurred from the affects of the tainted wine.

"A maiden awaits your company, my friend," replied Legolas.

"What about my brother?"

"There is one for him as well." Legolas led the way to a chamber and kicked the door open. The grunting of pigs could be heard coming from inside. "Listen, she speaks to you now."

Elrohir smiled stupidly. "Ah, such a fair voice she has, too."

Legolas could not contain his laugh as he dragged Elrohir inside, with Aragorn dragging Elladan. There was more giggling coming from inside and finally Legolas and Aragorn exited, closing the door behind them.

Aragorn wiped his hands on the front of his tunic. "How long do you think it will take before they realize things are not as they should be?"

"Hopefully not until morning," said Legolas with a grin. "Come, let us be off. Aleera mentioned something about swimming in the river. Perhaps you and Arwen would care to join us."

"I speak for Arwen when I say we would be delighted."

The two of them rushed off away from the closed door. Aragorn stumbled along the way and Legolas returned to help him back up on his feet. And as they made their way down the corridor, all but their laughter could be heard, their thoughts on the reaction of the twins when they sobered and woke up.

The End

_

* * *

Sorry this had to come to an end so quickly. __If you're interested, go check out my Alien vs Elf trilogy. It's not a parody, it's just good old fashioned alien ass-kicking fun._

_Yours truly,  
__Marisa_


End file.
